Magic World
by NiaMalfoy
Summary: Hermione siempre sintió que no encajaba, sus padres no la entendían. Sus compañeros de clase la molestaban, cosas raras sucedían a su alrededor. Pero el día en que esa extraña señora toco a su puerta, todo cambio. Se interno en un mundo lleno de magia, de peligros. Donde un mal acechaba, un mal que estaba dispuesto a lastimarla junto con otros como ella.
1. Chapter 1

1991.

\- ¡Mamá! -El grito retumbó por todo el pasillo de la pequeña casa. La pequeña castaña, de unos once años se encontraba sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta principal- Te busca la señora...

-McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall -La bruja de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda la miraba desde su gran altura.

La niña asintió.

-Seguro -Giró levemente su cabeza para gritar sin dejar de ver a esa señora, ya pasada en años- ¡Te busca la Sra. McGonagall!

-¿Quién, querida? -Una señora, casi idéntica a la pequeña niña, se encontraba caminando hacia la puerta de entrada. Se limpió las manos en su delantal rojo de cocina.

-Minerva McGonagall -Interrumpió la bruja a la pequeña niña- Si me disculpa, hay algo importante que debo contarle, Sra. Granger.


	2. Capítulo 2

La bruja se encontraba admirando la sala de esa pequeña casa. Sobre la chimenea habían varias fotos de la pequeña niña que hasta hace poco le había abierto la puerta.

\- ¿Se le ofrece té, Sra. McGonagall? -La Sra. Granger la miraba entre desconfiada y curiosa. Su cabello castaño se encontraba amarrado en una coleta floja. Ojos marrones, aparentaba unos treinta años.

-Profesora McGonagall, si no le molesta. Y por el té no se preocupe, tenemos varias cosas de que hablar y poco tiempo para explicar. Tome asiento, Sra. Granger, lo necesitará -De su túnica verde esmeralda saco un sobre y se lo tendió a la mujer- Le daré un momento -Y se dispuso a contemplar las fotos de la familia Granger.

La Sra. Granger miraba con el ceño fruncido el sobre grueso y pesado en sus manos.

Señorita .

Primer cuarto del lado izquierdo del corredor. Segunda planta.

Privet Drive, 8

Little Whinging

Surrey

Estaba hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda, como la extraña vestimenta de a profesora. No había sello.

Dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran H.

-¿Que dice, mamá? -La Sra. Granger pegó un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz de su hija, Hermione. Se había olvidado que la pequeña aún seguía ahí. Sus grandes ojos marrones, como los de ella, la veían con curiosidad. Sus pecas se notaban más con los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana abierta.

-Está dirigido para ti, Hermione -La Sra. Granger miró a la bruja, como si estuviera buscando su aprobación. La bruja asintió- Ven, siéntate conmigo. Te lo leeré -Palmeo el sillón para que su hija se sentara. Cuando la niña lo hizo, la Sra. Granger abrió el sobre que tenia en sus manos. Sacó la carta.

-¿Que dice? -Volvió a insistir la pequeña Hermione.

-COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA -Empezó a leer en voz alta la Sra. Granger- Director Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos). Querida señorita Granger: Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia... -Levantó la vista del pergamino, interrumpiendo la lectura- ¿Es esto una clase de broma de mal gusto, Sra.? -Miró con severidad a la bruja, que le devolvía la mirada impávida.

-Continúe leyendo, Sra. Granger. Le aseguro que no es ninguna broma.

La Sra. Granger la miró molesta, pero se dispuso a seguir la lectura.

-Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Directora adjunta.

Antes de que alguno de los adultos presentes pudieran reaccionar a la situación, la pequeña niña tomó la palabra.

-¿Colegio Hogwarts de Magia? ¿Qué significa eso, Profesora McGonagall? -La niña miró a la bruja fijamente.

-Significa que eres una bruja, Hermione. Dime, pequeña. ¿Nunca te han sucedido cosas extrañas? ¿Sin razón aparente? -Cuestionó la bruja.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pensando.

-Hubo una vez -Contestó, ante el asombro de su madre- Una vez, aunque esto segura que aluciné -Aclaró- Me encontraba preparándome cereal, ya tenia todo en el bowl. Al dar la vuelta, golpeé con mi codo el cartón con leche. Este se precipitó al suelo, estiré la mano por puro reflejo, pero antes de que el cartón tocará el suelo, se detuvo -Y miró a la bruja, que se encontraba sombrada ante la destreza de hablar de esa niña de once años. No cabía duda, sería un gran bruja- Pero eso es imposible, la magia no existe- Dijo, muy segura de si misma mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba la barbilla.

La bruja miró a la pequeña, sacó su varita de entre su túnica.

-Por supuesto que la magia existe, Hermione- Alzando la varita, miró a ambas, Sra. Granger e hija, pronunció: ¡Expecto Patronum! -Y, del final de su varita, primero un halo de luz blanca se extendió por la pequeña sala, transformándose rápidamente en un gato.

La Sra. Granger profirió un grito ahogado, tapándose la boca con las manos mientras que Hermione miraba asombrada el pequeño gato de luz que corría por la sala. Con los ojos y boca abiertos completamente.

-Por supuesto que la magia existe, Hermione -Repitió la bruja.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo esto es gracias nuestra grandiosa J.K Rowling.

Agosto, 12. 1991

-Hermione, no porque mires fijamente el reloj significa que apareceran por arte de magia.

-Cariño...

-Cierto, mal uso de la palabra -La familia Granger se encontraba desayunando. A excepción de Hermione, que estaba demasiado nerviosa para digerir su alimento. Ante la ultima visita peculiar de cierta profesora, que había terminado con el patriarca de los Granger inconsciente en el suelo cuando encontró un gato plateado flotando y revoloteando en su sala. Los Granger habían estado ansiosos por comprender y aceptar, más para el Sr. Granger, el entorno que parecía rondar a su hija.

La profesora McGonagall, después de que el se había calmado, les había dado instrucciones de su próxima visita.

Agosto, 12. Tres personas irían a recogerlos para ir a Londres mágico.

Ni horario, ni nombres.

-¿Y si se olvidaron de mi? -Hermione miró con ojos entristecidos a sus padres. Los señores Granger se miraron entre ellos. La Sra. Granger tomo la palabra.

-¿Cómo se olvidarían de ti, querida? -Estiro la mano por sobre la mesa y tomo la pequeña mano de Hermione entre la suya- ¿Por qué no sales un rato con Dudley Dursley? De seguro no le molestará jugar contigo en lo que llegan nuestras visitas.

-Dudley no juega con niñas -Claro que lo hacía, pero Hemione se negaba a decirles a sus padres que la pequeña bola con patas y cara de cerdo se la pasaba insultandole por sus dientes, más grandes que la de la mayoria de niños. Duddley era estúpido, pero grande y Hermione sabía mantener la boca cerrada cuando debía. Duddley le había enseñado.

-Pero si antes eran amigos -Continuó la Sra. Granger.

El timbre sonó.

-¡Son ellos! -Y, dejando su comida sin tocar. Salió corriendo para abrir la puerta.

El Sr. Granger suspiró.

-Que comience el circo.

-¡Cariño! -Lo regañó, mientras salían al encuentro de su hija.

Hermione se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando los señores Granger llegaron a su lado, la puerta se abrió por completo. En la entrada había un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. El rostro del hombre parecía labrado en un trozo de madera desgastada por el tiempo y la lluvia. Cada centímetro de la piel parecía una cicatriz. La boca era como un tajo en diagonal, y le faltaba un buen trozo de nariz. Pero lo que hacía verdaderamente terrorífico eran lo ojos.

Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro y brillante. El otro era grande, redondo como una moneda y de un azul vívido, eléctrico. El ojo azul se movía sin cesar, sin parpadear, girando para arriba y para abajo, a un lado y a otro, completamente independiente del ojo normal... y luego se quedaba en blanco, como si mirara al interior de la cabeza.

El Sr. Granger por instinto, se posiciono delante de su esposa e hija, protegiéndolas de aquel extraño. El hombre dio una mueca burlona.

-Alastor Moody, Jefe de la Orden del Fénix y Jefe del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia -Miró con su ojo bueno al patriarca de los Granger- Si hubiera querido hacerle daño a su familia, Sr. Granger, ya no tendría una.

-¡Alastor! -El grito tomo por sorpresa a la familia Granger, que no había mirado más allá de Alastor. Una mujer, de aparente treinta años, miraba al Jefe de Aurores con reproche. Su cabello, era corto y castaño, sus ojos, de un gris extraño. Iba vestida de la misma forma que el Jefe de Aurores y del hombre a su derecha. Que era bastante apuesto, con una cabellera negra y larga y unos ojos grises más hipnotizantes que los de la mujer, miraba divertido la escena- ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a las personas! -Su mirada cambió por una maternal cuando se dirigió a los Granger- Mucho gusto, soy Alice Longbottom y él es mi compañero Sirius Black -Presentó al último hombre- Somos los Aurores encargados de protegerlos y guiarlos a Londres Mágico.

-¿Aurores? -Hermione miró curiosa a la bruja.

-Somos los encargados de mantener el orden en el mundo mágico, cariño.-¿Protegernos? -Volvió a cuestionar, Hermione. Los Aurores se miraron entre si, antes de que la bruja volviera a hablar.

-Hay algunos peligros en el mundo mágico, así como en el _Muggle_.

-¿ _Muggle_? -Sirius sonrió.

-Eres muy preguntona, pequeña -Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura- _Muggle_ es la palabra que empleamos los magos para llamar a los que no pueden hacer magia.

-¡Basta de charlas! -Alastor golpeó con su bastón el piso- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo.

* * *

-¿Que es este lugar? -El Sr. Granger llevaba de la mano a su familia. Después de un ajetreado viaje en tren y varias miradas indiscretas, habían llegado a un callejón lejos de las calles principales.

-El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso entre los magos -Aclaró la bruja antes de entrar al bar.

Era un lugar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento, habían varios magos y brujas tomando o fumando. Sirius y Alice, se encontraban a cada lado de los Granger con Alastor por delante de ellos, con su andar lento y pesado, saludaron al cantinero con un ademán de cabeza, pero no se detuvieron. Los Aurores giraron a los Granger a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos. Alastor, contaba los ladrillos, encima del bote de basura.

Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su bastón.

El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande para que todos pasaran.

-Bienvenidos al callejón Diagon -Dijo Alice, mirando a la asombrada familia Granger.

-Me estas jodiendo -Murmuró el Sr. Granger provocando la risa de Sirius.

Caminaron por el estrecho callejón. Varios magos o brujas caminaban con sus niños de las manos para comprar las cosas necesarias.

-Primero iremos a Gringotts -Alice señaló para llamar la atención de la familia Granger- El banco de los Magos, necesitaran cambiar su dinero Muggle por dinero de magos.

Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...

-Sí, eso es un duende -Hablo Sirius en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El duende era una cabeza más baja que Hermione. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda. Dedos y pies muy largos- Sigan ustedes, somos demasiados para entrar por un simple cambio al banco -La voz de Sirius detuvo a los señores Granger y al resto de los Aurores- Yo iré mientras con Hermione a mirar las tiendas, para ver que es lo que piden este año para Hogwarts -Le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y esta río por lo bajo. Miró a los señores Granger que lo miraban desconfiados- ¿Pero que esperan? Que no tenemos todo el día -Y, tomando a Hermione del hombro, bajo por las escaleras. Perdiéndose entre la gente. Caminaron por un largo rato para cuando Sirius volvió a hablar- ¿Qué viene en tu lista, Hermione?

Hermione sacó una hoja de su falda y la desdobló.

 _-COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA._

 _UNIFORME._  
 _Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_  
 _-Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)_  
 _-Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._  
 _-Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._  
 _-Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._  
 _(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)._

 _LIBROS._  
 _Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_  
 _-Libro reglamentario de hechizos, primer curo, Miranda Goshawk,_  
 _-Historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot..._ -Hermione se vio interrumpida en su lectura por un grito agudo.

-¡Tío Sirius! -Un niño, de rostro delgado, pelo negro y ojos color verde brillante, algo bajo para su edad, venía corriendo en dirección hacia Hermione y Sirius. Poco antes de estrellarse contra Hermione, el niño fue alzado en vuelo por los fuertes brazos de Sirius- ¡Tío Sirius!

-Pero miren quien es -Le sonrió al pequeño- Si es Harry, mi sobrino favorito.

-¡Eh! ¡Que yo también estoy aquí! -Hermione pegó un brinco al escuchar la segunda voz. Un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo. Su cabello era de un rubio platinado, casi blanco- ¿Qué es eso de que Harry es tu sobrino favorito? -Su vez sonaba como si estuviera aburrido, arrastrando las palabras al hablar.

-Pero si es el pequeño Draco -Dijo Sirius, para después sacudirle la cabellera al rubio con un gesto paternal. El niño lo miró entre molesto y divertido.

-Si yo no soy pequeño, el único pequeño aquí es el enano de Potter -Soltó, para después alzar su barbilla e intentar parecer un poco más alto. Harry le mostró la lengua al rubio y Sirius soltó una carcajada risueña. Hermione los miraba, sintiéndose, como siempre, apartada y fuera de escena.

Siempre sola, siempre olvidándose de ella. Sirius volteó a verla, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos y Hermione enrojeció.

-Niños, les presento a Hermione Granger. Estudiará con ustedes este año en Hogwarts -Bajando al pequeño Harry, que rápido se ocultó detrás del rubio.

-Mucho gusto -Hermione enrojeció hasta el color de los tomates.

-Mi nombres es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy -El rubio miró a la castaña. Sus ojos grises la miraban fijamente. Hermione se movió nerviosa en su lugar- Y el es Harry Potter. Discúlpalo, es un poco tímido cuando aparece una niña ante él... ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas? ¡Si es la verdad! -Draco se frotaba el costado de su cuerpo, ahí donde Harry le había soltado un codazo. Harry estaba rojo como tomate, mirando al rubio con reproche.

-¿Dónde están sus padres? -Sirius miró alrededor, buscando.

-Tío James y tía Lily están comprando las túnicas con Madame Malkin -Contesto Draco, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione. Que cada vez quería hacerse más pequeña- Y madre se encuentra comprando los libros que necesitaremos este año.

-¿Venían solos? -Sirius no paraba de supervisar alrededor. Provocando a Hermione una pequeña sensación de malestar.

-No -Volvió a hablar el rubio, llamando la atención de Hermione. El niño seguía viéndola- Veníamos con Blaise y Theo. Pero los perdimos cuando Harry quiso pasar a ver las escobas. Ellos siguieron a Zonko y después te vimos a ti.

-No es bueno que anden solos por las calles. ¿Quién estaba a cargo?

-Dora -Draco rodó los ojos- Pero la perdimos cuando a penas y salimos de Flourish y Blotts. Ya sabes lo torpe y distraída que es.

-¡Oye! Es tu prima, no te expreses así de ella -Lo riñó Harry. Draco volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Lo que sea -Y volvió a mirar a la niña- Así que eres hija de Muggles, lo digo porque nunca antes había escuchado tu apellido y... ¡Auch! ¿¡Y ahora porque fue eso!? -Harry lo miró molesto- ¡Pero si no dije nada de malo! Sólo aclaré que es una hija de Muggles -Volvió a mirar a Hermione- No estaba siendo grosero, ni nada. Sólo quería aclararlo -Dijo, mirando a Hermione fijamente.

-Sí -Hermione lo miró- Fue una gran sorpresa, para todos -Dijo, tímidamente. Draco asintió.

-Me lo imagino -Draco miró a Sirius- Tío Sirius.

-¿Mhmm? -Preguntó, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Draco negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Hermione.

-¿Estudiaste en una escuela de Muggles? ... ¡Ya párale, Potter! ¡Sólo quiero conocerla! -Draco miró molesto al azabache- Eres más molesto que Blaise y Theo juntos -Volvió a mirar a Hermione, esperando su respuesta. Ella asintió- ¿Y qué cosas te enseñaban?

-Formación artística, matemáticas, ciencias naturales, educación física... -Se detuvo ante la mirada extrañada de los niños- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué es eso de ciencias naturales? -Cuestionó el pequeño Harry.

-¿Nunca llevaron ciencias naturales? -Ante el asombro de Hermione, los niños negaron.

-Sólo matemáticas -Aclaró Harry- Se necesitan hasta en nuestro mundo, pero no todo lo demás que dijiste. Estudiamos en casa.

-Formación artística te enseñan arte -Trato de explicar a los niños- Ciencias naturales, como el nombre lo dice, te enseñan el medio ambiente y como se compone. Educación física es como hacer ejercicio... ¿No hacen ejercicio? O juegan futbol.

-Nosotros jugamos al Quiddich -Contestó Draco- ¿Qué es el utol?

-No es el utol, es el futbol... -Se vio interrumpida por una voz grave.

-Potter, Malfoy. Más les vale que hallan sido amables con la señorita Granger -Alastor Moody miró a los dos niños, que rápido se escondieron detrás de Sirius.

-No dijimos nada malo, lo juro -Soltó Draco, tratando de ocultarse dentro de la túnica negra de Sirius.

-Que así sea, no querrás volver a ser un hurón, ¿o si? -Draco negó enfáticamente- Que así sea -Gruñó- Vayamos por lo que pide esa maldita lista y larguémonos de aquí. Odio los lugares abierto -Su ojo mágico no paraba de moverse- ¿A qué esperan? -Y empezó a caminar.

-Yo me quedaré -Sirius miró a Alice- Acompañaré a Draco y Harry con sus padres. Y de camino buscaré a Zabini y Nott -Alice asintió mientras que los Granger tomaban de la mano a Hermione, que miró a los niños por ultima vez.

-Entonces, nos veremos en Hogwarts.

-Sí, en el expreso -Le sonrió Harry.

\- Nos veremos en el expreso, Granger -. Contesto Draco. Sirius los tomo de la mano y se perdieron en la multitud.

-¿Nuevos amigos? -Hermione miró a su madre. Le sonrió.

-Sí, eso creo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Septiembre, 1- 1991_.

El mes de Agosto había pasado volando para la familia Granger. Hermione solía encerrarse en su cuarto a leer los libros que había comprado para Hogwarts; su favorito:

Historia de Hogwarts.

Ese año sus padres no pudieron costearle una lechuza, pero le prometieron que para el próximo podría comprarse la que ella quisiera, aunque Hermione prefería un gato.

Y llego el tan esperado primero de Septiembre.

-¿Ya tienes todo en tu baúl, Hermione? -El Sr. Granger se encontraba limpiándose el sudor de las manos en el pantalón. Parecía inclusive más nervioso que su hija.

Todos esperaban en el pasillo de entrada.

-Sí, papá.

-¿Qué fue lo que había dicho Alastor?

-Ay, cariño. Parece como si fueras tú el que irá a Hogwarts este año -Le dijo tiernamente su mujer- El primero de Septiembre dos Aurores vendrán a recogernos para llevarnos al andén nueve y tres cuartos en King´s Cross -Antes de que su esposo la interrumpiera, prosiguió- Y nunca hemos visto ese anden porque es "invisible" para los muggles, sólo Hermione podrá entrar.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, cariño. Además no estará sola. Tiene a Draco y Harry -Agregó

-¡Mamá! -Le reprimió Hermione.

-Esta bien, cariño. No debes porque avergonzarte -Le sonrió.

El timbre sonó.

-Son ellos -Dijo la Sr. Granger, para después abrir la puerta.

Alastor Moody y Sirius Black se encontraban esperando a la familia Granger. Sirius sonrió apenas y vislumbró a Hermione.

-¿Lista para ir a Hogwarts? -Hermione asintió- Bien, es hora de irnos.

* * *

Llegaron a King´s Cross a las diez y media. Sirius cargaba el baúl de Hermione en un carrito, mientras que Alastor y los señores Granger iban detrás de ellos.

Pararon entre el andén nueve y diez.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos nosotros señores Granger -Alastor chasqueó la lengua- Despídanse de su hija -La Sra. Granger se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hija, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Que te diviertas mucho, cariño. No olvides hacer amigos, procura escribirnos cuando estés instalada.

-Sí, mamá -Contesto Hermione, separándose de su madre para abrazar a su padre. Llegandole solo al abdomen- Los extrañaré mucho.

-Y nosotros a ti, cariño -El Sr. Granger devolvió el abrazo- Diviértete.

Una vez terminando las despedidas, Hermione miró por ultima vez a sus padres. Su padre tenía tomada por la cintura a su mamá, la cual tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Ambos se despidieron con la mano, Hermione les devolvió el gesto.

-¿Lista? -Sirius la tomo de la mano.

-Lista -Y juntos corrieron hacia la pared.

Se inclinó sobre el carrito, con Sirius de su mano. Estaba a punto de chocar contra la pared, cerró los ojos.

No sintió nada, ni un golpe ni nada.

Abrió los ojos.

Una locomotora de vapor; de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: _Expreso de Hogwarts, 11h_. Hermione miró atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos.

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

-Bienvenida al Andén nueve y tres cuartos, Hermione -Le sonrió, y ella no tardo en regresarle el gesto- Vamos, te buscaremos un vagón -Sirius empujó el carrito, con Hermione agarrándose de su túnica. Llegaron hasta una pareja joven.

Una mujer hermosa, de piel casi blanca con unos hermosos ojos verdes y un cabello rojizo abrazaba fuertemente a un apenado Harry.

-Basta, Lily. Que lo estas ahogando -Rió el apuesto hombre de su lado. Sus ojos avellanas enmarcados por unos lentes iguales a los de su hijo.

-No querrás quedarte sin hijo, ¿verdad, pelirroja? -La familia volteó a mirar a Sirius. Los ojos de Harry y Hermione se encontraron.

-¡Hermione! -Harry aprovechó la oportunidad y salió corriendo de los brazos de su mamá para correr a donde Hermione. Las mejillas de Harry estaban rojas- Hola -Le sonrió.

-Hola -La niña miró a los padres de Harry- Mucho gusto.

-El placer es nuestro pequeña -Lily miró detrás de Hermione- ¿Y tus padres? -Cuestiono.

-Soy hija de muggles, señora -Aclaró. Lily miró a su marido y a Sirius preocupada. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por Hermione- ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, pequeña -Esta vez fue el hombre quien hablo. Sonriendole encantadoramente- Soy James Potter y ella es mi esposa, Lily. Veo que ya conociste a Harry.

-Sí -Hablo Harry por ella- Nos conocimos en el callejón Diagon -Miró a Sirius- ¿Aún no llega Draco?

-Parece que no -Sirius miró a su alrededor- Pero de seguro no tardará en llegar, sabes lo puntual que es tu tía Cissy -Miró a los niños- Nosotros subiremos sus baúles al tren. Sigan adelante.

Harry asintió- Adiós mamá, adiós papá -Se despidió de sus padres- Vamos Hermione -Tomando a Hermione de la mano, subieron al tren.

Harry se abrió paso de su mano hasta que encontraron un compartimento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y tomó asiento. Hermione se sentó a su lado.

-Siento haber corrido así, pero aveces si mamá es tan... -Miró a Hermione- Cariñosa.

-Así son todas las mamas, la mía estuvo a punto de llorar cuando iba a travesar el andén -Harry rió.

-La mía lloró a penas y salimos de la casa. Papá tuvo que hacerme prometerle a mi mamá que le escribiría todos los días. Y si era mejor, tres veces al día -Ambos rieron, hasta la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Interrumpiéndolos.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? -Draco los miró a ambos y luego a sus manos, que aún seguían unidas. Harry soltó a Hermione rápidamente, poniéndose colorado.

-De mamá - Aclaró Harry, aún rojo. Draco asintió y cerro la puerta para después sentarse en frente de ellos dos- ¿Por que tardaste tanto en llegar? -Draco chasqueó la lengua.

-Mamá se la pasó llorando sobre mi túnica. Y Dobby tuvo que buscar algo para tranquilizarla.

-¿Dobby? -Hermione miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi elfo doméstico -Aclaró Draco. Hermione seguía sin entender- Es como un pequeño ayudante para la casa. Ya sabes, tiende la ropa o hace las camas.

El tren empezó a moverse. Harry y Draco se asomaron por la ventanilla para despedirse por última vez de sus padres. Siguieron conversando sobre cosas triviales hasta eso de las doce y media cuando se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa? -Hermione miró a Draco levantarse y abrir la puerta.

-Es la señora del carrito de dulces -Miró a Harry y Hermione- ¿Quieren algo?

-¡Una rana de chocolate! ¡Y unas Pepas _Bertie Bott_! -Draco asintió y miró a Hermione que se puso colorada.

-No gracias, no puedo comer dulces -Draco y Harry la miraron asombrados.

-¿Por que no?

-Mis padres son dentistas -Ante los miradas de Draco y Harry que no entendían a que se refería, Hermione aclaro- Su trabajo consiste en arreglar los dientes. Y los dulces dan caries.

-Pero ellos no van a enterarse -Draco la animo, con Harry secundándolo. Hermione lo medito un rato hasta que se acordó de algo. Volvió a ponerse colorada.

-No traigo dinero.

-Eso no importa. Yo invito -Dijo Draco- ¿Que vas a querer?

-Lo mismo que Harry -Draco asintió y salió del compartimento. Hermione miró a Harry- ¿Que es eso de _Bertie Bott_?

-Son dulces de todos los sabores. Una vez a tío Sirius le toco de moco -Hermione lo miró espantada- Pero tranquila, de seguro bromeaba -Draco volvió a entrar al vagón. Cerrando la puerta con el pie, ya que las manos las tenía repletas de dulces.

-Me encontré a unos niños a fuera. Parce ser que uno de ellos perdió su rana -Tirando los dulces en el asiento. Tomo un pastelillo de calabaza. Harry tomo la rana de chocolate y Hermione lo imito. Cuando lo abrió, la rana salió volando, siendo atrapada por Draco- Debes tener cuidado, sólo saltan una vez. Pero es suficiente para perderles de vista -Le regresó la rana, cuando termino de comerla. Vio dentro del empaque. Había una lámina, la saco y leyó:

-¡Albus Dumbledore! -Exclamó, haciendo saltar a los dos chicos- ¿Él es nuestro director, no? -Draco asintió.

-Mi padre solía decir que esta loco -Dijo Draco y su mirada de repente se volvió dura. Era la primera vez que Hermione escuchaba nombrar al padre de Draco.

-Tío Sirius y papá también dicen lo mismo -Contesto Harry mientras abría la caja de pepas- ¿Quieres una? -Le tendió la caja a Hermione que rápido negó, no iba a arriesgarse.

* * *

El cielo se había vuelto oscuro. El tren aminoró la marcha. Los chicos se colocaron las túnicas encima de su ropa, Hermione ya iba vestida.

Una voz retumbó en el tren.

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado el colegio.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, miró a Draco que parecía bastante calmado pero un poco más pálido y Harry que se revolvía el cabello repetidamente. El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Hacía mucho frío. Entonces apareció una lampara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos.

-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!

Hermione ahogó un grito, ese hombre era enorme. Corpulento con su cabello que se mezclaba con la barba.

-Ese es Hagrid -Aclaró Harry- El guardabosques de Hogwarts. A veces suele ir en Navidad a mi casa -Alzo la mano, saludando a Hagrid.

-¡Harry! ¡Draco! ¿Cómo están? -Su voz sonó como un gruñido, Hermione se escondió detrás de Draco.

-Bien Hagrid -Harry abrazo al guardabosques.

-Tranquila -La voz arrastrada de Draco llegó a los oídos de Hermione- Es alto, pero es mucho mas tierno que un gatito. Que su apariencia no te engañe.-Hermione asintió y miró a su alrededor. Entre la multitud se alcanzaban a ver a varios Aurores, Hermione los identificó por su ropa.

-¿Por qué hay varios Aurores, Draco? -El rubio miró a su alrededor, para después encogerse de hombros.

-Supongo que por seguridad.

Hagrid se separó de Harry para seguir.

-Ven, siganme... ¿Hay más de primer año? ¡Primer año por aquí!

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Hermione pensó que debía haber arboles por todos lados.

-En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts -Exclamo Hagrid.

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

-¡No más de cuatro por bote! -gritó Hagrid, señalando hacía los botes.

Draco, Harry y Hermione subieron a uno. Seguido por un moreno, ojos castaños y con una mata de cabello ondulado y negro.

-¡Blaise! -Exclamo Draco. Una vez empezaron a moverse hacía el castillo.

-¿Donde esta Theo? -Preguntó Harry.

-Ni idea, lo perdí a penas y bajamos del tren -El moreno miró a Hermione- Blaise Zabini.

-Hermione Granger.

-¿Hija de muggles? ¡Auch! ¿¡Por que me pegan!? -Exclamo, Blaise. Sobándose la cabeza. Draco y Harry lo miraban mal. Hermione rodó los ojos y miró al moreno.

-Sí, soy hija de muggles -En ese momento pasaron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo. Antes de bajar del bote, un suave croar se escucho- ¿Oyeron eso? -Preguntó a los chicos.

-Sonó como a un sapo -Blaise miró dentro del bote, estiró las manos hasta tocar el suelo y sacar un sapo- ¿Qué es esto?

-Un sapo, ¿qué no ves? -Comentó Harry, haciendo reir a Draco, que Hermione lo viera con reproche y Blaise pusiera los ojos en blanco- Esta bien, Draco escucho que un niño había perdido su sapo.

-Sí, será mejor que se lo demos a penas y bajemos -Se colaron entre la multitud de niños, donde treparon entre rocas y guijarros. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lampara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

-¿Están todos aquí? -Hermione miró atrás, encontrando mínimo cuatro Aurores al final de la fila. El que parecía ser el líder asintió hacía Hagrid.

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo. La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Dejando ver a una bruja alta, cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda.

-Profesora McGonagall -Draco, Blaise y Harry miraron a Hermione- Ella fue la que me entregó mi carta, diciéndome que podía hacer magia.

-Había escuchado -Blaise miró a los demás- Que cuando nace un hijo de muggles, envían a un profesor o a alguien del Ministerio para que den una muestra de magia y que los muggles no pensaran que fuera una broma.

-¡Ustedes cuatro! -Blaise, Harry, Draco y Hermione brincaron en su lugar. Los demás ya estaban en el vestíbulo- ¿Planean quedarse ahí?

-¡Trevor! -Un niño regordete salió de detrás de un pelirrojo y llegó hasta Blaise, que le entrego al sapo mientras que los demás alumnos reían. McGonagall los miró severamente.

-Siganme -Dió la vuelta. Los guió por un camino de piedra. Se escuchaban cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha. McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando nerviosos a su alrededor- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casa y pasarán tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

Las cuatro casas son _Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin_. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la Copa de las Casas, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque -Miró a todos y cada uno de los niños- La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

McGonagall miró la túnica desaliñada de Harry. Miró a los Aurores y salió de la habitación.

-¡Miren! ¡Pero si es un Potter! -Los murmullos no se hicieron de esperar mientras que Harry se ponía rojo como tomate. Otro niño hablo.

-¿Es cierto lo que se dice? -Hermione miró a Draco y a Blaise, que parecían un poco hastiados con la situación- ¿Qué tus padres han desafiado más de tres veces a _Quien-tú-sabes_?

-Déjenlo en paz, que no es _Escarbato_ de circo -Hablo Draco.

Dos niños gordos y bastante altos, mucho más que Draco, salieron de entre la multitud. A Hermione le recordaban a una mala copia de Duddley Dursley

-Pero miren quien es -El más alto de los dos empujo a Draco por el hombro- Si es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy -Draco apretó sus puños fuerte- ¿Qué se siente visitar a tu papá en _Azkaban_? -Los murmullos aumentaron mientras que Draco fulminaba al niño con la mirada- Y ahora te juntas con _mestizos_ -Miró a Harry, para después posar sus ojos en Hermione- _Y sangres sucias_ -Los murmullos no se hicieron de esperar. Draco intentó lanzarse al niño pero un Auror se colocó en medio de ambos.

-Basta -Mirando a Draco y al niño.

-En marcha -McGonagall había vuelto. Interrumpiendo la discusión- La ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar. Formen un hilera y siguanme.

-Nos veremos después, Malfoy.

-Cuando quieras, Goyle -Draco sonrió despectivamente. Para jalar a Hermione y Harry de las túnicas, seguidos por Blaise.

-¿Sangre sucia? -Hermione miró a los tres chicos, que de repente se veían nervioso- ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Así es como algunos magos sangre limpia llaman a los nacidos de Muggles -Blaise miró a Hermione con pena- Muchos magos de sangre limpia piensan que los nacidos de Muggles no deberían tener los privilegios que les dan -Hermione sintió sus ojos acuosos.

-No les hagas caso -Esta vez fue Draco quien hablo- Solo son dos inútiles que se sienten más que la mayoría -Miró a Hermione para después tomarla de la mano- Sólo olvídalos -Hermione asintió, mientras intentaba secarse las lagrimas con la manga de la túnica.

Cuando entraron al comedor, se escucharon varios gritos ahogados. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. Hermione pudo vislumbrar a varios Aurores parados en las esquinas del Gran Comedor. Hasta al final del lugar, había una tarima donde otra gran mesa reposaba. Era la mesa de los profesores.

La profesora McGonagall los condujo hasta allí y los hizo detenerse y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos. Hermione se colocó entre Draco y Harry mirando al techo.

-Ese es el hechizo que hace que se refleje el clima de fuera.

-¿Qué? -Draco la miró extrañado. Hermione enrojeció.

-Nada -Bajando la vista rápidamente mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio.

Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar.

Era el himno de Hogwarts, Hermione se lo sabía de memoria.

 _Podía entrar a Gryffindor, donde estaban los valientes._

 _Hufflepuff, donde estan los justos y leales._

 _Ravenclaw, donde esta la inteligencia y la erudición._

 _O Slytherin, donde esta la astucia y la ambición._

Hermione esperaba terminar en Ravenclaw o Slytherin, tenía cualidades para ambas. No estaría mal Hufflepuff, pero era imposible que terminara en Gryffindor, ella no era valiente ni osada. Si no hace mucho que hubiera confrontado a Duddley Dursley.

Una vez terminada la canción, la profesora McGonagall se colocó en frente de la tarima del profesorado con un rollo de pergamino.

-Cuando los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen -Hermione se mordió el labio, nerviosa-¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapo hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! -gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras que Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Hermione vio al fantasma de Hufflepuff, el Fraile Gordo (todo eso lo había leído en _Historia de Hogwarts_ ) saludando a la niña con alegría.

-¡Bones, Susan!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! -gritó una vez más el sombrero, Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

-¡Boot, Terry!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.

-¡Brocklehurst, Mandy!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

-¡Brown, Lavanda!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa más alejada de la izquierda estalló en aplausos.

-¡Bulstrode, Millicent!

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Hermione pudo vislumbrar a la ultima mesa, que chifló y aplaudió. Como si intentaran ser más ruidosos que los Gryffindor.

-¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Hermione notó que aveces el sombrero apenas y tocaba la cabeza de un niño gritando la casa de inmediato.

-¿Por qué es eso? -Draco la miró confundido- Apenas y tocó su cabeza y gritó la casa.

-Algunas familias han pertenecido por años a las mismas casas. Pero no en todos los casos se respeta. Aveces el mago es más astuto que valiente -Esto último lo dijo mirando hacia Harry.

-¡Finnigan, Seamus!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

-¡Granger, Hermione!

-Oh Dios.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien -La animaron Blaise y Harry al unisono. Draco sólo le sonrío. Camino casi corriendo hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

-Mhmm, interesante -Susurró el sombrero en su oreja cuando tapo su vista del Gran Comedor- Eres ambiciosa, como Slytherin. Pero te falta astucia. ¿Hufflepuff? No... ¿Ravenclaw? Tienes una gran mente, inteligente... ¿Gryffindor? Tienes todo para ser una valiente leona ¿Dónde te pondré? -Hermione se puso aún más nerviosa si cabía- Excelente decisión -Susurró, para después gritar: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Hermione quedo aturdida, si ella no era valiente. En lo absoluto. Cuando el sombrero fue retirado miro a la profesora McGonagall, que la veía orgullosa mientras que la mesa de los leones aplaudía y gritaba.

Bajo temblorosa del taburete, mirando a Harry y Blaise que la veían medio tristes, y Draco que parecía decepcionado pero aún así le regalo una sonrisa. Camino hasta su mesa, donde se sentó al lado de Lavander Brown y enfrente de Seamus Finnigan. Un pelirrojo, con bastantes pecas y aires de sabiondo le tendió la mano.

-Percy Weasley, soy el Prefecto de Gryffindor -Cuando Hermione le estrecho la mano. Dos chicos, igualmente pelirrojos e idénticos, vitorearon:

-Prefecto perfecto -Y la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en risas.

-¡Longbottom, Neville! -El chico de la rana subió al taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo tiempo.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! -El niño corrió después de quitarse el sombrero hasta sentarse al lado de Hermione.

-Hola -Dijo tímidamente.

-Alice Longbottom -El niño la miró sorprendido- ¿Es tu madre?

-Sí, ¿la conoces? -Hermione asintió.

-Me guió por el Callejon Diagon.

-¡Malfoy, Draco! -Hermione miró a su amigo dirigirse con un porte bastante tenso hacía el taburete.

-¿Oiste eso? -Los gemelos pelirrojos y el chico Percy miraron hacía Draco.

-Es un Malfoy -Dijo con odio Percy.

-¿Un Malfoy? -El castaño que estaba a dos asientos los miró- Oí que Lucius terminó en Azkaban...

-¡SLYTHERIN! -Draco se quito el sombrero y camino hacia la mesa de las serpientes que aplaudía orgullosamente.

-Hmp -Percy miró con desprecio a Draco- Era de esperarse, de tal rata, tal hijo.

-¡Percy! -Uno de los gemelos lo riñó- Él no tiene la culpa de haber nacido en esa familia, déjalo en paz.

-Sí -Su gemelo lo secundó- Él no debería pagar por el error de sus padres.

-Yo oí -El mismo chico de antes, hablo- Que su madre murió en un atentado Mortífago y, que los Potter -Hizó un ademán de cabeza hacia Harry- Lo adoptaron.

-¡Tonterías! Se dice que su madre sigue viva y siendo una fiel partidaria de _Quien-tú-sabes._

Hermione dejó de escuchar la conversación y el resto de la selección. ¿Mortífago? ¿Quien-tú-sabes? ¿De qué hablaban todos esos chicos? Miró hacia Draco, que saludaba a un chico que acababa de sentarse a su lado y como si hubiera sentido su mirada, la vio, para después devolverle la sonrisa abiertamente.

-¡Potter, Harry!

Hermione miró otro vez el resto de la selección.

-¿Ha dicho Potter?

-¡Es un Potter!

-¡Oíste! ¡Un Potter!

-¡Pero si se decía que los Potter estaban ocultos!

-¡SILENCIO! -El grito de Albus Dumbledore paró los murmullos del Gran Comedor, miró a Harry- Continua, Harry -Señaló hacía el taburete y Harry se sentó, mientras McGonagall le ponía el sombrero en la cabeza.

Parecía como si se hubiera congelado el tiempo en el Gran Comedor.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Los murmullos no se hicieron de esperar mientras que la mesa de Slytherin aplaudía sin cesar. Harry llego rojo para sentarse entre Draco y el chico con el que antes hablaba.

-Imposible.

-¡Un Potter! ¡En Slytherin!

-¡Total! ¡Y tambien los Potter sean partidarios de _Quien-tú sabes_!

-¡SILENCIO! -Otra vez, el grito de Dumbledore no se hizo de esperar, callando los murmullos.

-¡Turpin, Lisa!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

-¡Weasley, Ron!

-¡GRIFFINDOR!

Cuando un rojísimo Ron llegó a la mesa. Los gemelos pelirrojos le dieron palmadas en la espalda, felicitándolo. Mientras que Percy hinchaba el pecho con orgullo.

-¡Zabini, Blaise!

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Hermione se sintió un poco decepcionada, ninguno de los que hasta ahora había considerado un amigo se quedo en Gryffindor, con ella.

Dumbledore dio un discurso de bienvenida antes de invitarlos a probar la comida. Los murmullos cesaron, cuando mágicamente, la comida apareció en la mesa.

* * *

Me encantaría saber su opinión de este capítulo. Sin más, gracias por leerme.


	5. Chapter 5

_Septiembre, 2- 1991._

En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Cambiaban, desaparecían, jugaban con uno.

Hermione estuvo a punto de perderse junto con Neville cuando iban a su primera clase. Había sido la última en levantarse de su cama. Compartía habitación con otras cuatro chicas, incluidas Lavander y una de las gemelas Patil. A las otras dos no las reconoció.

Tenía Pociones, dos horas. Con Slytherin, con suerte podría sentarse con Draco, Harry y Blaise.

El aula de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho frío allí. Al entrar al salón se encontró con que el profesor todavía no estaba. Se apresuro a paso rápido con Neville detrás cuando un pie salió de la nada provocando que cayera de bruces contra el suelo y sus libros desparramados.

Las risas no se hicieron de esperar.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, _Sangre Sucia_ -Era la voz de una niña, no sabría decir con exactitud de quien debido a que su cabello le tapo la vista.

Se escucharon varios rechinidos de sillas cuando una mano apareció delante de ella. Una mano pálida.

-¿Estas bien? -Draco la ayudo a levantarse mientras que Blaise, Harry y otro niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules, recogían sus cosas.

-¿Estas bien, Hermione? -Neville la veía avergonzado. Hermione asintió.

-Vaya, ¿quien lo diría? -La misma voz resonó en la mazmorras. Era una niña de cabello negro y corto, ojos verdes y tono de piel pálida, como muñeca de porcelana- Un Malfoy tocando a una Sangre Sucia.

-¿Por qué no cierras la boca, Parkinson? -Draco la fulmino con la mirada.

-Tú no eres nadie para callarme, Malfoy -Chilló Pansy.

-Te equivocas, soy un Malfoy -El tono en el que arrastro las palabras, amenazante, hizo que Parkinson cerrera la boca. Draco le dio una sonrisa petulante y tomando la mano de Hermione la llevó con sigo hacia el frente del aula. Harry y Neville se sentaron de su lado derecho, Blaise y el otro chico.

-No les hagas caso -Susurró el chico de ojos azules- Theodore Nott -Se presentó. Hermione le sonrió.

-Hermione Granger.

La puerta de las mazmorras azoto, provocando que varios dieran gritos antes de que un hombre de cabello negro y grasiento con una nariz ganchuda se posara en frente de la clase. Miró a uno por uno en la clase, hasta que Hermione vió como detuvo sus ojos, oscuros como la noche, en Harry.

-Ah, sí -Murmuro- Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Draco rió bajito.

-¿Por que es tan grosero? -Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Porque Harry es idéntico al tío James -Hermione frunció aún más el ceño.

La clase pasó sin más preámbulo, excluyendo que Harry fue varias veces amonestado por el profesor Snape, que parecía dispuesto a quitarse puntos a su propia casa sólo para divertirse de Harry. Pociones fue una de sus materias favoritas y parecía que a Draco también le fascinaba. Terminando, se fueron por lados distintos. Hermione y Neville tenían Herbología, en los invernaderos. Mientras que Slytherin tenía Encantamientos.

En el Gran Comedor solían enviarse miradas y sonrisas, pero no invadían la mesa del otro. Pero una vez terminando las clases, solían ir todos a la lechuzería para enviarle cartas a sus padres y platicar cosas sin importancia.

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Theo y Neville se habían vuelto sus amigos.

La semana transcurrió bien, aunque Hermione notaba como ciertos alumnos, de Slytherin y Ravenclaw, miraban hacia ella y otros nacidos de Muggles, despectivamente. Los Aurores solían rondar por los pasillos, pero a pesar del primer día y del desayuno en el Gran Comedor, pasaban desapercibidos.

El viernes, su último día de clases, le tocó Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con Slyherin.

-¡Por Merlín, Granger! ¡Por tú culpa llegaremos tarde! -Hermione le lanzo una mirada de reproche al rubio, sin dejar de correr por los pasillos.

-¿Mía? ¡Yo no fui el que se quedo dormido en la biblioteca!

-¡Pero tú me obligaste a ir!

-¡Pudiste negarte! -El rubio iba a contestarle cuando vieron la puerta del aula- ¡Llegamos! -Corriendo más rápido llegaron al aula. El profesor Quirrel ya se encontraba dando la clase.

-¿Podemos pasar? -Hermione exhalaba rápidamente.

-A-adelante -Y regresó a su explicación sobre los vampiros. Draco y Hermione tomaron asiento al final del salón.

-Por tú culpa estamos hasta atrás.

-¿Por mi culpa? -El rubio la mió incrédulo- Ya habíamos quedado sobre quien tenía la culpa. Hermione bufo mientras sacaba un rollo de pergamino y se disponía a escribir.

Su ultima clase del día llegó. Su primer clase de vuelo.

Estaban en el campo de Quiddich, con las escobas alineadas perfectamente, una al lado de la otra. Ese día tendría clase las cuatro casas juntas.

-Es imposible que logre levantar la escoba -dijo, preocupada mientras que la señora Hooch bramaba las instrucciones. Todos se colocaron al lado de la escoba.

-Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba -les indicó la señora Hooch- y digan arriba.

-¡ARRIBA! -Gritaron todos.

La escoba de Harry, Draco, un chico de Hufflepuff y Ron Weasley subieron de inmediato.

La de Hermione ni siquiera se movió del suelo, al igual que la de Neville, mientras que la de Theo se elevaba un poco y la de Blaise salía disparada hacía el frente, golpeando a Goyle con ella.

-¡EH! -Bramó tocándose la pierna y provocando la risa de los demás alumnos- ¿Te crees gracioso, Zabini?

-Fue un accidente -Con una sonrisa petulante en la cara se disculpó: Lo siento -Provocando más risas y que se elevara la furia de Goyle.

-¡BASTA! -La señora Hooch interrumpió el escándalo.

Una vez terminada la clase y los cinco amigos estaban yendo hacia el comedor, una voz los paro.

-¡Esto no se queda así, Zabini! -Hermione miró a Goyle siendo seguido de cerca por Crabble y la niña Parkinson.

-Yo creo que sí -Los que se quedaron agazapados atrás miraron la discusión- ¿Por que no te largas y nos dejas en paz?

-¡Yo que tú cuidaría mis palabras! -Gruñó Goyle, rojo de furia mientras sacaba su varita provocando que tanto Blaise como Harry, Theo y Draco sacaran la suya.

-¿O si no qué? -Blaise rió- ¿Me lanzaras un maldición? ¿Con lo torpe que eres?

-¡Tú! ¡Traidor de la sangre!

-¡BASTA! -Hermione miró a cada uno de sus amigos.

-¡Nadie te hablo, _asquerosa sangre sucia_! -Esta vez, fue Crabble quien saco su varita.

\- ¡Retira tus palabras, cerdo! -Draco miraba furibundo a Crabble- ¡O haré que te las comas!

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ? -Todos pegaron un brinco en su lugar. La profesora McGonagall caminaba hacía ellos, bastante enojada. Miró a los alumnos de Slytherin hasta que se encontró a los de su casa- ¿Neville? ¿Hermione? ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Goyle nos molestó -McGonagall le dió una mirada de reproche para posar sus ojos en los niños.

-Bajen sus varitas -Todos a excepción de Draco las bajaron- Señor Malfoy, baje su varita ahora mismo si no quiere que le reste puntos a su casa -Draco le lanzó una mirada furiosa por ultima vez a Crabble y bajó su varita- ¡Y ahora fuera de aquí! -Los alumnos que presenciaron la discusión salieron corriendo hacía el Gran Comedor. Incluyendo a Crabble, Goyle y Parkinson- ¡Ustedes también! -Lanzandoles una mirada molesta los urgió a irse.

-Lo bueno es que nosotros no tenemos que verles sus caras de sapo en la Sala Común -Neville estaba rojo, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-Par de suertudos -Gruño Harry, ganándose la risa de sus amigos para después terminar riéndose él mismo.

* * *

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses. Las fiestas navideñas se acercaban, y con ellas, el frío de Diciembre. Hagrid se pasaba la mayor parte del día recogiendo nieve de la entrada del colegio. A pesar de que esta volvía a juntarse.

La mañana en que volverían a casa fue bastante ajetreada. Los alumnos iban con sus baúles despidiéndose de sus amigos, muy pocos se quedaban en Hogwarts para Navidades.

Hermione ya se encontraba en el expreso para volver a casa. Uno de los Aurores que se encontraba en el expreso fue bastante amable al haberle ayudado a subir sus cosas. Poco después de que intentara calentarse las manos con los guantes, Neville entro al compartimento, seguido de un Ron Weasley muy rojo.

-Hola Neville -Le sonrió Hermione, Neville le devolvió el gesto- Ronald -Este asintió con la cabeza. Hermione muy pocas veces llegó a hablar con el pelirrojo; después de la clase de Encantamiento donde lo había corregido, Ron no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Además, de que la mayor parte del tiempo ella se la pasaba encerrada en la biblioteca, o cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, con Harry, Draco, Blaise, Theo y Neville.

Muy pocas veces se presentaba en su Sala Común, teniendo en cuenta que no parecía caerle muy bien a Lavander y Padma. Parcía que estas habían formado un complot contra ella. La acusaban de traidora, por juntarse con los de Slytherin. De echo, solo Neville y los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George, le dirijan la palabra. El resto de Gryffindor, inclusive Percy, que se había mostrado amable los primeros días, la ignoraban.

La rivalidad entre las casas siempre había estado presente, pero entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, la rivalidad llegaba hasta tal punto que la mayoría de las veces los alumnos terminaban maldiciendose.

Todo se había vuelto peor cuando en el partido de Quiddich, Gryffindor le ganó a Slytherin. Por apenas diez puntos.

Y luego estaban, Crabble y Goyle, que intentaban hacerle la vida imposible. No entendía esa necesidad que tenían ese par de serpientes en molestarla.

-¿Irás algún lado de Navidades, Hermione? -Neville llevaba a Trevor entre sus manos, inentando darle calor.

-No, me quedaré en casa -Hermione poso sus ojos en los de Ron- ¿Y tú, Ronald? -El pecoso negó. Murmurando por debajo, para después ponerse todo rojo- ¿Neville? -Neville asintió.

-Pasaremos las navidades con los Potter -De repente su mirada se iluminó- Deberías venir, Hermione. Será divertido, hasta Ron vendrá. ¿O no, Ron?

-Sí... -Hermione sonrió hacía Ron, haciendo que este se pusiera más rojo.

-Veré que dicen mis padres -La charla se vió interrumpida cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió. Harry entró, seguido por Theo, Blaise y al final Draco. Theo se sentó junto a Neville y los demás donde Hermione, quedando un poco apretados.

-¡Ya no más escuela! -Chilló Blaise, haciendo que todos rieran excepto Hermione.

-Yo que tú no estaría tan alegre -Le reprendió- Ya se acercan los exámenes.

-¡Por Dios, Granger! -Draco la miró con los ojos completamente abiertos- ¡Todavía falta casi medio año para los exámenes! -Hermione hizo un mohín enfadada.

-¡Y ustedes! ¡Que no estudian nada! -Esto último lo dijó mirando a todos. Que soltaron gruñidos y bufaron. A excepción de Ron, que seguía bastante rojo para emitir palabra alguna.

-¡Eh! ¡Un intruso! -Blaise señaló al pelirrojo- ¡Identificate! -Ron, si es que cabía, se puso más rojo.

-¡No seas grosero, Blaise! -Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Por que lo defiendes tanto? -Draco la miró entre molesto y divertido.

-¿Celos, querido Draco? -Blaise sonrió con malicia. Haciendo que las mejillas pálidas de Draco tomaran un color rosado y que Hermione rodara los ojos.

Se escucho un mormullo procedente del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? -Theo miró a Ron. Este volvió a murmurar, aún más rojo- No te escucho.

-¡SOY RONALD WEASLEY! -Alzando sus manos para hacer movimientos exagerados, miró molesto a los Slyhterin´s.

-¡Ah! Lo hubieras dicho desde un principio -Río Blaise- Yo soy Blaise Zabini, el castaño al frente de mi es Theodore Nott, el azabache a mi izquierda es Harry Potter -Se inclinó hacia delante- Pero entre tú y yo, eso ya lo sabías -Dijo en un susurro para después señalar a Draco- Y el rubio platinado artificial al mi derecha, es Draco Malfoy -Volviendo a inclinarse hacia Ron, susurró- Pero él jura y perjura que es rubio natural -Y dando una sonrisa a lo Blaise se recostó, recibiendo un golpe en la nuca propinado por Draco- ¡Y sabía que vendría esa! -Theo rodó los ojos y miró a Hermione.

-¿Saldrás en tus vacaciones?

El tren sonó para después empezar a moverse.

-No, me quedaré en casa. Sólo espero no ver a Duddley Dursley. Ya tengo suficiente con sus copias mágicas -Esbozo un mueca. Hermione les había contado sobre el pequeña bola con patas y cara de cerdo de Duddley. Dandoles a entender que era casi identico a Crabble y Goyle, sólo que más bajo y sin magia. A sus amigos les encantaba hacer bromas sobre la cara que pondría Duddley si Hermione lo atacara con su varita.

-¡Sólo lánzale un _Petrificus Totalus_! ¡Y listo, te libras de él! -Harry rió de su propia broma.

-¡No se puede hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, Harry! -Lo regañó Hermione.

-Cierto -Recordó Harry- Le diré a tío Sirius que lo haga él mismo.

-¡HARRY!

El vagón estalló en risas, incluyendo la de Ron. Al final Hermione no tuvo más que de otra que unirse.

* * *

El cielo se había tornado oscuro.

Después de comer unas cuantas golosinas, Ron y Neville se quedaron dormidos. Theo se enfrasco en un nuevo libro Muggle que Hermione le había regalado, "Don Quijote de la Mancha" por un autor Muggle muy reconocido. A Theo parecía encantarle lo Muggle.

Blaise había salido a buscar a los gemelos Weasley, con los que se había vuelto muy amigo, para hablarles sobre _no-se-que-broma_ que tenía a Blaise intrigado. Mientras que Harry, Draco y Hermione hablaban sobre lo que harían en sus casas y que no olvidarían escribirse. Harry le prometió prestarle a Hedwing, su lechuza, para que pudieran comunicarse.

Cuando el aviso de que llegarían en poco a la Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos, todos estaban entusiasmados por ver a sus padres de nuevo.

El tren cesó, y saliendo al pasillo fueron guiados por los Aurores hasta bajar del tren.

-¡Harry! -La Sra. Potter alzaba la mano enfáticamente para llamar la atención de su hijo. Harry llegó a ellos junto con sus amigos. Lily Potter lo recibió en brazos, llorosa y riendo, lo empezó a mimar sin reparos.

-¡Basta, mamá! ¡Que todos nos ven! -Un Harry muy rojo intentaba separarse de su madre.

-Lily, cariño. Dejálo, lo estas axficciando -Cuando Lily soltó a su hijo, este abrazo a su padre entusiasmado- Yo también te extrañé campeón -Los Potter miraron a los demás niños- Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Theo -Miró a Neville y Ron- Ustedes deben de ser los hijos de Frank y Arthur, ¿verdad? -Ambos asintieron.

-¡Draco! -Una mujer, con un porte singular. Hermosa, con ojos casi grises, piel pálida y porcelana venía caminando rápidamente hacia Draco.

-¡Por Merlín! -Mirando a sus amigos, advirtió: Donde alguno se ría, les lanzaré una maldición -Para después ser abrazado por su madre, recibiendo varios besos. Dejando marcas en las mejillas de Draco- ¡Basta, madre!

-¡Ama! ¡Que esta ahogando al pequeño amo! -Hermione giro al escuchar la voz demasiado aguda que de repente apareció en frente de ella.

Una criatura, de aspecto feo con unos grandes ojos, orejas y nariz puntiaguda, vestido con un suéter demasiado grande para su cuerpo y unas pequeñas botas, trataba de separar a la Sra. Malfoy de su hijo.

-¡Madre, ya! -Draco estaba rojo, intentando separarse de su madre.

-Cissy, lo axficcias -Esta vez fue Lily quien intentó calmarla.

-Lo dice la que hacia lo mismo con su hijo -Un James sonriente fue golpeado en el abdomen por la mano de su mujer, causando que su sonrisa se ensanchara más.

-Nunca había visto a Draco rojo -Neville veía asombrado la escena enfrente de él.

-¿Eso es un elfo doméstico? -Theo asintió hacía Hermione. Después de unos minutos, la Sra. Malfoy soltó a su hijo para mirar a sus acompañantes.

-Lily, James, Harry -Saludó a los Potter- Blaise, Theo -Los niños le sonrieron- ¿Son los hijos de Alice y Molly? -Neville y Ron asintieron, ambos con la boca abierta por la belleza de la mujer. Por último, sus ojos se posaron en Hermione- Tú debes de ser Hermione, Draco me hablo mucho de ti. Soy Narcissa Malfoy, la mamá de Draco.

-¡Mamá! -Draco chilló aún más rojo, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de su madre.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, no dejas de hablar de ella -Este último comentario no sólo hizo que Draco se pusiera rojo, si no también Hermione que no sabía como reaccionar ante esa información.

-¡Blaise! ¡Blaise! -Una mujer, morena y bastante hermosa venía caminando con mucho apremio hacia Blaise, que al verla se puso en guardia como si McGonagall lo hubiera atrapado haciendo alguna travesura.

-Por la sagre de Salazar, ahí viene la loca -Mirando a sus amigos antes de que su madre lo alcanzara- Me harán un funeral a lo Bl -El resto quedo amortiguado por la túnica negra de la bruja. La Sra. Zabini.

-Bueno, yo me despido -Theo sonrió a modo de disculpas a Hermione. Theo les había contado que su padre era un fiel partidario de la pureza de la sangre. Había omitido muchos detalles, en opinion de Hermione- Señores Potter, señora Malfoy -Asintió con la cabeza y camino hasta perderse entre la multitud.

-¡FRED! ¡GEORGE! ¿¡DONDE ESTA SU HERMANO!? -Una voz bastante enojada retumbo en el andén. Los colores se drenaron de la cara de Ron Weasley- ¿¡COMO QUE NO VENÍA CON USTEDES? ¡LES PEDÍ UNA COSA! ¡SOLO UNA COSA!

-¡Por Merlín! -Chilló Ron, asustado- Será mejor que me valla -Despidiendose de los adultos y sus amigos se marchó.

-Yo iré a buscar a mis padres y abuela. Que de seguro han de estar buscándome -Se despidió Neville para salir en busca de sus padres.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a cruzar el andén, querida? -Lily la miró mientras que James jalaba el carrito con sus baúles.

-¿No deberían acompañarme el Sr. Alastor y Sirius?

-Hoy no querida -James Potter la miró con disculpa- Hubo un problema en el Banco de Gringotts que tuvieron que atender.

-¡Oh! Entonces, si no hay problema...

-No es ningún problema -La Sra. Malfoy la interrumpió, mirando hacia su elfo domestico- Dobby, querido. ¿Podrías irte llevando las cosas a la casa? Acompañaremos a Hermione, luego te alcanzamos.

-Sí, ama. Lo que guste ama -Haciendo una reverencia hasta que su nariz toco el suelo, se acerco al baúl de Draco y con un suave "Plop" desapareció.

Hermione empezó a caminar hacía la entrada. Ella paso la pared con James Potter por delante, Draco y Harry con ella, y Narcissa y Lily por detrás.

Volver al mundo Muggle era algo... aburrido, tendría a sus padres, sí. Pero no vería a sus amigos hasta terminar las Navidades y posiblemente tendría que verle la cara a ese apestoso de Duddley. La Estación King´s Cross estaba medio vacía, tomando en cuenta la hora que era.

-¡Hermione! -La voz de su madre sonó como gloria, la había extrañado tanto. Salió corriendo de entre Harry y Draco para correr a los brazos de su madre, que la esperaba con lágrimas en los ojos. El ligero olor a rosas llegó a la nariz de Hermione. _Estoy en casa_. Pensó- ¡Oh, mi niña! ¡Te extrañé tanto! -Le estampó varios besos en las mejillas, cuando por fin logró separarse de su madre vio a su padre, que la miraba con cariño. Se lanzo a sus brazos, como siempre le llegaba al estomago.

-Papá -Restregó su rostro en el chaleco café con rombos de su padre.

-Mi niña -Su padre poso sus labios en su cabeza, para darle un tierno beso- Te extrañamos mucho.

-Y yo a ustedes -Se separó, para alzar la cabeza y mirar a su padre. Él le regresaba la sonrisa cariñosamente, para después ver detrás de ella. Lo que hizo que Hermione recordará que no venía sola. Con pesar, se separó de sus padres y miró a sus amigos- Papá, mamá. Ellos son Draco y Harry; los amigos de quien les hable.

-Mucho gusto, señores Granger -Un Harry muy rojo y una Draco muy tensó saludaron a los Granger.

-Ella es Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Draco -Habló hacia Narcissa- Y ellos son Lily y James Potter, los padres de Harry. Todos saludaron alegremente a los Granger. Hermione se despidió entre abrazos de sus amigos. Volviendo a hacerles prometer que le mandarían cartas.

Una vez terminadas las despedidas, los Potter y los Malfoy caminaron hacia Londres mágico, mientras que los Granger marchaban hacia Londres Muggle.

* * *

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían pasado sin más complicaciones. Volviendo a Hogwarts para continuar con su primer año escolar. El cual pasó muy rápido para el gusto de Draco, Harry, Neville, Blaise, Theo y Ron, su nuevo amigo. Llegando los exámenes, para disgusto de los mismos, que no tenían permitido salir de la biblioteca a menos no fuera para comer o clases.

Todos aprobaron los exámenes, algunos, como Ron, Neville, Blaise y Harry con un: Supera las expectativas. Mientras que Draco, Theo y Hermione salieron con: Extraordinario. Claro, a excepción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que por alguna extraña razón, el profesor Quirrel había sido despedido.

Cuando Hermione les preguntó a sus amigos por que la decisión tan apresurada de despedir al profesor Quirrel, todos se miraron nerviosos, y sacaron conclusiones extrañas. Al final, Hermione no tuvo más que de otra que olvidarse del tema.

Y así el primer año de Hogwarts llegó a su fin.

Hermione, como aquella vez en Navidad, les hizo prometerle que le escribirían. Y, despidiéndose por segunda vez de sus amigos, regresó a casa para vacaciones. Pero con una sensación de inquietud que no paraba de surcar desde que el profesor Quirrel dejó Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

_Septiembre, 1. 1992_

-¡Que día! -Hermione suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el compartimento.

La vacaciones fueron demasiado largas para su gusto, tuvo que confrontar a Duddley Dursley más de dos veces. Ahora resultaba que sus dientes estaban más grandes, y su cabello más voluminoso, aunque claro, usó otras palabras.

Por suerte había podido ver a sus mejores amigos antes de Hogwarts, cuando todos quedaron de verse en el callejón Diagon el 31 de Julio, para el cumpleaños de Harry. A excepción de Ron, que había cogido gripe.

* * *

 **Flash Back.**

-¿Es en serio, Hermione? ¿Un libro? -Harry miraba exasperado a la castaña que sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Es de Quiddich -Draco, Blaise, Theo y Neville; rieron.

-Aveces eres odiosa, Hermione -Guardo el libro de Quiddich en su calderon. Se encontraban en el Caldero Chorreante. Mientras que sus padres, Moody y Sirius buscaban lo asignado ese año para Hogwarts. Ellos se quedaron a la supervisión de otros dos Aurores.

-Bueno, yo no te traje un libro -Dijo Draco con tono engreído ganándose una mirada de reproche de Hermione- Pero te compré un equipo para Quiddich, ya que tío James te regaló una escoba -Este año, los chicos podrían ir a las audiciones para formar parte del equipo de Quiddich en Hogwarts. Blaise, Draco y Harry estaban súper emocionados. Mientras que para Theo, Neville y ella era más bien indiferente- Este año, siendo tú un Buscador, Blaise Golpeador y yo Cazador; le ganaremos el equipo de Gryffindor. Y esta vez no se llevaran la Copa de las Casas como el año pasado -Cierto, Neville, Ron y ella tuvieron que soportar los berrinches de sus amigos por ganar la Copa. Draco no paro de recriminarle.

 _Que si participaras menos, nos darías opción de ganar._

-Eso -Llamó Hermione, llamando la atención de sus amigos- Si logran pasar las audiciones de Quiddich -Y les regaló una sonrisa, que fue recibida con gruñidos y miradas de reproche.

-Tú siempre arruinas la diversión, Granger -Draco la miró de mala manera.

-No la aurrino, sólo estoy siendo sincera. La posibilidad de que entren al equipo de Slyhterin son muy pocas, además -Añadió- Posiblemente sólo aceptarían a uno, si eso pasara. ¿Qué harían? -Draco, Blaise y Harry se miraron.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso, si eso llegara a pasar. No habrá rencores -Dijo Harry.

-Mentira -Theo miró a sus amigos- Entre las serpientes siempre hay rencores.

-Lo que sea -Blaise ahuyentó el pensamiento con un movimiento despectivo de mano- Yo te compré dulces, pero lamentablemente se perdieron en el camino -Haciendo un gesto hacía su estomago.

-Yo te compré una Recordadora -Neville le extendió el paquetito a Harry.

-Gracias, Neville.

-Yo te compré otro libro -Theo se lo tendió a Harry- Pero el mío es de un autor Muggle, Poe. Sus libros son interesantes.

-Tan ustedes -Dijo Harry, para mirar de Theo a Hermione y de Hermione a Theo- En su cumpleños, yo no les regalaré libros, para que vean lo horrible que se siente no recibir lo esperado -Harry se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Ganadose las risas de sus amigos.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

* * *

-¡Señorita! -Hermione pegó un grito cuando la voz aguda de Dobby se escuchó en el compartimento.

-¡Dobby! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

Los ojos de la criatura se abrieron más si se podía, dando la vuelta, empezó a golpearse contra la puerta.

-¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby espantó a la pequeña señorita!

-¡Dobby para! -Hermione jaló del sueter del elfo para que dejara de golpearse. Después de unos minutos lo detuvo- ¿Por que venías a buscarme, Dobby? -Hermione alejo al elfo de la puerta. Dobby la miró con lágrimas en los ojos para recordar.

-¡Cierto! -Chilló emocionado- ¡El pequeño amo me mandó a buscarla! Me pidió que la encontrara a la pequeña señorita para darle esto -Con un leve _"plop"_ apareció un tomo grueso, bastante antiguo pero cuidado.

La tapa era negra, con los bordes plateados y un gran escudo.

-¿Qué es esto, Dobby? -Abrió el libro y, ojeandolo, pegó un grito- _¡Historia de Hogwarts!_ Pero, si parece una primera edición ¡Este libro ha de ser muy antiguo!

El elfo asintió.

-En efecto señorita, es el libro que escribió Salazar Slytherin en persona, y que ha sido pasada de generación en generación entre las grandes familias de Sangre Pura -Hermione volvió a gritar entusiasmada cuando se percato de algo.

-Pero Dobby -Llamó al elfo- ¿Por que no me lo dio Draco en persona?

-Dobby no sabría contestarle, señorita. El pequeño amo sólo le pidió que le entregara el libro -Haciendo una reverencia, hasta que su nariz toco el suelo, Dobby desapareció con un ligero _"Plop"._ Dejando a una Hermione confundida, con el libro en su regazo. Cuando escucho las voces de sus amigos llegando por el pasillo, se apresuró a guardar el libro dentro de su túnica. Confundida con su propia acción espero hasta que Harry abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola, Hermione! -Harry la saludó, seguido por Blaise, Theo, Neville y hasta el ultimo Draco que le dio una mirada intensa, como si tratara de preguntarle con la mirada si le gusto su regalo. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y el rostro de Draco se ilumino con la suya para después sentarse al lado de Harry.

-¿Y Ron? -Hermione miró al pasillo.

-Este año entra la ultima de los Weasley a la escuela -Blaise sacó una rana de chocolate de su túnica- Y Ron junto con sus hermanos se quedaron a cuidar a la pequeña Weasley.

-Oh -Recordando la selección del año pasado- ¿Creen que quede en Gryffindor? Como el resto de los Weasley.

-Tal vez -Harry miraba embobado la rana de chocolate que comía Blaise- Pero recuerda que no todos quedan en la misma casa que sus padres. Cuando el mío se enteró que quede en Slytherin pegó un grito al cielo -Río Harry, como si estuviera recordando el momento- Para después decirme que si el Profesor Snape me molestaba le enviara una carta y él mismo vendría a hablar con Snape -Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron, saltando del asiento y espantando a los demás- ¡Miren lo que me dio papá! -Se subió al asiento para buscar algo en su baúl.

-¿Este se volvió loco? -Neville miraba confundido a Harry, mientras que Draco se encogía de hombros. Una vez que Harry terminó de esculcar en su baúl, sacó una túnica.

-¿Y eso que tiene de impresionante? -Esta vez fue Theo quien hablo.

-¡Esto! -Exclamando, se puso la capa que al momento lo hizo invisible.

-¡Por Merlín! -Hermione grito en su asiento. Mientras que los demás miraban a Harry asombrados.

-¡Es una capa invisible! -Chilló Neville.

-¿Asombroso, no? -Rió Harry.

El resto de su camino en el tren fue caótico mientras que todos querían probarse la capa de Harry. Sólo siendo interrumpidos por la señora del carrito, para suministrarles _energía._

* * *

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Una acalorada Ginebra Weasley bajaba del taburete para caminar hasta la mesa de Gryffindor que aplaudía emocionada.

La Weasley se sentó en frente de Hermione y Neville, al lado de sus hermanos.

-Hola -Saludó.

-¡AHORA! -El grito de Dumbledore paró el cuchicheo del Gran Comedor- ¡Quiero presentarles al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! -Señaló hacía el hombre que se encontraba sentado al lado de Snape. Un mago de túnica de color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado se levantó de su asiento para sonreír, un perfecta dentadura que el mismismo Sr. Granger desearía fotografiar saludó al Gran Comedor. Ganandose varios suspiros de las alumnas, incluidas Hermione y Ginebra, y gruñidos de parte de los chicos, entre ellos, Draco- ¡Denle la bienvenida al profesor Gilderoy Lockhart! -Empanzó a aplaudir, seguido por todas las mujeres del Gran Comedor y unos cuantos hombres- ¡Bien! ¡Que el festín comience!

La comida apareció como el año pasado sobre la mesa, siendo devorada casi de inmediato por Ronald Weasley.

Una vez terminado el banquete, los prefectos guiaron a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas. Cuando Hermione se terminó de instalar, saco el libro que Draco le había regalado y comenzó a ojearlo.

A las pocas páginas del libro Hermione se encontraba bastante enfadada. ¡Si será patán! ¡Ese idiota de Salazar se creía el rey del mundo solo por pertenecer a un linaje de sangre pura! ¡Con razón nunca había visto a un hijo de muggles en Slyhterin! ¿Draco lo sabía? Sinceramente lo dudaba, ¿entonces porque le dio ese libro?

Hermione decidió irse a dormir antes de que se le quemara el cerebro por darle tanta vuelta al asunto.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba sentada enfrente del aula, junto a Neville. Tendría dos horas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo que la tenía entusiasmada. Tomarían esa clase con Slytherin.

-¡Llegamos! -Harry se tiró en el asiento de al lado, seguido por Draco que parecía tener un humor de mil _Banshee´s._

-¿Esta todo bien, Draco? -Este sólo contesto con un gruñido.

-A estado así desde que se enteró que teníamos dos horas con Lockhart -Theo fue interrumpido por otro gruñido proveniente del rubio.

-¿Por qué? -Draco no pudo contestar a su pregunta debido a que en ese momento entraba Lockhart por la puerta.

El profesor Lockhart se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente para llamar la atención. Se acerco a Ron tomando el ejemplar de _Recorridos con los trols_ , levantándolo para señalar la portada, con su propia fotografía que guiñaba el ojo.

-Yo -dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo él también- Soy Gilderoy Lockhart de la Ordén de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocaciones por la mejor sonrisa por la revista _Corazón de bruja_ , pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue mi sonrisa con la me liberé de la _banshee_ que presagiaba la muerte!

Las niña sonrieron embobadas y Draco gruño aún más fuerte cuando Hermione se puso roja de solo mirar a Lockhart.

-Veo que todos han comprado mis obras completas; bien hecho. He pensado que podíamos comenzar hoy con un pequeño cuestionario. No se preocupen, sólo es para comprobar si los han leído bien, cuánto han asimilado...

Con un movimiento de varita los folios con el cuestionario aparecieron en la mesa.

-Disponen de treinta minutos. Pueden comenzar... ¡ya!

Hermione tomó el pergamino y leyó:

 _1\. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gildorey Lockhart?_

 _2\. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

 _3\. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mejor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

Todo eso era bastante fácil para ella. Su madre, que al ver el rostro de su profesor en las portadas de los libros se entusiasmo tanto de que un profesor tan guapo enseñara en Hogwarts.

Hermione y su madre, complacidas, leyeron los libros completos.

Entusiasmada, empezó a contestar las preguntas.

-¿Es en serio? -Draco miraba el pergamino en sus manos como si quisiera quemarlo.

-Ni siquiera leí los libros -Se lamentaba Harry. Draco volteo a verlo y le soltó un golpe en la nuca, furioso- ¿Por qué fue eso?

-¿Estas hablando en serio, Potter? -Draco estaba furioso- Nadie leyó los mendigos libros, a menos que claro, seas una descerebrada como todo su club de fans.

-Di eso por ti mismo, cariño -Blaise, que se sentaba detrás de él señalo hacía Hermione, que escribía efusivamente en el pergamino- Parece ser que la pequeña Hermione sí leyó los libros -Draco miraba a Hermione con una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo. Volteó a ver su cuestionario y lo arrojo furioso hacía Harry.

-¿Qué tiene en la cabeza Granger? ¿Leerse todos los libros de ese idiota de Lockhart? -Miró a su profesor que parecía bastante enfrascado en una charla consigo mismo y apretó más los puños- Me niego a contestar algo de esto -Cerrando los brazos en una actitud desafiante miró hacía la ventana del salón.

Se escuchó el suspiro de Theo.

-¿Qué? -Blaise miró a su amigo.

-Yo tampoco leí nada de la escuela -Blaise parecía que estaba apunto de tener un ataque. Como si de repente a Theo le hubiera aparecido la cabeza de Snape en la espalda- No me mires así -Objeto- Estuve bastante preocupado por que padre no encontrara los libros de _Shakespeare_ -Blaise lo miró aún más confundido. Theo resopló- Un autor muggle que escribe novelas trágicas.

Blaise se undió aún más en su silla antes de que se sentara bien de repente.

-Fred y George me enseñaron el hechizo para copiar lo de un pergamino a otro -Sacando su varita y apuntando hacía Hermione, recitó el hechizo.

-Eso es trampa -Lo reprendió Theo. Blaise se encogió de hombro. Para recostarse en su silla, dejando que en su pergamino aparecieran palabras de la nada.

-Prefiero pasar Defensa copiando que quedarme con un: _Troll_ -Harrry, que había escuchado toda la conversación volteó hacía Blaise.

-Dejame copiar -Tomando el pergamino de Blaise, se volteó hacía su asiento y empezó a copiar. Theo rodó los ojos mientras tomaba su pluma. Si no puedes contra ellos, uneteles.

Media hora después, Lockhart parecía bastante contento con los folios, aunque le lanzaba miradas de reproche a Draco, que se había negado por completo a responder a esas absurdas preguntas.

-Me parece excelente, excelente -Tomando su varita hizo desaparecer los folios- Bien, esto es todo por ahora. Les dejaré el resto libre -Cuando todos se disponían a levantarse, Lockhart volvió a hablar- Sr. Malfoy, usted no. Debido a que no contesto ni una sola pregunta de mi cuestionario se quedará a ayudarme con ciertas tareas -Draco miraba a Lockhart incrédulo. Sintiendo leves palmadas en su espalda.

-Suerte, amigo -Un Blaise sonriente salió del salón silbando. Seguido por Harry, Ron, Neville y Theo riendo. Hermione se acerco a Draco y cruzo los brazos, mirándolo severamente.

-¿Qué? -Contesto bruscamente.

-¿No contestaste ni una sola? -Le reprendió- Si no sabias, pudiste al menos contestar con mentiras.

-¿Para darle el lujo? ¡Jamás! -Chillo. Se miraron duramente por un par de segundos hasta que Hermione suspiro enojada y se dió la vuleta.

-¡Que te diviertas!

-¡Eso haré! -La voz de Draco la alcanzó hasta el pasillo, donde la esperaban sus amigos para ir a comer.

La mayoría de sus clases las compartía con Slytherin para su felicidad. A excepción de que tendría que soportar a Crabble y Goyle, aunque por alguna razón Pansy parecía feliz con la vida, como si ella supiera algo que el resto ignoraba. Una Ginny Weasley muy nerviosa y una Draco muy malhumorado.

Empezando Octubre las cosas seguían igual, aunque para el gozó de Draco y Harry habían logrado entrar al equipo de Quiddich, Blaise estuvo a nada de conseguirlo pero aún así parecía satisfecho, diciendo que tendría más tiempo para planear bromas con Fred y George, que le habían cogido gusto a _Peeves, un pequeño Poltergeist_ que parecía encantarle las bromas. Por los noches a Hermione le encantaba leer el libro que Draco le había regalado, a pesar de que odiara a Salazar. Habían tantas cosas que los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts habían hecho y ella era una de las pocas privilegiadas que tenía en sus manos el extenso conocimiento de ellos.

Draco había estado tan de malas cada vez que entraban a clases de Defensa, debido a que en su opinión Lockhart no le enseñaba nada, que la ultima vez le gritó a Lockhart que su sonrisa no era tan grandiosa como solía alabarse. Recibió un castigo hasta el final del día, perdiendo un entrenamiento de Quiddich.

-¿Por que tenemos que ir por él? -Blaise venía arrastrando los pies. Hermione los había llevado consigo para ir por Draco una vez que terminaran las clases. Theo se había quedado en la biblioteca, leyendo a otro autor Muggle. Neville y Ron decidieron esperar en el Gran Comedor.

-Por que es nuestro amigo.

-Por esa razón deberíamos dejarlo que regrese solo -Harry parecía bastante cansado. El entrenamiento había sido muy duro- Últimamente ha estado de un humor terrible.

-Pero es nuestro amigo.

-¿No será que quieres ver a Lockhart y por eso nos llevas contigo? -Hermione se puso roja hasta la raíz de su cabello. Haciendo una perfecta imitación de Ron cuando se avergonzaba- Agg, lo sabía. Estas enamorada de Lockhart.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -Chilló Hermione con una voz muy aguda. Harry y Blaise rieron escandalosamente hasta que Harry paro de golpe.

-¿Oyeron eso? -Miró espantado a su alrededor.

-¿Oír, qué? -Blaise parecía bastante confundido, al igual que Hermione.

-¿Esa voz?

-¿Que voz Harry? -Hermione veía el rostro de Harry, que de repente perdió el color.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Creo que matará a alguien! -Echando a correr, se adentró en el pasillo a la izquierda. Hermione y Blaise se miraron asustados, para seguir a Harry. Cuando dieron la vuelta solo alcanzaban a ver la espalda del azabache.

-¡Harry! ¡Detente! -Blaise corría más rápido, tanto que Hermione tenía que esforzarse para seguir el ritmo de alguien.

-¡NOOOOOO! -El grito de Harry les puso la piel de gallina. Cuando Hermione logró alcanzarlos, el rostro de Blaise estaba adornado por una mueca de horror y el de Harry estaba tan blanco como los fantasmas de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué? -Blaise señaló hacía en frente. Hermione siguió la dirección hasta la pared para gritar horrorizada.

 _La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero, temed._

Las letras estaban escritas con lo que parecía ser sangre. Dio un paso hacía tras, horrorizada. Sus pasos sonaban mientras retrocedía, no se había dado cuenta del charco de agua en el suelo. Chocó contra algo haciendo que gritara de nuevo mientras intentaba sacar con torpeza su varita de la túnica.

-Tranquila, soy yo -Al reconocer la característica forma de arrastrar las palabras de Draco, Hermione logró tranquilizarse un poco. Miró a Draco, que veía anonado la escritura- ¿Eso es... sangre? -Hermione asintió- Lo escuché.

-¿Que escuchaste? -Blaise miraba de Harry a Draco y viceversa.

-Exactamente -Draco miró a Hermione- _Matar... Matar... La sangre correrá_ -Hermione miraba asustada a Draco.

-Yo también lo escuche -Harry miraba perturbado a su amigos- ¿Por qué nadie más lo escucho?

-Creo que voy a vomitar -Blaise hizo arcadas para mirar hacia la antorcha- ¡Mierda! ¡La gata de Filch! -La Sra. Norris, como el conserje tanto se empeñaba en llamarla, estaba totalmente rígida mientras colgaba de la antorcha.

-¡INHUMANOS! ¡MONSTRUOS! -Los cuatro pegaron un bote en el suelo para después mirar al conserje que se acercaba a ellos sin dejar de señalarlos- ¡OH! ¡SEÑORA NORRIS! -El conserje miraba a su gata con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿QUE TE HICIERON? -Los niños no sabían que hacer, se miraban los unos a los otros tratando de encontrarle explicación al asunto.

-¿¡Pero que sucede aquí!? -La profesora McGonagall caminaba hacia ellos con Severus Snape detrás y Albus Dumbledore. Al llegar a la escena, McGonagall ahogo un grito. Snape los escudriñaba con la mirada y Dumbledore veía pensativo la escena.

-¡ELLOS, PROFESORA! ¡ELLOS LO HICIERON! -Chillaba desconsoladamente el conserje.

-¡Nosotros no profesor! -Hermione intentaba explicarse a los adultos pero Filch no dejaba de acusarlos.

-¡MONSTRUOS! ¡ASESINOS!

-Señor Filch -Dumbledore se dirigió al conserje- ¿Tiene alguna prueba de eso?

-¡ESTAN AQUÍ, RPOFESOR! ¡A ESTA HORA DE LA NOCHE! ¡ES LA ÚNICA PRUEBA QUE NECESITO!

-Parece ser, que los señores aquí presentes y la señorita Granger -Snape parecía disgustado con lo que ibaa decir- Sólo estaban en el lugar y tiempo equivocado.

-¡ELLOS LA MATARON!

-Tranquilo Argus -McGonagall trataba de tranquilizar al hombre.

Albus Dumbledore miró fijamente a los niños, todos con visibles caras horrorizadas por lo que estaba presenciando.

-No creo, Señor Flich que los alumnos aquí presentes hayan tenido algo que ver -Sacando su varita de su túnica se acerco a la gata para comprobarla- Parece ser que esta... petrificada.

-¿Petrificada? -La profesora McGonagall se acerco para inspeccionar a la gata.

-Minerva, ¿podrías avisar a Madame Pomfrey sobre este... incidente? Y lleva al Señor Filch para que tome una poción tranquilizadora -Mirando fijamente a los niños, añadió- Severus, acompaña al a los niños a sus respectivas Salas -Sus ojos se desviaron a la escritura en la pared- Y después avisa a los Aurores y llama al Ministerio, esto se debe tomar con la debida... magnitud.

-Vamos, caminen -Dando la vuelta a su túnica, Snape empezó a caminar hacía la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Caminando en completo silencio siguieron al profesor Snape.

-¿Profesor Snape?

-¿Qué sucede, Señorita Granger? -Snape siguió su andar sin darla siquiera una mirada.

-Draco y Harry... -Antes de que continuara, ambos le dieron una mirada de advertencia, indicándole no decir nada. Hermione los miró con el ceño fruncido. En su opinión deberían contarle sobre lo que escucharon antes del atentado.

-¿Sí, Señorita? -Snape detuvo su andar para mirar a los cuatro chicos. Que se detuvieron antes de chocar contra él.

-Harry y yo nos preguntábamos -Continuó Draco, después de dedicarle una mirada a Hermione- ¿Qué es _La Cámara de los Secretos_? -Snape entrecerró los ojos, tratando de buscar algún signo de engaño.

-Más bien, los cuatro nos preguntabamos -Sugirió Blaise, tratando de convencer a su Jefe de Casa.

-No es de su... incumbencia -Dando otra vuelta teatral se dispuso a caminar- ¡Caminen!

* * *

-¡Deberían decirle! -Les grito en un susurró Hemione. Tenían Historia de la Magia ese día y lo sucedido la noche anterior se había esparcido como la pólvora.

-¡Oh sí! Como si escuchar una voz que ni tú ni Blaise escucharon no fuera algo tenebroso -Dijo Draco con el mismo tono que Hermione.

-Draco tiene razón, no sabemos que fue lo que pasó ni poque solo Draco y yo pudimos escucharlo -Harry miraba ansioso a su alrededor. Ninguno de los cuatro le habían contado a Theo, Neville y Ron lo que paso la noche.

-Mínimo deberíamos decirle a Theo. Él podría saber algo -Propuso Blaise.

-¿Decirme qué? -En ese momento Theo dejo caer su libro en la mesa. Provocando que los cuatro saltaran y ganándose una mirada de desconfianza de parte del castaño- Han estado muy raros desde anoche, ¿qué fue lo que paso? -Escudriño con la mirada a sus amigos. Pero su pregunta no pudo ser contestada porque en ese mismo momento Binns atravesaba la pared- Esto no se queda así -Dándoles una ultima mirada de advertencia, Theo tomo asiento.

A la mitad de otro aburrida clase de Historia, Dean Thomas, un estudiante de Gryffindor interrumpió la clase.

-¿Profesor Binns? -Binns alzando sus ojos desinteresados de la lectura miró al moreno.

-¿Sí, señor Thomas?

-¿Qué es eso de _La Cámara de los Secretos_? -Sin preámbulos, Thomas soltó la pregunta que muchos querían hacer.

- _La Cámara de los secretos_ es sólo una leyenda, señor Thomas -Dispuesto a seguir con su horripilante lectura, Goyle habló.

-No ha de ser algo sin importancia, tomando en cuenta que el mismísimo Ministro vino a ver lo que pasaba.

-Es la primera vez que lo escucho decir tantas palabras seguidas -Ron miraba sombrado a Goyle, que le regresó una mirada fulminante haciendo que Ron se encogiera en su asiento.

-Esta bien -Un suspiro proveniente del fantasma llamó la atención de aquellos que hasta el momento no le habían prestado atención, escucharan- Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos... Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con certeza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: _Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slyhterin_. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles, dado que aquélla era un época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución.

Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y continuó:

-Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia trayéndoles al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego sugirieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Sytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Le desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una serie de disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.

El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo y frunció la boca. Hermione conocía toda la historia, y más de cerca desde que Draco le había regalado aquel dichoso libro escrito por Slytherin.

-Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedignas- dijo-, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores.

Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que continue y usarlo para liberar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia.

Cuando terminó de contar la historia, se hizo el silencio. Un silencio demasiado tenso.

-Lo que se puede definir -La voz chillona de Pansy Parkinson se escuchó en toda el aula. Todos los rostros se giraron hacia ella, pero esta poso sus ojos desafiantes en los de Hermione, que le regresaba la mirada, sin dejarse intimidar- Que todos los sangre sucia son los enemigos del heredero.

-¡MUERAN SANGRES SUCIAS! -Un alumno de Slytherin que no alcanzó a identificar Hermione inició el revuelta. El salón se volvió un campo de batalla, la mayoría de los Slytherin insultaban a los hijos de muggles de la Casa de Gryffindor mientras que estos trataban de defenderse. El profesor Binns trataba de detener la disputa cuando un alumno, no se sabe de que casa lanzó un hechizo. Después de aquel destello, el salón se vio difuminado por todos los hechizos buscando una victima.

Hemione logro esconderse debajo de un mesa junto a sus demás amigos.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí! -Grito Draco para hacerse oir sobre los estallidos.

-¡Sí! -Chillo Ron- ¡Antes de que a Crabble y Goyle se les ocurra buscarnos!

-¿¡Y eres un Gryffindor!? -Theo miró furioso a Ron. Que se puso rojo como su cabello.

-¡Vamos! -Blaise ya casi alcanzaba la salida. Draco jaló a Hermione de la túnica, urgiendola a salir. Con Harry, Theo, Neville y Ron por detrás.

Cuando por fin terminaron de salir del salón, Draco y Harry se congelaron en su sitio. Hermione los miró asustada.

-¿Qué pasa? -Se le formo un nudo en el estomago.

-¿Lo oyes? -Harry asintió a la pregunta de Draco. Para disponerse a salir corriendo, pero Blaise se colocó en frente con los brazos abiertos- ¡Quítate Blaise!

-¡No! -Los ojos de Blaise ardían como llamas- ¡Sólo darán más rumores! ¡No pueden ir!

Harry sacó su varita de la túnica y apunto con ella a Blaise pero este ni se inmuto.

-¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Muévete!

-¡NO!

-¡Harry basta! -Hermione se colocó entre ambos y por instinto, Draco se posiciono delante de ella.

-Granger tiene razón, baja la varita; Harry -Theo, Neville y Ron miraban la escena entre confundidos y asustados. ¿Sus amigos no se maldecierian entre ellos, o si?

Harry se disponía a aceptar cuando un grito horrorizado captó la atención de todos. Entre los cuatro (Blaise, Harry, Draco y Hermione) se dedicaron una mirada antes de salir corriendo hacia el grito, seguidos por Theo, Neville y Ron que no entendían nada. Doblando la esquina encontraron una escena de lo más tétrica.

El fantastama de Gryffindor, _Nick Casi Decapitado_ (como algunos muy elocuentemente llamaban) flotaba tieso en el aire. Cuando por fin lograron acercarse, un chico con los ojos abiertos con una expresión de horror impregnada en la cara se encontraba tirado en el suelo, casi o más tieso que el fantasma. Hermione pudo identificarlo como Hufflepuff por su túnica. Justin Finch-Fletchley, mismo año que ellos.

Al lado de ellos se encontraba una chica, castaña de aparentemente quince años se tapaba la boca asustada, con lágrimas en los ojos. De seguro era la chica que habían escuchado gritar. No se había dado cuenta que los alumnos de distintas casas y profesores se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Hasta que un Auror los sacó de su trance.

-¡Muevanse! ¡A un lado! -El Auror se hizo camino hasta llegar a la escena. Si le impactaba la situación no lo demostró. Se arrodillo al lado de Justin para tomarle el pulso- Esta vivo -Dijo, a los dos Aurores que Hermione no había visto llegar por no dejar de mirar a Justin y a Sir Nicholas.

El profesor Flitwick fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡A sus dormitorios! ¡Prefectos, guien a sus compañeros a sus salas comunes! ¡AHORA! -Los demás profesores en la escena, repitieron las ordenes de Flitwick, tratando de sacar a sus alumnos.

* * *

Había pasado cerca de quince días desde el atentado hacía el alumno de Hufflepuff. Provocando que las rivalidades de las casas se hicieran más profundas, los alumnos de procedencia Muggle fueron los más afectados. La mayoría terminando en enfermería por ataques racistas. Cada vez habían más Aurores en Hogwarts, vagando en los pasillos. El Ministerio cada vez más al pendiente de lo ocurrido. La sangre con que habían escrito la advertencia, resulto ser sangre de gallina. Que por si fuera poco, todas las gallinas de Hagrid fueron encontradas muertas

Hermione no lograba entender del todo la situación, y cuando le preguntaba a sus amigos, estos se mostraban nervios y trataban de desviar el tema, sobre todo Draco. Que parecía cada vez más afectado por la situación. Harry más tenso, a la espera de un ataque y un Theo que parecía lo suficiente avergonzado como para mostrarse enfrente de ella.

Los enfrentamientos con Crabble y Goyle más violentos. Había algo que se le escapaba, algo que no lograba entender del todo.

Harta de la situación decidió investigar en el libro de Salazar Slytherin, haber si es que encontraba algo de casualidad. Ojeando el cuaderno, lo encontró.

No era una leyenda, Salazar Slytherin, era tanto el odio y desprecio que le tenía a los nacidos de muggles que creo un escondite. Un ultimo secreto de él para con Hogwarts.

 _"Godric esta equivocado. Todos lo están. Me niego a seguir esta falsa, pero por último deje un pequeño escondite, un último regalo en Hogwarts._

 _Cuando mi legitimo heredero lea esto, sabrá con exactitud lo que deberá de hacer._

 _Un llamado, es todo lo que necesitas. Arrastrándose entre las tuberías se encuentra, nuestra mayor amiga y rey. Una mirada a sus ojos es suficiente, para eliminar a esos impura presentes. En la cámara secreta por debajo del baño del segundo piso. El basilisco te espera."_

-¡Aquí está! -Hermione gritó hacia su habitación vacía. ¡Un Basilisco! Había leído sobre ellos. El año pasado en el libro de _Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos_. Sacando una copia con su varita del testimonio de Slytherin, corrió hasta su baúl donde se guardaba su ejemplar del libro, pensando que en alguna clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas podría necesitarlo. Rebuscando hasta encontrarlo, ojeo el libro:

 _De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada y todo cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. La arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal._

 _Nota: La mirada del basilisco puede petrificar, si SÓLO se mira indirectamente._

¿Indirectamente? Frunció el ceño mientras sacaba igualmente copia con su varita.

-¡Lo tengo! -Exclamo, otra vez, hacía la nada- La gata de Filch lo vio por el charco de agua en el suelo, Justin por Sir Nicholas -Se dispuso a salir para contarles a sus amigos cuando reacciono. Corriendo de nuevo a su baúl sacó un espejo, por si las dudas. Y salió corriendo de su cuarto, guardo su varita en la túnica, envolvió las copias con su mano y con la otra llevaba el espejo. Corriendo por los pasillos, que estaban medio vacíos debido a que era hora de la cena.

Sus pasos resonaban en el corredor vació, sólo faltaba poco para llegar al Gran Comedor y contarles lo descubierto a Draco y Harry, ya después podrían averiguar porque sólo ellos dos escuchaban cuando el basilisco se disponía a atacar.

Una ultima vuelta y un sonido de silbante la detuvo en seco. Escuchando atentamente, el sonido de deslizamiento de algo pesado acercándose la puso en guardia. Tragando saliva miró al espejo en su mano, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento. Se negó a llorar por su mala suerte, sin importar que tan cerca se escuchaba el sonido... de repente cesó y Hermione levanto el espejo para intentar ver detrás de sí.

Unos ojos amarillos y penetrantes fue lo último que vio, con un grito atrapado en su garganta. Negándose a salir.


	7. Chapter 7

_Octubre, 29- 1992_

Faltaban dos días para Hallowen, la época que Draco más odiaba. Si tan sólo su padre fuera una buena persona, él solo tendría que preocuparse de comer todos los dulces que quisiera y no de que su madre no cayera en un estado de depresión como todos los años.

Susupiro.

Su padre era un idiota.

-¿No coremrash nadaw? -Draco miró con claro gesto de asco hacía Harry. Parecía como si no hubiera comido hace sólo un par de horas. Igual que Ronald Weasley, pero por suerte no tenía que ver a este engullir su comida debido a la diferencias de casas.

-No, se me fue el hambre -Empujo levemente su plato hacía un lado, que fue rápidamente atrapado por Blaise.

-Comen como _Trolls_ -Theo miraba con el mismo asco a Harry y Blaise.

-¿Alguna vez has visto comer a un _Troll_? -Blaise miró interesando a Theo, que negó- Eso creía -Y siguió comiendo. Draco rodó los ojos, mirando a su alrededor. Hermione todavía no bajaba a cenar, de seguro estaba con la cabeza metida en el libro que le regaló.

Sabía que le encantaría el libro, a fin de cuentas Historia de Hogwarts era su libro favorito, y el que él encontró en la biblioteca de la mansión parecía bastante antiguo. Sonrió ladinamente por su astucia.

Sí, sabía que le encantaría.

 _Matar... matar... quiero sangre..._

Draco se tensó en su sitió, escucho como Harry dejaba caer lo que se disponía a comer. Otra vez esa voz rasposa y arrastrada.

-¿Esta todo bien? -Theo lo miraba atentamente. Draco miró a Harry que parecía igual de asustado que él. Blaise pareció notar la importancia de la platica y miró a sus amigos. Sus ojos se iluminaron de un segundo a otro.

-¡No! ¡No lo harán! -Blaise miró a su alrededor, los demás estudiantes parecían atentos a sus propios problemas, regresó sus ojos a sus amigos.

-¿No harán qué? -Theo los miraba desconfiado.

-Nada, no haremos nada -Harry miraba decidido a Draco. Este asintió- Nay de que preocuparse, Blaise.

-¡PROFESOR! ¡PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE! -Lockhart entró corriendo al Gran Comedor, llamando la atención de todos con sus gritos.

-Aquí viene otra vez el impostor -Gruño molesto Draco.

-¡PROFESOR! -Paro en medio del Gran Comedor. Con todos los ojos puestos en él.

-¿Sí, profesor Lockhart? -El director lo miró con fingido interés por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-¡Una... una alumna! -Miró aterrado a los Aurores- ¡UNA ALUMNA HA SIDO PETRIFICADA EN EL PASILLO! -Lloriqueó, el revuelo no se hizo de esperar. Todos los alumnos gritaron para salir corriendo al pasillo, con los profesores siguiendolos y los aurores.

-¡CALMA! ¡CALMA! -LLamaba McGonagall pero nadie le hacía caso.

Draco, Blaise, Harry y Theo salieron detrás de sus compañeros. Intentando pasar para ver a la victima. Los gritos horrorizados de la niñas no se hicieron de esperar. Draco daba codazos para abrirse paso.  
Los profesores ya se encontraban en frente del tumulto junto a los Aurores. Draco miro de reojo a Crabble y Goyle que estaban al lado de los profesores, la mirada de satisfacción que Goyle le dedico hizo que se le formara un nudo en el estomago.

Con más ahínco trato de hacerse pasó. Logrando ver a McGonagall que veía a la victima horrorizada, para después posar la vista en ellos, que acababan de llegar hasta el frente. Draco se quedo estático al ver quien era el alumno.

-¡HERMIONE! -El grito de Harry lo sacó de su estupefacción, para correr hacía Hermione. Siendo detenido del cuello de la túnica por alguien, no logró saber quien era.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME! -Gritaba Draco, intentando zafarse del agarre. Pataleando y soltando golpes con los puños cerrados- ¡SUELTAME! -La escena se hizo borrosa ante sus ojos, el nudo en la garganta le estaba impidiendo gritar.

-Calma, Malfoy -La voz autoritaria de Snape intentó tranquilizarlo, sin éxito.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES! ¡SUELTAME!

-Prefectos, guíen a sus compañeros a sus respectivas casas -La voz tranquila de Dumbledore se hizo oír por encima de los gritos del rubio.

-¡Slytherin, SIGANME!

-¡Hufflepuff, avance!

Los prefectos empezaron a sacar a los alumnos del pasillo.

Varios minutos después, Draco se dio cuenta que tanto Harry como Blaise, Theo, Neville y Ron estaban siendo detenidos por los Aurores, intentando que no se acercaran a Hermione.

La miro, sus ojos tenían una clara expresión de horror. Su boca estaba abierta en una perfecta "o" como si no le hubiera dado tiempo de gritar. El espejo era aferrado con su mano derecha, y la izquierda estaba cerrada en un puño.

¿Un espejo? Ella no lleva nunca consigo un espejo.

-¿Señor Malfoy? -Draco despego sus ojos de su amiga para mirar a la profesora McGonagall, que le devolvía la mirada con pesar. Se quedo flojo en el agarre de su profesor- ¿Esta más calmado, Sr. Malfoy? -Intento asentir con la cabeza, pero no tenía fuerza para ello.

Dumbledore metió la mano en su túnica, para sacar un pañuelo con las esquinas bordadas de hilo dorado y extendérselo. Sus ojos grises miraron con confusión a Dumbledore.

-Para que se limpie las lágrimas, Señor Malfoy -El anciano lo miraba tranquilamente, tan tranquilo como si Hermione no se encontrara petrificada en frente de él.

-¿¡COMO PUEDE ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO!? -Volvió a explotar- ¿¡COMO PUEDE ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO CUANDO HERMIONE ESTA PETRIFICADA EN FRENTE DE USTED!? ¿¡COMO SI NO LA HUBIERAN ATACADO!?

-¡SEÑOR MALFOY! -McGonagall miraba escandalizada al rubio.

-¿¡QUÉ NO PLANEAN HACER NADA!? -Esta vez fue Harry el que atacó hacía el profesorado. Estaba con la cara empapada de lágrimas.

-¡HAGAN ALGO! -Blaise intentaba separarse del Auror que lo detenía- ¡HAGAN ALGO! ¡NO LA DEJEN ASÍ! -Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- Hagan algo... -Esto último diciéndolo en un sollozo bajo- Hagan algo...

Los profesores y Aurores los miraban con lastima, lo que encendió más la rabia de Draco.

-¡MLADITA SEA! ¡NO SE QUEDEN ASÍ! -Su acusación fue interrumpida por una mano que le apresó la garganta, sacándolo del agarre de Snape.

-¡MOODY! -McGonagall miraba al Jefe de Aurores que acababa de llegar y atacaba a uno de sus alumnos.  
Moody miraba con su ojo bueno a Draco, que no se intimido ante la mirada del viejo. Después de unos momentos de silencio, Moody esbozo una mueca.

-¿Más tranquilo, Sr. Malfoy? -Draco pensó en las siguientes palabras que diría. Sabía que _Ojoloco Moody_ no tenía escrúpulos, su madre siempre se lo recordaba. Alzando la barbilla le lanzó una mirada fulminante al Auror.

-Sí -Su voz salió baja y ronca. Alastor sonrió, o lo intentó.

-Muy bien -Soltó el agarre de su cuello. Sin quitar los ojos de Draco, Alastor se dirigió a los demás Aurores- Suéltenlos, no harán nada estúpido ¿O me equivoco, Sr. Malfoy? -Draco negó con la cabeza. Para después mirar a los Aurores soltar a sus amigos. Alastor le dio una ultima mirada para hablar con Dumbledore- Debemos dar aviso a los Señores Granger, El Ministro ya se esta dirigiendo hacía acá -Mirando y analizando a Hermione- Esto no pinta bien, Dumbledore. Para nada bien. Llevemos a la Señorita Granger a enfermería y no me equivoco que sus amigos querrán ir con ellos, Sirius, llévalos -Draco abrió lo ojos para mirar a su tío que estaba parado en una esquina, mirándolos fijamente. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Vamos -Sacó su varita- _Mobilicorpus_ -El cuerpo petrificado de Hermione se elevó en el aire, en dirección hacía la varita de Sirius- Vamos -Draco, Theo, Harry, Blaise, Neville y Ron siguieron a Sirius hacía la enfermería.

* * *

-Draco, Draco...

 _-¿hmpshh?_

-¡Draco, despierta!

El rubio pego un bote en la silla, miro a su alrededor. Tratando de orientarse. Estaba en la enfermería, no se había separado de la cama de Hermione en todo el fin de semana.

Sus ojos se desviaron a Harry, Blaise, Theo, Neville y Ron que también habían decidido quedarse. Theo y Harry estaban sentados en las sillas del lado opuesto. Blaise, Neville y Ron estaban tendidos en la cama.  
Todos estaban dormidos.

-¡Draco! -Cerro los ojos, tratando de alejar las nubes de sueño. Cuando los abrió, se volteo a la voz estridente que lo llamaba.

Narcissa Malfoy estaba inclinada, tocandole la espalda.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Su voz sonaba ronca debido al sueño.

-James y Lily me contaron lo sucedido y decidí venir -Su madre le revolvió el cabello con cariño- Los padres de Hermione no tardaran en llegar -Como si Narcissa los hubiera invocado, los Granger cruzaron la entrada de la enfermería.

 _-¡Mione!_ -El grito de la Sra. Granger despertó de golpe al resto de los niños. Ambos iban tomados de las manos con lágrimas en los ojos. La Sra. Granger se acerco a la cama de Hermione y con la palma de su mano toco la fría mejilla de su hija para después llevársela a la boca y ahogar un sollozo- ¡Mi niña! -Sus ojos se despegaron de Hermione para ver a Draco. este se removió incomodo en su asiento.

-Señores Granger -Saludo con voz baja. La Sra. Granger soltó la mano de su marido para cruzar la cama y acercarse a Draco. Abrazándolo de improvisto.

-Gracias, gracias por quedarte con ella -Draco movió sus ojos espantados a su madre, que le regresaba la mirada con una sonrisa. Luego, poso sus ojos en el Sr. Granger. Que igualmente le agradecía con la mirada.

-Fui... Fuimos todos -Mirando los ojos somnolientos de sus amigos para darle unas leves palmadas en la espalda a la mujer- Es nuestra amiga...

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Oh Dios! Gracias, gracias -Soltó a Draco para lanzarse al cuello de Harry. Draco sonrió levemente, fijando sus ojos grises en su mejor amiga. Estaba tan tiesa, se acerco a ella mientras que los demás prestaban atención a los Granger.

Entrecerró los ojos, acercándose aún más a Hermione tomo su mano derecha, que estaba cerrada en un puño y al tocarla sintió algo rugoso.

-¿Draco? -Draco pego un brinco al pensar ser descubierto. Miro a su madre, dándole una gran sonrisa- Creo que todos deberían irse a acostar.

-Pero -Harry estaba listo para negarse cuando Draco lo interrumpió.

-Sí, tienes razón madre -Dándole una mirada a Blaise, que al instante entendió.

-¡Oh! ¡Tía Cissy! -Grito el moreno, llamando la atención de todos. Se lanzó a los brazos de Narcissa- ¡Tengo tanto TANTO miedo! -Sollozó falsamente Blaise. Draco, aprovechando la distracción que le proporcionó su amigo, tomó el puño de Hermione. Sacando rápidamente lo que tenía en el puño. Blaise lo miraba por encima del hombro de Narcissa, Draco asintió con la cabeza y Blaise soltó a Narcissa- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será ir a dormir -La madre de Draco veía muy confundida a Blaise.

-Yo también, madre. Nos vemos, señores Granger -Tomando de la túnica a Theo y Harry, se dispuso a caminar. Neville y Ron trataban de despedirse mirando confusamente el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Draco espero hasta casi llegar a las mazmorras.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Harry cuando por fin Draco lo soltó de la túnica.

-Ve por tu capa de invisibilidad y tráela -Ordenó.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que Neville y Ron puedan entrar a la Sala Común -Mirando seriamente a sus amigos- Tengo que decirles algo.

* * *

-Bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos? -Ron estaba rojo debido al esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer al entrar bajo la capa con Neville al dormitorio. Draco y Theo habían puesto unos hechizos silenciadores y bloqueado la puerta.

El dormitorio lo compartían ellos cuatro (Draco, Harry, Blaise y Theo) sobrando una cama.

Draco se sentó en el suelo, haciendo que los demás repitieran su acción. Los miró a cada uno detenidamente para sacar el pergamino de su pantalón.

-¿Qué es eso? -Draco lo miro con reproche y Blaise de inmediato cerro la boca. Desdoblando el pergamino, se dispuso a leer:

 _"Godric esta equivocado. Todos lo están. Me niego a seguir esta farsa, pero por último deje un pequeño escondite, un último regalo en Hogwarts._  
 _Cuando mi legitimo heredero lea esto, sabrá con exactitud lo que deberá hacer._  
 _Un llamado, es todo lo que necesitas. Arrastrándose entre las tuberías se encuentra, nuestra mayor amiga y reina. Una mirada a sus ojos es suficiente, para eliminar a esos impuros presentes. En la cámara secreta por debajo del baño del segundo piso. El basilisco te espera."_

Draco se quedó tieso después de leer la primera hoja.

-¿Ba-basilisco? -Tartamudeo Neville.

-¡Un maldito Basilisco! -Chilló Blaise- ¡Eso es lo que ha estado atacando a los hijos de muggles! !Auch! ¡Por los calzones de Slytherin! ¿¡Por qué me pegas!?

-Para que te calles -Theo le lanzó una mirada fulminante- Draco aún no termina -Dando un asentimiento con la cabeza hacía el otro pergamino- Continua.

-Bien, si ya acabaron -Draco les dio una mirada molesta para continuar:

 _De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vía dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada y todo cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. La arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal._  
 _Nota: La mirada del basilisco puede petrificar, si SÓLO se mira indirectamente._

-¿Indirectamente? ¿A qué se refiere con indirectamente? -Harry tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, se refiere a que no puedes verlo de ojo a ojo -Theo tenía la mano en la barbilla, sumido en sus pensamientos. Draco estaba igual.

¿Indirectamente? Indirectamente...

-¡Ya lo tengo! -Theo y Draco se dieron una mirada al darse cuenta que habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

-¿Ya tienen qué? -Neville los miraba confuso.

-La gata de Filch vio al basilisco por el charco en el suelo. El chico de Hufflepuff por el fantasma de Gryffindor y... -Draco se calló.

-Hermione por el espejo -Termino Theo- Por esa razón llevaba el espejo, por si acaso -Después de meditar un segundo, continuo- ¿Cómo saben lo de la gata de Filch?

Draco, Blaise y Harry se miraron para después mirar a Neville, Ron y Theo.

-Por que estábamos ahí. Llegamos poco después de lo sucedido -Después de tomar una bocanada de aire, Harry continuo: Por que lo escuchamos.

Hubo un silenció tenso.

-¿Escucharon? -Theo estaba confundido- ¿Escucharon a la gata gritar?

-Theo -Blaise le hizo señas para que se acercara, Theo obedeció. Cuando estaba a nada del rostro de Blaise, este le soltó un buen golpe en la nuca- ¿¡COMO CARAJOS ESCUCHAREMOS A UNA GATA GRITAR, IDIOTA!? ¿Y TE HACES LLAMAR INTELIGENTE!?

Theo se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe proporcionado- ¿¡Pero que diablos, imbécil!? ¡Sólo intentaba aclarar las cosas! -Lanzándole una mirada de odio para mirar a Harry y Draco- ¿Qué escucharon?

-Lo escuchamos hablar -Draco suspiró- Escuchamos al basilisco cuando estaba a punto de atacar -Miró a cada uno de sus amigos, esperando una reacción.

-¿Todos ustedes? -Ron parecía claramente asustado.

-No, solo Draco y yo.

-¿Qué escucharon con exactitud? -Cuestiono Neville.

- _Matar... Matar... Quiero sangre_ -Repitió mecánicamente, Draco. Los chicos se pusieron aún más tensos.  
Se escucharon golpes secos en la puerta. Provocando que los chicos saltaran en su sitio.

-¿Draco? -Draco se disponía a contestar cuando recordó el hechizo silenciador- Draco, es Adrian Pucey. Estamos juntos en clase, sólo para decirte que acaban de encontrar a otro petrificado -Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Sobre todo Draco y Harry que no habían escuchado nada esta vez- Colin Creevey, un chico de primer año de Gryiffindor, sangre sucia -Se escucho el rozar de su túnica al darse la vuelta.

-Eso es imposible, no escuche nada.

-Ni yo, créeme. Ni yo -Draco se veía claramente confundido.

* * *

-¡Vamos! ¡Que llegamos tarde! -Ron corría en frente de Harry, Theo, Blaise, Neville y Draco. Se habían quedado en la enfermeria con Hermione. Habían acordado no hablar sobre lo sucedido con nadie.

Estaban ya en febrero. Hermione llevaba casi cuatro meses petrificada junto con otros quince nacidos de muggles. Las cosas cada vez se ponían peor. Draco y Harry escuchaban el momento exacto en que el Basilisco se disponía a atacar, pero le habían prometido a sus amigos, no hacer nada al respecto. No hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas, un dicho muggle que una vez habían escuchado a Hermione decir.

Lockhart había insistido en que aprendieran el hechizo desarmador por si acaso (lo cual era una tontería por que el enemigo era un basilisco enorme). Pero el tiro le salió por la culata (otro dicho de Hermione) cuando Snape lo había mandado a volar. Draco recordaba como Harry, Blaise y él se burlaban abiertamente de Lockhart. Mientras que Theo, Neville y Ron trataban de ser más discretos.

Fue la única y última vez que Lockhart se dirigió a Snape.

Habían ganado contra Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw en Quiddich, pero ni eso levantaba los animos para Draco y Harry. Ni navidad, que decidieron quedarse en Hogwarts por Hermione. Ni siquiera ese estúpido poema que Ginny Weasley le había dedicado a Harry pudo levantar sus animos, aunque bromeaban con eso a Ron las cosas no eran igual sin Hermione.

Y lo más extraño de todo caía en que Hagrid había dejado el colegio.

Cuando Harry quiso interrogar a sus padres por carta, estos no le dijeron nada util, sólo: _Problemas con el Ministerio. Magia sin varita._

Esa ni el idiota de Blaise se la creía.

Corrían por los pasillos hacía la clase de Pociones cuando la charla lejana los detuvo.

-Esto no puede ser cierto, Dumbledore.

-Me temo que si, Minerva -Draco camino hasta quedar enfrente.

-Esto no puede atrasarse más -La voz de Alastor Moody les indicó que algo grave había pasado.

-Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre -La voz de James Potter llegó hasta ellos.

-¿La cámara? -Lockhart sonaba confundido.

-La cámara de los secretos -El sonido burlesco de Sirius era claro.

-Me parece que lo mejor será cerrar la escuela -Dumbledore sonaba con pesar- No podemos exponer a más alumnos. Los petrificados se quedaran aquí hasta que las _mandrágoras_ de la Profesora Sprout maduren y Snape pueda hacer la poción para des petrificarlos.

-Esto esta muy mal -Lily Potter sonaba abrumada- Esto va a matarla, después de perder a su marido esto la acabará.

-¿Perder a su marido? -La voz de Lockhart no perdía ese tono de no-estoy-entendiendo-nada que cabreaba a Draco.

-Imbecil -Susurró.

-Sí, Molly Weasley perdió a su marido hace poco más de cuatro años en un atentado mortífago. Y perder a su única hija mujer la debastara.

Draco contuvo la respiración.

Ginny Weasley era la niña a quien se llevó el basilisco. Dando la vuleta poco a poco, logro ver como los colores se drenaban del rostro de Ron.

Había crecido sin un padre, ahora perdería a su hermana.

-Hay que dar aviso -Dumbledore interumpió el hilo de los pensamientos de Draco- Profesor Lockhart.

-¿Digame, Profesor Dumbledore?

-Ya que usted es el profesor de Defensa. Contra las Artas Oscuras, es el mejor cualificado para afrontar esta situación.

-¿Ah si? -Su tono de voz sonaba inseguro- Sí, si por supuesto.

-El profesor Dumbledore tiene razón -Se escucho el golpe del bastón de Alastor Moody contra el suelo- Debería averiguar donde queda la entrada a La Cámara de los Secretos y después enviarnos un mensaje para seguirlo y sacar a la alumna del lugar.

-¿Debo hacerlo? -No hubo ninguna objeción después de eso- Sí, si lo haré -Los golpes de los zapatos de Lockhart irse fue lo que saco a los chico de su shock.

-Debemos decirle -Ron miraba con angustia a sus amigos- Nosotros sabemos donde queda la entrada a La Cámara de los Secretos. Mientras más rápido lo encuentre, menos peligro correrá Ginny.

Theo, Neville, Blaise, Harry y Ron miraban fijamente a Draco, esperando su decisión. Al final, no tuvo de otra.

-Bien, vamos.

Dando la vuelta, tomaron un atajo para llegar más rápido al salón de Defensa. Corrían sin detenerse por nada.

Cuando llegaron, entraron sin tocar y la escena que los recibio los dejo impactados.

Lockhart se encontraba corriendo por todo el salón, sacando sus cosas de los armarios para meterlas en su baúl.

-¿Profesor Lockhart? -Neville miraba algo asustado el profesor.

-Ahora no es momento, niños. Esoy algo ocupado.

-¡ESTA HUYENDO! -El grito que dio Ron detuvo el insesante ajetreo de Lockhart- ¡Esta huyendo!

-No estoy huyendo -Con una sonrisita nerviosa miró a los chicos- Sólo... terminaré mis enseñanzas un poco antes de lo esperado.

-¿Qué pasará con mi hermana?

-Bueno, en cuanto a eso... es ciertamente lamentable -Evito mirarlo a los ojos mientras sacaba un cajón y vaciaba el contenido en el baúl siguiente- Nadie lo lamenta más que yo...

-¡Pero usted es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! -grito Neville- ¡No puede irse ahora! ¡No con todas las cosas oscuras que están sucediendo!

-Bueno, he de decir que... cuando acepté el empleo... -Murmuró, amontonando calcetines sobre la túnicas- no constaba nada en el contrato... Yo no esperaba...

-¿Quiere decir que va a salir corriendo? -Harry seguía sin poder creérselo- ¿Después de todo lo que cuenta en sus libros?

-Los libros pueden ser mal interpretados -repuso Lockhart con sutileza.

-¡Usted los escribió! -Gritó furioso Theo.

-Muchacho -Irguiéndose y mirando a Theo con el entrecejo fruncido para después mirar a los demás- Muchachos..., usen el sentido común. No habría vendido mis libros ni la mitad de bien si la gente no se hubiera creído que yo hice todas esas cosas. A nadie le interesa la historia de un mago armenio feo y viejo, aunque librara de los _hombres lobo_ a un pueblo. Habría quedado horrible en la portada. No tenía ningún gusto vistiendo. Y la bruja que echó a la _banshee_ que presagiaba la muerte tenía pelos en la barbilla. Quiero decir..., vamos, que...

-¿Así que usted se ha estado llevando la gloria de lo que ha hecho otra gente? -Draco tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Lo sabía, el idiota de Lockhart era un farsante.

-Draco, Draco -Negando con la cabeza- No es tan simple. Tuve que hacer un gran trabajo. Tuve que encontrar a esas personas, preguntarles cómo lo habían hecho exactamente y encantarlas con el embrujo desmemoriarte para que no pudieran recordar nada. Si hay algo que me llena de orgullo son los embrujos desmemorizantes. Ah..., me ha llevado mucho esfuerzo, Draco. No todo consiste en firmar libros y fotos publicitarias. Si quieres ser famoso, tienes que estar dispuesto a trabajar duro.

A Draco le estaba dando un mal presentimiento el hecho de que les contará eso. Mirando a Harry y Theo les hizo una señal para que sacaran sus varitas mientras Lockhart terminaba de empacar sus cosas.

Lockhart cerró las tapas de los baúles y les echó la llave.

-Veamos. Creo que eso es todo. Sí. Sólo queda un detalle.

Sacó su varita mágica y se volvió hacia ellos.

-Lo lamento profundamente, muchachos, pero ahora... -Su excusa fue cortada a la mitad cuando Draco, Harry y Theo lo apuntaron con su varita, gritando al mismo tiempo.

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

Lockhart salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó sobre uno de los baúles. La varita voló por el aire. Neville la cogió y la tiró por la ventana.

-No debería haber permitido que el profesor Snape nos enseñara esto -Dijo Harry furioso, apartando el baúl a un lado de una patada. Lockhart lo miraba, con aspecto desvalido. Harry, Theo y Draco lo apuntaban con la varita.

-¿Qué quieren que haga yo? No se dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos. No puedo hacer nada.

-Tiene suerte -Blaise se acerco al lado de Harry para apuntar con su varita a Lockhart, obligándolo a levantarse- Nosotros sabemos dónde está. Y qué es lo que hay dentro. Vamos.

Hicieron salir a Lockhart de su despacho, descendieron por las escaleras más cercanas y fueron por el largo corredor de los mensajes en la pared, hasta la puerta de los baños del segundo piso.

Hicieron pasar a Lockhart en medio de los seis. A Draco le dio gran satisfacción verlo temblar, si tan sólo Hermione pudiera verlo, dejaría ese tonto enamoramiento que tenía por él.

-¿¡Qué quieren aquí!? -Un grito furioso los espanto a todos. En frente de ellos, una niña fantasma los miraba por sus gruesas gafas.

-¿Quien eres tú? -Blaise miraba asqueado a la niña. Era horrible.

-Myrtle Warren... ¿quienwa son ustedes?

-¡Eres una hija de muggles! -Después del grito de Ron, la fantasma se acerco a ellos rápidamente. Hasta quedar cara a cara con Ron.

-¡Y TÚ ERES PELIRROJO PERO NO TE LO RECUERDO A CADA RATO!

-Tranquila, tranquila -Blaise intentó ponerse en medio- Sólo aclarábamos ese punto. Nunca habíamos oído hablar sobre ti -La fantasma pareció tranquilizarse.

-Morí hace muchos años. En este mismo baño, tal vez por eso no habían oído de mi -Dijo para después soltarse a llorar.

Ellos no tenían mucho tiempo para charlas.

-Bueno, sí. Tal vez por eso -La cortó, Draco- ¿Haz oido algo sobre La cámara de los Secretos?

La fantasma lo medito por un segundo.

-Sí, he oído los rumores de estos años. Como hace cincuenta años, La Cámara de los Secretos se ha vuelto a abrir.

-¿La Cámara ha sido abierta antes? -Lockhart parecía confundido, al igual que ellos. Myrtle asintió.

-Sí, hace cincuenta años. Pero la última vez encontraron a quien la había abierto.

-¿Y quien fue? -Theo miraba escéptico a Myrtle.

-Parece ser que un estudiante de Gryffindor. Rubeus Hagrid, que fue expulsado -Todos los niños exclamaron ante la afirmación.

-¿El guardián de las llaves? -Lockhart seguía sin entender.

-Eso es lo que escuche -Dispuesta a irse, Draco la detuvo.

-Myrtle -Llamó- Eres una hija de muggles que murió hace cincuenta años, que fue la primera vez que se abrió La Cámara de los Secretos -Draco miraba a la fantasma pensativo mientras que ella lo miraba molesta- ¿Cómo moriste?  
El aspecto de Myrtle cambió de repente. Parecía como si nunca hubiera oído una pregunta que la halagara tanto.

-¡Oooooh, fue horrible! -Dijo encantada- Sucedió aquí mismo. Morí en este mismo retrete -Traspaso la puerta y en seguida volvió a salir- Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me había escondido porque Olive Hornby se reía de mis gafas. La puerta estaba cerrada y yo lloraba, y entonces oí que entraba alguien. Decían algo raro. Pienso que debía estar hablando en una lengua extraña. De cualquier manera, lo que de verdad me llamó la atención es que era un chico el que hablaba. Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y utilizara sus baños pero entonces... -Myrtle estaba henchida de orgullo, el rostro iluminado- Me morí.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó Theo.

-Ni idea -Myrtle hablo en voz baja- Sólo recuerdo haber visto unos grandes ojos amarillos. Todo mi cuerpo quedó como paralizado, y luego me fui flotando... -Dirigió a Theo una mirada ensoñadora- Y luego regresé. Estaba decidida a hacerle un embrujo a Olive Hornby. Ah, pero ella estaba arrepentida de haberse reído de mis gafas.

-¿Exactamente dónde viste los ojos? -Preguntó Draco.

-Por ahí -Contesto Myrtle, señalando vagamente hacia el lavamanos que había enfrente de su retrete.  
Harry y Draco se acercaron a toda prisa. Lockhart se quedó atrás con Neville, Ron, Blaise y Theo. Que parecían horrorizados por la historia.

Parecía un lavamanos normal. Examinaron cada centímetro de su superficie, por dentro y por fuera, incluyendo las cañerías de debajo. Y entonces Harry lo vio: había una diminuta serpiente grabada en un lado de uno de los grifos de cobre.

-Ese grifo no ha funcionado nunca -Exclamo Myrtle con alegría, cuando intentaron accionarlo.

-¿Cómo lo abrimos? -Preguntó Harry.

-No tengo ni idea. Tal vez, hablando la misma lengua que recuerda Myrtle -Draco se volvió a Myrtle- ¿Recuerdas como sonaba? -Después de unos segundos Myrtle negó- Excelente -Escupió Draco. Miró fijamente a la serpiente, al igual que Harry.

Al mover la cabeza, la luz de la vela producía la sensación de que la serpiente se movía. Mirandose uno al otro, se encogieron de hombro.

Valía la pena intentarlo.

-Ábrele -Dijeron al mismo tiempo en voz alta. Pero no sonó como una palabra ante sus odios. Más bien como un extraño silbido, y de repente el grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, el lavamanos empezó a moverse. El lavamanos, de hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro.

-¿¡Que diablos!? -Blaise se acerco alarmado hacía ellos- ¿¡Que fue eso que dijeron para que se abriera!? -Sus ojos reflejaron temor y asombro- ¡HABLARON COMO UNA MALDITA SERPIENTE!

Draco y Harry se miraron asombrados, ¿hablaron como una serpiente?

-Da igual -Theo se acerco a ellos- ¿Quién bajara? Porque, déjenme decirles. Yo no lo haré -Antes de que Blaise hablara, Theo prosiguió- Llámame cobarde si quieres, pero no bajaré. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

-No te iba a decir cobarde -Le reprendió Blaise- De echo, iba a decir que yo tampoco bajaré. Están locos si piensan que lo hare.

Draco volteó a mirar a Neville y Ron, que se habían distraído. Lockhart aprovecho la distracción para quitarle su varita a Ron.

-¡Aquí termina la aventura, muchachos! -dijo. Levanto la varita de Ron y gritó: _¡Obliviate!_

La varita estalló con la fuerza de una pequeña bomba. Sacando a Lockhart volando hacia atrás y estrellándose en la pared. Todos se quedaron tiesos.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Draco fue el primero en hablar.

-Eso fue mi culpa -Un Ron muy rojo miraba a Lockhart inconsciente en el suelo- En vacaciones de Navidad sin querer rompí mi varita al caer encima de ella. Intenté repararla pero parece ser que no funciono.

-Bien -Neville miraba asombrado a Ron- Nos salvaste la vida, o la memoria.

Draco dio una ultima mirada despectiva a Lockhart y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Quien bajara? -Ron volvió a quedar blanco como la nieve.

-Yo lo haré. Es mi hermana.

-Yo iré contigo -Neville puso la mano en el hombro de Ron- No te dejaré sólo.

-Esto nos hace ver como cobardes -Objetó Harry.

-Somos serpientes, no leones. ¿Qué esperabas? -Ante la mirada de reproche de Harry, Draco suspiró- Bien, también iremos -Volteando hacía Theo y Blaise- Busquen a Alastor ¡QUE MIERDA! ¡SOLO BUSQUEN A UN MALDITO AUROR! ¡Lo más rápido que puedan! Nos adelantaremos -Ante el asentimiento de cabeza de Blaise y Theo. Se metió por la tubería y se dejó caer.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, con una sensación de entumesimiento en el cuerpo. Intentó levantarse.

-No se apure, Srita. Granger. La poción tardará un poco en hacer efecto por completo -Madame Pomfrey se acerco a ella para ayudarla a sentarse.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, habían mínimo otros quince niños intentando levantarse de sus camillas, con los Aurores y uno que otro profesor ayudando.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó? -Su voz sonar ronca, se toco la garganta.

-¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerda?

Hermine indagó en su mente hasta recordarlo todo.

-¡Un Basilisco! ¡Era un Basilisco! -Grito alarmada, intentando levantarse. Pero Madame Pomfrey se lo impidió.

-En efecto, señorita Granger. Era un Basilisco -La miró con reproche- Pero no tiene nada de que preocuparse, los Aurores se encargaron de él. Mejor dicho, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se encargaron de él -Hermione miro a la enfermera confundida- Hay muchas cosas de las que se perdió señorita Granger, muchas.

Resultaba ser que había estado petrificada por cinco meses. Desde finales Octubre hasta inicios Abril. Una eternidad para ella.

Sus amigos había entrado a La Cámara de los Secretos para rescatar a Ginny Weasley, el Basilisco se la había llevado. Blaise y Theo habían corrido hacia los Aurores para informar de todo. Los primeros en llegar a la escena fueron los Longbottom, los Potter y Sirius Black.

Neville venció al Basilisco con la espada de Godric Gryffindor, que fue llevada a él por _Fawkes,_ el fénix de Dumbledore.

Todos estaban a salvo.

Después de un último chequeó, Madame Pomfrey la dejo salir. Corrió por los pasillos, era la hora de la cena. Como hace cinco meses, lo cual le proporciono un escalofrío pero sabía que estaba a salvo, por ahora.

Llegó al Gran Comedor al final del discurso de Dumbledore.

-la poción despetrificadora. En poco estarán con nosotros...

Hermione atravesó la entrada, los alumnos se voltearon hacia ella. Sus ojos vagaron hasta llegar a los de Draco y Harry, que el verla rápido se levantaron de su asiento. Corrió hacia ellos lo más rápido que pudo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se lanzó a los brazos de Draco.

-¡Lo hicieron! ¡Lo lograron! -Chillo entusiasmada Hermione. Escucho la suave risa de Draco.

-Solo hicimos una parte -Hermione lo soltó para abrazar a Harry.

-Gracias.

-No fuimos nosotros -Hermione lo miro con la ceja levantada para después separarse del abrazo- Te contaremos lo que paso, pero deberías comer antes.

-Da igual -Blaise recogió comida de la mesa mientras que el Gran Comedor era invadido por aquellos que apenas habían salido de la enfermería- Te lo contaremos todo ahora -Hermione miro contenta a Blaise para seguirlo y salir de Gran Comedor con Draco, Harry y Theo por detrás. Neville y Ron llegaron a ellos cuando habían cruzado la puerta.

Caminaron durante un rato hasta llegar a un pasillo abandonado. Hermione volvió a sentir un escalofrió.

-Tranquila -Draco la tomo de la mano- Hay muchos más Aurores ahora, y ya no hay Basilisco. No pasara nada -Entraron a un aula vacía y se sentaron.

Después de terminar de comer. Hermione les pregunto lo sucedido.

-Bueno, antes que nada. Resulto ser que Lockhart era un farsante -Con una sonrisa en la cara, Draco le conto como descubrieron lo de Lockhart. Hermione estaba indignada.

-¿¡Como pudo hacer algo tan bajo y vil!?

-Y eso no es todo -Esta vez fue Ron quien contó la hazaña de como dejaron a Lockhart sin memoria.

Le contaron todo, desde que ella quedo petrificada hasta como habían bajado a la Cámara. Como había pasado el derrumbe que dejo a Draco y Harry detrás. Como habían llegado hasta el cuerpo casi sin vida de Ginny Weasley. El Basilisco y como había logrado matarlo Neville mientras Ron se escondía junto a su hermana. De como fue Ginny la que había abierto La Cámara de los Secretos, esto último solo lo sabían ellos y unos cuantos Aurores junto a Dumbledore y el Ministro.

Pero faltaba algo, algo que no cuadraba en todo eso.

-No me están contando todo -Interrumpió el incesante parloteo de Ron. Se miraron entre ellos para después mirarla a ella.

-Eso es todo -Hablo Draco con condescendencia.

-¡NO, NO LO ES! -Exploto Hermione- ¡Me han estado ocultando cosas! ¡Estoy harta de que me mientan!

-¿De que hablas Hermione? -Harry parecía nervioso. Eso la enojo aún más.

-¡SABEN DE QUE HABLO! -Los miró detenidamente.

-No, no lo sabemos -Theo la miraba como si fuera una simple niña que no entendía nada. Se levanto.

-¿¡Por que nunca me dejan ver el Profeta!? -Draco desvió la mirada cuando pregunto- ¿Por que nunca me dan una respuesta concisa de porque hay tantos Aurores? ¿Por que Slytherin y Gryffindor se odian tanto? -Blaise iba a interrumpirla pero Hermione no le dejo hablar- ¡Y saben que no sólo es por rivalidad! ¡Es odio puro! ¿¡Por que tanta distinción entre Sangre Sucia y Sangre Pura?

-Ya te dijimos que algunos magos piensan que...

-¡YA SE LO QUE ME DIJERON! -Interrumpió a Harry. Bajo su tono de voz para su última pregunta- ¿Quién es _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_? -Miró atentamente las expresiones de cada uno. Draco y Theo se tensaron. Harry y Blaise miraron detrás de sí nerviosos. Neville y Ron perdieron la sangre del rostro, pero aún así ninguno respondió- ¡Bien! ¡No me digan! -Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-¿A donde vas? -La tensa voz de Draco llegó hasta ella.

-A buscar verdaderos amigos que no me traten con inferioridad.

-¡Nosotros no te tratamos así! -La voz indignada de Blaise la urgió a voltear, pero no lo hizo.

-¡Si lo hacen! ¡Al no contarme nada me tratan como alguien que no es digno de confianza! ¡Los amigos confían entre ellos! -Gritó para salir corriendo hacia su Sala Común.

* * *

Hermione logró evitar con exito a sus amigos los últimos meses de clase. Por suerte, Dumbledore había canselado los examenes. Sonaba extraño que ella lo dijera, pero así no tendría que estar todo el día en la biblioteca donde facilmente la encontrarían.

Empezó a juntarse con Ginny Weasley, era una gran niña que había sido engañada por un potente hechizo.

En clases hacía sus trabajos con Lavander y Padam, que le habían empezado a hablar por ser amiga de quines "vencieron" al Basilisco. A Hermione no le agradaban, pero así podía evitar a Draco, Theo, Blaise y Harry.  
Con Neville y Ron la tuvo más difícil, gracias a ellos había pasado más tiempo en su cuarto que en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Hagrid regresó a Hogwarts, pero para ser sincera, Hermione ni se fijó por estar tan atenta a no cruzarse con ellos.

Y segundo año termino. Con Slytherin llevándose la Copa de la Casa y la de Quiddich.

En el compartimento de vuelta se sentó con Ginny, Lavander y Padma. Colocó un hechizo para que la puerta no se pudiera abrir por fuera. Cuando le preguntaron porque ella solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Secuelas del ataque.

Ginny pareció entender y Lavander y Padma no hicieron más preguntas. Cuando el expreso llegó al Andén nueve y tres cuartos se despidió lo más rápido posible y no tardó mucho en cruzar la entrada al mundo Muggle.

No se encontró ni con Narcissa Malfoy ni con los Potter porque de ellos no abría podido huir tan fácilmente. Cuando por fin logró llegar a su habitación y acostarse en su cama fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo sola que se sentía sin ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

_Agosto 15, 1993._

Faltaba poco para iniciar su tercer año en Hogwarts y Hermione no tenía el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

Cuando sus padres preguntaron ella sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-No tiene mucha importancia.

Sus padres se quedaron confundidos ante su falta de ganas de aprender.

Todo el verano había recibido cartas de Draco, Harry, Blaise, Theo, Neville y Ron (este ultimo había tenido el descaro de enviarla con el nombre de Ginnny para que la leyera) pero la mayoría las había tirado sin siquiera leer. Aún seguía molesta por su falta de confianza hacia ella. Ni si quiera se digno a contestarle a Draco, que uso la patética excusa de _"Es mi cumpleaños"_. (Harry había usado la misma excusa hace quince días).

¡Patrañas! ¡No caería ante ello!

También había evitado ir por sus cosas al Callejón Diagon, dando una leve excusa:

-Me siento mal.

Al regreso de las compras sus padres le habían regalado un gato. Pensando que con eso la animarían.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en el parque cerca de su casa, meciéndose en un columpio con _Crookshanks_ (así había decidido llamar al gato) cuando una voz pastosa y aguda la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Pero miren! ¡Si es la insufrible sabelotodo! -Duddley Dursley se acercaba a ella con sus amigos por detrás. Duddley había crecido y vaya que para mal. Siempre había sido grande pero ahora era muchísimo más gordo, lo suficiente para intimidarla si el año pasado no hubiera visto a un Basilisco para quedar petrificada.

Detrás de Dudley un chico flacucho, alto y feo. Joe Taylor, ese chico siempre seguía a Duddley a todos lados. Al lado de Joe, Jacob Wilson. Él tenía una complexión más robusta, al estilo luchador y por ultimo, Park Jimin. El estudiante de origen coreano.

Hermione recordaba que cuando ella iba a la escuela, Park no era parte de la pandilla de Duddley. Se preguntaba que habría pasado.

-¿Otra vez sola, ratón de biblioteca? -Se burlo Joe. Hermione frunció el ceño, siempre había odiado ese apelativo, inclusive más que Sangre Sucia. Se levanto del columpio con Cookshanks en brazos.

-No estoy para sus juegitos -Ni bien había dado dos pasos cuando Duddley la jalo del antebrazo, haciendo que soltara a Crookshanks y saliera corriendo lejos "Gato Cobarde".

-¿¡Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así!? -Exclamo furioso.

- _Big D_ , es una chica -Park no pudo terminar su oración ya que Jacob lo mando a callar con la mirada.

-Él tiene razón, _Big D_ -Diciendo esto con burla- Soy una chica, pensé que tu madre te había enseñado modales -Hermione no se dejaría intimidar por Duddley, ya tenía suficiente en Hogwarts con Crabble y Goyle.

 _-Big D_ -Hermione miró detrás de Duddley. Dos chicas, rubias y de tez blanca llamaban a Duddley. Genial, otras Pansy Parkinson. Esto realmente era una mala jugada.

-¿Esa es Granger? -Hermione frunció el ceño, _¿las conocía?_ Al ver a ambas rubias acercarse ahogo un gemido. Olivia y Bethany Murphy, las niñas que le hacían la vida imposible en la escuela, claro, después de Duddley- Había escuchado que entró a un convento de monjas -Dijo Olivia, para reír junto a su gemela.

-Sí, es Granger. Nada más que con actitud de valiente.

-¡Suéltame Duddley! -Intento zafarse de su agarre mortal sin éxito. Bufo, gran día para dejar su varita en casa.

No, mal día para no poder hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

-¿O si no qué? ¿Vas a golpearme? -Se burló Duddley, haciendo que su pandilla repitiera la acción. Hermione colocó los ojos en blanco _"¿No podían tener más cerebro?"_ \- ¿Tú y cuantos más?

-Yo creo que ninguno -Río Bethany- ¿Quien querría ser amigo de una maraña de pelo andante con dientes de conejo? -Hermione se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¡Mínimo yo tengo cerebro!

- _Uju juii_ -Jacob palmeaba la espalda de Park, divertido- La leona saco sus garras -Hermione pego un brinco en su lugar, _"Si tan solo supieras"_ , volteo a ver a Duddley.

-¡Suéltame, Duddley! ¡QUE ME SUELTES CARA DE CERDO! -El rostro de Duddley se puso tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley juntos.

-¡TÚ! ¡VERAS! -Cuando Duddley se disponía a atacar a Hermione, alguien se puso en medio. Empujándolo y haciendo que diera varios pasos para atrás, evitando caerse y soltando el brazo de Hermione por la sorpresa.

-¡Te dijo que la soltaras, imbécil! -Duddley junto a su pandilla y Hermione miraron sorprendidos al recién llegado. Un chico, con el cabello casi blanco y la tez pálida, fulminaba a Duddey con sus ojos grises.

-Draco -Dijo en un susurro Hermione.

-¡TÚ IDIOTA! -Grito Duddley después del shock proporcionado por el rubio. Se enderezo por completo, tratando de intimidar a Draco con su aspecto. Pero el rubio solo sonrió despectivamente.

-Creo que el único idiota aquí eres tú -Dijo Draco, con su caracteristica forma de arrastrar las palabras. Tranquilo; lo que enfureció más a Duddley. Jacob y Joe se colocaron a cada lado.

-¡TÚ!

-¡Hermione! -Harry venía corriendo con Blaise por detrás. Todos había crecido durante el verano. Hermione pudo notar eso cuando llegaron a su lado. Llevaban ropa Muggle, al igual que Draco _"¿Donde la habrán conseguido?"_

-¡Joder! -Exclamo Blaise- ¡Pareces una bola con patas! No... -Se doblo por la mitad, riendose- ¡Pareces más bien una ballena bebé con patas!

Lo siguiente que vio Hermione fue como en cámara lenta. Duddley se abalanzó sobre Blaise para golpearlo, Blaise lo esquivo por poco. Jacob arremetió contra Draco y Joe contra Harry. Park salió corriendo con las gemelas por detrás, Hermione no supo decir si por cobardía o porque sabían retirarse cuando tenían la batalla perdida.

-¡Maldito cuatro ojos! -Joe trataba de arremeter al rostro de Harry, pero este se escabullía y soltaba puñetazos al azar.

Jacob era mucho más musculoso que Draco, al cual lo tenía acorralado contra la tierra del suelo provocando una nube de polvo. Draco intentaba esquivar los golpes, recibiendo unos y soltando los propios.

El que peor la tenía era Blaise, Duddley era lo doble que él pero aún así su amigo no se rendía a pesar que sólo podía defenderse. Hermione vio como la varita de Harry salía volando cuando Joe lo tiro con una patada al suelo. Corrió hacía ella, intentando esquivar los golpes, se arrodillo, buscando la varita en la nube de polvo, cuando logró dar con la varita algo la agarro del tobillo.

Gritó.

Duddley seguía golpeando a Blaise, Draco había logrado voltear la pelea a su favor y Joe daba de patadas a un Harry que se encontraba en posición fetal en el suelo, _¿entonces que la apresaba?_

Volteando bien su cabeza, encontró a una figura cubierta con capa y verdaderamente alta. Hermione intentó mirar debajo de la capucha de la figura, anonada, y lo que vio le hizo contraer el estómago. La mano que la tenía por el tobillo era gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua. Entonces la figura aspiró larga, lenta, ruidosamente, como si quisiera succionar algo más que aire.

Un frío intenso se propago en el lugar. El frío penetro más allá de su piel, le penetró el pecho, en el corazón...

-¡ _Especto Patronum!_ -El grito llegó de fuera de la nube de polvo, no sabia decir de que dirección. Una gran luz se propago, como aquella vez cuando McGonagall le había dicho que era bruja. Un venado corrió hacia la figura encapuchada, con una gran cornamenta. La figura se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el suelo. Con el venado plateado siguiéndola.

Todo eso ocurrió en una fracción de segundo, al siguiente el polvo se disperso.

-¡DUDDLEY! ¡DUDDLEY! -Una mujer alta y flaca corría hacia Duddley, que al escuchar la voz de su madre se separó de Blaise. El grito de la Sra. Dursley alerto a los otros amigos de Duddley, que viendo a todos los adultos a su alrededor salieron huyendo.

 _"Cobardes"_ pensó. Saliendo del shock y guardando la varita de Harry dentro de la manga de la blusa. Se levantó, al igual que Draco, este ultimo tendiéndole la mano a Harry. Hermione se acerco a un Blaise sonriente.

-¿Qué tando sonries? -Pregunto con el ceño fruncido mientras le ayudaba a levantarse por la cintura.

-Ya lo verás -Hermione se asusto ante la voz maqueavolica del moreno.

-¿No usaste magia, verdad? -Blaise negó con la cabeza mientras que un despeinado y sucio Draco se acercaba con Harry, que tenía los lentes rotos.

-¿¡PERO QUE TE HAN HECHO!? -El grito del Sr. Dursley hizo que prestaran atención a su alrededor.

Los Dursley revisaban con apremio a Duddley, que se hacia el herido. Los Potter venían hacia ellos, con los Granger, Narcissa Malfoy y Sirius Black por detrás. Las mujeres se acercaban preocupadas y furiosas a sus hijos. Los hombres parecían más bien... contentos (excepto por el Sr. Granger que tenía la misma expresión de su mujer).

-¡Por Merlín! -Lily tomó el rostro de su hijo para inspeccionarlo. Narcissa revisaba con el mismo ahínco de la pelirroja a Draco y Blaise al mismo tiempo. Mientras que los Granger revisaban a su hija.

-¡MIREN LO QUE SUS HIJOS LE HAN HECHO A NUESTRO PEQUEÑO DUDDLEY! -La Sra. Dursley miraba cólerica a los hombre, cuando sus ojos se posaron en James Potter los colores se drenaron de su cara. Mientras que la sonrisa de James desaparecía para ser remplazada con una mueca.

-¡COMO SI NUESTROS HIJOS PUDIERAN HACER DAÑO A LA BALLENA DE SU HIJO! -Narcissa había perdido su porte elegante que la caracterizaba mientras que señalaba al rostro de Blaise- ¡MIRE COMO EL CERDO DE SU HIJO DEJO A MI NIÑO! -Hermione miró sorprendida a Narcissa por como se expresaba hacia Blaise- ¡Y LOS MALEANTES DE SUS AMIGOS DEJARON A MI HIJO! -Ahora, señalando al rubio, que parecía más preocupado por Hermione. Ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, el ceño del rubio se relajo y le regreso la sonrisa.

-¡LE ROMPIERON LAS GAFAS A MI HIJO! -Lily soltó el rostro de un avergonzado Harry para voltear y mirar a la Sra. Dursley. Pero el siguiente grito murió en sus labios, los cuales dejo abiertos de par en par. Sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas-Petunia... -Sollozó.

-¿Petunia? -Harry miraba a su madre con el ceño fruncido- ¿La conoces?

La pregunta de Harry fue contestada por un tenso silencio, proveniente de ambos _"bandos_ ". Al igual que la Sra. Dursley, el Sr. Dursley parecía reconocer a los Potter, mientras que Duddley tenía la misma expresión de Harry.

-¡Tú! -Alzando la mano para señalar a Lily Potter, la Sra. Dursley gritó- ¡Siempre intentando arruinar mi vida!

-Petunia, yo no... -Pero la Sra. Dursley no la dejo terminar.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¿¡No te basto con arruinar la vida de mis padres que hora quieres arruinar la de mi hijo!? -Lily Potter empezó a llorar en los brazos de James, que se acerco a ella cuando vio venir los gritos- ¡Ahora el subnormal de tu hijo ataca al mío! -Pero la cara de Lily Potter se transformo por completo al escuchar como la Sra. Dursley atacaba a su hijo.

-¡FUE TU HIJO EL QUE ATACO AL MIO! -Se separo de los brazos de su marido, avanzando a la Sra. Dursley que fue retrocediendo hasta quedar detrás del Sr. Dursley.

-¡Óigame! -La replica del Sr. Dursley fue aplacado por la furia de la pelirroja.

-¡NO, ÓIGAME USTED! -Grito colérica Lily- ¡EL MONSTRUO DE SU HIJO ATACO A MI HARRY, QUE NO PUDO HACER NADA MÁS QUE DEFENDERSE! ¡DEBERÍA TENER VERGÜENZA DE COMO LO CRIARON! ¡PODRÁS SER MUY MI HERMANA, PETUNIA! ¡INSULTARME SI QUIERES! ¡PERO DONDE TU HIJO SE VUELVA A CRUZAR EN EL CAMINO DEL MIO... ÓYEME BIEN, OLVIDARE QUE SOMOS HERMANAS! -La cara de Lily Potter estaba igual de roja que su cabello. Los Dursley le dedicaron una última mirada a los Potter y tomando a su hijo se apresuraron para volver a su casa.

-¡CINCUENTA PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! -Grito Blaise, contento. Para después recibir una mirada de advertencia por parte de Narcissa- O no, como ustedes gusten.

-¿Ese cerdo es tu primo? -Draco miraba con burla a Harry, que se había puesto rojo. Hermione le soltó un golpe en el estómago- ¡Auch! -Se quejo mientras se sobaba. Hermione rodó los ojos mientras procesaba los últimos eventos del día.

-¿Qué era eso? -Todos a su alrededor la miraron- ¿Qué era esa _cosa_? -El terror la volvió a invadir al recordar la figura encapuchada. Draco se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué cosa? -Parecía confundido al igual que Blaise, Harry y sus padres.

-Era un _Dementor_ -Sirius miró a su alrededor.

-¿Un _Demento_ r? ¿Aquí, en Londres Muggle? -Narcissa miraba escandalizada a su primo.

-Sí -James Potter miró fijamente a Hermione- ¿Te hizo daño? -Después de meditarlo un rato, negó.

-No, sólo sentí mucho frío.

-Es lo que causan los _Dementores._

-¿Qué es un _Dementor_? -Blaise miraba confundido a James.

-Los Dementores están entre las criaturas mas nauseabundas del mundo. Infestan los lugares mas oscuros y mas sucios. Disfrutan con la desesperación y la destrucción ajenas, se llevan la paz, la esperanza y la alegría de cuanto los rodea... -Lily parecía recitar un libro de memoria.

-Son los guardias de _Azkaban._ Por eso estaban aquí -Sirius miró a Draco, que se tensó detrás de Hermione.

-¿ _Azkaban_? -Los Granger parecían realmente confundidos.

-La cárcel para los magos -Aclaro James.

-¿Entonces que hacían aquí? -Inquirió Hermione.

-Hubo una fuga en masa de Azkaban -Hermione volteó, viendo a Draco que estaba completamente tenso. Sus ojos se encontraron, y en ese momento lo supo.

 _Lucius Malfoy era uno de los prófugos._

* * *

 _Septiembre, 1- 1993_

Los ojos castaños se enfrentaban a los grises. Fuego contra hielo.

-¿En serio lo harás? ¿Me contarás todo? -Hermione miraba al rubio como si quisiera leerle los pensamientos. Draco asintió a su pregunta.

Los últimos días de vacaciones se los paso en la Mansión Malfoy.

El día del enfrentamiento de sus amigos contra Duddley y su pandilla, sus padres junto a los Potter, Narcissa y Sirius decidieron que los Granger estarían en protección de _La Orden del Fénix._ Llegaron a la conclusión de que el _Dementor_ que vio Hermione seguía a uno de los presos de Azkaban.

La noticia llego por el Profeta ese mismo día. Draco junto a Harry y Blaise habían decidido visitar a Hermione para disculparse. Draco y Blaise estaban pasando las vacaciones con los Potter, Sirius y Narcissa. Juntos, llegaron a la residencia de Hermione (después de conseguir ropa Muggle para pasar desapersibidos). Los Granger recibieron contentos a los magos. Cuando Draco, Harry y Blaise se disponían a pasar, Crookshanks había llegado corriendo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio. Mirándose confundidos entre ellos, Crookshanks mulló para bajarse y echar a correr de vuelta, los chicos lo siguieron y fue así como llegaron a ella.

Desde ese día los Granger se mudaron el resto de las vacaciones a la Mansión Malfoy. Hermione había decidido dejar atrás su enojo por lo sucedido el año anterior debido a la forma en como sus amigos se habían arriesgado a lo Muggle aquel día por ella. Blaise y Harry se quedaron con ellos, hasta ayer cuando cada uno había viajado a su casa para despedirse de sus padres.

-¿Donde están los demás? -Se encontraban en el expreso a Hogwarts. El expreso empezó a moverse.

-Les pedí ser yo el que te explicara todo -Hermione asintió y Draco soltó el aire que retenía- Como sabras, mi padre -Escupió. La forma en que se refirio a su padre estaba llena de odio y asco- estaba preso en Azkaban. Nunca te conté porque no quería que me odiaras.

-Yo nunca te odiaría, Draco -Le susurró Hermione para poner su mano encima de la del rubio. El sonrió y prosiguió:

-Hace más de trece años un mago tenebroso se alzo en poder. Sus ideas eran casi iguales que las de Salazar Slytherin. Este mago durante muchos años torturo y mato a muchos magos y muggles; sobre todo a aquellos que le desafiaran. Muchos magos le temían y otros le admiraban, muchos magos de linaje puro. Sus seguidores se hacen llamar Mortífagos, ellos son los encargados de cumplir las ordenes del _Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._ Entre ellos, mis padres. Aunque mi madre estaba más por amor y lealtad a su marido.

-Y hubieron muchos otros que confrontaron a _Quien-tú-sabes_ y sus Mortífagos. La Orden del Fénix comandada en un principio por Dumbledore. Habían dos parejas dentro de la Orden que acababan de dar a luz, los Potter y los Longbotton. Aquellos que habían desafiado a _Quien-tú-sabes_ más de tres veces -Draco cerró los ojos- Había una profecía, diciendo que el fin de _Quien-tú-sabes_ se acercaba de la mano de un recién nacido, uno que él tomaría como su igual. Esta profecía fue dicha a Dumbledore que dio aviso a los Potter y los Longbottom pero resultó que había un informante del lado oscuro en la Orden, dando aviso a Su Señor. _Quien-tú-sabes_ anunció a su Mortífagos su plan de acabar con los Potter mientras que enviaba a algunos de sus seguidores a atacar a los Longbottom.

-¿Cómo se entero La Orden de la traición? -Hermione se colocó al lado de Draco.

-Por mi madre -Hermione miró confundida a Draco- Mi madre había escuchado la conversación entre _Quien-tú-sabes_ y sus seguidores. Yo no tendría poco menos de un año de haber nacido así que mi madre, preocupada por la profecía le rogó a mi padre que cediera, que dejara a _Quien-tú-sabe_ s, pero mi padre la ignoro y dejo en claro que sus ideales eran lo más importante. Así que espero el momento para huir -Draco tenía los ojos llorosos- Pocas horas antes del ataque de _Quien-tú-sabes_ , sus Mortifagos fueron por los Longbottom. Mi madre aprovechado la situación huyó.

-¿A donde?

-A Hogwarts. Con Dumbledore -Draco entrelazó su mano con la de Hermione- Le contó todo, todo. Sobre los planes de Quien-tú-sabes y sobre quien era el traidor. Resultaba ser que Dumbledore ya sabía los planes de _Quien-tú-sabes_ , él tenía a su propio espía dentro de los Mortífagos... Snape, mi padrino.

-¿Snape es tu padrino? -Draco asintió.

-Pero lo que Dumbledore no sabía era quien era el traidor. Resulto que el traidor era uno de los mejores amigos de los Potter. Era su _Guardian_. Gracias a mi madre los Longbottom y los Potter se salvaron de un final cruel. La mitad de la Orden esperaron el ataque de los Mortífagos, entre ellos mi padre, y la otra mitad de la Orden esperaron en la casa de los Potter a _Quien-tú-sabes._

-¿Cómo termino todo?

-¿Con los Potter? -Hermione asintió- _Quien-tú-sabes_ pensó que ese sería el fin de ellos. Pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando entró a la casa. Mato a algunos miembros que se interpusieron entre él y los Potter. La versión que cuenta _El Profeta_ es que _Quien-tú-sabes_ murió esa noche.

-¿Y no? -Draco negó.

-Tío James dijo que cuando apuntaron con sus varitas para matar a _Quien-tú-sabes_ algo muy extraño sucedió. Una luz blanca se propago por toda la casa. Cegándolos a todos, cuando por fin se disipo la luz, tío James subió al dormitorio donde estaban Harry y tía Lily. Estaban a salvo, pero no había rastro de _Quien-tú-sabes._

-¿Y tú padre? -Draco tragó y la miró a los ojos.

-La orden los esperaba, listos para apresarlos. Pero los Mortífagos lograron matar a unos cuantos de La Orden... Y escaparon.

-¿Pero como...? -Draco la interrumpió.

-Cinco años depués los Mortífagos que el Ministerio aún no habían atrapado comenzaron una oleada de asesinatos. Mi padre, comandando uno de ellos. Ataco a uno de los miembros de la Orden, exigiendo saber donde estaban los Potter y los Longbottom que se encontraban escondidos por ordenes de Dumbledore. El hombre se negó... Mi padre mató a ese hombre -Las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Draco cuando poso sus ojos grises en la cara de Hermione- Mi padre mató a Arthur Weasley, el padre de Ron... -Hermione ahogó un grito- Mi madre rogó por el perdón de Molly Weasley, la madre de Ron. Pero ella se negó, diciendo que no había nada que perdonar, que no era su culpa. Pero aún así mi madre decidió mantener la distancia con los Weasley.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me parezco mucho a mi padre. Porque soy la copia del hombre que le arrebato a su marido y dejo huérfanos a sus hijos... -Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Draco volvió a hablar- Por esa razón Percy Weasley me odia, le recuerdo al hombre que le quito a su padre.

-No es tú culpa.

-Lo sé -Draco le sonrió- Cuando me enteré del pasado oscuro de mi familia aquel día que el tocó a nuestra puerta me enfadé. Grité y maldije... Tarde mucho en dejarlo ir, inclusive cuando conocí a Harry, a Blaise y a Theo. Me avergonzaba mi padre, muchos magos de sangre pura nos odían por traidores y muchos otros por nuestro pasado... Pero no fue hasta el año pasado, cuando dejaste de hablarnos que no deje ir. Cuando le pedí perdón a Ron, él al igual que su madre, me dijo que no había nada que perdonar. Que yo no tenía la culpa... el ser perdonado por el hijo a quien mi padre arrebato una parte importante de su familia me dio paz... Me sentí liberado.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-¿El padre de Theo es Mortífago? -Draco asintió- ¿La madre de Blaise?

-No, era partidaria de las ideas de _Quien-tú-sabes_ hasta que en un ataque fallido de Mortífagos atacaron el Callejón Diagon... Ese día una maldición reboto a Blaise, dejándolo un tiempo en _San Mungo.._. Mamá suele decir que el amor de madre es mucho más poderoso que los ideales, que por esa razón dejó a mi padre. Para poder darme una vida libre -Draco sonrió levemente.

-¿ _Quien-tú-sabes_ sigue vivo? -Draco la miró durante un largo rato y asintió.

-El profesor Quirrel era uno de sus seguidres. Más bien lo usó durante un tiempo como cuerpo... Él fue quien intentó robar en el Banco de Gringotts hace dos años, poco antes de que acabaran las clases Quirrel fue detenido por los Aurores, por esa razón dejó Hogwarts. _Quien-tú-sabes_ huyó por segunda vez. El año pasado, cuando Ginny abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, fue mediante un libro. Un artefacto que _Quien-tú-sabes_ dejó en la mano de uno de sus seguidores, Tyron Parkinson.

-¡El padre de Pansy!

-Sí -Draco asintió- El día en que Ginny Weasley y su familia fueron a comprar sus materiales en el Callejón Diagon, Tyron Parkinson metió el libro en el caldero de Ginny -Draco miró por la ventana- Resultó ser que ese libro más bien era un diario que contenía las memorias de Quien-tú-sabes cuando estudió en Hogwarts. Cuando Neville y Ron entraron a la Cámara y vencieron el Basilisco hay algo que te ocultamos -La miró a los ojos- Ese día Neville y Ron vieron el vivo recuerdo de _Quien-tú-sabes.._. _Tom Marvólo Riddle..._

-¿Riddle?

-Es un apellido Muggle, resultó ser que _Quien-tú-sabes_ fue concebido bajo una poción de amor que una bruja proporciono a un Muggle. Quien-tú-sabes es mestizo, al igual que Harry, por eso esa noche hace tantos años, _Quien-tú-sabes_ había decidido ir tras los Potter...

-Por que tomo a Harry como su igual -Susurró Hermione. Draco asintió.

-Sí... Él era el heredero de Slytherin... -Lo siguiente lo dijo tan bajo, en un susuro mientras se tensaba por completo- _Él es Lord Voldemort._

* * *

-¡Chicos! ¡Ey chicos! -Hermione miró a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de orientarse- ¡EH! ¡Draco! -La voz de Blaise la termino de despabilar, se encontraban en el compartimento mirando por la ventana se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido. No recordaba haberse quedado dormida. Levantando su cabeza se encontró con el rostro dormido y tranquilo de Draco. El dormía plácidamente, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella.

Recordaba haberlo abrazado después de la historia así que dedujo que se quedo dormida encima de él.

-¡EH! _¡ROMEO!_ -Draco abrió los ojos de golpe mientras apresaba la cintura de Hermione. Entrecerró los ojos y ahogo un bostezo, bajando a vista hacia Hermione.

- _¿Romeo?_ -Preguntó Harry.

-Sí, _Romeo y Julieta_ una historia de amor muggle -Theo se encogió de hombros- No lo entenderían.

Hermione se separo de golpe de Draco al escuchar a Theo para dirigirle una mirada amenazante. Este solo le sonrió. Después de que el rubio despertó por completo se dispusieron a bajar del tren.

-Antes, debo advertirles sobre que a parte de los Aurores, los Dementores custodiaran a Hogwarts hasta apresar de vuelta a los Mortífagos.

Bajando del expreso se dirigieron a los carruajes que los esperaban. Subieron todos en uno, cuando el carruaje empezó a avanzar Hermione se volvió a Harry.

-¿Donde están Neville y Ron?

-Decidieron irse con Ginny y los gemelos, Fred y George -Hermione asintió

Después de un movido viaje llegaron al castillo. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, un grito los detuvo.

-¡Ey, Potter! -Los gemelos, junto a Ginny, Neville, Ron y por ultimo Percy se acercaron. Cuando llagaron a su lado, Percy miró con desprecio a Draco.

-Tenemos algo que contarte -Secundó Fred a George. Blaise se llevo un mano al pecho y dió dos pasos hacía atrás, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Me están dejando por un Potter! -Su voz tenía un matiz de herido que nadie se creyó, ni siquiera Ginny y Percy Weasley.

-Nunca, Zabini. Sabes que eres nuestro favorito, depués de Ginny -dijo, George.

-Sólo devolvemos un favor -Guiñó Fred para después preguntar- ¿Probaste nuestros dulces salta clases? -Blaise hincho el pecho con orgullo.

-Sí, los probé en un muggle -Con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Con una bola muggle con patas.

-¡No lo hiciste! -Exclamo Hermione horrorizada cuando recordó la pelea con Duddey. Blaise sólo sonrió con más malicia.

-Sí lo hice.

-No, no lo hiciste.

-Que sí.

-¡Lo que sea! -Los interrumíó Harry- ¿Qué favor? -George y Fred sonrieron para llevarse a Harry de cada brazo.

-¡Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor! -Gritaron los gemelos cuando dieron la vuelta al pasillo.

-Vamos, antes de que se nos haga tarde -Draco se dió la vuelta mientras Theo, Neville, Blaise y Hermione lo seguían. A la entrada del Gran Comedor, Ginny los alcanzo.

-¡Ah! ¡La chica serpiente viene con nosotros! -Ginny le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Blaise.

-Ese hechizo que te pones en el cabello te esta secando las neuronas -Dijo, para tomar a Hermione de la mano y dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor. Seguidas por Neville y Ron.

-Mini Weasley 1, Blaise 0 -Río Theo mientras seguía a Draco a la mesa de Slyhterin.

-¡Esto no se queda así, Comadreja! -Grito un Blaise sonriente para seguir a sus amigos.

* * *

Una vez terminada la selección de casas. Dumbledore se levanto.

-¡Bienvenidos! -Dijo- ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo unas cosas que decirles a todos, y como una es muy seria, se los explicare antes de que el banquete los deje aturdidos -Dumbledore se aclaro la garganta para continuar- El Ministro insistió en ser el mismo quien diera la explicación pero me gustaría ser yo en persona quien la diera... Hace menos de un mes hubo una fuga en masa de Azkaban, el Ministro tiene razones para creer que algunos de los prófugos intentaran adentrarse en Hogwarts -Miró a la mesa de Slytherin por encima de sus gafas de media luna mientras sacaba un trozo de pergamino de su túnica- Esta información no fue dicha mediante el Profeta pero insistí en dárselas. Es la lista de los prófugos de Azkaban -Mirando el pergamino, leyó:

 _-Antonin Dolohov._

 _Torre demasiado pequeño._

 _vulcano_

 _Travers_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _Rodolphus Lestrange._

 _Rebastan Lestrange._

 _Regulus Negro._

 _Peter Pettigrew._

 _Fenrir Greyback._

 _Y Lucius Malfoy._

Los murmullos se esparcieron en el Gran Comedor, Hermione logró ver como la mayoría de los alumnos veían a Draco que mantenía su vista en Dumbledore.

-¡Silencio! -Los murmullos cesaron- Espero que tomen esta información con la madurez necesaria y no intenten nada estúpido -Sus ojos se dirigieron a Draco- Si se encuentran con alguno de los presos prófugos no intenten enfrentarlos... Les aseguro que ellos no dudaran en matarlos. Ahora, los guardias de Azkaban se apastraron en cada entrada de Hogwarts, eviten cercarse a ellos. Y por último -Mirando hacia la mesa del profesorado- Tenemos a un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Quiero que le den la bienvenida el profesor Remus Lupin quien nos acompañara este año escolar -Alzando las palmas empezó a aplaudir, seguido por los alumnos. Remus Lupin parecía enfermo y cansado mientras saludaba a todos con la mano.

Terminando el banquete muchos se dirigieron a su Sala Común para descansar del largo viaje. Hermione caminó junto a Neville, Ron y Ginny hacía Draco, Harry, Theo y Blaise que se habían quedado atrás. Muchos le dirigían una segunda mirada a Draco antes de salir.

-¿A qué esperan? -Ron llevaba un pastel de calabaza en la mano.

-Al Tío Remus -Neville frunció el ceño hacia Harry.

-¿Pues cuantos tíos tienes? -Harry rió.

-Como tal no es mi tío al igual que Sirius. Sirius es mi padrino mientras que Remus es un viejo amigo de ambos. Aunque siempre a sido el mejor amigo de mamá al igual que el profesor Snape.

-¿¡Tú madre y Snape son amigos!? -Los ojos de Ron casi se salen de su cara. Harry asintió.

-Sí, pero a papá y tío Sirius no les cae nada bien el profesor Snape. Mientras que tío Remus se lleva mejor con él, aunque no son los mejores amigos a pesar de tener varias cosas en común debido a que siempre anda viajando.

-¿Quien? ¿Snape?

-No, su gato -Blaise tenía una mueca burlona en el rostro.

-¿Snape tiene un gato? -Ron parecía confuso. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Se refieren al Profesor Lupin -Aclaró.

-¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor! Por la mini Weasley -Hermione le lanzó una mirada molesta a Blaise.

-¡Harry! Que gusto verte -Remus se acercaba con el profesor Snape a su lado, aunque este último tenía una expresión aburrida en su cara.

-Tío Remus -Harry abrazo a Remus que le devolvió el abrazo contento.

-Tú tambien deberías darle un abrazo a Snape, haber si te lo devuelve -Blaise le susurró a Draco, que le regresó la mirada molesto.

-¿Draco? -Draco se volteó hacia Snape, que por un momento sus ojos reflejaron preocupación- ¿Estarás bien? -Draco analizó la pregunta y sonrió ladinamente.

-Soy un Malfoy, siempre lo estoy -Hermione de dió un codazo en el estómago. El rubio se encogió por el golpe- Quiero decir, sí. Lo estaré... tío Severus -Snape asintió.

-Bien, es hora de irse a sus Salas Comunes -Urgió a los niños. Que despidiéndose de los profesores salieron del Gran Comedor. Al llegar a las escaleras, Blaise habló.

-Por cierto, ¿qué te dijeron Fred y George?

-¿Celoso? -Pinchó Ginny.

-Curioso -Sonrió Blaise.

-Me dieron esto -Interrumpió Harry antes de una nueva discusión. Todos miraron el pergamino amarillento en sus mano.

-¿Qué es eso? -Hermione miraba con el ceño fruncido el mapa. Hatty sonrió para sacar su varita de la túnica y recitar:

- _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ -Unas manchas escarlata empezaron a aparecer en el pergamino. Cuando la última mancha apareció Harry leyó- _Lunatico, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamente les traen a ustedes El Mapa del Mereodador._

Harry abrió el mapa para mostrar su contenido. Pequeñas motas en forma de huellas iban por todos lados, moviéndose.

-¿Eso somos...

-Nosotros -Interrumpió Harry a Theo.

-¿Qué es este mapa? -Ginny parecía nerviosa.

-Este mapa muestra a todos en Hogwarts. Sin excepción alguna en tiempo real -Harry sonrió- También muestra atajos para salir de Hogwarts.

-¿Canuto? -Draco miró a Harry- Así es como suele decirle tío James a tío Sirius -Harry asintió.

-Resulta ser que es una mapa que creo mi padre junto con sus mejores amigos cuando estuvieron en Hogwarts.

-¿Por que lo tenían Fred y George? ¿Y porque nunca me contaron de él? -Ron frunció en ceño.

-Mi padre se los regaló. Un día que fue a tu casa para visitar a Molly -Harry rió- Dice Fred que mi papá les dijo que le recordaban a él y a Sirius cuando eran niños. Así que les regaló el mapa y les pidió que cuando fuera el momento que ellos consideraran correcto, me lo darían.

-¿Quien es quién? -Neville parecía entusiasmado.

-Cornamenta es mi padre, Canuto es mi tío Sirius, Lunatico es el profesor Remus -Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron- Y Colagusano es Peter Pettigrew...

-¿Uno de los prófugos? -Preguntó Hermione. Harry asintió.

-Cuando era niño, mi padre solia contarme sus aventuras en Hogwarts. Como ellos dos, Sirius y él, siempre hacían bromas y como el profesor Remus trataba de sacarlos de problemas... Mientras que Pettigrew era el más débil de ellos... Él fue quien traiciono a mis padres -Se hizo un silenció tenso. Que fue roto por Hermione.

-¿Porque los apodos? -Harry miró el mapa para ver si había alguien cerca, después de comprobar que no. Los miró.

-Esto es algo que sólo Draco y yo sabemos -Los miró seriamente- ¿Prometen que esto no saldrá de entre nosotros? -Todos negaron- Cuando estaban en Hogwarts y se volvieron amigos a los pocos años, mi padre y tío Sirius, se dieron cuenta de que el profesor Remus siempre desaparecía durante ciertos días. Todos en luna llena -Hermion ahogo un gemido. Los demás, excepto Draco y Harry, la miraron confundidos.

-¿Que pasa, mione? -Preguntó Ginny pero Hermione miró a Harry y Draco.

-¿Es un hombre lobo? -Otra vez en silencio tenso.

-Sí -Admitió Harry- Así que tratando de ayudaron, papá, tío Sirius y Peter Pettigrew se volvieron _animagos..._ ilegalmente.

-¿No están registrados? -Theo miró a Harry, este negó.

-¿Qué es un _animago_? -Neville estaba confundido.

-Es un mago que puede trasformarse en animal a su gusto -Explicaron Theo, Draco y Hermionie al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo... -Harry los miró divertido- Papá se convirtió en un venado, tío Sirius en un perro negro gigante, Pettigrew en una rata. Así, todos una vez al mes, escapaban por un pasaje donde el sauce boxeador a la casa de los gritos en _Hogsmeade_ para acompañar al profesor Remus en su transformación. Es él quien creo el mito de la casa de los gritos debido a su transformación -Harry apuntó hacía el mapa- _Travesura realizada_ -Las motas escarlatas empezaron a desaparecer. Dejándolo otra vez en blanco- O si no alguien podría leerlo.

-Sí, sabia que este sería un gran año -Con una gran sonrisa en su cara, Blaise se encamino hacía las mazmorras. Los demás se miraron entre ellos. Despidiéndose, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva Sala.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado... Y lamento contestar hasta ahora, pero sí, es un Dramione.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no son míos, como todo mundo lo sabe.**

 **Siento tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, pero estaba indecisa sobre qué escribir. Bueno, sin más, el capítulo.**

* * *

 _Octubre, 2. 1993_

-Te lo digo yo, Theo -dijo Blaise tomando sorbos de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-No, yo digo que es a Malfoy -Theo miraba la esquina de _"Las Tres Escobas"._

Era la primera salida a _Hogsmeade_ en ese año. Ron y Neville habían insistido en comprar dulces y surtirse hasta la próxima salida. Así que habían decidido ir a _Honeydukes_ y luego los encontrarían en Las Tres Escobas mientras que Hermione había insistido en ir a _"La Casa de las Plumas"._

El bar estaba lleno de gente, de bullicio y de humo.

Una mujer hermosa y de buena figura les había tomado su orden cuando llegaron, era Madame Rosmerta. La dueña del bar.

Theo, Harry, Blaise y Draco esperaban en una de las esquinas del pequeño bar con un pedido de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Dejalo, Theo. No lo sacaras de su trance -se burlo Draco dejando el tarro vacío en la mesa- Ya le conoces.

-Pueden decir lo que quieran. Pero yo sé lo que veo.

-Yo opino igual que Theo -interrumpió Harry- Desde que entramos en Hogwarts, Daphne siempre ha estado detrás de Draco -Theo, Blaise y Draco miraron a Harry sorprendidos, usualmente él era muy distraído como para darse cuenta de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

-Ves, si lo dice Potter es por algo, Blaise -mirando con superioridad a Blaise, Theo bebió de su cerveza. Blaise le devolvió la mirada con hastío mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Draco y Harry rieron por su comportamiento infantil.

-Digan lo que digan, sé lo que vi.

-Superalo, Blaise. Ella gusta de mi, no de ti -sonriendole ladinamente, como todo buen Malfoy, se burló de Blaise.

La pequeña discusión había empezado cuando Blaise se había pavoneado sobre el hecho de que Daphne Greengrass, una Slytherin de su año, no paraba de mirar a su mesa. Seguramente se había enterado de que ese año formaría parte del equipo de Quidditch para su casa, como bateador.

Las clases habían ido mejor de lo esperado, contando el hecho de que Hermione se había negado a "ayudarlos" a estudiar debido a que Harry se había negado a entregar el mapa a McGonagall. La castaña había hecho una rabieta digna de Gryffindor, diciendo, que si los expulsaban ella no movería un dedo por ayudarlos.

Hermione junto a Theo y Draco habían tomado tres materias optativas ese año. Mientras que Harry, Blaise, Neville y Ron habían escogido dos.

Blaise y Harry tomaron _"Estudios Muggles"_ ; Neville y Ron _"Adivinación"_ junto a Hermione que no paraba de quejarse debido a que Sybil Trelawney, la vidente que daba clases, era una completa farsante. Todo el tiempo presagiaba la muerte de Neville, quien se encontraba acongojado debido a la visión.

Hermione, Theo y Draco cursaban _"Runas Antiguas";_ Theo y Draco _"Aritmancia"_ y por último todos escogieron _"Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas"_ que ese año la impartía Hagrid. La verdad es que la mayoría de las clases eran bastante divertidas.

-Lo que sea -zanjó el tema. Mirando nuevamente a la mesa de las serpientes. Donde se encontraban Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode. Pansy parecía exasperada de Daphe y Millicent miraba divertida a ambas. Desviando la vista hacía la ventana se encontró a Hermione hablando con Seammus y Dean, ambos Gryffindor- ¿Hermione tiene nuevos amigos?

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Draco. Blaise señaló la ventana por donde se veía a su amiga charlando amigablemente con sus compañeros de casa. Draco miró atentamente la escena, con una mueca de desagrado en su cara, que no paso desapercibida por Blaise.

-Ron me dijo que últimamente se ha empezado a llevar bien con sus compañeros -limpiándose la espuma de la boca, Harry prosiguió- Hasta Percy, a regañadientes, le volvió a hablar.

Hermione se despidió de ambos Gryffindor y entró en el bar. Camino hasta llegar a la mesa de sus amigos.

-¿De qué me perdí? -preguntó una vez que se sentó al lado de Theo.

-De que parece que a Daphne le gusta Draco -Blaise miro atentamente la reacción de la castaña, pero esta ni se inmutó.

-¿Quién es Daphne?

-Una Slytherin de nuestro año -aclaró Draco con los dientes apretados- ¿Quienes eran ellos? -Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida- Los chicos con los que hablabas.

-¡Ah! Seammus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, me preguntaron por Ron y Neville. Parece ser que hubo un problema en su habitación y deben arreglarlo -Draco pareció contento con la explicación. Debido a que sólo asintió y olvidó el tema.

Platicaron sobre varias cosas durante una media hora, hasta que llegaron Ron y Neville. Una vez que los recién llegados terminaron su cerveza salieron del bar, dirigiendose a Hogwarts. Siendo consientes de las tres Slytherin que los seguían, una vez en el patio de la escuela se toparon con Crabble y Goyle que atormentaban a un niño de primero, por su túnica, era un Hufflepuff.

-¡Eh! -ante el grito de Blaise, Crabble y Goyle voltearon. Dando un espacio para que el pequeño huyeran- ¿Son tan brutos que sólo pueden meterse con los de primero? -se burló.

Crabble y Goyle gruñeron tal cual animales y caminaron hacia el encuentro del moreno y sus amigos.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Zabini -dijo Crabble mientras miraba a Hermione- No vaya a ser que algo malo le pase a tu amiga.

-¿Nos estas amenazando? -esta vez fue Draco quien enfrentó al par de gorilas.

-No, sólo digo un hecho -Crabble rió a la par de Goyle- No olvides que tu papá no es muy fan de los Sangre Sucia.

Draco saco su varita, apuntando a Crabble.

-¡Uhu! Parece que ni con la salida de tu padre dejarás de ser un amante de lo impuro, total tu mamá también se convirtió en traidora. Ha de ser de familia...

Crabble no se esperaba que Draco se defendiera a base de magia. Más bien, no se esperaba que lo atacara, debido a eso Crabble ni siquiera saco su varita, no hizo ningún movimiento.

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

Crabble salió volando varios metros atrás. Goyle, que había visto el momento en que Draco se disponía a atacar a su amigo, sacando su varita ataco al rubio.

- _¡Expulso!_

 _-¡Protego!_ -Blaise ya se encontraba listo para socorrer a su amigo- _¡Confundus!_

 _-¡Protego! ¡Desmaius!_

El hechizo de Goyle pego directamente a Ron que cayo al suelo.

 _-¡Petrificus Totalus!_

El hechizo no vino de Goyle, ni de ninguno de ellos. Pansy, que se encontraba detrás de ellos con Daphne y Millicent, atacó cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Sin embargo, su puntería no fue la mejor, dando entre Draco y Harry, que ya había sacado la varita.

- _¡Colovaria!_ -Neville disparó a Pansy cuando tuvo oportunidad, haciendo que su piel tomara un color grisáceo, distrayendola.

No supieron en que momento se acerco el Auror, ni cuando Crabble reacciono y apunto con su varita a Hermione que se encontraba distraída. Justo en el momento en el que el Auror se interpuso en medio de todos para detenerlos, Crabble atacó.

 _-¡Densaugeo_! -impactando en el rostro de Hermione. Todo el patio quedo en silencio. Hermione miró confusa a Crabble, que sonreía con satisfacción.

-Los llevaré con el profesor Dumbledore, esto es una completa falta de respeto... -el reproche del Auror quedo interrumpido por el grito proveniente de Hermione, que después de gritar, se cubrió los labios.

-¿Hermione? -Draco miraba entre preocupado y asustado a su amiga. No había escuchado el hechizo de Crabble pero si había visto como apunto hacía Hermione. Ella lo miro bastante asustada para después salir corriendo dentro del castillo- ¡Hermione!

Se dispusó a correr cuando el Auror lo jaló del brazo. Mirándole con enojo.

-Ustedes vienen conmigo. En marcha.

Después de despertar a Ron, dio la vuelta y tomo el mismo camino que antes había tomado Hermione., doblando en la esquina para el despacho del director.

* * *

 _Noviembre, 12. 1993_

-¡FALTA POR PARTE DE ZABINI! -Lee Jordan, un alumno de Gryffindor del mismo año que Fred y George, amigo de ambos. Era el comentarista de los partidos de Quidditch. Ese día se enfentaban Slytherin y Ravenclaw- ¡PARECE QUE SU NUEVO PREDECESOR ES UNA SERPIENTE RASTRERA AL IGUAL QUE EL RESTO DE SU CASA, FRED Y GEORGE!

-¡LEE! -McGonagall veía con reproche y vergüenza a su alumno, pero parecía estar de acuerdo con él. Lee Jordan narraba el partido en la grada de los profesores. Varios Aurores se encontraban en la grada y en las otras pero Dumbledore no se había presentado al partido.

El enfrentamiento contra Crabble, Goyle y Parkinson les había costado limpiar la "Sala de los Trofeos" al estilo Muggle. Hermione, a pesar del castigo, estaba bastante contenta. Madame Pomfrey le había revertido el hechizo, que le había hecho crecer los dientes, hasta dejarlos del mismo tamaño que el resto. Pansy había regresado a su color de piel original, para disgusto de sus amigos.

La grada de los Slytherin aplaudía y gritaba por su casa mientras que la de los Ravenclaw se quejaba por la falta de Blaise. La grada de Hufflepuff era indiferente pero se divertía con el partido y la de Gryffindor estaba de parte de los Ravlenclaw.

A excepción de Ron y Neville, que se divertían al igual que los Hufflepuff y Fred y Goerge que aplaudían la hazaña de Blaise.

-¡Eso fue falta! -grito furiosa Ginny, su cara estaba del mismo color que su cabello debido al enojo.

Blaise voló con su _Nimbus 2001_ hacía la tribuna donde estaba Lee Jordan, frenándose, se enfrento a él.

-¡Lo que pasa es que estas celoso! -se burló Blaise para salir volando detrás de una _Quaffle._

-¡EH, ZABINI!

-¡LEE!

-¡LO SIENTO PROFESORA! -un enfurruñado Lee siguió contando el partido- ¡PUCEY TOMA LA _QUAFFLE_ Y SE LA PASA A MALFOY! ¡MALFOY LLEVA LA DELANTERA SIENDO SEGUIDO POR FLINT Y PUCEY! ¡SAMUELS DIRIGE UNA _BLUDGER_ A MALFOY! ¡BOLE LA INTERCEPTA Y SE LA MANDA A PAGE! ¡PAGE LA ESQUIVA Y MALFOY APROVECHA PARA METER LA _QUAFFLE_ EN EL ARO! ¡MALFOY ANOTA! ¡DIEZ PUNTOS PARA SLYTHERIN! -El marcador debajo de Lee Jordan cambio. _Slytherin 50-40 Ravenclaw._

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos Draco! -Neville gritaba y aplaudía a su amigo. Slytherin se encontraba igual de contento que Neville, sobre todo cuando Draco se pavoneo delante de la grada de Ravenclaw.

-¡DAVIES TOMA LA _QUAFFLE!_ ¡ZABINI LE LANZA UNA _BLUDGER_! ¡LE DA! ¡SE TAMBALEA! ¡LE PASA LA _QUAFFLE_ A STRETTON! ¡STRETTON SE DIRIGE A LOS AROS DE SLYTHERIN! ¡FLINT SE INTERPONE EN SU CAMINO! ¡UNA _BLUDGER_ LE GOLPEA EN LA PUNTA DE LA ESCOBA! ¡STRETTON LO PASA! ¡BLETCHLEY SALE DE SU PUESTO PARA INTERCEPTARLO! ¡OHHH! ¡BURROW SALE DE DEBAJO DE AMBOS! ¡STRETTON LE PASA LA _QUAFFLE_ Y BURROW ANOTA! ¡DIEZ PUNTOS PARA RAVENCLAW!

 _Slytherin 50-50 Ravenclaw._

-¡PARCE QUE POTTER HA VISTO LA _SNITCH DORADA_! -el grito de Lee Jordan desvió la atención a Harry que se dirigía en picada al suelo- ¡CHANG LO SIGUE DE CERCA! ¡HARRY ESTIRA LA MANO PARA ATRAPAR LA _SNITCH_ Y... ¿QUE DIABLOS LE PASA A ZABINI?! -como si de un resorte se tratara, todas ls cabezas voltearon hacía Blaise que se movía de un lado a otro, de arriba para bajo. Dando una vuelta de 180 grados dejándolo de cabeza- ¡LA _NIMBUS_ DE ZABINI SE VOLVIÓ LOCA!

-¡Blaise! -Fred y George sacaron sus varitas mágicas para ayudar al moreno, pero Ginny se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Paren! Si lo hace, harán que Slytherin pierda

-¡ZABINI CUELGA DE UN BRAZO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN LO AYUDE! -Draco, que había visto a Blaise cuando Jordan grito, se dirigió hacia su amigo- ¡MALFOY SE PROPONE A AYUDAR A ZABINI! ¡MALFOY ESTIRA EL BRAZO A ZABINI Y... UNA _BLUDGER_ IMPACTA EN EL BRAZO DE MALFOY! ¡CREO QUE ACABA DE ROMPERLE EL BRAZO!

-¡DRACO! -Hermione miraba impactada la escena. La _Bludger_ una dio un giro en "U", devuelta a Draco- ¡DRACO, LA _BLUDGER_! -Draco tenía el brazo acurrucado contra su dorso, sosteniendo su escoba con el otro. Había escuchado el grito de Hermione y de inmediato voló, seguido por la _Bludger._

-¡LA _BLUDGER_ SE VOLVIÓ LOCA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!

-¡SLYTHERIN GANA! -Hooch hizo sonar su silbato. Harry tenía la _snitch_ dorada en la mano izquierda pero mirando a sus amigos. Blaise colgando de una sola mano y Draco siendo perseguido por una _Bludger._

-¡SLYTHERIN GANA! -Jordan repitio mecánicamente el grito de Hooch, pero ya nadie hacía caso al partido- ¡LA ESCOBA DE ZABINI SE ESTA ELEVANDO! ¡UN METRO! ¡DOS METROS! ¡TRES! ¡CUATRO! ¡LA ESCOBA SE SACUDE Y ZABINI CAE DE ELLA! ¡MALFOY QUE AÚN ES PERSEGUIDO POR LA _BLUDGER_ SE DIRIGE A DETENER A ZABINI PERO LA _BLUDGER_ LE GANA! ¡MALFOY CAE DE SU ESCOBA! ¡AMBOS CAEN DE SU ESCOBA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN... Y FRED Y GEORGE, QUE NO SE EN QUE MOMENTO ENTRARON CON SUS ESCOBAS AL CAMPO, LOS DETIENEN EN CAIDA LIBRE! ¡LOS TIENEN! -La tribuna de los maestros y Aurores que, hasta el momento estaban en un estado de shock, suspiraron aliviados al igual que el resto de alumnos de diferentes casas. Jordan aplaudía a Fred y George- ¡ESO SE MERECE CIEN PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR... MORTÍFAGOS!

El caos se desato.

Hermione junto a Neville, Ron y Ginny ya se encontraban en el campo a pocos metros de Fred y George con Draco y Blaise, habían bajado en el momento en que Fred y George volaban en sus escobas hacía sus amigos.

Los gritos, los impactos de hechizos contra hechizos se escuchaban en todo el campo. Los maestros y Aurores gritaban instrucciones para guiar a los alumnos dentro del castillo.

Varios hombres con capas negras y mascaras plateadas se encontraban en el campo.

-¡Draco! ¡Blaise! -grito Hermione al llegar junto a los chicos. Lanzándose al cuello de Draco- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Estas bien? -se separo un poco del rubio, sin dejar de abrazarlo por el cuello.

-Creo que tengo un brazo roto y el corazón bombeando a mil por hora debido a la caída. Pero sí, estoy bien -sonriendo ladinamente.

-¿Por que yo nunca tengo recibimientos así? -Blaise miraba divertido el encuentro de sus amigos.

-Podrás tenerlo una vez que nos larguemos de aquí - dijo Theo, que acaba de llegar con varita en mano.

-¿Dónde esta Harry? -preguntó Neville.

Todos miraron el cielo, donde se desataba el caos entre Aurores, maestros y Mortífagos. Harry se dirigía a ellos, seguido por un Mortífago que no había visto.

 _-¡EXPULSO!_ -Theo derrumbo al Mortífago que estaba más atento en atrapar a Harry que en defenderse. Harry aterrizo bajando rápidamente de su escoba y corriendo hacia ellos.

-Gracias.

-Sí, luego se agradecen -Fred tomo por la cintura a Blaise, mano en varita.

-Sí, vayámonos -secundó George, varita en mano también.

Todos corrieron hacia el túnel que se dirigía a Hogwarts. Pero un Mortífago se interpuso en su camino.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ -Harry apuntó al Mortífago, pero este con un movimiento leve de varita desvió e ataque.

-¿Así que este es el gran _"Harry Potter"_? ¿El que venció a _Lord Tenebroso_? -se mofó el Mortífago. Otros dos aterrizaron a su lado.

-¡Hay que llevárnoslo! ¡Seremos recompensados! -chilló uno, que por su tono de voz. Hermione dedujo que era una mujer.

-Hay que matarlo -la tercera voz sonó más baja. Más letal mientras arrastraba las palabras, como si se aburriera de la situación y él no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo con ello.

 _-¡Expulso!_

 _-Protego_ -con un movimiento elegante de varita, el tercer Mortígafo se defendió- ¿Crees que eso podrá contra nosotros? -se burló.

Hermione sentía un sudor frío bajando por su frente. Los ojos grises del tercer Mortífago no dejaban de verla. Acusándola. Era lo único que aquella capa y mascara dejaba ver de ellos.

Pero el intercambio de miradas fue bloqueado por Draco, que se colocó en frente de ella, apuntando a los Mortífagos con su varita.

-Yo que ustedes, huiría. Los Aurores no tardaran en llegar -Hermione noto el tono asustado de Draco, siendo opacado por su altanería y prepotencia características de él.

-¿Nos estas amenzando, mocoso? -chilló la mujer. Fred y George se colocaron al lado de Draco- ¡Debería matarte!

-Basta, _Bella_ -siseo el primer mortífago- No tenemos tiempo, sólo venimos por el niño.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! -Blaise también apuntaba con su varita a los Mortífagos.

-Con mucho gusto, niño. Pero no hoy -el segundo mortífago apunto a Draco- Muévete niño, liberaré de su inmunda presencia a la comunidad mágica.

Hermione entendió perfectamente que se refería a ella.

Draco ni se inmutó.

-Fuera -arrastrando las palabras, advirtió Draco. El trío de Mortífagos río. La mujer con locura, el primero con diversión y el tercero con crueldad.

-No te hagas el heroe. Si es necesario te quitaré del camino -advirtió el mismo Mortígafo- Pero esa _Sangre sucia_ morirá.

- _¡Diffindo!_ -Draco ataco a los Mortífagos, tomándolos desprevenidos.

Sus máscaras se partieron a la mitad.

Hermione miró la escena por encima del hombro de Draco. La mujer, que en algún momento había sido bastante hermosa, ahora era tenía el rostro bastante demacrado. Sus risos le tapaban las mejillas y labios, dándole un aspecto salvaje.

El primer hombre, también parecía bastante atractivo, en sus mejores años. Su cabello era negro, como la noche. Sus ojos azules, a Hermione le parecía bastante reconocido su rostro.

El último se tapo la cara, pero Hermione logró identificarlo, al igual que Draco. Que se había puesto tensó.

Era Lucius Malfoy.

-¡Tú! ¡Asqueroso traidor de la sangre! -chilló colérica la mujer, la mujer apuntó a Draco con su varita- _¡Crucio!_

-¡NOO!

Hermione, en el ultimo momento logró tirar a Draco a un lado, que se había quedado de piedra en un inicio, cayendo encima de él. El hechizo impacto detrás de ellos, en la arena.

 _-¡Expulso!_

- _¡Bombarda!_ -Fred y George organizaban sus ataques, pero ambos fueron desviados con la misma agilidad de antes.

 _-¡Confringo!_ -Theo apuntó al primer Mortífago, que desvió el ataque haciendo al hechizo estrellarse contra las paredes del túnel. Que explotaron en el proceso.

 _-¡Crucio!_

 _-¡Protego!_

Snape y Lupin aparecieron en la pelea. Colocando a los alumnos a sus espaldas.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? -arrastrando las palabras, Snape ordeno- Señorita Granger, Draco. Si ya acabaron, pueden levantarse.

Hermione, roja como el cabello de Ron fue ayudada por Ginny y Draco por Blaise. Ninguno dejaba de mirar la escena.

-Parece que tenemos a otro amante de lo impuro -el mortífago de ojos azules, escupió sus palabras.

Lucius se interpuso, quitándose el largo cabello de la cara, miró Snape.

-Severus, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-No el suficiente, Malfoy -escupió Snape con una mueca de desdén. Hermione miraba atenta el intercambio de palabras, era bastante evidente el desprecio que ambos mantenían.

Lucius dirigió sus ojos grises a Draco, que aún estaba tenso.

-Draco... has crecido -Lucius estudio atentamente a su hijo, hasta posar sus ojos en Hermione, que se encontraba a su lado. Haciendo una mueca de asco, volvió a ver a su hijo- Y por lo visto, para mal.

Hermione empezó a sentir mucho frío, helada.

-Draco... -Miró al rubio, que no dejaba de ver, al igual que el resto, a los mortífagos y profesores. Jalando levemente su túnica verde esmeralda, se estaba mareando- Draco...

Draco pareció salir de su estupefacción para mirar a Hermione, que tenía el rostro bastante pálido.

-¿Granger? ¿Qué pasa?

-Hace... hace mucho frío -Mirando al cielo, se asusto.

Dementores, habían varios Dementores rodeando la escena. Aún se podía ver la pelea que se mantenía en los cielos entre Aurores y Mortífagos.

-¿Hermione? -Draco la sostuvo cuando empezó a marearse, desvió su vista atrás. Mirando a un Dementor bajar y pasar detrás de Ron, que de un momento a otro se puso muy pálido.

El Dementor se acerco a su rostro, claramente escucho el sonido de succión, como aquel día en Privet Drive. Pero esta vez no había nadie para detenerlo.

El Dementor se acerco aún más a Ron, que fue retrocediendo hasta que sus ojos se pusieron blanco y cayó hacía atrás.

-¡RON!

El grito de Hermione llamó la atención del resto de los presentes. Los Mortífagos, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy, al ver a los Dementores huyeron.

Snape y Remus corrieron hacía Ron, que ya estaba rodeado de varios Dementores.

 _-¡Expecto Patronus!_

Un lobo plateado salio del final de la varita mágica de Remus Lupin, corriendo hacía los Dementores y alejándolos de Ron.

-¡Al Castillo! ¡Corran al castillo y no paren!

Los gemelos, que ya tenían a un Ron inconsciente en brazos, fueron los primeros junto a Ginny de seguir las ordenes de Remus y corrieron dentro del túnel.

-¡Vamos! ¡Harry! -Draco tomo la mano de Hermione entre la suya y siguió a los gemelos. Harry y Neville iban detrás de ellos, con Theo ayudando a Blaise hasta el último.

Mirando hacía atrás, Hermione divisó una sierva plateada salir de la varita de Severus Snape. Su _patronus_ se le hizo reconocido.

* * *

 _Navidad, 1993._

-¡Dobby! ¡Dobby! -grito desesperada Narcissa Malfoy. EL pequeño elfo doméstico había estado escondiéndose desde que ellos llegaron de Hogwarts.

El ataque Mortífago fue fallido.

No había ningún Mortífago prófugo capturado, ni ninguna baja en los alumnos de Hogwarts, lamentablemente tres Aurores del Ministerio terminaron muertos.

Hermione no conocía ni siquiera sus nombres, pero uno de aquellos hombres era el que usualmente le ayudaba a subir sus cosas al compartimento.

La seguridad en Hogwarts aumentó, la Copa de Quidditch por poco fue cancelada ese año. Pero debido a que Dumbledore consideraba el Quidditch una forma de distraer a los alumnos de lo sucedido, no lo hizo.

Las cosas fueron un poco tensas desde entonces, pero una vez empezadas las vacaciones de Navidad, Hermione decidió olvidar por un momento lo malo del mundo mágico.

Ese año, sus padres junto a ella, pasarían navidades con los Malfoy, los Potter, los Zabini, y Theo. Neville había ido a pasar la navidad junto a sus padres con los Weasley.

Faltaban aún algunas horas para la cena pero Dobby no aparecía por ningún lado, Narcissa se encontraba bastante preocupada por el elfo. Hermione sabía que había varias familias que trataban mal a sus elfos domésticos, pero Dobby era la única compañía de Narcissa Malfoy en esa oscura y enorme mansión.

-Deberíamos ir a buscarlo -propuso Hermione. Narcissa la miró agradecida.

-Muchas gracias, Hermione -miró a los chicos.

Draco y Blaise pasaron un tiempo en la enfermería por sus lesiones, pero ahora se encontraban perfectamente en salud, aunque a veces se quejaban, como si aún les dolieran las heridas.

-Nosotros la acompañaremos -atajó Theo, antes de que Narcissa soltará su frustración en ellos.

Jalando a Blaise y Draco de la túnica salió del comedor seguido por Harry y Hermione.

-¡Ag! -se quejó Blaise- No entiendo porque debemos ir por él. Si no esta aquí es por algo.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo de mármol, las paredes de la mansión eran completamente blancas. Sin cuadro alguno.

La primera vez que había preguntado el porque, Draco le había contestado que todas las fotos eran de la familia Malfoy, amante de lo puro. Hermione entendió a la perfección.

Caminaron durante un largo rato hasta que unos golpes llamaron su atención.

-¿Oyeron eso? -se detuvo Theo.

Silencio... y tres golpes.

-Vino del cuarto de armarios -susurró Draco. Caminaron en hilera y en puntillas, como si tuvieran miedo de espantar al elfo.

Draco, que iba al frente, abrió la puerta blanca del lado izquierdo del pasillo.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, aunque era visible a la vista.

Sus paredes, al igual que el resto de la casa, eran de mármol blanco. Era chica a comparación de las demás habían varios armarios de madera oscura y manijas de plata.

Dobby, vestido con su usual suéter verde y sus zapatitos negros, golpeaba su cabeza contra el armario de la esquina. Estaba arrodillado y detenía el armario con sus manitas.

-Dobby malo, Dobby malo.

Hermione ahogo un sollozo cuando miró la escena. Draco camino aún más despacio, pero Blaise que venía hasta el final, frustró su plan de sorprender a Dobby.

-¡Eh! ¡Dobby!

Dobby se tensó en su sitió y Theo le propino un buen golpe en la nuca ante las miradas de desaprobación y enojo de sus amigos.

-Idiota.

Dobby se puso de pie inmediatamente, dispuesto a huir. Fue rodeado por los cuatro chicos y Hermione. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo y temblaba.

-Dobby.

-¡No! -chilló el elfo, corriendo hacía ellos y moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente.

Fue interceptado por Draco, que cayo de espaldas abrazando al elfo por la cintura mientras se revolvía.

-Dobby basta -Hermione intentaba calamar al elfo.

-¡No! ¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby es un elfo malo! -varias lágrimas caían por las mejillas del elfo.

-¡No eres un elfo malo, Dobby! -Draco luchaba con el elfo, pero este no se quedaba quieto- ¡Te ordeno que te detengas, Dobby!

El elfo obedeció.

Draco sabía que después se ganaría una regañiza de parte de su madre, que parecía ser una defensora de los elfos, por ordenarle a Dobby.

-¿Dobby? -Dobby tenía sus manos tapando sus ojos. Hermione se arrodilló al lado del elfo y Draco, tomando las pequeñas manos del elfo entre las suyas, las retiro de su cara. A pesar de la reticencia del elfo- ¿Dobby?

-Dobby no quería hacerlo señorita -chilló el elfo- ¡No quería hacerlo! ¡Pero él me lo ordeno!

-¿Qué te ordeno? -Theo se acerco a ellos.

-No puedo -movió frenéticamente su cabeza, haciendo que sus grandes orejas golpearan a Draco en la cara- Me ordeno no decir nada.

-Pues yo te ordeno decírmelo -retó Draco.

-No puedo.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-¡Que sí, mierda!

Hermione, Theo, Harry y Blaise miraban como si de un partido de Quidditch se tratasé la pelea entre Draco y el elfo.

-Yo te lo ordeno, Dobby.

Pegando un brinco en el suelo, todos miraron a la puerta.

La imponente figura de Narssica Malfoy se encontraba en la entrada del cuarto. Draco soltó de inmediato al elfo, que corrió hacía Narcissa y tirándose a sus piernas.

-¡Dobby no quería hacerlo ama! ¡Él fue muy malo! ¡Muy malo! -chillaba el elfo contra el largo vestido de Narcissa- ¡Él me ordenó tirar al señor Zabini de su escoba! ¡Me ordenó atacar al joven amo con una bludger! ¡Dobby no quería, ama! ¡Él me obligó! ¡Dobby no podría hacer nada!

El resto de los presentes se encontraban en silencio, oyendo y entendiendo las palabras del elfo.

-¿Quién, Dobby? ¿Quién te lo ordenó? -Narcissa, apesar de su tono frío y destilando odio, tocaba cariñosamente la cabeza del elfo.

-¡El amo! ¡El amo me lo ordenó! -chilló aún más fuerte Dobby- ¡El amo estuvo aquí y me lo ordeno! ¡Dobby se negó, claro ama! ¡Pero él castigo a Dobby y dijo que seguía siendo el amo de Dobby! ¡A Dobby le dolió mucho negarse! ¡Lo intentó! ¡Pero el amo no paraba de atacar a Dobby! ¡Dobby tuvo que obedecer! ¡Dobby no quería!

El pálido rostro de Narcissa se volvió aún más blanco, se agachó hasta quedar a la atura del elfo y tomó el lloroso rostro del elfo entre sus finas manos.

-Dobby, Dobby escúchame -Ordenó- Te libero, Dobby. Te libero.

-¡No ama! ¡Dobby no quiere irse! ¡Dobby no quiere!

-¡Óyeme Dobby! -Narcissa sacudió al elfo hasta que este la escucho- No te irás, Dobby. Pero ya no serás más el elfo de la familia Malfoy. Ahora eres un elfo libre y obedecerás a quien tú quieras. Ve al cuarto de los niños y guarda todo -el elfo asintió aún con lágrimas en los ojos- Después guarda la demás ropa, la de todos. Nos iremos.

Narcissa soltó al elfo y este desapareció con un ruidoso _"plop"._

-Madre...

-Nos vamos. Ahora -dijo Narcissa mientras sacaba la varita de su largo y elegante vestido- Si Lucius pudo entrar como si nada a la mansión eso significa que no estamos a slavo aquí. Vamos -ordenó, haciendo salir a Hermione, Draco, Theo, Harry y Blaise del cuarto. Narcissa dio una ultima mirada al cuarto y salió detrás de ellos.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Otro capítulo. Gracias por sus Review._**

 ** _Me encanta leer sus comentarios, me dan muchos ánimos de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Herkyo, gracias por seguirme desde un inicio._**

 ** _Hannah Reeven: Hermione no es vecina de Harry. Harry vive en el Valle de Godric aún._**

 ** _Bueno, hasta aquí. Mil gracias._**

* * *

 _Marzo, 20. 1993_

-¡Lo que pasa es que tu cara espanta al hipogrifo! -grito Blaise, para ser secundado por las risas de los demás alumnos que habían tomado _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ como materia opcional.

El resto de las vacaciones navideñas, los Granger, los Potter, los Malfoy, los Zabini y Theo habían pasado de una casa de seguridad a otra. Todos bajo protección de la Orden.

Ese día aprenderían sobre los hipogrifos, animales mágicos provenientes de una cruza entre un caballo con un grifo. Tenían alas y garras delanteras de un águila, al igual que su pico y el cuerpo de un caballo. Son muy sensibles pero _Buckbeak,_ el hipogrifo de ese día, se había encariñado con Harry.

Cuando Goyle dijo que no era la gran cosa, intento acercarse al hipogrifo, pero este rápido bufo e intento atacarlo. Si no fuera por Hagrid y Harry, que se le encimo en el lomo, Goyle ahora mismo estaría en la enfermería.

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, traidor de la sangre! -grito encolerizado Goyle, con la cara casi tan roja como el cabello de Ron.

-Por Salazar, Goyle. Busca un mejor apodo, ese ya me lo sé de memoria -con una sonrisa ladina, Blaise camino hacía el hipogrifo. Era su turno de intentarlo.

Se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia al igual que lo hizo Harry y _Buckbeak_ se inclinó de la misma forma, dándole permiso.

Miro burlonamente a Goyle y subió al lomo del hipogrifo, ayudado por Hagrid. _Buckbeak_ tomó velocidad para volar hacía la misma dirección que había tomado con Harry. Seguido de cerca por un Auror, por si acaso.

-¿No puede simplemente dejar de provocar a los demás? -preguntó Theo. Se encontraba sentado sobre una gran roca, al lado de Hermione, en lo que ambos esperaban su turno para _"domar"_ al hipogrifo.

-Ya lo conoces -Ron desenvolvía uno de sus dulces obtenidos en _Honeydukes_. Una varita de regaliz, para ser exactos.

-Algún día nos causará problemas a todos -Theo frunció el ceño, abriendo nuevamente su libro de _"Los tres mosqueteros"_ por _Alejandro Dumas_. Otro escritor Muggle.

-Siempre nos causa problemas -se burló Draco mientras revisaba _"El mapa del Mereodador"_ con Neville y Harry, que se había acercado una vez terminado de admirar las nuevas criaturas que Hagrid quería mostrar más adelante.

-¿Podrían guardar eso? Alguien podría verlos -susurró enojada Hermione. Estaba harta de ese _"maldito mapa"_ como solía llamarlo.

-Nadie nos presta atención. Tranquila, Granger -se mofó Draco. Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se levantaba y cerraba su libro con un golpe seco.

-Hagan lo que quieran -dándose la vuelta dignamente. Hermione se dirigió hacía Lavander Brown y Padma Patil. Draco la miró irse con una sonrisa en la cara. Negando con la cabeza, regresó su mirada al mapa.

Habían descubierto un pasadizo hacía _Honeydukes,_ uno hacía la casa de los gritos y unos cuantos atajos en la escuela. El mapa era realmente extenso y abarcaba todo de Hogwarts.

Después de que Blaise regresará y otros cuatro estudiantes pudieran subir al hipogrifo, la clase se dio por terminada. Se dispusieron regresar a Hogwarts, Hermione caminaba delante de ellos, sin mirarlos.

-Draco -ante la voz de Harry, Draco volteo a mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontraste otra cosa? -Harry estaba tan obsesionado con el mapa que había faltado a dos entrenamientos de Quidditch. Draco había intentado quitárselo varias veces, pero Harry dormía con el mapa.

Por donde fuera que estuviera, el mendigo mapa lo acompañaba. A pesar de lo que pensará Hermione, Draco sólo supervisaba que Harry no se olvidara de las cosas básicas de la supervivencia. El maldito mapa ya casi lo sacaba de quicio.

El principio había sonado divertido, salían por las noches hacia _Hogsmeade_. Se escapaban de Filch y de su mendiga mapa muchísimo más fácil. Pero Harry quería averiguar más sobre el mapa.

Cuando Draco en vacaciones de Navidad, después de enterarse que su padre había estado en la mansión Malfoy, le había dicho a Harry que se deshiciera del mapa. En manos equivocadas, podría ser peligroso. Pero Harry se había negado rotundamente y Draco no era tan chivato como para decirle a Lily Potter lo malo que podría resultar todo, ya que suponía que James no haría nada. Es más, hasta felicitaría a Harry si encontrara algo nuevo en Hogwarts.

-No... esto es... raro -Harry tenía el ceño fruncido, rascandose la frente, le enseñó el mapa a Draco- El mapa nunca se equivoca.

Draco miró el mapa, donde el dedo de Harry señalaba. En uno de los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca del Sauce Boxeador, unos pies con una mota con nombre se movía en círculos.

 _Peter Pettigrew._

-¿Esta en Hogwarts? -preguntó Draco, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta- Eso es imposible, hay demasiado Dementores y Aurores para poder entrar en los terrenos. Ni acercarse podría -frunció el ceño, pensando- A menos...

-¿A menos que qué? -Harry lo veía nervioso. Draco sabía el rencor que su amigo le tenía a Pettigrew. Si no fuera por su madre ese día los Potter hubieran muerto y Harry hubiera quedado huérfano, quien sabe en donde hubiera terminado.

No estaba seguro sobre decirle, pero conociéndolo. Él mismo iría hacia donde se encontraba el mortífago.

Miró directamente a Harry y dio un largo suspiro.

-A menos que ahora mismo se encuentre como _animago._

Draco podría jurar haber escuchado los engranes del cerebro de Harry encajar para apuntar con su varita que había sacado de la túnica al mapa.

 _-Travesura realizada._

El mapa empezó a perder color, Harry lo dobló y guardo en su túnica, para salir corriendo hacía el _Sauce Boxeador._

-¿A dónde va? -Blaise miraba extrañado hacía donde Harry.

-A buscar que lo maten -sacando su varita, corrió detrás de Harry.

-¿A donde va? -Theo, que no había escuchado nada, se acercó a Blaise con Ron y Neville.

-A buscar diversión -dijo con una sonrisa macabra para sacar su varita y seguir a Draco.

Theo, Neville y Ron se miraron, estos dos últimos se encogieron de hombros y salieron detrás de Blaise.

-¡Theo! -Theo miró hacia donde Hermione, que miraba extrañada el comportamiento de sus amigos. Había decidido que Lavander y Padma eran muy ruidosas así que iba a regresar con Draco y Harry cuando los vio salir corriendo. Seguidos por Neville, Ron y Blaise. Caminó hacía Theo- ¿A donde van?

-A meterse en problemas. Como siempre -refunfuñó para seguirlos junto a Hermione.

* * *

-¡Harry espera! -Draco corría lo más rápido que podía, pero tomando en cuenta que Harry era un buscador. Lo hacía más ágil y audaz.

Estaban a pocos metros del Sauce Boxeador que estaba tan tieso como si lo hubieran petrificado. Pero a pesar de sus gritos tratando de detenerlo, Harry se rehusaba a hacerle caso.

De un momento otro, Harry se quedo quieto, parando su caminata de golpe. Draco logró alcanzarlo.

-No esta.

-¡Claro que no esta! ¡Es una maldita rata! -grito jalándose su cabello. Harry rebusco en su túnica el mapa, sacándolo.

- _Juro solemnemente que mis..._

Antes de poder terminar el hechizo, una rata subió a una gran velocidad por las piernas de Harry para después tomar con sus dientes delanteros el mapa y saltar hacía la yerba. En dirección al _Sauce Boxeador._

-¡Eh! -Harry corrió detrás del animal, con Draco siguiéndolo de cerca.

Lograron ver como la rata entraba por una pequeña entrada debajo de una de las ramas del Sauce. Harry entro primero por la abertura, seguido por Draco.

Era como un pequeño _tobogán_ , se deslizaron hasta caer en la tierra. Harry primero con Draco encima.

-Quítate ...

-Espera... -tratando de levantarse. Un cuerpo cayó encima de él, derribandolo otra vez encima de Harry. Con un golpe seco- Creo que acabo de romperme algo.

-¡Por Morgana! ¿Por que no se quitaron? -se quejó Blaise.

-¡No nos diste tiempo! -se removió desde abajo Harry. Tratando de quitárselos de encima- ¡Muévete, idiota! -se escucho el sonido de alguien más deslizándose- ¡Quítate! ¡Quítate!

-¡Por merlín! El suelo no es tan duro -la característica voz de Ron llegó a los oídos de Draco. Que ya no podía moverse.

-¡NO ES EL MALDITO SUELO! ¡QUÍTATE WEASLEY! -grito desesperado Draco. Podría jurar que escucho romperse algo.

-Lo siento, un momento -rodó encima de Blaise para caer al lado de Harry. El cual tenía el rostro rojo por intentar respirar. Blaise fue el siguiente en bajarse de encima de los dos.

Entre Ron y Blaise ayudaron a Draco a levantarse. Y Harry soló rodó al otro lado, tratando de respirar.

-¡Ag! -Neville cayo de sentón en el suelo de tierra, al lado de Harry. Se levantó en seguida, sobándose el trasero- Eso dolió.

-¡Tú no los tuviste encima de ti todo el rato! -se quejó Harry. Hasta ese momento, nadie se había dado cuenta que sus lentes estaban rotos.

-Con que fue eso lo que sonó -afirmó Draco. Segundos después se alcanzaron a ver los pies de Theo, que bajaba con cuidado por el tobogán.

-¿Aún están todos vivos? -preguntó mientras se sacudía la túnica. Detrás de él salió Hermione.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -pregunto mientras Draco la ayudaba a salir del tobogán.

-Un pasadizo. Venía en el mapa -aclaró Harry.

Hermione y Theo lo miraron con enojo.

-¿Para eso venimos aquí? ¿Otro de tus malditos pasadizos? -Theo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No -intervino Draco- Vimos algo... más bien a alguien.

-¿A quien? -Blaise se llevo las manos al cabello. tratando de arreglarse su cabello.

-Peter Pettigrew.

Todos se quedaron callados, mirándose entre ellos.

El pequeño cuarto tenía paredes de tierra y rocas que se iban cerrando en un túnel con escaleras.

- _Lumos máxima_

La punta de la varita de Draco alumbró todo el cuarto. En hilera, con Draco por delante, caminaron hacia las escaleras. Subieron durante un rato hasta que llegaron a otro pasillo, que terminaba en una puerta de madera vieja y podrida.

-Esto no me da buena intuición -dijo Blaise.

-Que gran descubrimiento, _Sherlock_ -Theo rodó los ojos.

-¿Quien es _Sherlock_? -preguntó Neville.

-Cállense -susurró Draco una vez se acerco a la puerta.

La empujo con cuidado, se abrió por completo.

Un cuarto un poco más grande que el de abajo, estaba lleno de muebles.

Un sillón, un piano, dos closets. Todo estaba polvoriento, como si nadie hubiera entrado ahí en mucho tiempo.

Una vez entraron todos, la puerta se cerró de golpe.

-Vaya, vaya. Pensé que los únicos curiosos eran los Gryffindor.

La voz arrastrada y creída les puso los pelos de punta. Ese pequeño segundo de descuido les salió muy caro.

- _¡Accio varitas de estudiantes!_

Todas las varitas volaron hacía el Mortífago que estaba parado al lado de Lucius. Un hombre regordete, bajito y con voz chillona les regresaba la mirada, asustadizo.

-¡Tú! -grito Harry. Pero no le dió tiempo de hacer nada, ya que Blaise y Neville lo agarraron por los brazos. Deteniendo su ataque- ¡Suéltenme!

-¡No seas estúpido, Harry! ¡No tenemos varitas! Estamos en desventaja -Theo miraba a todos lados, sospesando una salida. Al mirar en otro rincón, reconoció al mortífago de la ultima vez.

Ahora se veía mucho más _"saludable"_ , su cabello negro era más brilloso y sus ojos azules más resplandecientes.

-No hay salida, niño -se mofó el mortífago.

Hermione miró a los mortífagos. Theo tenía razón, no había salida.

Estaban perdidos.

-A menos que... -Lucius les dirigió una sonrisa petulante- Los dejaremos ir, a cambio de su vida -señalando a Harry para después mirar a Hermione- Y la de ella. No queremos más impuros en nuestro mundo.

-Sigue soñando -se burló Draco mientras se colocaba en frente de Hermione- Deberías aprender que no todos somos tan cobardes como para ofrecer la vida de nuestros amigos a cambio de la nuestra -soltó con veneno.

Peter intentaba hacerse más invisible en su lugar.

-Debes aprender cuando es necesario hacer sacrificios -le contestó Lucius.

-Al único al que deberían sacrificar aquí, es a ti.

-¡Cuida tus palabras, niño! -grito enojado Luicus. A puntando con su varita a Draco, que no se inmuto- No somos esos despreciables muggles con los que se pelearon. Esta vez no vendrá nadie a salvarlos -sus ojos eran tan fríos como el hielo- Black, trae al niño.

-¿Black? -Hermione miró confundida el tercer mortífago- Regulus Black...

El mortífago rió ante la estupefacción de Hermione.

-Sí, soy el hermano de ese traidor de la sangre. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, impura.

Regulus camino con parsimonia hacia Blaise, Neville y Harry. Estos dos trataban de defender a Harry con sus cuerpos.

-¡A-aléjate! -grito sin convicción Neville.

-¿Quien va a impedírmelo? -rió- ¿Tú?

-Si es necesario -Blaise mostró sus puños- No necesito magia para romperte la cara.

-Deja de intentar hacerte el héroe -sentenció Lucius- Y apúrate Black, no tenemos todo el maldito tiempo.

Hermione miró a su alrededor por segunda vez. Había solo una salida, que era custodiada por los mortífagos y luego estaba la ventana. Si se acercaban lo suficiente alguien podría salir y pedir ayuda.

Pero no le daría tiempo de regresar y salvar a los demás.

Aunque tomando todo en cuenta solo había una prioridad. Sacar a Harry de ahí, si los mortífagos llegaban a poner sus manos en Harry podrían tratar de hacer algo para _"revivir"_ a su Lord.

Ella estaba decidida. Mirando a Blaise y Neville, asustados, pero tratando de proteger a Harry al igual que Draco la protegía a ella. Lo entendió, Harry debía salir.

Tomando la túnica de Draco, llamó su atención.

-Hay que sacar a Harry de aquí -susurró lo suficiente alto para que sólo Draco la escuchara. El asintió y miró a su padre, que tenía la vista fija en los otros tres y Pettigrew que estaba temblando en un rincón.

-¡Eh! ¡Mortífago de pacotilla! -grito Draco, llamando la atención de los tres mortífagos y sus amigos- Y una vez teniendo a Harry, ¿qué harán? Matarnos y huir, supongo -miró a Neville y Blaise- La puerta suena bien, pero huyendo por la ventana -recalcó la palabra al pronunciarla. Blaise asintió y se apartó del camino del mortífago para posicionarse detrás de Harry. Sosteniéndolo por la túnica- darían una salida más dramática. Si lo de ustedes es llamar la atención-se mofo Draco. Para después mirar a Theo y Ron- ¿Después de todo les seguirá funcionando " _Colagusano_ "? -el susodicho se encogió aún más en su lugar- No es más que un estorbo para ustedes. ¿Romperán nuestras varitas? -Theo pareció entender de que iba Draco para avanzar imperceptiblemente tres pasos en dirección a Pettigrew y las varitas.

-Tienes una mente muy aguda, hijo -Lucius lo miró con orgullo- Tal vez puedas servirnos en nuestras filas.

-Gracias, pero no. ¿Siempre obedeciendo a un idiota que se cree un líder de sangre pura cuando no es más que un simple mestizo?

-¡Tú! ¡Insolente!

Regulus apuntó con su varita a Draco, pero Hermione lo interrumpió. Señalando detrás de ellos, a pesar de que no había puerta o ventana alguna.

-¡DEMENTORES!

Los tres mortífagos giraron hacía atrás, asustados.

Blaise jaló de la túnica de Harry y lo empujo hacía la vetana. Rompió la ventana con el codo en el momento en que Theo se lanzaba a Pettigrew.

-¡Alto! -pero Harry no pudo replicar más ya que Blaise lo tiró por la ventana. Un segundo piso no sería más que un brazo roto, si caí en la tierra y no en rocas.

-¡Corre a Hogwarts y no pares! -gritó Blaise.

Los mortífagos voltearon en el momento justo en que Harry era empujado por la ventana. Theo se encontró frente a frente en el momento en que Pettigrew estiraba la mano hacía las varitas.

 _"Demasiado tarde"_ pensó.

Tomando la primera varita que alcanzó.

Ataco.

 _-¡Expulso!_

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Pettigrew se transformo en rata, dejando su ropa atrás y huyendo por la apertura en una esquina. Sin distraerse para seguirlo, Theo intentó atacar a los otros dos.

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

 _-¡Protego!_

Los otros dos estaban demasiado atentos en Theo, olvidándose de los otros cinco chicos.

Draco corrió hacia Theo y tirándose a su lado tomó una varita.

 _-¡Bombarda máxima!_

Pero Draco no apunto a los mortífagos, si no al techo del lugar. Haciendo que explotara y cayeran cimientos de piedra y madera encima de los mortíagos.

Tomando a una velocidad exagerada las varitas restantes, empujo a Theo mientras se levantaba.

-¡Vamonos!

Corrió hacia Hermione, entregándole una varita abrió la puerta.

Neville fue el primero en salir, seguido por Ron.

-¡Iré por Harry! -gritó Blaise a punto de lanzarse por la ventana.

-¡Blaise! -Blaise se detuvo ante el grito de Draco, que le lanzo una varita- Protegelo.

-¡Claro! ¡No queremos que ese ser feo y raro reviva porque Harry se rompió algo como para correr perfectamente!

-¡Ya!

-¡A la orden! -y se lanzó por la ventana.

Salieron corriendo por el pasillo, sin detenerse. Tenían muy poca ventaja, la posibilidad de que Lucius y Regulus los atraparan era enorme.

La tensión se palpaba en el aire, varias veces Theo se cayo en el camino. El saber que estabas a pocos pasos de la muerte podría ser una carga enorme, cuando llegaron al cuarto de tierra hubo un gran problema.

-¿Cómo subiremos? -pregunto Ron nervioso. Miraba cada pocos segundos atrás, esperando ver algún destello de un hechizo- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estamos muertos! -grito mientras boqueaba, en busca de aire.

-Que alguien lo ayude antes de que se desmaye -soltó Theo acercándose al tobogán mientras pensaba e un hechizo.

Hermione volteo a las escaleras, apuntando con su varita.

 _-¡Repello inimicum ¡Cave inimicum! ¡Fianto Duri!_

- _¡Protego maxima!_ -Draco lanzaba y repetía los hechizos de Hermione.

-Bien, eso nos dará tiempo -Theo jaló de la túnica a un Ron a punto de desmayarse- Vamos, sube tú primero. Cuando llegues arriba no pares, posiblemente el hechizo que mantenía al Sauce quieto habrá terminado. Sólo grita cuando llegues, así podrá subir Neville.

Ron asintió mientras soltaba todo el aire de golpe.

Sosteniéndose con ambas manos a las paredes del tobogán, empezó su acenso. Pocos segundos después dejaron de ver a Ron.

No había ruido alguno, ni siquiera del otro lado de la barrera mágica.

-¡Ya!

El grito de Ron sonó junto a su eco.

-Vas Neville. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando llegues y no pares hasta llegar a Hogwarts...

 _-¡Crucio!_

El hechizo impacto contra la barrera mágica, haciendo que se moviera levemente.

Todos se quedaron tiesos en su lugar.

-¿¡Que esperas!? -Draco empujo a Neville por la espalda hacia la entrada del tobogán.

 _-¡Expulso!_

 _-¡Bombarda!_

La barrera volvió a tambalearse. Ya habían perdido a Neville de vista.

- _¡Fianto duri!_ -Hermione volvía a apuntar a la barrera- ¡ _Protego máxima!_

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Hermione se tiró al suelo al mismo tiempo que Theo y Draco.

Podía sentir la tierra en la boca, sus lágrimas cayendo por su cara. Estaba tan asustada.

-¡Ya!

-Vas Hermione.

Había escuchado la voz de Draco, pero no podía pararse. Estaba entumida y pegada el piso, todo su cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos.

-Hermione.

-No puedo -sollozó- No puedo levantarme.

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_

La barrera volvió a tambalearse.

Draco se arrastró hacía Hermione, tomándola del brazo para intentar pararla. No pudo más que sentarla.

-Hermione, escúchame -Draco tomó las mejillas de Hermione que tenía los ojos cerrados- Hermione veme -Ella negó- ¡Hermione! -Hermione abrió los ojos por el grito- Tienes que subir, no hay otra salida. Si nos quedamos, van a matarnos -Draco la miraba intensamente, tratando que entendiera. Hermione asintió entre sollozos- Bien, esa es la valentía Gryffindor.

Hermione rió mientras se levantaba ayudada por Draco. Cuando se acerco a la entrada del tobogán se quedo quieta por un segundo.

-¿Oyen eso? -cuestiono.

-¿Qué cosa? -Theo aún estaba tirado en el suelo, mirando hacía la barrera.

-Nada. No hay nada.

Todos se quedaron quietos hasta que escucharon pasos bajando por la escalera.

-¡Y un _Escarbato_! -Theo se levantó en un brincó, corriendo hacía Hermione y Draco, que trataban de subir lo más rápido posible por el tobogán.

-¡Draco! ¡Theo! ¡Hermione!

Volvieron a quedarse quietos.

-¿Ese era Sirius?

Volteando al mismo tiempo hacía la barrera, vieron a Sirius bajar corriendo por las escaleras. Siendo detenido rápidamente por James antes de que se impactara en la barrera.

Se miraron todos directamente a los ojos.

-Bajen la barrera -ordenó James.

-¡No! -Theo alzó su varita al mismo tiempo que Hermione y Draco.

-¿Chicos?

Alastor Moody bajó raqueando hasta colocarse al lado de Sirius y James.

-Podría ser una trampa -agregó Draco, que apesar de ver a Alastor no bajo su varita.

-Cuando tenías seis años te transforme en hurón debido a que colocaste a Harry dentro de un armario con un _bogart._

Miró Draco desconfiado al Auror.

-A los siete años aún seguías durmiendo junto a tu dragón de peluche -dijo Sirius mirando con una sonrisa paternal a Draco, que se sonrojo mientras bajaba la varita.

-Son ellos.

Theo y Hermione suspiraron aliviados.

 _-Finite incantatem._

Las barreras empezaron a bajarse, una vez que desaparecieron por completo Sirius entró en el pequeño cuarto en grandes zancadas para abrazar a Draco.

-¿Estan bien? -James los veía desconfiado.

Theo asintió.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Donde están los mortífagos? -preguntó Hermione.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para explicar, señorita Granger -dijo Alastor- Vamos a Hogwarts, aún no es seguro.

* * *

-¡Por Merlín! -Lily Potter se abalanzó hacía los niños a penas y entraron en la enfermería.

-Lily, los estas ahorcando -se burló James.

Después de otra ronda de besos y abrazos a los recién llegados, todos se acercaron a la camilla donde reposaba Harry.

Ron y Neville estaban en otra camilla y Blaise estaba sentado a los pies de Harry. Todos sucios y con las ropas hechos jirones, de seguro ellos se verían igual o peor que sus amigos.

-Muchachos -Hermione pego un brinco al escuchar la tranquila voz de Dumbledore. No lo había visto hasta el momento. El director estaba al lado de la Profesora McGonagall y Severus Snape.

Remus Lupin estaba recargado en una camilla.

-¿Donde están los mortífagos? -preguntó Theo sin miramientos.

-Escaparon -Alastor Moody se recargo en la camilla, al lado de Remus y empezó a sobar su pierna buena.

-¿Cómo?

-No estamos seguros -James miraba a todos los chicos, en especial a su hijo- Cuando Harry llego cojeando al Gran Comedor y gritando sobre el ataque que tenía lugar en la casa de los gritos, los mortífagos ya nos llevaban veinte minutos de ventaja.

-¿Tanto? -pregunto incrédulo Draco. Hermione lo entendía, ella pensó que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando llegaron a salvarlos.

James asintió.

-Nos separamos. Remus y Lily llegaron del lado del Sauce boxeador -prosiguió Sirius- Alastor, James y yo fuimos directo a la casa de los gritos. De camino nos encontramos a Blaise.

-Y nosotros nos encontramos con que a Neville lo había atrapado el Sauce boxeador -dijo Remus con una sonrisa tierna ante la cara roja de Neville.

-Nosotros solo alcanzamos a ver el rastro que dejaron tras de si al irse -James miró a los niños- Lo más importante era encontrarlos a ustedes, así que decidimos dejarlos escapar.

-¿Cómo empezó todo? -cuestiono Dumbledore.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, pero al final fue Draco el que contó todo con lujo de detalles, desde como habían visto a Peter en el mapa del merodeador hasta como los encontraron James, Sirius y Alastor.

-¡Ese mapa en manos equivocadas podría ser muy peligroso! -regaño McGonagall.

-Tranquila, Minerva. Es imposible que alguien pueda revelar los secretos del mapa -dijo Sirius. Para después ser golpeado en la cabeza por James y Remus.

-¿!Ustedes sabían del mapa!? -chilló Lily.

-Amor...

-¡No me digas "amor", Potter! -le reprendió- ¿Como es que conocen sobre el mapa?

-Bueno, pelirroja. Es obvio, nosotros lo creamos -un segundo golpe impacto en la cabeza de Sirius.

-¿¡Ustedes!?

-Por Salazar, necesito unas palomitas -se burló Blaise- Esto se pondrá bueno.

-Sí, Canuto, Lunatico y yo lo creamos... junto a Peter.

Todos callaron ante la nueva información que propino el patriarca de los Potter.

-¿Desde cuando lo tienen?

-Desde inicio de año -Harry miraba avergonzado a su mamá.

-¿Quien te lo dio? ¿Tu padre? -Harry negó- ¿Quien? -Harry se negó a contestar. Lily miró severamente al chico de al lado, Blaise Zabini.

-¡Eh! ¡No soy un chivato! -se quejó Blaise para después cruzarse de brazos- Los Slytherin somos leales a nuestros amigos.

-¡Le diré a tu madre!

-¡Ni aunque le digas a mi madre te diré! ¡No soy un bocanazas! -sentenció el moreno.

Lily poso sus ojos verdes en cada uno de los niños.

-Si me permite discernir -interrumpió el arrebato de la pelirroja. Todos giraron a mirar al director- Estoy seguro de que los gemelos Weasley tienen algo que ver.

-¡Chivato!

-¡SEÑOR ZABINI! -gritó indignada McGonagall.

-Esta bien, Minerva. Han aprendido a ser fieles a sus amigos, eso es excelente. En tiempos oscuros, será un gran beneficio saber en quien confiar -Dumbledore miro amablemente al moreno que lo miraba con reproche.

-Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas -dijo McGonagall, recordando todos los problemas que habían cauado los gemelos.

-¡Harry James Potter! Quiero ese mapa -grito Lily para jalar a James de su túnica y sacarlo de la enfermería.

-¿¡Pero que es este ajetreo!? -Madame Pomfrey salía de su oficina. Mirando severamente a todos en la enfermería- ¡Fuera! ¡Los niños necesitan descansar! -les urgió para después caminar hacía Theo, Hermione y Draco. Después de darles un vistazo superficial, asintió- Bien, no parece haber huesos rotos, solo unas cuantas magulladuras -Miró a los adultos que aún no salían de la enfermería-¡Fuera! ¡Si no quieren que los maldiga!

* * *

 _Expreso de Hogwarts._

 _12:00 P.M._

-¡Otro año en que Slytherin se lleva la Copa de las Casas! -gritó Blaise mientras hacía un baile ridículo en el compartimento.

-¡Eso fue porque Dumbledore siempre los favorece! -se quejó Ginny.

-Da igual, mini comadreja. Ganamos.

-Hicieron trampa.

-Ganar es lo único importante, pelirroja.

-Pero...

-¡Basta! -se quejó Ron- ¡Dan dolor de cabeza!

Todos rieron ante el regaño de Ron.

Después de haber _"enfrentado_ " a los mortífagos aquel día. El resto del año escolar fue bastante tranquilo, Slytherin perdió el partido final de Quidditch contra Gryffindor, Harry había atrapado la Snitch dorada, pero aún así Gryffindor les gano por 20 puntos. Casi nada.

La época de exámenes fue amena, a pesar de que Hermione se había retirado un mes antes de acabar Adivinación, pero debido a que llevaba una materia extra, había salido bien en el año.

El profesor Lupin había renunciado, parecía que algún alumno mandó una carta a sus padres diciendo el secreto del profesor. Dado que era bastante obvio que el maestro siempre se ausentaba en luna llena.

El mapa hacía sido _"confiscado_ " por McGonagall pero devuelto por Dumbledore, con la condición de que nadie se enterara sobre ellos.

 _-¡De plano ese viejo esta loco!_

Se había burlado Draco cuando el mapa fue devuelto.

Y el año escolar terminó, con diez arrestos de mortífagos, cortecía, de la orden del Fénix.

-¿Qué haremos estas vacaciones?

-Podrían venir a mi casa -dijo Hermione- La orden por fin nos dejó regresar. Colocaron hechizos de protección en nuestra casa.

-En la mía, tío Sirius puso la protección del guardián -dijo Harry- Así que es segura.

-Yo viviré con la tía Andromeda. Mi mansión no es segura.

-¿Cómo esta Dobby? -preguntó Theo.

-Bien, le sienta bien ser libre. Ahora cobra por mes y tiene vacaciones -rió Draco.

-Eso es bueno, todos deberían tener derecho a recibir por sus servicios -dijo Hermione.

-Eres idéntica a mi madre. Defendiendo a los elfos -dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, yo quiero ir a casa de Hermione -todos miraron a Blaise, que les sonrió maliciosamente- Quiero ver la fea cara de Duddley, los caramelos aún deben tener efecto.

-¡Blaise! -le reprendió Hermione para después empezar a reír junto a sus amigos.

Vaya que ella también quería ver la fea cara de Duddley.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no son míos. Recuerden que todo esto se lo debemos a nuestra diosa.**

 **Gracias por seguirme.**

* * *

 _Agosto, 12. 1994_

 _En algún supermercado en el mundo muggle._

-¿Que te parece esta, querida? -pregunto la mientras le mostraba una manzana roja a su hija.

Hermione miró la manzana y después a las demás que aún estaban en el anaquel de frutas y verduras. Eran exactamente las mismas, grandes y rojas.

-Esa esta bien, mamá -le sonrió cariñosamente.

-¿Segura? -La Sra. Granger admiro la manzana- A mi se me hace que aún no esta madura.

-Entonces no lo esta, mamá -dijo Hermione mientras colocaba los ojos en blanco y se limpiaba las manos en sus jeans. La Sra. Granger le sonrió maternalmente.

-A mi me parece un poco blanda -dijo Narcissa Mafoy cuando tomó la manzana que le ofrecía la .

Los Malfoy esa semana habían pasado a quedarse en la casa de los Granger, pero Draco había salido temprano en la mañana a casa de Harry. Parecía que hoy era el mundial de Quidditch, pero cuando Draco le había preguntado a Hermione si quería ir. Ella negó y le dijo que el quidditch no era lo suyo, y era la verdad. Le aburría teatralmente.

-Se que no te gusta venir a hacer las compras, Mione. ¿Por qué no vas a ver que hay de nuevo en la sección de libros? De seguro encuentras algo de tu interés. En lo que Cissy y yo seguimos buscando -dijo, para después escrudiñar a las manzanas con la vista. Y preguntarle a Narcissa cual parecía mejor.

-Ya vuelvo.

Hermione camino por el supermercado, pasando la sección de los lácteos y la panadería hasta llegar a la pequeña zona donde habían unos cuantos libros. Dando una mirada superficial se encontró con que la mayoría eran de _"Derecho",_ rodó los ojos y se dispuso a caminar.

-¡Eh! Rata de biblioteca -Hermione se detuvo en seco.

Ese era Duddley Dursley, parecía que la bola con patas no había aprendido la lección sobre no molestarla. Hasta hace poco, Blaise se había quedado en su casa durante un par de días. Cuando Hermione le había preguntado la razón, él solo contesto:

 _-Fines científicos._

Las nuevas invenciones de los gemelos Weasley fueron probados de primera mano por Duddley, que al igual de sus padres, no entendía porque últimamente no paraba de experimentar _"cosas extrañas"_ en su cuerpo.

Esas vacaciones parecía que todos se turnaban para ir a casa de los Granger.

 _-No me gustan que tengas tantos amigos varones, Hermione._

Había dicho su padre para después tener una pequeña discusión con Hermione, que termino toda roja cuando su padre le pregunto si alguno de ellos era su novio.

-Duddley -Hermione volteó a verlo. Venía con el idiota de Joe Taylor.

-¿Hoy no estan tus amiguitos para defenderte? -río Duddley secundado por Joe.

Si sólo Joe fuera más gordo y un poco menos feo, ambos harían la copia perfecta de Crabble y Goyle.

-No necesito a nadie para defenderme, Duddley. Como ciertas... personas -sonrío cortésmente a Duddley y haciendo un señalamiento de cabeza a Joe.

-Yo no necesito a nadie para defenderme, rata de biblioteca -dijo enojado Duddley.

-Tus acciones dicen lo contrario -sentenció Hermione. Pero antes de que Duddley o el idiota de Joe pudieran refutarle algo, la Sra. Dursley apareció seguida por una mujer igual de fea y alta. Hermione supuso que era la madre de Joe.

-Duddley, cariño. Decidí comprarte una caja de chocolate oscuro -dijo la mamá de Duddley con una voz demasiado empalagosa, para después mirar en dirección donde su hijo y encontrarse a Hermione- Niña Granger -soltó con una mueca de desprecio.

-Hermione Granger, señora -corrigió Hermione. Petunia Dursley le sonrió despectivamente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Oh, nada en especial. Sólo venimos a por la despensa -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tensa.

-¿Quien es esta niña? -la amiga de Petunia miró a Hermione con desagrado.

-Nadie importante. Sólo nuestra vecina -dijo Petunia mientras hacía un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

-Mione, querida -Narcissa Malfoy llego con una canasta de fierro en el brazo derecho. Mirando después a las personas en frente de ella- Buenas tardes -dijo educadamente mirando de nuevo a Hermione- ¿Donde se encuentra la carne? Me gustaría intentar prepararla al estilo Muggle. Nunca lo he hecho -dijo en un susurro para no ser escuchada mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas en su pálido rostro.

-En el pasillo al final, tía Cissy. La acompaño -sonrió Hermione. Vaya que se le había "pegado" decirles "tíos" a los padres de sus amigos.

-Oh, gracias cariño.

Hermione miró a Petunia Dursley y a la Sra. Taylor mirar de arriba para abajo a Narcissa Malfoy con envidia. Sonrió. Se notaba a distancia que Narcissa había sido educada en una familia adinerada y elegante. Su largo vestido de seda negra, sus collares y anillos de oro.

Toda una Malfoy-Black.

 _Si tan sólo supieran._ Pensó.

-Con su permiso -dijo educadamente para después acompañar a Narcissa a la sección de carnes. Narcissa se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Me gusta este lugar -dijo Narcissa a penas y se alejaron de Duddley y compañía- Nunca había estado rodeada de tantos muggles -sonrió mirando a todos lados con interés.

-¿Le gusta?

-Oh, claro que sí -rio Narcissa- Una vez que tú y Draco regresen a Hogwarts me quedaré un tiempo aquí en el mundo muggle. Tu madre por fin accedió a viajar conmigo para mostrarme lo bueno de su mundo -miró tristemente al frente- Creo que necesito un respiro de pensar tanto en Lucius.  
Hermione se quedó un tiempo callada mientras pasaban los pasillos.

-¿Lo amaba?

Narcissa la miró sorprendida para después sonreír cariñosamente.

-Aún lo amo, Mione. Aún lo amo.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 1. 1994._

-No aquí el problema es que tú traes muchos libros -dijo Draco mientras jalaba el cuello de su camisa, tratando de adquirir aire fresco.

-Tú te ofreciste a traer mi baúl -le contestó Hermione mientras caminaban por el tren buscando un compartimento vacío.

-No pensé que lo llenarías de puros libros -soltó Draco indignado.

Caminaron un rato más hasta que encontraron un compartimento vacío y se sentaron. Draco aún seguía un poco rojo. Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Hermione habló.

-Ya no me dijiste que tal estuvo el partido.

-Estuvo bien. Los irlandeses ganaron a pesar de que Victor Krum atrapara la snitch -Draco miró por la ventana del compartimento- Hubo una gran celebración hasta que los mortífagos se aparecieron.

Hermione ahogo un grito.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste? -le pregunto mientras lo miraba con reproche.

-No quería preocupar a madre -Draco la miró directamente a los ojos- Convocaron su marca...

-¿La marca tenebrosa? -preguntó incrédula- Se supone que el mundial tuvo mucha seguridad.

-Es lo que dicen. Ludo Bagman estaba colérico cuando sucedió todo. Tío James dijo que probablemente hay un chivato en el ministerio.

-Tuvo que ser horrible.

-Y lo fue -dijo Draco mientras se paraba y se sentaba al lado de Hermione- Se nos perdió Harry cuando huíamos del lugar -Hermione lo miró asustada- Harry dice que vio al hombre que conjuro la marca.

-¿Como era? -preguntó curiosa Hermione.

-No logró verle el rostro. Pero al final casi lo muelen a hechizos -Hermione lo miró horrorizada para que después Draco se riera de su expresión.

-¿Por que te ríes?

-Tu cara -señaló antes de que Hermione le golpeara en el pecho- Lo siento, lo siento. Nunca había visto una expresión tan seria.

-¡Basta Draco! -dijo roja Hermione.

Draco rio un poco más mientras Hermione resoplaba y cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Por que no venía nada de eso en " _El Profeta_ "? -preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido y relajando un poco su postura.

Draco inhalo profundamente para calmarse y contestar.

-El Profeta ha sido censurado, Cornelius Fudge ha prohibido totalmente que se divulgue lo sucedido -ambos se quedaron callados- Aunque claro -prosiguió el rubio- El boca en boca no faltará.

- _Como teléfono descompuesto_ -agrego Hermione para desconcierto de Draco.

 _-""¿Celefono?""_

Hermione rio.

- _Teléfono_ , es un aparato muggle para comunicarse entre ellos a grandes distancias -Draco la miró confuso. Hermione resoplo- Como las lechuzas, tienen la misma finalidad.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con lo que acabo de decirte -dijo Draco mirándola como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-Me refería a un dicho muggle. Como teléfono descompuesto, pasan la noticia pero se va distorsionando, algunos agregan hechos que no ocurrieron y otros quitan algunos.

Draco asintió, contento con la explicación mientras se recargaba en el mullido sillón y jalaba a Hermione con su brazo para que se recargara en él.

Hermione subió las piernas al sillón, colocándose en posición fetal mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Draco. La mano de Draco subía y bajaba por su enmarañado cabello.

El único ruido eran sus respiraciones y el bombeo constante del corazón de Draco bajo su pecho.

El silencio era reconfortante.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Crabble bajo de peso!

Los gritos de Ron llegaban por el pasillo.

-Adiós silencio -resopló Draco mientras Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¡Eso demuestra que si Crabble bajó de peso, todo es posible!

Todos rieron ante lo dicho por Blaise.

-Ellos no entienden el significado de "discreción".

-En lo absoluto -secundó Hermione en el momento que se abría la puerta del compartimento.

Blaise fue el primero en entrar, seguido por Harry, Theo, Neville y Ron y Ginny Weasley, que cerro la puerta detrás de sí.

Hermione se recorrió un poco más hacia Draco, para dejar que Ginny y Ron se sentaran.

-¿Oyeron? -preguntó una vez se sentó Blaise.

-Imposible que no lo hayan oído, tomando en cuenta tus gritos -soltó Ginny.

-Le pregunté a ellos, mini comadreja.

-Y yo te conteste, lombriz.

-¿Lombriz?

-Sí, ya sabes. Como las serpientes, sólo que en miniatura -dijo Ginny con una sonrisita.

-¡Ey! -se quejaron Theo, Harry, Blaise y Draco al unísono.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se acerco más a Draco, si es que era posible.

-¿A penas empezaron las clases y ya te metiste en problemas, Blaise?

-Claro que no, castaña. Sólo me tope con ellos -dijo inocentemente.

-Blaise -le riñó Hermione.

-Esta bien. Posiblemente haya probado, otra vez, los surtidos salta clases con ellos -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nunca deja de sorprenderme como caen tan fácilmente ese par de trolls -soltó Harry.

-Los Slytherin son de mente pequeña -adjunto Ginny, ganándose otra vez los gruñidos de desacuerdo de sus amigos.

-Por cierto, ¿oyeron? -cuestiono Neville.

-Se más especifico, gordito -dijo Blaise, para ser callado por un golpe en la nuca de parte de Theo.

-Déjalo en paz, Blaise.

-Lo que sea -Neville le quito hierro al asunto con un movimiento de mano.

-Asombroso, Neville ya no se deja de las pullas de Blaise -dijo un sonriente Ron.

-Me dueles, Longbottom. Me dueles -dijo Blaise colocándose la mano sobre el pecho con un gesto dramático en el rostro. Fue ignorado olímpicamente por Neville.

-Se celebrara _"El torneo de los tres magos"_ en Hogwarts este año.

-¿Cómo es que te enteras de todo eso antes que uno? -cuestiono Blaise.

-Porque presto atención -soltó Neville con enojo.

Todo el compartimento quedo en silencio debido al comentario de Neville.

-De acuerdo. Suéltalo -dijo Blaise mientras fruncía el entre cejo.

Neville se quedo un tiempo en silencio, todos pensaron que no diría nada hasta que se volteó y enfrentó a Blaise.

-¿Podrías dejar de comportarte tan infantilmente?

-¡Tengo catorce años! ¡Claro que no me comporto infantilmente! -soltó enojado Blaise.

-¡Entonces compórtate como alguien de tu edad! -le riñó Neville levantándose del asiento, Blaise lo imito.

-Chicos... -intentó intervenir Hermione.

-¡Me comporto como alguien de mi edad! ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Neville? -cuestiono Blaise.

-¡No es tu asunto!

-¡Entonces no te quejes, maldita sea! -la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dejando ver a un Auror del ministerio.

-¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno -masculló Neville mientras se abría paso para salir del se quedaron callados.

-Iré con él -dijo Ron mientras se levantaba y le lanzaba una mirada enojada a Blaise para después salir del compartimento.

-¿Alguien más? -cuestiono el Auror.

-Am... también iré yo -dijo Ginny para seguir a su hermano. El Auror les dio una ultima mirada y salió detrás de Ginny, cerrando la puerta.

-De acuerdo... Eso fue... intenso -dijo Theo, mirando a Blaise que se tiro en el asiento con un bufido de enojo.

-¿Qué le hiciste? -cuestiono Harry.

-¡Nada! -grito Blaise- No le hice nada, ni siquiera nos vimos hasta hace una semana que fui a la Madriguera a visitar a George y Fred.

Todos se quedaron callados un rato, ni siquiera se movieron cuando escucharon a la bruja del carrito.

-¿Qué es el torneo de los tres magos? -preguntó Blaise después de un rato. Cuando el cielo empezó a oscurecer.

-Es una competición que se realiza entre tres colegios: La Academia _Beauxbatons, Durmstrang_ y Hogwarts, se escoge a un campeón de cada uno de los colegios. Se realizan pruebas para que al final sólo uno pueda ganar -explico Hermione.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Porque viene en los libros, Blaise -rio Harry ante el asombro del moreno hacia Hermione.

-Vaya, necesito leer más.

-Imposible -se mofó Theo- morirías en el intento.

Todos rieron ante la cara ofendida de Blaise.

* * *

-¿Podemos subir? -preguntó Hermione hacía la chica de la revista. Esta sacó la cabeza de detrás mostrando unos lentes bastante extraños.

Tenía el pelo rubio, sucio y desgreñado, largo hasta la cintura, cejas muy claras. Se quito los lentes, dejando ver unos ojos saltones que deban un aire de sorpresa permanente. La muchacha tenía un aire inconfundible de chiflada. Quizá contribuyera a ello que se había colocado la varita mágica detrás de la oreja izquierda, o que llevaba un collar hecho con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, o que la revista que leía estaba al revés.

-Mierda, una loca -soltó sin tapujo Blaise. Theo le propino un buen golpe en la nuca.

Era obvio que algo andaba mal con la chica, pero eso no significaba que Blaise tenía que ser tan... directo.

-Claro que pueden subir. Estoy sola -dijo la chica con una voz demasiado aguda.

-Mejor vamos a otro -susurró Draco al oído de Hermione, ella le lanzó una mirada de reproche y subió a la carroza.

-¿En serio subiremos con la loca? -pregunto Blaise.

-No tenemos opción -suspirando Draco subió a la carroza, Harry se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

-Me niego -Blaise se cruzó de brazos pero Theo negó y lo empujo por la espalda, tratando de subirlo.

Una vez arriba todos, el carruaje comenzó a avanzar con un silencio bastante incomodo dentro.

Hermione carraspeo, llamando la atención de la rubia.

-Hermione Granger -Hermione le tendió la mano mientras la rubia veía el gesto con extrañeza. Como si fuera un ser extraño.

-Loca.

-¡Blaise! -le riñó por segunda vez Theo.

La rubia tomó la mano de Hermione, estrechándola.

-Luna Lovegood -inclinó levemente la cabeza, mirando a los demás en el carruaje. Sus ojos saltones daban la impresión de ver su más oscuro secreto. Draco se encogió levemente en su asiento, Blaise miró por la ventana, Harry a sus pies y Theo no quito sus ojos de la chica- Y ustedes deben ser Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott -soltó la chica como cualquier cosa para continuar leyendo su revista.

-Eh... ¿Cómo sabes eso? -pregunto nerviosamente Harry.

-Todos sabemos quien es usted, señor Potter -dijo la chica sin despegar la vista de su revista- En cuanto a los demás, se han hecho una fama en la escuela. En mi primer año, ustedes derrotaron a un basilisco junto a Neville Longbottom y Ronald Weasley -dijo la rubia, mirando ahora a Draco y Harry- Y se enfrentaron a mortífagos el año pasado -concluyo mirando a Blaise y Theo.

-Asombroso, tenemos fans -soltó Blaise. Theo le dio una mirada enojada y el moreno empezó a chiflar.

-¿En qué casa vas? -preguntó Harry. Tratando de aligerar la tensión.

-Ravenclaw.

-Pero en Ravenclaw están los inteligentes no los -Blaise no pudo terminar su insulto, esta vez fue golpeado por Draco y Hermione.

-Esta bien -dijo la chica- Todos en mi casa piensan que estoy loca. Supongo que piensan que mi nombre es de Lunática, en vez de sólo Luna, como la de los hombres lobo. Por más que se los he dicho, no corrigen mi nombre.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, incomodos.

-Bien, ¿Luna?

-¿Sí, Hermione Granger?

-Sólo Hermione -Luna retrocedió en su asiento, como si la hubieran golpeado.

-Esta bien, Hermione.

-¿Por qué lees tu revista al revés? -la rubia parecía extrañada con la pregunta. Para después mirar la portada de su revista.

-Oh -exclamó- Mi padre es el editor de " _El Quisquilloso"_ , y en cada edición suele poner un acertijo para que sólo yo pueda leerlo.

-¿" _El Quisquilloso_ " no es la revista de ese viejo loco? -preguntó en un susurro Blaise a Theo, que asintió.

-Eso es muy... familiar -dijo Draco al no encontrar palabra ante lo dicho por la rubia.

-Lo es, Draco Malfoy.

-Ug, sólo Draco -soltó el rubio mirando a la chica.

-De acuerdo, Draco.

-Bueno, más bien es así -habló Blaise, todos le lanzaron una mirada para que no dijera nada malo- No diré nada malo -contesto- Sólo iba a decirle que podía llamarnos a todos por nuestros nombres y que no vuelva a pronunciar "Señor Potter" que me recuerda a Snape.

Draco rodó los ojos. La rubia miró a todos y asintió.

-Un placer.

-El placer es nuestro -dijo Theo para después continuar con su libro muggle: _"Alicia en el país de las maravillas" por Lewis Carrol_ , que por alguna razón le recordó a la rubia de enfrente,

* * *

 _Gran Comedor._

-Bien -dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos- Ahora que estamos bien comidos y terminado la selección de casas, debo una vez más pedir su atención mientras les comunico algunas noticias.

-El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que les comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con la conclusión de los yoyós gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los bumeranes-porrazo. La lista comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la consejería del señor Filch. Y sí, eso va para ustedes, Fred y George Weasley de la casa de Gryffindor.

Se escucharon varios abucheos provenientes de la mesa de los leones.

-También para usted, señor Zabini. No crea que lo he olvidado -riño dulcemente el director. Slytherin vitoreo a Blaise por su astucia a las bromas. Blaise parecía hinchado de orgullo.

-Esto se le subirá a la cabeza -susurró Theo. Harry y Draco asintieron.

-Como siempre, llamando la atención -bufó Neville en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Todo bien, Neville? -preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, todo bien -Neville le dio una mirada a Ron y ambos voltearon hacia el director que parecía otra vez estar hablando.

-... está dentro de los terrenos del castillo y es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo. Es también mi doloroso deber informarles que la Copa de quidditch no se celebrará este curso.  
Todas las mesas empezaron a armar revuelo. Pero Dumbledore no parecía más bien haber esperado esa reacción así que continuo:

-Esto se debe a un evento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo del curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaran enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, es un evento que no se celebra desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informarles que este curso tendrá en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos.

-¡Nos esta jodiendo! -dijo Fred en voz demasiado alta. Pero no lo suficiente para ser escuchado por encima de los susurros y exclamaciones de los demás alumnos de las distintas casas.

-¿Cómo es qué no lo sabíamos? -riño George a Neville.

-Él les dijo -le defendió Ron- sólo que como siempre están con Zabini, no escuchan nada.

-¿Zabini? ¿Desde cuando le dices Zabini a Blaise? -cuestionó Fred. Ron sólo rodó los ojos y volteo de nuevo a Dumbledore.

-El Torneo de los tres magos tuvo origen hace unos setecientos años, y fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importante de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un campeón, y los tres campeones competían en tres tareas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Torneo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades... hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interrumpir la celebración del Torneo.

-¿El número de muertes? -Hermione no recordaba que algo así viniera escrito en los libros.

-Eso no viene en los libros -se quedó Theo mirando consternado Dumbledore desde su mesa.

-En todo este tiempo ha habido varios intentos de volver a celebrar el Torneo -prosiguió Dumbledore-, ninguno de los cuales tuvo éxito. Sin embargo, nuestros departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos han decidido que éste es un buen momento para volver a internarlo. Hemos estado trabajando a fondo este verano para asegurarnos de que esta vez ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal. En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir por la Copa de los tres magos, la gloria de su colegio y el premio en metálico de mis galeones.

-¡Hay que hacerlo! -chilló George a su gemelo.

-Aunque me imagino que todos estarán contentos deseando llevarse la Copa del Torneo de los tres magos -dijo-, los directores de los tres colegios participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos decidido establecer una restricción para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los estudiantes que tengan la edad requerida ( es decir, diecisiete años o más) podrán proponerse a consideración. Ésta -Dumbledore alzó la voz debido a las protestas de todos los alumnos, especialmente los gemelos Weasley, que parecían de repente furiosos- es una medida que estimamos necesaria dado que las tareas del Torneo serán difíciles y peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, y resulta muy improbable que los alumnos de cursos inferiores a sexto y séptimo sean capaces de enfrentarse a ellas. Me aseguraré personalmente de que ningún estudiante menos de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts -Dumbledore sonrió ante las miradas de complicidad entre los gemelos y Zabini- Así pues, les ruego que no pierdan tiempo presentándose si no han cumplido los diecisiete años.

-Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarían en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos tratarán a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extremada cortesía mientras están con nosotros, y que darán su apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido o elegida. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para todos ustedes estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases mañana por la mañana. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando!

Los estudiantes hicieron mucho ruido al ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia la doble puerta del vestíbulo.

Una vez en el pasillo, los gemelos se detuvieron. Haciendo que los demás estudiantes empezaran a saltarlos para seguir el flujo a sus salas comunes.

-No van a impedir que entremos -aseguró Fred.

-En lo absoluto, hermano -coincidió George- Aunque... si todo esto hubiera sido en abril, todo sería más fácil.

-¡Mil galeones! -grito emocionado Ron, interrumpiendo a sus hermanos.

-¿Asombroso, no? -George le dio una sonrisa a su hermano.

-¿Cómo le haremos? -Blaise iba llegando con Harry, Draco y Theo siguiéndolo. Que al darse cuenta que Neville y Ron se encontraban allí, se produjo un silencio incomodo.

-¿Por que se llevan tan mal? -cuestiono Hermione a Ginny en un susurro. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No me dijeron nada -dijo, igualmente, en un susurro.

-Fácil, sólo engañaremos al juez -dijo Fred, ignorando la tensión del ambiente.

Theo negó.

-Imposible, no tienen la edad. Y Dumbledore lo sabe.

-Te sorprenderías lo que podemos hacer los tres juntos -dijo George con una sonrisa misteriosa plasmada en su rostro. Dejando a Hermione, Draco, Harry y Theo con una sensación de desconcierto y curiosidad.

* * *

 **Díganme que tal les pareció el capítulo. Gracias Herkyo por tus Reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Octubre 30, 1994._

-¡No puedo creer que Moody haya enseñado en clase las maldiciones imperdonables! -grito roja de enojo Hermione.

-Yo lo que no puedo creer es que haya sido con Harry con quien mostró la maldición _Imperio_ -dijo con parsimonia Theo, a pesar de que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no me creía que haya impuesto la maldición _Cruciatus_ y la maldición _mortal_ a una simple rata -dijo Blaise mientras sacudía su túnica- Sería más su estilo usarla con un mortífago. Es más, te apuesto cinco galeones a que le pidió a Cornelius que le dejará implantarla con uno en clase.

-¡Blaise! -le riño Hermione.

-Es la verdad, Herms -dijo Harry que aún estaba algo distraído debido a la maldición- Ojo loco hubiera usado las maldiciones en un mortífago en frente de todos sin pestañear.

Hermione bufó mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras. La siguiente clase era Pociones.

-¿Por qué tanto murmullo? -preguntó Draco cuando vislumbro a varios estudiantes arremolinados alrededor de un gran letrero.

-¿Qué dice? -preguntó Harry que no alcanzaba a leer.

-Saben, ahorita nos vendría bien Ron. Es como un maldito gigante -se mofó Blaise.

-Por esa misma razón dejaron de hablarnos, Blaise -le regañó Theo.

-Pero es la verdad, yo no alcanzo a ver. Y eso que soy el más alto -explico con fastidio Blaise, al recordar a Neville y Ron.

-Bien -Hermione coloco un hechizo reductor en sus cuadernos y los guardo dentro de su túnica- Ayúdenme.

-¿Cómo? -Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta de Harry.

-A volar, ¿a qué otra cosa, Potter? -Blaise rió para tirar sus libros al suelo, se inclinó y entrelazó sus manos. Dando la espalda a la bola de gente en frente.

Theo lo imitó mientras se colocaba a su lado (sólo que él coloco el mismo hechizo reductor de Hermione en sus libros y guardó en su túnica). Hermione se sostuvo de los hombros de ambos al poner su pie en la mano de Blaise, tomando impulso termino de colocarse en la mano de Theo. Se tambaleó un poco pero Draco colocó sus manos en su cintura para evitar que cayera.

-Gracias -bufó, intentado quitarse el cabello de la cara con una mano.

-¿Qué dice? -preguntó Harry aún lado.

-Dice... -Hermione se relamió los labios, los tenía secos. Odiaba las alturas:

 ** _-TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS._**

 ** _Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán a las seis en punto este mismo día. Las clases restantes serán interrumpidas a partir de ahora._**

 ** _Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas a los dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo para recibir a nuestros huéspedes antes del banquete de bienvenida._**

-¡Por Merlín! Tenemos media hora para hacer eso -gritó Hermione mientras Draco la bajaba por la cintura, una vez con los pies en el suelo echo a correr a su sala común- ¡No tarden! -ordenó antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

-Por Salazar, ¿no pudieron avisar mañana? Digo, ¿ahora como impresionaré a las estudiantes de Beauxbatons? -preguntó Blaise cuando termino de recoger sus libros del suelo. Theo coloco su mano en su hombro izquierdo.

-Ni aunque tuvieras un año podrías impresionarlas, Blaise -se mofó.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preuntó, un muy ofendido, Blaise.

-Son mayores, es obvio que no se fijaran en un chico de catorce años. Superalo, Blaise -prosiguió Draco con una sonrisita mientras caminaba con Harry hacía las mazmorras, donde su sala común.

-¿Tú no quieres impresionarlas? -preguntó cuando los alcanzó.

Draco negó.

-Él sólo quiere impresionar a Herms, así que no le importa -dijo Harry. Los ojos y labios de Theo y Blaise se abrieron a la par mientras se quedaban quietos como estatuas. Draco le lanzó una mirada molesta a Harry.

-Gracias, Potter. Por eso somos amigos -dijo medio molesto para caminar más rápido.

-¿A Draco le gusta Hermione? -pregunto inaudito Theo.

-¿Cuando decidió hacer algo? -cuestione Blaise para segunda sorpresa de Theo.

-¿Lo sabias? -preguntó mirandolo. Blaise asintió.

-Sí, me di cuenta el año pasado -dijo mirando a Harry- Pero no sabía que había decidido decirle.

Harry negó.

-No planea decirle -dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Nada? -Blaise acaricio su barbilla, pensativo- Ya veremos que nada -dijo seriamente para seguir a Draco.

-Esto no saldrá bien. A Blaise sólo le salen bien las bromas, y eso por que tiene a los gemelos -Theo negó y camino junto a Harry para seguir a sus amigos.

* * *

Dicho y hecho. El ambiente estaba cargado con una agradable impaciencia.

Los jefes de las casas ubicaron a sus alumnos en filas.

-Weasley, ponte bien el sombrero -le ordenó la profesora McGonagall a Ron-. Patil, quítate esa cosa ridícula del pelo.

Parvati frunció el entrecejo y se quitó una enorme mariposa de adorno del extremo de la trenza.

-Síganme, por favor -dijo la profesora McGonagall- Los de primero delante. Sin empujar...

Bajaron en fila por la escalinata de la entrada y se alinearon delante del castillo. Era una noche fría y clara. Oscurecía, y una luna pálida brillaba ya sobre el bosque prohibido. Hermione iba junto a Neville y Ron, que aún estaban reticente a hablarle.

-Son casi las seis -anunció Ron, consultando el reloj y mirando el camino que iba a la verja de entrada. -¿Cómo piensan que llegarán? ¿En el tren?

-No creo -contesto Theo. Neville, Ron y Hermione voltearon al mismo tiempo al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -siseo Neville, al ver a Blaise, Draco y Harry al lado de Theo.

-Snape nos dejó venir -dijo Draco, colocándose al lado de Hermione. Ron le lanzó una mirada hastiada.

-Vale la pena ver este gran y extraño acontecimiento que sólo sucede una vez cada mil años con nuestros seres queridos -dijo Blaise divertido.

Neville le lanzó una mirada iracunda al moreno y se volteo, ignorándolo. Ron se disponía a contestarle a Blaise cuando Dumbledore, detrás de los profesores, gritó:

-¡Ajá! ¡Si no me equivoco, se acercan los representantes de Beauxbatons!

-¿Por dónde? -pregunto Harry con impaciencia, mirando diferentes direcciones.

-¡Por allí! -gritó uno de sexto, señalando hacia el bosque.

Una cosa larga, mucho más larga que una escoba (y, de hecho, que cien escobas) se acercaban por el cielo azul oscuro, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

-¡Es un dragón! -gritó uno de los de primero, perdiendo los estribos por completo.

-No seas idiota... ¡es una casa volante! -le dij Dennis Creevey, un estudiante de primero hermano de uno de los petrificados de hace dos años.

La suposición de Dennis estaba más cerca de la realidad. Cuando la gigantesca forma negra pasó por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido casi rozándolas, y la luz que provenía del castillo la iluminó, vieron que se trataba de un carruaje colosal, de color azul pálido y del tamaño de una casa grande, que volaba hacia ellos tirado por una docena de caballos alados de color tostado pero con la crin y la cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante.

Las tres filas delanteras se echaron para atrás cuando el carruaje descendió precipitadamente y aterrizó a tremenda velocidad. Entonces golpearon el suelo los cascos de los caballos, que eran más grandes que platos, metiendo tal susto que Neville dio un salto y pisó a Blaise, que soltó una maldición para después ser silenciado por un hechizo de parte de Theo, que parecía impresionado con el espectáculo. Un segundo más tarde el carruaje se posó en tierra, rebotando sobre las enormes ruedas, mientras los caballos sacudían su enorme cabeza y movían unos grandes ojos rojos.

Antes de que la puerta del carruaje se abriera, Hermione vio que llevaba un escudo: dos varitas mágicas cruzadas, con tres estrellas que surgían de cada una.

Un muchacho vestido con túnica de color azul pálido saltó del carruaje al suelo, hizo una inclinación, buscó con las manos durante un momento algo en el suelo del carruaje y desplegó una escalerilla dorada. Respetuosamente, retrocedió un paso. Entonces Hermione vio un zapato negro brillante, con tacón alto, que salía del interior del carruaje. Era un zapato del mismo tamaño que un trineo infantil. Al zapato le siguió, casi inmediatamente, la mujer más grande que Hermione había visto nunca. Las dimensiones del carruaje y de los caballos quedaron inmediatamente explicadas. Algunos ahogaron un grito.

-¿Es una _gigante_? -preguntó Harry. Draco negó.

-A mi me parece más una _semi-gigante_ -contesto Draco.

Esa mujer era igual de gigantesca que Hagrid. Parecía exactamente igual de alta, pero aun así aquella mujer -que ahora observaba desde el pie de la escalerilla a la multitud, que a su vez la miraba atónita a ella- parecía aún más grande. Al dar unos pasos entró de lleno en la zona iluminada por la luz del vestíbulo, y ésta reveló un hermoso rstro de piel morena, unos ojos cristalinos grandes y negros, y una nariz afilada. Llevaba el pelo recogido por detrás, en la base del cuello, y una multitud de cuentas de ópalo brillaban alrededor de la garganta y en sus gruesos dedos.

Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. Los estudiantes, imitando a su director, aplaudieron también, muchos de ellos de puntillas para ver mejor a la mujer.

Sonriendo graciosamente, ella avanzó hacia Dumbledore y extendió una mano reluciente. Aunque Dumbledore era alto, a penas tuvo que inclinarse para besársela.

-Mi querida Madame Maxime -dijo-, bienvenida a Hogwarts.

-"Dumbledog" -repuso Madame Maximo, con una voz profundo-. "espego" que esté bien.

-En excelente forma, gracias -respondió Dumbledore.

-Mis alumnos -dijo Madame Maxime, señalando tras ella con gesto lánguido.

Hermione, que no había quitado la vista de Madame Maxime, notó que unos doce alumnos, chicos y chicas, todos los cuales parecían hallarse cerca de los veinte años, habían salido del carruaje y se encontraba detrás de ella. Estaban tiritando, lo que no era nada extraño dado que las túnicas que llevaban parecían de seda fina, y ninguno de ellos tenía capa. Algunos que alcanzaba a distinguir Hermione (ya que los tapaba la enorme sombra proyectada por Madame Maxime), todos miraban el castillo de Hogwarts con aprensión.

-¿Ha llegado ya "Kagkagov"? -preguntó Madame Maxime.

-Se presentará de un momento a otro -aseguró Dumbledore- ¿Prefieren esperar aquí a saludarlo o pasar a calentarse un poco?

-Lo segundo, me "paguece"- respondió Madame Maxime- "Pego" los caballos.

-Nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se encargará de ellos encantado -declaró Dumbledore-, en cuanto vuelva de solucionar una pequeña dificultad que ha surgido con alguna de sus otras... obligaciones.

-Con los _escregutos_ -le susurró Harry a Draco.

Draco se estremeció al recordar a esas criaturas asquerosas y feas que había tenido que alimentar.

-Mis "cogceles guequieguen"... eh... una mano "podegosa" -dijo Madame Maxime, como si dudara que un simple profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fuera capaz de hacer el trabajo- Son muy "fuegtes"...

-Le aseguro que Hagrid podrá hacerlo -dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.

-Muy bien -asintió Madame Maxime- _Allons-y_ -dijo imperiosamente a sus estudiantes, y los alumnos de Hogwarts se apartaron para dejarlos pasar y subir la escalinata de piedra.

-¿Harán una entrada así de grandiosa los de Durmstrang? -preguntó Seamus Finnigan a Neville y Ron. Para después ver a Draco, Theo, Harry y Blaise- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-Creo que eso ya no importa, Finnigan -se mofó Blaise, señalando a las demás casas que ya estaban dispersas entre ellas- Y a tú primera pregunta llegarán en un barco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó curioso Dean Thomas, otro Gryffindor.

-Mi padre fue a Durmstrang -dijo con una sonrisita.

-¿No erás italiano? -preguntó Ron, por primera vez dirigiéndose amablemente a él después de casi dos meses.

Blaise asintió.

-Sí, de nacimiento. Una vez terminando sus estudios regresó a Italia para casarse con mi madre.

-¡El lago! -gritó Fred, señalando hacia él- ¡Miren el lago!

Desde su posición en lo alto de la ladera, desde la que se divisaban los terrenos del colegio, tenían buena perspectiva de la lisa superficie negra del agua. Y en aquellos momentos esta superficie no era lisa en absoluto. El lago se agitaba bajo el centro del lago. Aparecieron grandes burbujas, y luego se formaron unas olas que iban a morir a las embarradas orillas. Por último surgió en medio del lago un remolino, como si al fondo le hubieran quitado un tapón gigante...

Del centro del remolino comenzó a salir muy despacio lo que parecía un asta negra.

-¡Es un mástil! -exclamó Ron.

Lenta, majestuosamente, el barco fue surgiendo del agua, brillando a la luz de la luna. Producía una extraña impresión de cadavér, como si fuera un barco hundido y resucitado, y las pálidas luces que relucían en las portillas daban la impresión de ojos fantasmales. Finalmente, con un sonoro chapoteo, el barco emergió en su totalidad, balanceándose en las aguas turbulentas, y comenzó a surcar el lago hacia tierra. Un momento después oyeron la caída de un ancla arrojada el bajío y el sordo ruido de una tabla tendida hasta la orilla.

-Les dije -dijo un sonriente Blaise.

-Cualquiera pudo haberlo adivinado -le contesto Neville.

-Pero _"cualquiera"_ no lo adivino -se mofó Blaise. Neville se volteó a enfrentarlo.

-¿No puedes tomarte las cosas enserio por un minuto?

-¿Y tú no puedes dejar de quejarte por cosas sin sentido?

El rostro de Neville empezó a tomar un color rojo.

-¡Cierra la boca, Zabini!

-¿Por que no mejor la cierras tú, Longbottom? -dijo Blaise igual de molesto.

-¡Dumbledore! -gritó el recién llegado, callando la discusión entre Neville y Blaise, que se miraron una última vez más, molestos. Hermione vio a las personas recién llegadas. Todos eran corpulentos debido en realidad, a sus capas de algún tipo de piel muy tupida. El que había hablado llevaba una piel de distinto tipo: lisa y plateada como su cabello- ¿Cómo estás, mi viejo compañero, cómo estás?

-¡Estupendamente, gracias profesor Karkarov! -respondió Dumbledore.

Karkarov tenía una voz pastosa y afectada. Cuando llegó a una zona bien iluminada, vieron que era alto y delgado como Dumbledore, pero llevaba corto el blanco cabello, y la perilla (que terminaba en un pequeño rizo) no ocultaba del todo el mentón poco pronunciado. Al llegar a Dumbledore, le estrechó la mano.

-El viejo Hogwarts -dijo, levantando la vista hacia el castillo y sonriendo. Tenía los dientes bastante amarillos, y Hermione observó que la sonrisa no incluía los ojos, que mantenían una expresión de astucia y frialdad- Es estupendo estar aquí, es estupendo... Víktor, ve para allá, al calor... ¿No te importa Dubledore? Es que Viktor tiene un leve resfriado...

Karkarov indicó por señas a uno de sus estudiantes que se adelantara. Cuando el muchacho pasó, Hermione vio su nariz, pronunciada y curva, y las espesas cejas negras.

-¡Es Viktor Krum! -le susurró Harry a Draco mientras lo golpeaba constantemente en el hombro. Draco miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya me di cuenta, Potter -dijo un molesto Draco, que se había dado cuenta de como Hermione no le quitaba la vista al recién nombrado.

* * *

 _Gran Comedor._

-Genial -murmuró Draco cuando los estudiantes de Durmstrang tomaron asiento en la mesa de Slytherin.

-¡Oh! Que mala suerte -se lamentó Harry cuando Viktor Krum tomo asintió al lado de Adrian Pucey, junto a Crabble y Goyle.

-Parece que Viktor tiene demasiada atención de las chicas -dijo un sonriente Blaise a Draco, que frunció aún más el ceño.

-A Hermione no le gusta el quidditch.

-Que no le guste el quidditch no significa que no admire a los jugadores -se burlo por segunda vez de su amigo, para ser golpeado en la nuca por Theo.

-Cierra la boca, Zabini. Si no Draco te molera a base de crucios -dijo Theo. Mirando preocupado a Draco que sostenía fuertemente el tenedor en su puño cerrado mientras veía a Viktor Krum.

-Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes -dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros- Es para mí un placer darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que su estancia aquí les resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentera, y confío que así sea.

Hermione vio a unas cuantas chicas de Beauxbatons soltar sonrisitas despectivas. Esas chicas no le daban buena impresión, por alguna extraña razón.

-El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete -explico Dumbledore- ¡Ahora los invito a todos a comer, a beber y a disfrutar como si estuvieran en su casa!

Hermione miró a la mesa de Slytherin, donde estaban sus amigos comiendo. Más bien, donde Draco parecía querer matar a Viktor Krum con la mirada.

-¿Y a ese que mosco le pico? -preguntó par si misma Hermione.

-¿Qué? -Ginny, que se había sentado a su lado al empezar el banquete, la miró.

-Oh, nada. Nada, tú come -dijo con una sonrisa para empezar a degustar su platillo.

-Sí tú lo dices -Ginny se encogió de hombro y se dispuso a comer.

La mesa estaba llena de distintos platillos, la mayoría de origen francés.

Hermione comía con lentitud, escuchando los murmullos de las mesas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin que tenían el honor de sentarse junto a los invitados.

\- "Pegdonad", ¿no "quieguen" _bouillabaisee_?

Se trataba de la misma chica de Beauxbatons que se había reído durante el discurso de Dumbledore. Al fin se había quitado su bufanda. Una larga cortina de pelo rubio plateado le caía casi hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos azules y los dientes muy blancos y regulares.

Ron se puso colorado. La miró, abrió la boca para contestar, pero de ella no salió nada más que un débil gorjeo.

-Puedes llevártela -le dijo Draco, que en ese momento se dejo caer en el asiento al lado de Hermione, con cara de fastidio.

La chica se sonrojo intensamente antes de tomar la sopera y llevársela con cuidado a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Sin dejar de lanzar miraditas a Draco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Por segunda vez -pregunto molesto Neville.

-Estaba harto del parloteo incesante de mi mesa para con Krum -esto útimo lo escupio como si probara algo malo.

-Pensé que era tu jugador favorito de quidditch -dijo Hermione cuando Draco empezó a servirse de los platillos de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Me gusta como maniobra la escoba, pero no es para tanto.

-¿Estabas con Viktor Krum pero preferiste venir aquí? -pregunto Dean Thomas, incredulo.

-Puedes tomar mi lugar, no hay problema -dijo Draco sin dejar de servir en su plato.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Hermione mirando con extrañada el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Sí, ¡de lujo! -dijo con un deje de sarcasmo y una sonrisa que no ilumino sus ojos para empezar a comer, dando por terminada la conversación.

-Tú, Draco Malfoy, has perdido la cabeza -dijo Seamus Finnigan mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Viktor Krum.

-Hablando de perder la cabeza, esa chica no deja de verte, Malfoy -dijo Ginny, señalando con la cabeza a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¡Es una _veela!_ -chilló emocionado Ron.

-Claro que no. Tú eres el único que se le quedo viendo como estúpido -le contesto Ginny a su hermano.

-En eso te equivocas. Sí es una _veela_ -dijo Neville señalando a varios estudiantes que no dejaban de ver a la estudiante.

Draco miró de reojo donde la chica, que platicaba con otras dos y lanzaban miraditas a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Creo que Neville tiene razón -dijo Draco que junto a Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean miraban donde la chica.

-Cuando puedan apartar la vista de ahí -dijo Hermione-, verán quién acaba de llegar.

Señaló la mesa de los profesores, donde ya se habían ocupado los dos asientos vacíos. Ludo Bagman estba sentado al otro lado del profesor Karkarov, mientras que el señor Crouch, el jefe de Percy (que ahora trabajaba en el Ministerio), ocupaba el asiento que había al lado de Madame Maxime.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Ron sorprendido.

Había conocido a ambos en La Copa de quidditch.

-Son los que han organizado el Torneo de los tres magos, ¿no? -repuso Hermione-. Supongo que querían estar presentes en la inauguración.

Una vez terminado el banquete, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. Todos en el Gran Comedor parecían emocionados y nerviosos. Con un estremecimiento, Hermione se preguntó que iba a suceder a continuación. Unos asientos más allá, Fred y George se inclinaban hacia delante, sin despegar los ojos de Dumbledore.

-Ha llegado el momento -anunció Dumbledore, sonriendo a la multitud de rostros levantados hacia él- El Torneo de los tres magos va a dar comienzo. Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras para explicar algunas cosas antes de que traigan el cofre sólo para aclarar en qué consiste el procedimiento que vamos a seguir. Pero antes, para aquellos que no lo conocen, permítanme que les presente al señor Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional -hubo un asomo de aplauso cortés-, y al señor Ludo Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

Aplaudieron mucho más a Bagman que a Crouch, tal vez a causa de su fama como golpeador de quidditch, o tal vez simplemente porque tenía un aspecto mucho más simpático. Bagman agradeció los aplaudos con un jovial gesto de la mano, mientras que Bartemius Crouch no saludó no sonrió al ser presentado.

-Los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado sin descanso durante los últimos meses en los preparativos del Torneo de los tres magos -continuó Dumbledore-, y estarán conmigo, con el profesor Karkarov y con Madame Maxime en el tribunal que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones.

A la mención de la palabra "campeones", la atención de los alumnos aumentó aún más.

Quizá Dumbledore percibió el repentino silencio, por que sonrió mientras decía:

-Señor Filch, si tiene usted la bondad de traer el cofre...

Filch, que había pasado inadvertido pero permanecía atento a un apartado rincón del Gran Comedor, se acercó a Dumbledore con una gran caja de madera con joyas incrustadas. Parecía extraordinariamente vieja. De entre los alumnos se alzaron murmullos de interés y emoción.

-Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones para las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar -dijo Dumbledore mientras Filch colocaba con cuidado el cofre en la mesa, ante él-, y han dispuesto todos los preparativos necesarios para ellas. Habrá tres pruebas, espaciadas en el curso escolar, que mediarán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro.

Ante esta última palabra, en el Gran Comedor se hizo un silencio tan absoluto que nadie parecía respirar.

-Como todos saben, en el Torneo compiten tres campeones -continuó Dumbledore con tranquilidad-, uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el cáliz de fuego.

Dumbledore sacó su varita mágica y golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Dumbledore introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco azulado.

Dumbledore cerró el cofre y con cuidado colocó el cáliz sobre la tapa, para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo bien.

-Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz -explicó Dumbledore- Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, en la festividad de Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones. Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumbe a la tentación -prosiguió Dumbledore-, trazaré una raya de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que deben estar seguros antes de ofrecer su candidatura. Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos.

* * *

 _Octubre, 31. 1994_

-¡Esto es tu culpa! -le grito Fred a George mientras se le ecimaba tirado en el suelo del Vestíbulo.

-¡NO! ¡Tú te equivocaste de ingredientes! -grito George intentando quitarselo de encima.

Lee Jordan se partía de la risa al lado de ellos dos, con las manos en el abdomen y lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué se le puede hacer? -pregunto Blaise a Theo, que lo miraba furioso.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? -le riñó.

-¿Cómo no estarlo?

-Tienes barba y el cabello canosa -le respondió Draco con una sonrisa para después ocultarla cuando Hermione le miro enojada.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-A las chicas les gustan los hombres maduros.

-Maduros, no ancianos -dijo Harry riéndose.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Irás a la enfermería, sin comer.

-Sí, mamá -se mofo Blaise mientras salía corriendo antes del grito que esperaba de su amiga.

-¡BLAISE Zabini!

Draco rió y la jalo por el brazo para entrar a desayunar.

El resto del día paso sin complicación alguna. Harry le había hecho compañía a Blaise en la enfermería mientras que Theo les llevaba de comer.

Una vez terminada la cena se produjo cierto alboroto en el salón, que se cortó casi instantáneamente cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie. Junto a él, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime parecían tan tensos y expectantes como los demás. Ludo Bagman sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a varios estudiantes. El señor Crouch, en cambio, no parecía nada interesado, sino más bien aburrido.

Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión -anunció Dumbledore-. Según me parece, falta tomar tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase a la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado -indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa-, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.

-¿Cuando se vuelva a presentar el Torneo, te inscribirás? -le preguntó Hermione a Draco.

-Tal vez, sería interesante tener un titulo como _"Campeón del Torneo de los tres magos" -_ dijo Draco.

-Yo no -dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos- Mi madre me mataría si entrara al Torneo.

-Gallina -le recrimino Blaise, que ya había vuelto a su aspecto original.

-Ni mi padre se enfrenta a mi madre, y eso que es un Gryffindor -se defendió Harry.

-Ya se les hizo costumbre sentarse en nuestra mesa, serpientes -les dijo Lee Jordan al lado de los gemelos.

-¿Celoso? -le pregunto Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lee Jordan abrió la boca ofendido, dispuesto a protestar.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, cortando la conversación, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito.

Dymbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

-El campeón de Durmstrang -leyó en voz alta y clara- será Viktor Krum.

Aplausos y vítores inundaron el Gran Comedor. Draco gruño mientras Viktor caminaba hacía Dumbledore. Se volvió a la derecha, y recorrió la mesa de los profesores y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala contigua.

-¡Bravo, Viktor! -bramo Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos- ¡Sabía que serías tú!

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

-La campeona de Beauxbatons -dijo Dumbledore- es ¡Fleur Delacour!

Hermione vio a una de las chicas que era amiga de la veela que había llamado la atención de todos. Pero esta, comparada con la otra, era mil veces más hermosa, a pesar de ser casi idénticas, era mayor. La veela se puso de pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo plateado, y camino por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente era el campeón de Hogwarts...

Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

-El campeón de Hogwarts -anunció- es ¡Cedirc Diggory!

-¡Por la sangre de Slytherin! -masculló enojado Draco, cuando la mesa de Hufflepuff se alzó en victoria.

-¿Qué? -cuestiono Harry.

-Es imposible que ese debilucho le gane a Krum -Draco miró con hastío como Diggory caminaba hacia la mesa de los profesores con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -pregunto Hermione.

-¡Todo! -grito exasperado Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mascullaba por debajo.

-¡Estupendo! -dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos-. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, darán a sus respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que puedan. Al animarlos, todos ustedes contribuirán de forma muy significativa a...

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino.

Dumbledore alargó la mano y la cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

-Harry Potter.

Las miradas del Gran Comedor voltearon hacia Harry que estaba tan tieso como una estatua.

En la mesa de los profesores, la profesora McGonagall se levantó y se acercó a Dumbledore, con el que cuchicheó impetuosamente. El profesor Dumbledore inclinaba hacia ella la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

-Yo no puse mi nombre -dijo Harry, volteando asustado hacia sus amigos. La mesa de Gryffindor lo miraban con la boca abierta.

-Mierda -soltó Blaise.

-Algo esta mal -le dijo Theo a Draco que asintió.

-No irá, ¿verdad que no irá? -pregunto preocupada Hermione a Draco, que miraba con el ceño fruncido a un muy asustado Harry.

Lo que no se esperaban era que en la mesa de Slytherin todos se alzaran en vítores.

-¡POTTER!

-¡BIEN HECHO POTTER!

-¡DIGNO DE LA CASA DE SLYTHERIN!

Harry se encogió aún más en su asiento.

En la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore se irguió e hizo un gesto afirmativo a la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Harry Potter! -llamó- ¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor!

-Vamos -le susurró Draco, dándole a Harry un leve empujón ante la mirada incredula de sus amigos- No te fíes de nadie Harry. Le enviaré una carta urgente ahora mismo a la tía Lily -le susurró cuando Harry se puso finalmente en pie, se pisó el dobladillo de la túnica y se tambaleó un poco. Avanzó por el hueco que había entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff- ¡Vamos! -repitió Draco, jalando de la túnica a Theo y Blaise con Hermione siguiéndole de cerca para salir de Gran Comedor.

Hermione miró por ultima vez atrás, en el momento en que Harry pasaba por la mesa de los profesores, hacia la puerta.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo más a la lista, espero y les guste.**

 **Tome algunos párrafos del libro de "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego" para la descripción de los estudiantes y la elección del campeón.**

 **Si tuve faltas de ortografía pido disculpas, y gracias por seguirme.**

 **Espero sus Review´s.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Este capítulo es relativamente corto, pero hace mucho que no actualizaba y decidí subir lo que llevaba. No estoy segura de poder actualizar hasta dentro de una así que espero les guste este capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leerme.**

 **Los personajes, como todos saben, no son míos.**

* * *

 _Noviembre 23. 1994_

-¿Cual crees que sea la primera prueba? -preguntó Blaise mientras buscaba información en un gran tomo de Pociones.

-Una peligrosa, de eso estoy seguro. Posiblemente se rompa varios huesos. -susurró Theo cuando sintió la mirada severa de Pince se poso en ellos.

El tono de piel de Harry perdió color ante la afirmación de Theo. Un claro gesto de horror se formo en su rostro, mientras miraba a todos lados de la biblioteca, buscando una salida.

-Tranquilo, Harry. Ellos sólo están bromeando -Hermione puso su mano en el hombro de Harrt, tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras miraba con reproche a sus dos amigos.

Hacia casi un mes que Harry había sido nombrado segundo campeón de Hogwarts ganándose el odio de los alumnos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw pero sobre todo de Hufflepuff, debido a que ellos tenían su propio campeón. Dentro de Slytherin, Harry y sus amigos habían subido aún más su _"popularidad"_ entre los integrantes de su casa. La mayoría afirmaba que Harry había hecho trampa para entrar en el torno, aunque sinceramente no les importaba, si Harry ganaba el torneo, Slytherin sería reconocido por encima de las demás casas.

Pero claro, si perdía, él tanto como sus amigos serían repudiados, por más sangre puras o salvadores que fueran. Hasta algunos habían empezado a tratar cordialmente a Hermione por el simple hecho de que ella, con su inteligencia, podría ayudar a Harry a ganar el torne.

La astucia no lo era todo.

-¿Donde demonios se metió Draco? -Blaise bajo un poco su tono de voz mientras hacía su libro a un lado, harto de su lectura.

-Dijo que buscaría la forma en que Harry ganará la primera prueba -dijo Theo.

-Siento que esta haciendo trampa, pero mientras Harry no se vea implicado no pasará nada -dijo Blaise, ante la mirada de reproche de Hermione.

-¿Aún no te habla tu madre, Harry? -preguntó Hermione para intentar desviar la mente de Harry sobre los problemas que se acercaban.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No, ni siquiera le habla a mi papá. Dice que es un irresponsable por haber dejado que Dumbledore me dejara _"entrar"_ al torneo, por lo que lo corrió de la casa. Esta viviendo con mi tío Sirius en su casa. Le dijo que hasta que no averiguara quien metió mi nombre en el cáliz, no regresaría a casa.

-¿Entonces te creen que tú no metiste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego? -le pregunto Hermione.

-Sí, me creen. Por eso están tan preocupados. También tomando el hecho de que Fudge no deja que la Orden se entrometa en los asuntos del Torne, dice que bastante tiene con el hecho de que haya aceptado a Ojo loco como maestro de Hogwarts. Claro, aumento la seguridad de Hogwarts pero no quiere que la Orden se meta.

Todos guardaron silencio.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo en la biblioteca, haciendo sus debidos deberes hasta que el cielo se oscurecio. Hermione se dirigio a uno de los estantes de la biblioteca para guardar los libros que había usado ese día (los demás se llevarían los suyos para terminar sus deberes) antes de regresar al Gran Comedor.

Paso su mirada por los libros de estante, buscando el lugar exacto de donde saco los tomos. Después de un rato encontró el hueco vacío, se dispuso a regresar los libros cuando sintió unas manos en sus caderas.

Aguanto la respiración.

-Granger...

La soltó.

-Tú, maldito -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, golpeando a Draco con el tomo que aún tenía en las manos. Draco soló pudo tratar de usar sus manos como escudo.

-Para, para. Lo siento -dijo riéndose cuando por fin le quito el libro de las manos para regresarlo al estante detrás de ella.

Hermione bufó cruzándose de brazos, sin darse cuenta que había quedado "atrapada" entre el estante y el cuerpo de Draco.

-¿Donde estabas?

Draco le dio su mejor sonrisa _"Malfoy"._

-¿Estabas preocupada? -le preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos en ambos lados de su cadera.

-No diste señal de vida en todo el día, _Malfoy_ -Draco se estremeció. Hermione solo le llamaba _"Malfoy"_ cuando realmente estaba enojada.

-Hace unos días escuche a _Weasel_ hablar con Longbottom en clase de Pociones sobre lo que habría en la primera prueba -Hermione se estremeció al escuchar el rencor en la voz de Draco.

Tanto Neville como Ron la evitaban desde que Harry fue nombrado campeón y ambos portaban un broche a favor de Cedric Diggory, ella sabía que Draco y los demás estaban molestos con ese hecho pero hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de cuanto.

-¿Y? ¿Qué encontraste?

Draco hizo un gesto de estar buscando la respuesta a su pregunta. Hermione rodó los ojos y golpeo con su mano en el hombro de Draco.

-¡Yah!

Draco rió y tomo su mano, sin soltarla de la cadera.

-Resulta que el hermano de la comadreja, Charlie Weasley, trabaja con dragones -Hermione empalideció, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre como terminaba la conversación- La comadreja le dijo a Longbottom que vería a su hermano hoy, antes de la cena. Así que decidí seguirlos.

-¿Cómo los seguiste sin que se dieran cuenta? -Draco volvió a sonreirle ladinamente- Ag, la capa.

-Exacto. La capa -dijo. Para después mirar sus manos entrelazadas- Los seguí hasta que llegamos a un punto en el bosque prohibido. Resulta que la primera prueba son dragones -Hermione ahogo un grito.

-¿Dragones?

Draco asintió.

-Un _Galés verde común_ , un _Bola de fuego chino_ , _Hocicorto Sueco_ y un _Colacuerno Húngaro._

-Creo que voy a vomitar -Hermione y Draco pegaron un brinco en su lugar, mirando a Harry que se recargaba en el estante para evitar caerse. Theo y Blaise venían detrás de él.

Hermione se separó de Draco para ayudar a Harry. Mientras Hermione ayudaba a Harry, Draco miraba enojado a Blaise y Theo.

-Él insistió -Blaise señaló con el dedo a Theo, que rodo los ojos ante la cobardía de su amigo.

-Hermione no regresaba, y Harry estaba otra vez hiperventilando así que decidimos venir a buscarla. No sabíamos que estaban confraternizando -Draco lo fulminó con la mirada ante el tono burlon de Theo.

-Draco, ayúdame a llevar a Harry al Gran Comedor -dijo Hermione mientras intentaba ayudar a Harry a levantarse.

-No tengo hambre -dijo Harry cuando Draco se acerco a su lado, intentando ayudarlo- Creo que iré de una vez a la sala común -continuó, evitando la ayuda de sus amigos para salir de la biblioteca.

-Mañana será un pésimo día -dijo Blaise- ¿Donde querrá Harry que lo enterremos?

Hermione miro indignada a Blaise, saliendo detrás de Harry.

* * *

 _Noviembre, 24. 1994._

Hermione corría por los pasillos del colegio hacia las mazmorras. Harry había logrado conseguir el huevo de oro y salir casi ileso de su _"lucha"_ contra el _Colacuerno Húngaro_. Quedando en tercer lugar, Cedric en primero, Fleur en segundo y Krum en cuarto, debido a que el dragón que enfrentó cayó sobre los huevos, rompiéndolo.

Draco le había prometido esperarla en entrada de las mazmorras para celebrar la victoria de Harry.

Dando la vuelta al pasillo, Hermione chocó contra alguien, el impulso del choque la envió hacia atrás siendo detenida de la cintura por alguien.

Abriendo los ojos, Hermione se encontró con unos orbes oscuros y piel clara. Reconociéndolo fácilmente, Viktor Krum, buscador del equipo Búlgaro y campeón de Durmstrang.

-¿ _Estrass bien_? -dijo con un acento fuerte. El chico le escudriño el rostro, haciendo que las mejillas de Hermione se volvieran rojas.

-S-sí -Hermione sonrió levemente y dio un paso hacia atrás. Viktor Krum la soltó.

-Viktor Krum -se presentó, tendiéndole la mano. Hermione se la estrecho después de un momento.

-Hermione Granger -el chico asintió. Hermione estrujo sus manos, nerviosa- Gracias, evitaste que me cayera.

Viktor negó.

- _Fruee_ mi culpa, no _tree_ vi _venirrr._

Estuvieron un momento en silencio. Viktor la miraba de arriba a bajo y Hermione cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

-¡Granger! -Hermione pego un brinco en su lugar, para mirar a Draco que se acercaba a ella molesto. Draco llego hasta donde estaba, mirando a Viktor. El chico fácilmente le llevaba una cabeza a Draco y era mucho más fornido pero Draco le lanzo una mirada despectiva- Krum.

-Malfoy -contesto Viktor sequedad.

Hermione se dio cuenta del tenso silencio, carraspeo y tomo a Draco del brazo.

-Hasta luego -Viktor asintio sin dejar de mirar sus brazos entrelazados. Hermione se llevo a Draco de ahí- No tenías que ser tan grosero -dijo cuando por fin se alejaron lo suficiente.

-Me cae mal, no tengo porque fingir que me agrada -dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desagrado.

Hermione resoplo.

* * *

 _Diciembre, 15. 1994._

-¿¡Baile de navidad!? -exclamo Harry mirando a Draco y Hermione que estaban sentados en un sillón de su sala común. Negó con la cabeza- No pienso ir.

-Tienes qué -le dijo Draco mientras miraba intensamente la manzana que tenía en su mano- Los campeones abrirán el baile. No tienes escapatoria.

Harry se dejo caer en el sillón en frente de ellos.

-Esto es un asco.

La sala común de Slytherin era algo sombría pero elegante, los sillones eran negros y la decoración plateada. No había ventanas debido a que se encontraban a la altura del lago negro. Las paredes estaban decoradas con estandartes de la casa de Slytherin.

Ese día no había nadie, ya que Harry usualmente intentaba adivinar la _"horrible"_ prueba que le proporcionaba el huevo de oro en su sala común. Ahuyentando a sus compañeros, aunque ese día lo hizo con todo la intención, ya que Hermione iba a ir a intentar ayudarlo.

Harry miró a sus amigos atentamente, Hermione tenía un libro sobre el regazo pero miraba con el mismo ahínco que Draco a la manzana. Se acerco y le susurró algo a Draco, que rió quedamente y mordió la manzana. Hermione sonrió suavemente y miro su libro. Esta vez fue el turno de Draco para mirarla.

-Eh -llamó Harry. Draco y Hermione lo miraron- ¿Con quien irán al baile? -Hermione se sonrojo suavemente y Draco le dio su mejor sonrisa marca _"Malfoy"._

-Iremos juntos -Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante el tono altivo y presumido de su mejor amigo.

-Como no -rió Harry mientras miraba al techo, buscando una opción para llevarla al baile- ¿Cómo se lo pediste?

-¿Disculpa? -Draco frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Harry. Confundido.

-¿Cómo le pediste que fuera contigo al baile? -reformulo su pregunta, aunque ahora mirando a ambos.

-Oh -las mejillas de Draco se tornaron rojas- ¿Por que quieres saber?

-Soy torpe con las chicas, ambos lo saben. Así que no sé como pedírselos -esta vez fue el turno de Harry de sonrojarse.

-Ah... pues bueno -Draco carraspeo- Le dije que fuera conmigo al baile.

-¿Así de fácil? -pregunto sorprendido Harry.

-Sí, así de fácil -corto Draco. Hermione le lanzo una mirada confundida a su amigo pero no dijo nada más.

Harry volvió a indagar en su mente, buscando la solución al enigma del huevo de oro. Suspiro por enésima vez en ese día.

-Iré a darme una ducha -dijo para levantarse e ir por él.

Cuando Harry desapareció por las escaleras, Hermione volteo a ver a Draco.

-¿Por que no le dijiste la verdad?

-¿Qué verdad? -pregunto Draco.

-De como me pediste ir al baile de Navidad -Draco sonrió ladinamente.

-Si se lo decía me tacharía de _nenaza_ -Hermione rodó los ojos. Draco paso su brazo por los hombros de Hermione para atraerla a él. Hermione recargo su cabeza en su hombro. Cerró sus ojos, recordando exactamente como Draco, hace sólo menos de dos horas, le había pedido ir al baile con él.

* * *

 _Flash Back._

 _-Draco... -Hermione zarandeo a Draco de la túnica, tratando de llamar su atención. Ese día en la mañana habían anunciado el baile de Navidad._

 _-¿Mmm? -Draco separo sus ojos de la lectura, mirando a Hermione que estaba sentada a su lado. La sombra del árbol evitaba que el sol les diera directamente en el rostro._

 _-No entiendo a esta pregunta -Hermione señaló a su libro de Runas antiguas._

 _-Asombroso, Hermione "sabelotodo" Granger no puede contestar una pregunta -dijo en tono de burla. Hermione le dio una mirada enojada._

 _-Olvídalo -soltó enojada._

 _-Oh, vamos. Sabes que era broma -dijo Draco para mirar el problema que Hermione le señalaba. Estuvieron un rato resolviendo sus deberes cuando una voz los interrumpió._

 _-Herrrmane -Draco y Hermione alzaron la vista, viendo claramente a Viktor Krum._

 _-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Draco despectivamente._

 _-Draco -le riñó Hermione._

 _Ella y Viktor habían empezado una especie de amistad, usualmente Viktor se escondía en la biblioteca para evitar a sus fans, haciendo que inevitablemente pasaran tiempo juntos. Tiempo juntos que usualmente Draco intervenía._

 _-¿Podemos hablarrr? -Draco puso los ojos en blanco ante su forma de pronunciar._

 _-Sí, un segundo -Viktor asintió y se retiró unos metros- ¿Podrías ser menos borde con él? No es una mala persona._

 _-Sí lo es -dijo Draco con enojo. Odiaba que su amiga defendiera al gorila, como elocuentemente le llamaba. Hermione rodó los ojos y se dispuso a levantarse, pero Draco se lo impidió tomándole de la mano._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Ahora eres tú la borde -dijo Draco ante la mirada de enojo de su amiga. Suspiro y soltó la pregunta que quería hacerle desde esa mañana- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?_

 _La mente de Hermione se quedo en blanco unos segundos._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _Draco volvió a suspirar._

 _-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?_

 _-¿Me lo preguntas porque no tienes a nadie más a quien preguntar? -dijo con enojo Hermione. No sabía porque le enojaba tanto ser un respaldo para él._

 _-No, te lo pregunto porque quiero ir al baile contigo y con nadie más -las mejillas de Draco tomaron un color rojizo. Hermione se quedo estupefacta con su respuesta._

 _-¿Porque yo?_

 _-Porque eres mi amiga -Draco miro hacia donde Viktor, que los veía atentamente- Porque me gustaría ir al baile contigo como algo más que un amigo._

 _El rostro de Hermione se volvió completamente rojo._

 _-¿Más que amigos?_

 _-¡No me hagas repetirlo, Granger! -gritó exasperado Draco. Hermione rio levemente ante la actitud infantil de Draco._

 _-Me encantaría ir contigo al baile, Draco -se inclinó y beso la mejilla de Draco- Como más que amigos -susurró para soltarse del agarre de Draco e ir hacia Viktor._

 _Dejando a un Draco estupefacto y con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Fin Flash Back._

* * *

Hermione no recordaba cuando fue que empezó a ver a Draco de una forma distinta, no como amigo si no como cualquier chico. El simple hecho de saber que fue la primera opción de Draco y que este también empezaba a verla de la misma forma que ella lo veía, la hacia extremadamente feliz.

-¡Draco! ¡Hermione! ¡Vengan a ver esto! -el grito de Harry la saco de su ensimismamiento. Draco y ella se dieron una mirada para después subir a checar a Harry.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Draco una vez entraron al cuarto de los chicos.

Hermione estudio el cuarto, era igual al de ella, sólo que de verde y plata como la Sala Común de Slytherin e igual de sombría. Sin ventanas.

Había una puerta abierta al final del cuarto, Hermione supuso que era el baño.

-En el baño -efectivamente. La voz de Harry salia del cuarto, ambos caminaron hasta llegar a él. La tina, que era más grande que la de su cuarto, estaba completamente llena. Harry estaba sin camisa, con el cabello y el rostro completamente mojado y con el huevo de oro en las manos, goteando.

-¿Qué pasa? -Draco miraba desconfiado el huevo, la ultima vez que lo oyó casi lo deja sordo.

-Escuchen.

-¡No! ¡No loco, Potter! -gritó con algo de pánico Draco- ¡No volveré a escuchar esa mierda! Si tú quieres quedarte sordo no es mi maldito problema.

-¡Draco! -le riñó Hermione- Dejalo terminar.

-Sí, Malfoy. Dejame terminar -dijo Harry con los ojos en blanco. A veces Draco era más dramático que Blaise. El huevo aún estaba mojada por su más reciente descubrimiento- Estaba a punto de tomar una ducha, así que saque el huevo de la tina para llenarla de agua.

-¿Guardas el huevo en la tina? -pregunto confundida Hermione.

-Sí, pero ese es otro tema -contesto Harry- Así que mientras se llenaba la tina se me resvalo el huevo de las manos, abriéndose con el golpe. Me tape los ojos dispuesto a escuchar ese grito horrible, pero nunca llego. Al bajar la vista a la bañera, el huevo brillaba. Les juro que brillaba, así que me agache y en vez de sacarlo, porque sabía que empezaría a gritar, cuando sumergí mi cabeza escuche el acertijo a la prueba dos -Harry se agacho y dejo el huevo dentro del agua- Vengan, escuchen por ustedes mismos.

Hermione estaba algo reticente al igual que Draco, pero ambos se acercaron a la bañera. Se agacharon, quedando de rodillas.

-¿Listos? -ambos asintieron, tomaron aire y sumergieron sus cabezas en la tina, en ese momento Harry abrió el huevo de oro.

Unas voces angelicales se introducieron en los oídos de Hermione, dejándola atonita.

 _Donde nuestras voces suenan ven a buscarnos,_

 _porque en la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos_

 _y estas palabras medita mientras tanto_

 _pues son importantes no sabes cuanto,_

 _nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras_

 _y para encontrarlo tienes una hora,_

 _pasado este tiempo negras perspectivas,_

 _demasiado tarde ya no habrá salida._

Sacando el rostro de golpe del agua, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Hermione retrocedió, cayendo debido a que estaba arrodillada. Quedando tirada en el suelo, segundos después Draco salió de la misma forma. Cayendo al lado de su amiga, mojando el suelo.

Sus pechos subian y bajaban, tratando de tomar aire debido a que les fue privado.

Después de unos segundos, lograron ralentizar sus respiraciones.

-¿Están bien? -Harry los miraba desde su altura.

-Sirenas, las sirenas del lago negro -dijo Hermione.

-¿Lo qué más valoras? -cuestiono el rubio- ¿Qué es lo que mas valoras?

Harry pensó durante un rato mientras se sentaba al lado de sus amigos.

-Mi _Saeta de Fuego._

-No seas idiota -le soltó Draco- Obviamente no se llevaran la escoba. Piensa bien.

Harry bufo.

-Mi cerebro no esta ahorita para pensar sobre eso.

-Nunca lo esta, Potter -Harry miro molesto a Draco.

-Deja de molestarlo, Draco -Hermione aún miraba el techo- Aún tiene tiempo para pensarlo, y también hay que buscar la forma de como podrá _"aguantar"_ la respiración durante una hora.

-También debemos pensar sobre con quien ira al baile -dijo Draco con tono burlón.

-¡Oficialmente fuera, Malfoy! ¡Por que te juro que te moleré a crucios! -grito molesto Harry. Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Hermione empezó a reír con ganas, seguida por Draco y al final Harry que no fue capaz de seguir molesto con su amigo.


	14. Chapter 14

_Diciembre, 20. 1994_

-¡Carajo! -el grito de Harry hizo que sus amigos un bote en sus respectivos lugares. Habían decidido pasar un rato fuera del colegio, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid a pesar del frió que hacia. Todos se quedaron en el colegio para ver el gran evento que conllevaba el baile de navidad.

Cada jefe de casa fue encargado de enseñar pasos de baile a los alumnos, de tercer año en adelante. Por suerte, la mayoría de Slytherin, provenientes de un largo linaje de sangre pura, fueron enseñados en casa cosas como baile, pintura, piano. Así que Snape no había enseñado los pasos, si no, como decía Blaise:

 _Quedaría con un trauma de por vida, ¿tomar la cintura de Snape? Sí, creo que iré a vomitar._

-¿Qué pasa Harry? -pregunto Theo dando la vuelta a la página de su libro, esta vez era _"El laberinto de la soledad"_ por _Octavio Paz._

-¿Por que no lo pensé antes? Le diré a Ginny que vaya al baile conmigo -dijo un contento Harry, antes de que la carcajada de Blaise hiciera que frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Imposible, yo iré con Ginny -dijo Blaise con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Desde cuando? -le preguntó Theo.

-Desde ese mismo día.

-¿Y acepto ir contigo? -el tono de voz de Theo adquirió un matiz de incredulidad.

-Me ofendes -Blaise coloco su mano encima de su pecho, haciendo un gesto ofendido- Sí, lo acepto. Más bien no tenía alternativa, le dije que si no venía conmigo le haría la vida imposible -una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en el rostro de Blaise.

-Que romántico -se burlo Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando el rostro de Harry volvió a iluminarse.

-¡Ya se! ¡Se lo pediré a Lovegood! -cruzo los brazos, con claro gesto de: Niegenmelo.

Theo negó con la cabeza.

-Yo se lo pedí.

-¿¡Qué!? -Hermione, Draco y Blaise gritaron al unisono. Theo enarcó una ceja, mirándolos.

-Sí, me la encontré el otro día. Supuse que no sería de esas chicas locas que piensan que un baile es el inicio de un gran matrimonio.

-Pero sí esta loca -soltó Blaise, ganándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de Hermione.

-Ella no esta loca, sólo ve cosas... -Hermione hizo una mueca- que otros no pueden ver.

-Esa es la clara definición de locura -se mofo Blaise.

-Ag, es imposible que este día haya alguien... decente para invitarla al baile -dijo Harry con semblante alicaído.

-Esa te pasa por esperarte a ultima hora -se burlo Draco.

-Eres completamente odioso. Aún no teniendo como es que Hermione prefirió ir contigo al baile en vez de con Viktor Krum -dijo Harry, tratando de molestar a su amigo. Hecho que logro.

-¿¡Viktor Krum te invito al baile!? -el grito furioso de Draco hizo que tanto Theo como Blaise se taparan lo oídos.

-No es para tanto, Draco -Draco la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

-Porque te enojarías. Se que te cae mal Viktor.

-No le cae mal, le tiene celos -intervino Blaise pero Draco le lanzo una clara mirada enojada, callándolo.

-¿Cuando? -Hermione bufo ante la reacción de su amigo.

-El mismo día que tú, exactamente después de que tú me lo pidieras -aclaro Hermione tratando de continuar con la lectura de Aritmancia.

-Maldito _gorila_ -masculló Draco con semblante sombrío.

 _"Genial, acaba de arruinarme el día"_ pensó Draco.

Hermione cerró de golpe el libro en su regazo. Harta del comportamiento de Draco para con Viktor.

-¡Yo no te dije nada cuando Gabrielle Delacour te invitó al baile! -grito furiosa.

-¡Le dije que no! ¡Además yo sí te dije!

-¡Porque te lo pidió conmigo enfrente! -exclamo.

-¿La hermana de Fleur te invitó al baile? -dijo curioso Blaise.

-¡No te metas! -gritaron Draco y Hermione.

-Que humor -contesto Blaise por lo bajo.

Recordaba a Gabrielle Delacour, la hermana menor de Fleur. Tenía la misma edad que ellos, pero Blaise jamás pensó que alguien como ella, una _veela_ y de familia noble, le pediría directamente a Draco Malfoy, hijo de mortífago, ir al baile con ella. Y que Draco la rechazara.

-Sí que le gusta Hermione -le dijo a Theo.

Draco y Hermione se enfrascaron en una discusión así que Theo, Blaise y Harry decidieron ignorarlos.

-¿Entonces qué harás?

-Ya no lo se -dijo Harry, arrancando el pasto que se encontraba a su lado. No podía ir al baile sólo ya que era uno de los cuatro campeones, tenía que abrir el baile. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto a la chica en frente de él, hasta que esta carraspeo, llamando su atención.

Al alzar la vista se encontró rubia y de ojos color azul claro. Daphne Greengrass.

-Hola, Harry.

-Daphne -Daphne Greengrass era una de las pocas personas en Slytherin que no creían en la supremacía de la sangre, por lo tanto solía tratar educadamente a Hermione cuando se topaba con ellos en los pasillos. A pesar de ser amiga de Pansy Parkinson- ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bien, hasta ahorita -las mejillas de Daphne adquirieron un color rojizo- ¿podemos hablar?

-Seguro, ¿de qué quieres hablar? -pregunto amablemente Harry. Theo rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su amigo y Blaise rió malignamente. A veces su amigo era tan despistado.

-A solas, Potter -dijo Blaise, empujando a Harry por la espalda. Incitándolo a pararse, Harry los miró confuso para seguir a Daphne- A veces es tan... idiota.

-No esta acostumbrado a las chicas, que es distinto -lo defendió Theo.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! Me voy -Hermione se levantó, sacudiendo su túnica y dándole una mirada de furia a Draco. Con su libro en la mano camino de vuelta al castillo.

-No, él es el idiota -aclaro Theo, viendo como Draco mascullaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

* * *

 _Diciembre, 25. 1994._

 _Navidad._

Hermione miraba atentamente el vestido verde que posaba en su cama. Hace unos días le había enviado una carta a su madre, diciéndole que iría al baile con Draco y que necesitaba un vestido de gala. Su madre, ansiosa le había enviado un vestido nuevo, que Narcissa Malfoy y ella escogieron (ya que estaban de viaje juntas en Italia con la Magda Zabini).

El vestido era realmente hermoso, a pesar de que ella no conocía de vestidos y preciosos supo que era realmente caro. Su madre y Narcissa habían contestado la carta con clara descripción del vestido.

Corto princesa de escote redondo, llegaba al suelo y era de dos piezas. Dejando ver una parte de su abdomen. No estaba realmente segura de usarlo, era demasiado.

-Vamos, Hermione. Te quedará hermoso -le dijo Ginny.

Había insistido en ayudarla a arreglarse. Ella ya había terminado, su vestido era rojo, simple pero elegante. Abrazaba cada curva de Ginny, Hermione suponía que la mamá de Blaise le había regalado el vestido, pero no dijo nada. Su maquillaje era más, atrevido. Haciéndola ver mayor.

Llevaba labial rojo fuerte, resaltando sus labios. Sombras negras en los parpados y un poco de rubor en las mejillas, realmente parecía una leona. Su cabello iba completamente alicaído y recogido en una trenza alta.

Suspiro y se sento en frente del espejo. Ginny le aplico una posión alizadora en el cabello, haciendo que sus bucles fueran más pronunciados en vez del estropijo que siempre llevaba como cabello. Hizo un suave moño, alzando la mitad de su cabello y dejando que la otra cayera por su hombro derecho. Aplico una base suave y labial carmín claro, ni sombras ni nada.

El vestido había venido con una pequeña caja, pendientes de plata. Cuando termino de arreglarse, se coloco el vestido con cuidado.

-¿Lista?

-Lista.

-Dejaras a Malfoy con la boca abierta -dijo una orgullosa Ginny.

Hermione sonrió apenada.

* * *

-¿Porque tardan tanto? -se quejo Blaise, golpeando con la punta de su pie el suelo.

Estaban en el vestíbulo esperando a Ginny y Hermione. Ambos iban con trajes negros, camisa negra y con los primeros dos botones abiertos. Lo único distinto eran sus corbatas, la de Blaise era roja y la de Draco verde.

-No es para tanto, Blaise.

-Sí lo es. Ya empezó el baile -bufo Blaise. Draco rodó los ojos.

Theo hace diez minutos se había retirado con Luna, que llevaba un vestido azul y largo, con sus característicos pendientes de zanahoria. Daphne iba con un vestido negro y corto, Draco no conocía mucho de vestidos así que no recordaba exactamente los detalles de estos.

La música del salón llegaba hasta ellos, hace cinco minutos que había empezado el baile.

Draco miro por enésima vez las escaleras y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta, literalmente.

Hermione estaba realmente hermosa, sabía que su madre le había ayudado a escoger el vestido pero no sabia que tendría que ahuyentar a todos los chicos de ella.

Trago saliva, de repente tenía la garganta seca.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -Blaise veía el rostro en estado de shock de su amigo, volteando miro a Ginny al inicio de las escaleras. Lo que provoco que tuviera la misma reacción del rubio- Mierda.

Draco fue el primero en reaccionar cuando las chicas llegaron a su lado.

-Te ves... hermosa -dijo, tomando a Hermione de la cintura y dando una vuelta con ella.

-Tú, _comadreja_ , realmente pareces una chica -Ginny hizo una expresión ofendida cuando Blaise le sonrió.

-Eres un idiota.

-¿Cómo no quieres que lo sea? ¿Te viste en el espejo antes de bajar? -tomo las mejillas de Ginny y le plantó un beso en los labios- Te ves hermosa.

Las mejillas de Ginny se volvieron completamente rojas.

-Idiota.

-Sí, ya lo dejaste en claro -se burló, cariñosamente.

-Te ves realmente hermosa -volvió a repetir Draco al oído de Hermione.

-Tú te ves muy guapo -dijo sonrojada. Draco rió mientras le tendía su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

Atravesaron las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Hermione pudo darse cuenta de que había un gran círculo alrededor de los cuatro campeones.

Harry bailaba junto a Daphne Greengrass, se veía bastante nervioso y Daphne parecía muy contenta.

Cedric Diggory bailaba junto a Cho Chang, la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw, se veían bastante enamorados.

Fleur Delacour bailaba con otro chico de Ravenclaw, bastante guapo para ser sincera, pero no recordaba su nombre.

Y por último Viktor Krum bailaba con Pansy Parkinson.

-Esa es...

-Pansy -Draco término su frase con un toque de incredulidad, ¿como demonios había hecho Parkinson para llevar al gorila de Krum al baile?

-No sabia que fueran amigos -dijo Hermione, sin dejar de ver a la pareja.

-¿Celosa? -el timbre de voz enojado de Draco no pasó desapercibido por Hermione.

-¿Celoso? -Blaise miraba a la pareja divertido.

Ginny rodó los ojos, golpeándolo en el abdomen con su mano derecha.

-Déjalos en paz, Zabini.

-Cómo lo ordene su majestad -Blaise hizo una pronunciada inclinación. Imitando a la perfección a Dobby.

Las mejillas de Ginny enrojecieron, jalo a Blaise del saco, arrastrándolo hacia la multitud.

Hermione vio a sus amigos alejarse, sentía los ojos de Draco taladrandola.

-No estoy celosa, Draco. Solo tenia curiosidad -dijo, soltando un suspiro.

Draco la miró por un par de segundos más y suspiro.

-Vamos -tomando su mano la llevo hacia la multitud.

Hasta ese momento se fijo en la decoración que había adquirido el Gran Comedor.

Todo era entre blanco y azul. Un hechizo en el techo hacia que diminutos copos de nieve cayeran de él, sin llegar a tocar el suelo.

El suelo reflejaba hielo, dando una ligera ilusión de que en cualquier momento caería, haciendo el ridículo de la noche.

-Hermoso -no pudo evitar el suspiro que se escapó de sus labios.

Había un grupo hasta al frente tocando un balada. Dando el ultimo toque de una gran noche.

Dumbledore, después de un tiempo, tomó a la profesora McGonagall de la mano, guiándola a la pista de baile. Ese pequeño gesto hizo que varios alrededor siguieran sus pasos e inundarán la pista de baile.

-¿Lista? -Draco la veía con una sonrisa altiva en el rostro.

Soltó un suspiro.

-Lista.

Guiándola de la mano, llegaron a la pista de baile.

Draco colocó una de sus manos en su cintura, sin soltarla de la otra. Hermione posó su mano en su pecho, quedando completamente de frente para empezar a seguir el ritmo de la música.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Draco después de un breve silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La decoración.

-Es hermosa, la verdad.

-Claro que lo es -una sonrisa se abrió camino en el rostro de Draco pero por alguna razón, Hermione supo que no se refería a la decoración. Sus mejillas se encendieron ganándose la risa del rubio- ¡Eh! -se quejó.

-¿Qué? Sólo decía la verdad, como reacciones es completamente culpa tuya.

-Tú haces que reaccione así -le reprocho.

-Aún mejor -un brillo travieso apareció en los ojos de Draco.

Hermione no recuerda cuanto tiempo estuvieron bailando o si aun lo hacían. Draco la abrazaba por la cintura y los brazos de ella estaban alrededor de su cuello. Su cabeza reposaba en el pecho de Draco, subiendo y bajando conforme su respiración, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Theo y Luna bailaban de la misma manera, parecían estar platicando pero Hermione podría jurar que las mejillas de Theo estaban completamente rojas.

Ginny bailaba con Blaise, aunque parecían que peleaban más que bailar, la discusión término cuando Blaise la atrajo de la cintura y le estampó un gran beso en los labios. Segundos después Fred y George interrumpieron la escena, llevando cada uno del brazo a Blaise con una acalorada Ginny riñéndoles hasta salir del Gran Comedor.

Harry parecía más calmado, charlando amistosamente con una Daphne bastante feliz.

- _Weaslel_ y Longbottom no parecen para nada felices -Hermione volteó hacia donde los ojos de Draco se enfocaron.

Neville y Ron parecían bastante alicaídos sentados cerca de la barra de bebidas, junto a Lavander y Patil.

-Déjalos en paz, ya tienen suficiente con que sus parejas sean ellas.

-Bien merecido se lo tienen -contestó Draco, con una mueca en los labios.

Hermione alzó el rostro, para poder mirarlo fijamente.

-Ellos son nuestros amigos, Draco.

-Eran nuestros amigos -corrigió- dejaron de serlo cuando siguieron a Diggory como su estúpido séquito.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-¡Apostaron que Harry saldría quemado en la primera prueba! -siseo molesto. Hermione frunció el ceño- Con los gemelos, habían apuestas de que Harry perdería.

Hermione resoplo.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Fueron ellos los que nos dejaron de lado.

-Habrá una razón -dijo terca.

-Entonces dime la estúpida razón. Neville se enojo con Blaise por una tontería -dijo Draco, empezando a enojarse.

-Blaise siempre hace tonterías.

-Eso reafirma mi punto -dijo exasperado Draco. No sabían en que momento habían dejado de bailar, se paso la mano por el cabello- ¿Podemos no hablar de eso? Estamos pasando una linda noche.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, golpeándolo con sus zapatos de tacón el suelo, bufó exasperada.

-De acuerdo. Pero esto no se queda así, Draco.

Draco asintió una sola vez.

-¿Quieres algo de ponche?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que buena forma de cambiar la conversación -Draco le sonrío ladinamente, tomándola de la mano la guió hasta la mesa de bebidas.

Tomo dos vasos, le tendió uno.

-Gracias.

-Yo que ustedes no lo haría -Hermione pego un brinco en su lugar, al igual que Draco pero este derramó ponche en su traje.

-Mierda -mascullo, fulminando a Theo con la mirada.

-Hola Draco, hola Hermione -dijo una risueña Luna.

-Hola Luna, ¿que tal el baile?

-Hasta ahora bien, solo que los _torposoplos_ no dejan de molestarnos, parece que algo malo pasará -un incómodo silencio se propagó entre Draco y Hermione. Theo sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ahora me dirás porque me hiciste derramar mi bebida? -preguntó Draco.

-Hace un rato, vi a los gemelos derramar algo dentro del ponche. Dudo que fuera alcohol -Hermione miró desconfiada su vaso, dejándolo en la mesa- Antes de que arrastraron a Blaise fuera de aquí, ¿alguien puede explicarme que esta pasando?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Parece que Blaise tiene un interés especial por la _mini comadreja._

-Harían bonita paraje -dijo Luna.

-Sí... seguro -Draco le dio una ultima mirada incómoda a la rubia y tomó a Hermione de la mano para alejarla de ahí.

-Luna es algo...

-¿Loca?

-Excéntrica -corrigió ella, mirándolo con reproche a lo que el rubio sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Sí tú lo dices.

* * *

-¡Me rindo, no encuentro ni una mierda! -chilló exasperado Harry.

-Entonces busca en el inodoro -Blaise le dio un guiñó antes de que Theo lo golpeara en la nuca- ¡Ya se les hizo costumbre, no! -se quejó Blaise mientras se tocaba la parte golpeada.

Theo rodó los ojos.

-No encuentro otra forma de callarte

-Ponle a la _mini comadreja_ en frente -se mofó Draco.

-¡Eh!

-¿Podrían callarse y seguir buscando? -preguntó Hermione algo molesta.

Llevaban desde el baile de Navidad buscando una forma en que Harry pudiera aguantar la respiración debajo del agua, pero no habían tenido éxito.

Había sido una noche espléndida, después del concierto de rock estilo mágico. Parecía que Ginny y Blaise estaban iniciando una relación mientras que ella y Draco no avanzaban mucho, que digamos.

-¡Hermione Granger! ¡Draco Malfoy!

Ambos pegaron un brinco en su asiento, haciendo a un lado los libros en la mesa de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué quieres? -espeto Draco.

Ron le dio una mirada despectiva.

-McGonagall me pido que les dijera que quieren verlos en la entrada donde Dumbledore.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Hermione.

Ron resoplo.

-Sí supieran ya te lo hubiera dicho, Granger -Draco se paró, dispuesto a espetarle que no le hablara así, siendo detenido por Hermione.

-Déjalo -tomando la mano de Draco, salieron de biblioteca después de despedirse de Theo, Blaise y Harry. No Sin advertirle que siguieran buscando.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la entrada de dirección. Donde McGonagall los esperaba junto a Cho Chang y Gabrielle Delacour.

-Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy -saludó la profesora antes de guirarse a la gárgola de piedra: Caramelo de limón.

La gárgola empezó a dar vueltas, revelando unas escaleras en forma de caracol.

Draco y Hermione se dieron una mirada antes de seguir a McGonagall y las otras dos chicas.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras encontraron un cuarto bastante agradable.

Los estantes recargados en las paredes estaban repletos de libros tan viejos como el mismísimo Merlín.

Habían tres cómodos sofás en frente de un escritorio, donde estaba recargado un ave fénix. En un banco en la esquina estaba recargado el sombrero seleccionador.

Varios cuadros con hombres y mujeres medio dormidos debido a la hora y encima de estos una caja de cristal con una espada.

-La espada de Godric Gryffindor -susurró Draco.

Hermione asintió, recordando la historia de Neville junto a Ron en la cámara de los secretos.

-Bienvenidos -Dumbledore veía por encima de sus gafas de media luna a los recién llegados. Al lado de Dumbledore estaban Barty Crouch y Severus Snape.

-Profesor -dijeron Draco y Hermione al unisono, mirando a Snape. Snape hizo un amago de sonrisa, ser reconocido por los dos mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts por encima del director era realmente un gran halago.

-Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy -asintió levemente.

-Bueno, muchachos como sabrán mañana daremos inicio a la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos -dijo Crouch- La cual se llevará a cabo en el lago negro.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? -preguntó Draco.

-¡Señor Malfoy! Algo de respeto -reprochó McGonagall.

Crouch miró a Draco con desprecio.

-De tal padre tal hijo -soltó. El cuarto quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de que Draco volviera a hablar.

-Supongo que se refiere a su hijo, señor -dijo con veneno. Crouch pareció congelarse en su lugar pero Draco no se detuvo- Mi padre, el hombre que hizo posible mi existencia, nunca estuvo ahí para criarme. Como de seguro usted estuvo para su hijo. En cambio fue Sirius Black y el profesor Snape los que cuidaron de mi. Hicieron un buen trabajo como se dará cuenta, ya que no estoy en Azkaban.

-¡Señor Malfoy! -gritó McGonagall.

-Sí me permiten -siseo Snape antes de que alguno volviera a pronunciar palabra- La razón por la que están aquí, señor Malfoy, es porque ustedes son lo más valioso para las cuatro campeones. Como dice el huevo de oro. Ellos los buscarán a ustedes en el lago oscuro. Estarán bajo un hechizo, inconscientes, en lo que se lleva a cabo la prueba -término Snape.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Eso quiere decir que Cho Chang es lo más valioso para Cedric Diggory, Gabrielle Delacour para su hermana, Fleur -señalando con la cabeza a cada una prosiguió- ¿Draco y yo para Harry?

Draco, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada al igual que Crouch, reacciono.

-¡Ni lo piensen! ¡Ella no irá a ningún lado! -gritó furioso, ante el desconcierto de Hermione. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

-¿Qué?

-Señorita Granger, usted es lo más valioso para el señor Krum -aclaró Snape.

* * *

Podía sentir el agua alrededor de ella, un segundo antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡Viktor Krum es el segundo en salir!

Al agua se escurría por su rostro y cabello, Krum la tenia por la cintura. Nadaron un poco más para acercarse a la plataforma donde varios estudiantes de Durmstrang vitorearon a Krum y aplaudían.

Viktor la levantó por la cintura, fue ayudada por Blaise y Theo, que también estaban ahí y la envolvieron con una toalla, para después abrazarla.

-Mierda, no saben el puto susto que me dieron cuando anunciaron que tú y Draco eran uno de los _"premios"_ -dijo Blaise con su cara enterrada en su cabello mojado. Theo la abrazaba con igual apremio.

-L-lo siento -tartamudeo.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, la tiene el punto de Krum -mascullo Theo una vez la dejo de abrazar. Era la primera vez que Hermione lo veía tan enojado.

-Voy a matarlo -soltó Blaise.

Hermione los miró con una gran sonrisa en la cara para abrazarlos a ambos.

-¿De qué me perdí?

-Ginny encontró la forma de ayudar a Harry. Con _branquialgas_ que Theo y yo robamos del despacho de Snape -contestó Blaise.

-¿Cómo encontró la forma? -dijo, sin reprochables su acto de vandalismo.

-Escucho a Neville y Ron hablar sobre ello. Resulta que ellos habían escuchado a Cedric sobre lo que trataría la segunda prueba -prosiguió Theo- Después de que ustedes se fueron y no regresaron.

-Aja.

-Cedric Diggory fue el primero en salir. Fleur esta descalificada y Harry...

-¡Harry es el... esos son Draco Malfoy y Fleur! ¿¡Donde esta Harry Potter!?

Lee Jordan era el comentarista.

Hermione volteó hacia el lago, en ese momento Draco ayudaba a salir a Gabrielle empujándola ligeramente por la cintura, segundos después salió él.

Theo y Blaise corrieron para tenderle una toalla, el les sonrió a ambos aún con en deje de preocupación en su ojos para después posarla en Hermione.

Sus miradas chocaron, gris contra café. Una leve tensión se posó en el aire, aunque sólo ellos parecían darse cuenta. La cual fue cortada cuando Harry salió volando del lago, cayendo entre ellos.

-¡Harry! -Hermione corrió hasta él, tirandose al suelo lo cubrió con la toalla que traía antes- ¿Harry?

-Creo que vomitaré -soltó en un leve susurro, tiritando mientras aceptaba la toalla gustoso.

Un peso se colgó en los hombros de Hermione, cuando Draco le colocó la toalla que antes traía, inclinandose al lado suyo con Theo y Blaise.

-Maldito loco -dijo un sonriente Blaise.

-Harry, muchacho -Moody llegó cojeando hasta ellos, apartandolos y jalando del brazo a Harry para llevarlo donde Dumbledore, Karkarov y Madame Maxime junto a Fleur y su hermana, Cedric y Cho y por ultimo Viktor, que no dojaba de verlos.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Draco mientras anunciaban los puntos obtenidos en la prueba.

-Algo -Hermione lo miró a los ojos para después lanzarse a sus brazos, cayendo en el suelo con un golpe seco- Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo -dijo frotando su nariz en su camisa mojada de Draco. Sintiendo sus brazos a su alrededor.

-No, yo lo siento. No tuve que haberte gritado ni ordenado nada, me puse como un gorila celoso.

Hermione rió contra su playera.

-Mierda, amigos. ¡Búsquense un cuarto! -rió Blaise alegremente al lado de Theo que movía la cabeza en negativa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry quedo empatado junto a Cedric, gracias al haber salvado a Draco y Gabrielle.

Viktor Krum en tercer lugar y Fleur Delacour en cuarto.

La ultima prueba se acercaba.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me dolió mucho escribir el capítulo, así que decidí hacerlo lo más corto posible.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

 _Febrero, 14. 1994_

-¿¡Quien va en primer lugar!? -Adrian Pucey, un alumno de Slytherin y cazador de Quidditch, paso sonriente junto a sus dos amigos, Will Jones y Connor Michael, ambos mestizos.

-Voy en empate junto a Cedirc Diggory, Pucey. Aún no gano -explico Harry en el momento en que Adrian le despeinaba con su mano y Will y Connor le daban palmadas en la espalda.

-Eso no cambia nada, Potter. Es imposible que un Hufflepuff le gane a un Slytherin -dijo de espaldas, siguiendo su camino junto a Will y Connor y gritando: ¡Potter nuestro Rey!

-Esto es ridículo -dijo Harry apenado ante las miradas hostiles de estudiantes de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.

-Ignóralos -dijo Blaise en lo que abría una chocolatina- Yo lo hago.

-Tú no eres el foco de atención de toda la escuela, Blaise -le recordó Theo, a lo que Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Ups, lo olvide.

-¿Estas bien? -Theo miraba extrañado a Blaise.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría? -preguntó para después meter la chocolatina en su boca y sus manos en el pantalón.

-Estas... tranquilo -Blaise enarcó una ceja. Theo suspiró- No has hecho tus bromas usuales, ¿todo bien con la mini Weasley?

Blaise resopló.

-Todo bien -se volvió a encoger de hombros y miro al frente.

Theo lo siguió mirando de reojo, sabia que Blaise y Ginny eran algo como novios, pero usualmente peleaban más que nada, inclusive que Draco y Hermione. No sabía como terminaría esta relación... explosiva.

-¡THEO! ¡BLAISE! ¡HARRY! -los chicos pegaron un brinco, mirándose extrañados y volteando atrás. Hermione venía corriendo como loca, con expresión horrorizada en el rostro.

Al llegar a ellos, jalo a Blaise del brazo y regreso por donde venía, consiente de que Harry y Theo la seguirían.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry mirando a, su usualmente tranquila, amiga.

-Draco se metió en una pelea con Ron y Neville. Tienen que detenerlos -y sin más Harry, Theo y Blaise, soltándose del agarre de Hermione, corrieron hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos.

Había una gran circulo de estudiantes, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Empujándolos con toda la fuerza que tenían; Blaise, Theo y Harry llegaron hasta al frente. Divisando a los gemelos.

-¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Quien será el vencedor? -gritaba Fred con un artefacto parecido a un megáfono.

-¿Los Gryffindor o el Slytherin? -gritaba George a su lado.

En el suelo, en medio de todo el circulo. Draco se peleaba a la manera muggle con Neville y Ron.

Ron estaba tirado en el suelo con Draco encima propinándole puñetazos y Neville, algo tambaleante, se acercaba a ellos.

Harry, antes de que Blaise y Theo se dieran cuenta, salió a interponerse entre Neville, Draco y Ron, ganándose un puñetazo de parte de Neville. Sosteniéndose la quijada, fijo su vista en Neville, para abalanzarse sobre él.

-¿¡Qué esta pasando aquí!? -el grito de la profesora McGonagall hizo que la bola de alumnos se dispara, todos corriendo en distintas direcciones. Sólo dejando a Theo, Blaise, Draco, Neville, Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny, que había llegado en ultimo momento.

McGonagall caminaba apresuradamente con Snape y Moody pisandole los talones.

Theo y Blaise reaccionaron, Blaise se acerco a Draco y Ron (que aún seguían golpeándose en el suelo) y quito a Draco de encima de Ron. Theo hizo algo parecido con Neville y Harry, sólo que colocándose en medio.

Hermione corrió hasta Draco y Blaise. Draco tenía el labio partido, el cabello completamente sucio y la túnica rota.

-¡Por Merlín! -Hermione empezó a palpar el rostro de Draco, bastante preocupada.

-¿¡Qué es esta... barbaridad!? -exclamó McGanogall una vez llegó hasta ellos.

-Él empezó -dijo Ron desde el suelo, señalando a Draco.

-¡Alimaña! -gruñó Draco, siendo detenido por Blaise, antes de que volviera a lanzarse sobre Ron.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme lo sucedido? -pregunto Snape en un susurro arrastrado, mirando a Harry.

-No lo sé, profesor -dijo Harry con enojo, harto de que siempre se desquitara con él- No sé que pasó, pero yo vi a Longbottom dirigirse a Draco, en una pelea que no era justa. Así que intervine, si va a castigarme, hágalo. No me arrepiento de nada -dijo exhalando duramente.

-Señorita Granger -dijo Snape, una vez alejo su oscura mirada de Harry- Si no me equivoco, usted y el señor Malfoy siempre están juntos -Hermione se sonrojo levemente- Y más este... día de lo enamorados. ¿Podría explicarme lo sucedido?

Hermione suspiro, tratando de bajar su sonrojo.

-Draco y yo estábamos... hablando -dijo, excluyendo el hecho de que Draco le había regalado unos chocolates y una rosa encantada- No sabría decir como sucedió todo, pero de un momento a otro, Weasley y Longbottom -dijo intencionadamente- Se acercaron a nosotros -omitiendo que se habían burlado de Draco por regalarle aquello, prosiguió- Draco dijo algo bastante... inapropiado.

-¿Qué cosa señorita? -pregunto Snape, ahora mirando como su ahijado resoplaba, aún siendo detenido por Blaise.

-Que la familia Weasley no podía permitirse ciertos... lujos -dijo Hermione- Así que Ronald Weasley se enojo ante aquel comentario, diciendo que su familia no necesitaba dinero manchado de sangre e injusticias como lo era el de Draco -Hermione apretó fuertemente los labios- Que mínimo su padre había muerto siendo un héroe, no vivía siendo un sucio Mortífago...

-¡Señor Weasley! -reclamo McGonagall, viendo como Ron mascullaba.

-¿Así empezaron los golpes? -pregunto Moody, moviendo su ojos mágico descontroladamente- No, así no empezaron -se contesto.

Hermione negó.

-No -exhalando fuertemente, continuo: Draco le dijo a Ronald que él no necesitaba del nombre de su padre para defenderse... y Ronald le dijo que estaba en lo cierto, que si Draco necesitara el nombre de su padre para defenderse entonces él no se estaría juntando con una... -Hermione ahogo un sollozo, mientras Draco se zafaba de Blaise, gruñendo algo ininteligible.

 _-Sangre sucia_ -termino Moody por ella.

Hermione asintió, dejando un tenso silencio en el ambiente.

-Draco se molesto y se lanzo hacia Ronald, golpeándolo y empezando la pelea -dijo Hermione, una vez más calmada.

-Señor Weasley, señor Longbottom, siganme -dijo McGonagall, mirando a Hermione con una clara disculpa en los ojos, dando vuelta se apresuro al castillo, con Ron y Neville alicaídos detrás de ella.

-Esa no era forma de resolver la disputa, Draco -dijo Snape- Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin -Draco maldijo por debajo- Señor Potter -Harry miro aún molesto a Snape, si iba a quitarle puntos, adelante- Tampoco era la forma de reaccionar, pero viendo que ante todo defendió a su amigo sin importar las consecuencias -Snape hizo una mueca- Diez puntos para Slytherin, por su lealtad a pesar de su acto tan... _Gryffindoriano_ -mirando por ultima vez a todos los presentes dio una vuelta, ondeando su capa y dirigiéndose al castillo.

-¿Snape acaba de darme puntos? -dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Sí -dijo Theo, aún sin creérselo.

-¿Me dio puntos y no me los quito? -dijo con incredulidad- ¿A mi?

-Así es señor Potter -dijo Moody, mirandolo con su ojos mágico- Sigame -dio vuelta para dirigirse, igualmente, al castillo.

Harry los miro confundido, se acerco a abrazar a Hermione y susurrarle palabras de cariño antes de seguir a trote para poder alcanzar a Moody.

-Eso fue... interesante -dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione- Pido disculpas por el idiota de mi hermano.

-Tú no tienes nada de que preocuparte, mini comadreja -dijo Blaise, pasandole el brazo por los hombros.

-Es mi hermano -dijo Ginny, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es un idiota -agrego Blaise con una sonrisa antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

Hermione sonrió mientras Theo rodaba los ojos.

Poso sus ojos en Draco, que se agachaba a recoger algo. Se acerco a él con lentitud, en sus manos tenía la caja de chocolates aplastada y la rosa casi sin petalos.

-Lo siento -se disculpo. Hermione negó.

-No es tu culpa.

-No tuve que haberle contestado así, claro que es mi culpa -dijo Draco, enojado consigo mismo- Mi madre ha tratado todos estos años enmendarse por los actos de mi padre y yo llego y meto el dedo en la llaga -Hermione rió- ¿qué es gracioso? -pregunto Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Estas usando un dicho muggle -Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Verás, hay una chica que suele usarlos mucho -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Así? -Hermione lo miro, igual de contenta- ¿Y como es?

-Algo baja -se mozo Draco, haciendo que Hermione hiciera un puchero- Pero es bastante hermosa a pesar de su incontrolable cabello.

-¡Eh! -se quejo- Se supone que tienes que adularme, no dar a conocer mis debilidades.

-¿Quien dijo que hablaba de ti? -se burlo Draco. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Ya esta, no puedo contigo -resoplo. Moviendo su incontrolable melena.

* * *

 _Abril, 22. 1994._

Los meses pasaron lentos, las clases cada vez eran más pesadas y los chismorreos cada vez más seguidos.

Pansy Parkinson se la había pasado llorando desde que Rita Skeeter había publicado en Corazón de bruja que El Gran Viktor Krum, uno de los cuatro campeones, la había usado para superar a Hermione Granger, la cual lo había abandonado cuando una nueva y mas jugosa oportunidad llego a ella. Draco Malfoy, heredero de la fortuna Malfoy.

Daphne cada vez había sido más amigable con Hermione, diciendo que no creía en absoluto lo escrito en la revista.

Ron y Neville habían evitado acercarse siquiera a ellos y cada vez había más tensión en el ambiente, sobre todo por la desaparición de Barty Crouch. Harry había empezado a tomar clases de reforzamiento para su magia junto a su padre, Sirius y Moody, cada fin de semana.

Ginny y Blaise tenían una relación de nunca acabar... o nunca empezar, depende de como tuvieran el humor ese día. Theo había adquirido una gran fascinación con Luna Lovegood, diciendo que le recordaba mucho a Alicia (claro, sólo Hermione entendió la comparación).

Y ella y Draco estaba... bien. Parecía que cada vez que intentaban dar el siguiente paso ocurría algo que lo impedía, así que habían decidido poner una pausa. En cuanto a Viktor Krum, había estado evitándola, con gesto bastante dolido cada vez que la veía junto a Draco.

Así llego el día de la última prueba.

Ese día en la mañana le habían dado permiso a los campeones de tener una comida con sus familiares.

Viktor Krum se sento en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus padres. Hablando en veloz búlgaro con su madre, una señora de pelo negro, y con su padre. Comiendo amenamente, con toda la mesa de Gryffindor para ellos tres.

Fleur Delacour, junto a su hermana Gabrielle y su madre, comían en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Al ver a Harry entrar le saludo amablemente.

Cedric Diggory con sus padres comían en la mesa de Hufflepuff, aunque Amos Diggory miro con molestia a Harry cuando entro.

-No le hagas caso -dijo Draco en voz baja- Esta molesto debido a aquel articulo de Rita Sikeeter sobre que eras el único campeón decente de Hogwarts.

Harry había logrado que Dumbledore dejara que Draco, Hermione, Blaise y Theo comieran junto a él con sus padres.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Harry cuando diviso la mirada de asco de su padre y de su padrino en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Alguien no esta contento -dijo Blaise.

Su madre, parándose rápidamente, corrió hacia Harry. Lo abrazo y beso en ambas mejillas.

-Mi bebé, no sabes cuanto te extrañe -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos para después abrazar y besar a los demás.

En la mesa de Slytherin no solo estaban su mamá, papá y padrino, también estaban Narcissa Malfoy, Magda Zabini, Remus Lupin y los Granger.

Hermione corrió hacia la mesa, abrazando fuertemente a sus padre.

La comida fue tranquila, aunque al principió Theo se sintió algo incomodo, fue acogido rapidamente por los Granger. Parecía que los Granger habían encontrado a su hijo predilecto.

* * *

 _Campo de Quidditch._

Hermione estaba sentada en las tribunas junto a sus amigos, Narcissa Malfoy, Magda Zabini, Remus Lupin, Sirus Black, los Potter y sus padres mirando el enorme seto de deis metros de altura. Sentados en la de Slytherin, para disgusto de James Potter y Sirius Black. Se escuchaban trompetas y los vitores de todas las casas.

El profesorado junto a Dumbledore y Cornelius Fudge estaban hasta al frente de la trubina, rodeados de muchos aurores del Ministerio.

Harry ya estaba frente al laberinto junto los demás campeones, portando con orgullo el emblema de su casa. Cada uno en frente de una entrada.

Bagman, el encargado de la prueba debido a que Crouch había desaparecido, se apuntó a la garganta con la varita, murmuró " _¡Sonorus!_ ", y su voz, amplificada por arte de magia retumbo en las tribunas.

-¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: empatados en el primer puesto, con ochenta y cinco puntos cada uno... ¡el señor Cedric Diggory y el señor Harry Potter, ambos del colegio Hogwarts! -Los aplausos y vítores provocaron que algunos pájaros salieran revoloteando del bosque prohibido, sobre todo por el grito de Sirius y James: ¡Ese es mi hijo! o ¡Ese es mi ahijado!- En segundo lugar, con ochenta puntos, ¡el señor Viktor Krum, del instituto Durmstrang! -Más aplausos y el gruñido de Draco- Y, en tercer lugar, ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons!

Hermione estaba bastante emocionada, no sabía como terminaría todo, pero al igual que sus amigos y familiares, por Harry.

Harry al escucharlos, los saludo abiertamente.

-¡Entonces... cundo sople el silbato, entrarán Harry y Cedric! -dijo Bagman- Tres... dos... unos..

Dio un fuerte pitido, y Harry y Cedric penetraron rápidamente en el laberinto.

Unos segundos de expectación y Bagman volvió a soplar el silbato, Viktor Krum se apresuro dentro y cuando Bagman dio el ultimo silbatazo, Fleur Delacour, con elegancia, se adentró en el laberinto.

Silencio, nadie sabía lo que ocurría dentro del laberinto.

-¿Que chiste tiene ver un laberinto? -pregunto Blaise chasqueando la lengua.

-El mismo que tiene al ver el lago oscuro -dijo Theo- Callate y disfruta.

-¿Por qué? De todas formas nadie habla o dice nada... ¡Nadie ve! -grito.

-¡Al igual que en el lago! -grito exasperado Theo- Sólo que ahora no tenemos la angustia de sabes que Draco y Hermione están debajo del agua.

-¿¡Qué!? -el grito de los Granger y Narcissa interrumpió su charla.

-Ups -Theo miro avergonzado a Draco y Hermione, que lo fulminaban con la mirada.

Un grito se levanto por encima de los altos arbustos, el grito de Fleur Delacour.

A Hermione se le congelo la sangre.

-¿Esa era...? -miro espantada a Draco, que rápidamente la abrazo. Hermione desde su lugar logro divisar a la madre de Fleur y su hermana bastante aterradas.

Hubo más silencio hasta que unas chispas rojas salieron del laberinto.

-¡Ahí! -grito Blaise, al momento en que unos Aurores volaban dirigiéndose a ese punto.

Otra vez un silencio extremo cuando los Aurores volvieron con el cuerpo de Viktor Krum.

-Por Melín -dijo Narcissa, mirando al pobre muchaho.

-Tranquila, solo esta inconsciente -dijo Lily, aunque el mal sabor de la boca no se le quitaba.

Segundos después, uno de los Aurores que se había adentrado en el laberinto llego con una maltrecha Fleur.

Las familias de ambos ya se encontraban abajo, checando a sus hijos.

Hasta ese momento Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que no había rastro de Karkarov.

-¡Tú! ¡ _Cucagacha inmugna!_ -grito Fleur señalando a un, ya cociente, Viktor.

El grito se escucho hasta las tribunas, que veían la riña entre ambos.

-¿Qué esta pasando? -Magda Zabini veía con interés la escena.

-¿Yo? -la vos ruda de Viktor sonaba confundida.

- _¡Me malgdegisteg!_ -grito.

Viktor se veía bastante confundido. En ese momento Sirius y James se levantaron de golpe, al igual que Remus.

-Algo esta mal -James, ahora serio, miraba el laberinto- Algo esta muy mal.

La pelea fue detenida por Madame Maxime, que guió a su campeona a las tribunas, mientras que Viktor se dirigía hacia su escuela junto a sus padres.

Un tenso silencio se prolongo en el ambiente.

-¿James?

-¿Sientes eso? -pregunto James a Lily, que lo veía asustada. Asintió levemente.

-Esto no me gusta -masculló Sirius.

Hermione veía confundida a los Aurores, la cara pálida de Narcissa le daba un mal presentimiento.

Harry apareció de la nada, cayendo de bruces en la hierba. Se aferraba fuertemente a la Copa y a Cedric Diggory, que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y vacíos.

-¡Oh por Merlín! -gritó Hermione al darse cuenta de la realidad.

Dumbledore se acerco corriendo hacia Harry, que se abrazaba fuertemente a Cedirc Diggory.

-¡Vamos! -James salio corriendo junto a Lily y Sirius. Lily vio hacia atrás para gritar: ¡Saca a los Granger de aquí! ¡Ahora Remus!

Remus, recuperándose del choque, se acerco a los Granger, tomándolos a cada uno del brazo.

-Disculpen esto -dijo antes de desaparecerse con ellos.

Los gritos no se hicieron de esperar, todos cayendo en la realidad de golpe.

Cedric Diggory estaba muerto.

* * *

 _Expreso de Hogwarts._

Hermione miraba a Draco, Theo, y Blaise, todos bastante tristes.

La noche de la ultima prueba había sido decisiva. Los Potter habían sacado a su hijo de Hogwarts esa misma noche.

 _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ había vuelto. Cornelius Fudge, Ministro, había convocado estado de alerta por lo que las clases habían sido interrumpidas dos semanas después del atentado.

Los Aurores y La Orden del Fénix corrieron a Hogwarts, también al enterarse que su líder, Alastor Moody, había sido remplazado por Barty Crouch Jr, el cual escapo de Azkaban y había matado a su padre. Moody fue rescatado del baúl sin fondo en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Los Longbottom, al igual que los Potter, sacaron a Neville de Hogwarts esa misma noche cuando llego la noticias. Los alumnos de Durmstrang habían regresado a su escuela con Viktor, que había sido hechizado por Barty Crouch Jr. el día de la prueba final con un _imperio,_ comandandolos debido a que Karkarov había escapado. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons también regresaron a su escuela, esa misma noche sin mirar atrás.

La atmósfera en Hogwarts las ultimas semanas habían sido bastante difíciles. Las casas estaban más dividas que nunca.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió, dejando ver a Ron Weasley, seguido por Ginny.

-Yo... -Ron carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos- Lo siento -miró a Hermione- Lo siento mucho, Hermione -se disculpó.

-No importa -contesto ella, con un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Somos amigos no? Los amigos pelean -sonrió Blaise, intentando suavizar la escena.

Ron y Ginny se sentaron. Otro silencio se propago.

-¿Y ahora qué? -pregunto Ginny.

Draco miro a cada uno.

-Como dijo Dumbledore -habló por primera vez en todo el día, recordando el discurso que había dado del director de Hogwarts ese mismo día en la mañana- Se acercan tiempos oscuros, y nosotros somos el único respaldo de Harry -mirando con una nueva determinación en los ojos, agrego: Ahora lucharemos.


	16. Chapter 16

_Agosto, 5. 1995._

-¡Esto es una completa mierda! -grito James Potter, completamente enojado. La edición de ese día del profeta fue a terminar en la chimenea del cuartel de la orden del fénix.

-Calma, _Cornamente_ -Sirius, con un movimiento de varita, extinguió el fuego de la chimenea- Sabes que el Ministerio no quiere que cunda el pánico en el mundo mágico.

-¡Vodemort esta de vuelta! -grito, furioso- ¡Y atacó a mi hijo! ¡A un niño de catorce años! -su puño se estrello contra la pared.

-No puedo creer que se hayan deslindado de nosotros -Molly Weasley, una mujer regordeta y de aspecto amable, pulía con demasiada fuerza la mesa de la cocina.

-Es normal, Molly -Remus Lupin, bebía de su taza- El Ministerio, lo que menos quiere, es verse envuelto en esto.

-Extinguir la orden del Fénix y correr a todos aquellos aurores perteneciente a ella, ¿es deslindarse del asunto? -pregunto Andromeda Tonk, que apretaba fuertemente la mano de su hermana, Narcissa Malfoy- Declarar a los Potter y a todas sus amistades, partidarios de Voldemort.

-Nos dijeron mortífagos -susurró Narcissa, alzando la baribilla vio desafiante a Alastor Moody- ¡Le dijeron a mi hijo mortífago y nadie hizo nada!

-Tía.. no es para -intentó intervenir Nymphadora Tonks, meta.

-¿¡Qué no lo es!? ¡Es sólo un niño! -chilló- ¡Mi hijo no debería pagar los errores de su padre!

-Ninguno de nuestros hijos -susurró Lily Potter, que se encontraba recargada en la alacena.

La chimenea empezó a reflejar llamas verdes, el primero en salir fue Severus Snape.

-Buenos... días -dijo, sin ver a James o Sirius.

Detrás de él salieron los Granger, Jane y George.

-Buenos días -dijeron, sacudiéndose el hollín, una vez se quitaron, apareció Hermione.

-Buenos días -dijo Hermione, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Lily y James Potter, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley acompañada por Percy Weasley, Andrómeda Tonks y su hija Nymphadora y por ultimo Narcissa Black, posaron sus ojos en ella.

-Ah..

Se escucharon pasos apresurados, varios quejidos antes de que la puerta de la cocina se abriera, dejando ver a Draco Malfoy.

Había crecido, sus facciones eran más afiladas y maduras, su cabello rubio platinado le tapaba ligeramente los ojos. Sus ojos, eran como el mercurio. Tenía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

Hermione pudo escuchar claramente como Molly Weasley ahogaba un sollozo, Draco era bastante parecido a su padre.

Y, en contra de ella misma, corrió hacia Draco. Lanzándose a los brazos de Draco, enterrando su cara en su pecho.

-Draco...

-Mione -susurro contra su cabello.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¿Por qué el siempre recibe los abrazos? -preguntó Blaise, entrando a la cocina.

-Porque se gustan y además tú ya tienes a Gi... -Harry calló ante la mirada de advertencia de Blaise- Am, ¿ni un abrazo, Herms? -preguntó Harry, ignorando a Blaise.

Hermione se separo de Draco y abrazó a ambos.

-Como los extrañé.

-Y nosotros a ti, primor -dijo Blaise, sonriendo socarronamente.

-¡Hermione! -Ginny entró corriendo a la cocina, empujando a Harry y Blaise, abrazo a su amiga.

-Bueno, ahora ya pueden irse -espetó Percy, sin dejar de ver a Draco.

-Déjalos, hace mucho que no se ven -dijo Andrómeda, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de odio que le dedicaba Percy a su sobrino.

-Pueden hacerlo en otro lado -sentenció Percy.

-¿Por qué no mejor lo dices de frente y te dejas de estupideces? -preguntó Draco, viendo a Percy con desprecio.

-¡Draco! -le riñó Hermione.

-¿Directo? ¡Bien! -dijo Percy, levantándose de su aciento.

-¡Percy! -dijo Molly, viendo a su hijo sin dirigirla una sola mirada a Draco.

-¡Eres idéntico al asesino de tu padre! -grito Percy.

-¿¡Por qué no te jodes!? -exclamó Draco, siendo detenido rápidamente por Blaise y Harry.

-¿¡Por qué no lo haces tu primero!? -grito Percy, sacando su varita.

Sirius y Saverus, a una velocidad alarmante, se colocaron entre Percy y Draco.

-Baja eso, chico. No quieres tener problemas -dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

-Vamos -Severus, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, los incitó a irse.

Blaise asintió, y entre él y Harry sacaron a Draco de la cocina. Siendo seguidos por Ginny y Hermione.

Subieron entre empujones las escaleras.

Hermione, hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo vieja, destartalada y oscura que era esa casa. Era bastante deprimente.

Una vez llegaron al final de las escaleras, que no paraban de crujir, caminaron hasta casi el fondo del pasillo. Abrieron una puerta algo desgastada y entraron al cuarto.

En el cuarto habían tres camas, con doseles bastante viejos y raídos. Los baúles estaban a los pies de la cama, con las escobas de los tres en el piso, dispersas.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Draco.

-No le hagas caso, mi hermano es un idiota -dijo Ginny, mirando a Draco con algo similar a la compasión.

-Sí, por esa razón Fred y George son los únicos buenos en tu familia -dijo Blaise, abrazando a Ginny.

-¿Qué hay de Ron? -preguntó, sonando ofendida.

-Bueno, él también lo es... un poco -dijo Harry, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Ginny rodó los ojos y Blaise sonrió.

-Por esa razón, Potter. Eres mi favorito -Blaise le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

-Lo siento, hermano. No eres mi tipo -Harry sonrió abiertamente cuando Blaise le lanzo una almohada, que esquivo fácilmente.

-¿Por qué estaban todo reunidos? -preguntó Hermione, después de un rato.

- _El profeta_ -dijo Harry- Cornelius Fudge dijo que había mentido sobre el regreso de Voldemort debido a que quería llamar la atención sobre mí.

-También elimino la orden del Fénix y despidió a todos aquellos aurores pertenecientes a ella -dijo Blaise.

-Dijo que todos estaban enlazados con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, que todos eran partidarios de él -prosiguió Ginny.

-¿Dónde están los Longbottom? -preguntó Hermione.

-Están en otro cuartel, por si había un ataque -contesto Draco- Todos los Weasley se quedan con ellos.

-Pero Percy y yo acompañamos a mamá a la reunión -dijo Ginny- Aunque los Alice y Frank se negaron a salir del cuartel.

-¿Alguien ha recibido alguna carta de Theo? -todos negaron.

Hermione resoplo.

-Pero no te preocupes, mi madre esta con él -dijo Blaise.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hermione- ¿Cómo?

-Convenció al padre de Nott para llevarlo a unas vacaciones a Francia -dijo Blaise.

-¿Vacaciones?

Blaise asintió.

-Más bien, algo como conocer a su prometida. Una chica de buena cuna.

Hermione rió.

-¿Dónde esta Theo? -enarcó una ceja.

-En la casa de los Lovegood -suspiró Blaise- Mi madre se encaprichó con Xenophilius Lovegood -dijo, algo apenado.

-Ahora serás hermano de la loca -dijo Draco, en broma.

-¡Draco!

-¡Deja en paz a mi hermana! -dijo Blaise.

-¡Blaise!

-Sí -Harry veía a sus amigos- Que bueno que no tengo novia.

-Me llegó mi insignia de prefecto -dijo Hermione, recordando cuando su carta de quinto año le llegó hace una semana.

-A mi hermano también lo pusieron de prefecto -dijo Ginny, extrañada.

-Yo soy prefecto este año -dijo Draco.

-Genial, me siento desplazado -dijo Harry.

-No eres el único -Blaise sonreía, sabia que nunca podría llegar a ser prefecto.

* * *

 _Expresso de Hogwarts._

-En serio te extrañé mucho, Theo -Hermione tendía apresado a Theo entre sus brazos.

-Sí, ya lo entendimos -dijo Draco, malhumorado- ¿Podrías...? -Draco se acerco a ellos, alejando a Hermione de Theo- Sí, así esta mejor.

-Eres un exagerado -dijo Hermione, cruzando los brazos.

-No lo es, me estabas privando del oxigeno -dijo Theo, entrando por fin al anden con Luna detrás de él.

-Hola, chicos -saludó Luna, mirando por encima de sus cabezas.

-De acuerdo... -Blaise miraba perturbado a Luna.

-Déjala en paz -le susurró Ginny, que estaba sentada a su lado.

Luna y Theo se sentaron al lado de Draco y Hermione.

-En serio a veces pienso que necesito una novia -dijo Harry, viendo divertido como Hermione y Draco peleaban. Luna y Theo hablaban de animales inexistentes y por ultimo Ginny y Blaise sonreían, como un par de enamorados.

Suspiro.

La puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir, mostrando a Ron y Neville.

-Hola chicos -dijo Neville, apenado.

-Hola -dijo Blaise, algo reticente y volviendo a su platica con Ginny.

-¿Hay asiento? -preguntó Ron, viendo por completo el compartimento.

-De echo, sí -Blaise, tomando a Ginny de la cintura, la subió a su regazo- Listo.

-Esa es mi hermana -dijo Ron, sus ojos ensombrecidos.

-Y es mi novia -contestó, enarcando las cejas.

-¿Mamá lo sabe? -cuestionó.

-Hay asiento, tómalo y calla -dijo Ginny, mirándolo enojada.

Ron negó y se dejo caer al lado de Harry, enfurruñado.

-Superalo, Weasley -dijo Draco, divertido- Tu hermana tiene novio antes que tú.

-Y antes que tú -le contesto, molesto.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Estamos esperando el momento -fue todo lo que dijo, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Hermione.

-Tú y Hermione... -dijo Ron, mirando de uno al otro.

-Sí, Ron. El día del... incidente -dijo Hermione, recordando lo del 14 de febrero- la rosa y los chocolates me los regalo Draco.

-No -Ron negó- No es cierto.

Neville miraba a Draco, impresionado.

-Oh, diablos... -Blaise miraba a Harry, que asintió imperceptiblemente.

-No están juntos -dijo Ron, con una sonrisa algo rara.

-Oh, te gusta Hermione -dijo Luna, inclinando la cabeza. Theo volteo a verla, asombrado- Tienes _torposoplos_ en la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué a ti qué!? -preguntó Draco, mirando a Ron con incredulidad.

-Nosotros... nosotros ya regresamos -Neville tomo a Ron del codo, y lo saco del compartimento.

-Esto... -Hermione miró a Draco- Esto no esta bien.

-Y la mierda si esta bien -dijo Draco, apretando los puños.

* * *

 _Gran Comedor._

-Mi hermano no deja de verte -le susurró Ginny a Hermione.

Hermione, desde que se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, había sentido la mirada de Ron sobre ella. Sabia que las cosas con Draco eran algo complicadas, y estaban esperando el momento correcto para avanzar su relación.

Ella amaba a Draco, durante las vacaciones se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por él ya no era un simple enamoramiento, si no algo más profundo.

Alzando la mirada, mientras terminaba la selección, vio a Draco en la mesa de Slytherin, con sus ojos posados en ella. Le sonrió abiertamente, ella era una de las pocas personas a las que Draco sonreía libremente y, por más que Ron sintiera algo por ella, nunca iba a poder cambiar sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo.

Nunca iba a poder cambiar lo que sentía por Draco.

-Bueno, antes de que digiramos otro magnífico banquete, les pido un instante de atención para los habituales anuncios de inicio de curso -anunció Dumbledore, una vez terminado la selección- Los de primer año deben saber que los alumnos tienen prohibido entrar en los bosques de los terrenos de Hogwarts -Ginny rodó los ojos- El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido, y según dice ya van cuatrocientos sesenta y dos veces, que les recuerde a todos que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos entre clase, así como unas cuantas cosas más que pueden revisar en la larga lista que hay colgada en la puerta de su despacho.

-Este año hay dos cambios en el profesorado. Estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida a la profesora Grubbly-Plank, que se encargará de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; también nos complace enormemente presentarles a la profesora Umbridge, la nueva responsable de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hubo un educado pero no muy entusiasta aplauso.

Después el director siguió diciendo:

-Las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch de cada casa tendrán lugar en...

Se interrumpió e interrogó con la mirada a la profesora Umbridge. Como no era mucho más alta de pie que sentada, se produjo un momento de confusión ya que nadie entendía por qué Dumbledore había dejado de hablar; pero entonces la profesora Umbridge se aclaró la garganta, _"Ejem, ejem_ ", y los alumnos se dieron cuenta de que se había levantado y de que pretendía pronunciar un discurso.

Dumbledore sólo vaciló unos segundos; luego se sentó con elegancia y miró con interés a la profesora Umbridge, como si lo que más deseara fuera oírla hablar. Otros miembros del profesorado no fueron tan hábiles disimulando su sorpresa. Las cejas de la profesora Sprout habían subido hasta la raíz de su airosa melena, y la profesora McGonagall tenía la boca más delgada que nunca. Era la primera vez que un profesor nuevo interrumpía a Dumbledore. Muchos alumnos sonrieron; era evidente que aquella mujer no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas en Hogwarts.

-Gracias, señor director -empezó la profesora Umbridge con una sonrisa tonta-, por esas amables palabras.

Tenía una voz muy chillona y entrecortada, de niña pequeña.

-¡Bueno, en primer lugar quiero decir que me alegro de haber vuelto a Hogwarts! -Sonrió, enseñando unos dientes muy puntiagudos- ¡Y de ver tantas caritas felices me miran!

Hermione echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Ninguna de las caras que vio tenían el aspecto de sentirse feliz. Draco miraba sorprendido a la mujer, Harry con asco, Theo divertido y Blaise ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

-¡Estoy impaciente por conocerlos a todos y estoy segura de que seremos muy buenos amigos!

Al oír aquello, los alumnos se miraron unos a otros; algunos ya no podían contener una sonrisa burlona.

-Estoy dispuesta a ser amiga suya mientras no tenga que ponerme nunca esa chaqueta -le susurró Ginny a Hermione; y ambas sonrieron por lo bajo.

La profesora Umbridge se aclaró la garganta una vez más _("Ejem, ejem")_ , pero cuando habló de nuevo su voz ya no sonaba tan entrecortada como antes. Sonaba mucho más seria, y ahora sus palabras tenían un tono monótono como si se las hubiera aprendido de memoria.

-El Ministro de Magia siempre ha considerado de vital importancia la educación de los jóvenes magos y de las jóvenes brujas. Los excepcionales dones con los que nacieron podrían quedar reducidos a nada si no se cultivaran y desarrollaran mediante una cuidadosa instrucción. Las ancestrales habilidades de la comunidad mágica deben ser transmitidas de generación en generación para que no se pierdan para siempre. El tesoro escondido del saber mágico acumulado por nuestros antepasados debe ser conservado, reabastecido y pulido por aquellos que han sido llamados a la noble profesión de la docencia.

Al llegar a ese punto la profesora Umbrige hizo una pausa y saludó con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza al resto de los profesores, pero ninguno le devolvió el saludo. Las oscuras cejas de la profesora McGonagall se habían contraído hasta tal punto que parecía un halcón, y a Hermione no se le escapó la mirada de complicidad que intercambió con la profesora Sprout, mientras Umbridge carraspeaba otra vez y seguía con su perorata.

-Cada nuevo director o directora de Hogwarts ha a portado algo a la gran tarea de gobernar este histórico colegio, y así es como se debe ser; pues si no hubiera progreso se llegaría al estancamiento y a la desintegración. Sin embargo, hay que poner freno al progreso por el progreso, pues muchas veces nuestras probadas tradiciones no aceptan retoques. Un equilibrio, por lo tanto, entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, entre la permanencia y el cambio, entre la tradición y la innovación...

Hermione notó que su concentración disminuía, como si su cerebro conectara y desconectara. El silencio que siempre se apoderaba del Gran Comedor cuando hablaba Dumbledore estaba rompiéndose, pues los alumnos se acercaban unos a otros y juntaban las cabezas para cuchichear y reírse. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang charlaba la mar de animada con sus amigas. Unos cuantos asientos más allá, Luna había sacado _El Quisquilloso_. Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Slytherin, Blaise mostraba unas nuevas bromas a Harry, Draco recargaba la cabeza en su mano y hacia figuras con su dedo en la mesa, Theo tenía sus ojos fijos en Luna.

La profesora Umbridge no pareció reparar en la inquietud de su publicó. Hermione tenía la impresión de que si se hubiera desatado una revuelta delante de sus narices, ella había continuado, impasible, con si discurso. Los profesores, a pesar de todo, seguían escuchando con atención.

-... porque algunos cambios serán para mejor, y otros, con el tiempo, se demostrará que fueron errores de juicio. Entre tantos que se conservarán algunas viejas costumbres, y estará bien que así se haga, mientras que otras, como desfasadas y anticuadas, deberán ser abandonadas. Sigamos adelante, así pues, hacia una nueva apertura, eficacia y responsabilidad, decididos a conservar lo que haya que conservar, perfeccionar lo que haya que perfeccionar y cortar las prácticas que creamos que han de ser prohibidas.

Y tras pronunciar esa última frase la mujer se sentó. Dumbledore aplaudió y los profesores lo imitaron, aunque Hermione notó en varios de ellos sólo juntaban las manos una o dos veces y luego paraban. Unos cuantos alumnos aplaudieron también, pero al final del discurso, del que en realidad sólo habían escuchado unas palabras, halló desprevenidos a casi todos, y antes de que pudieran empezar a aplaudir como es debido, Dumbledore ya había dejado de hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias, profesora Umbridge, ha sido un discurso, sumamente esclarecedor -dijo con una inclinación de cabeza- Y ahora, como iba diciendo, las pruebas de quidditch...

-Sí, sí que ha sido esclarecedor -comentó Hermione en voz baja.

-Seguro, ha sido el discurso más aburrido que he oído jamás, y eso que he crecido con Percy -dijo Ginny, divertida.

-He dicho que ha sido esclarecedor, no que me haya gustado -puntualizó Hermione- Ha explicado muchas cosas.

-¿También te has dado cuenta? -preguntó Ginny, enarcando las cejas.

-Genial, el Ministerio está inmiscuyéndose en Hogwarts -Hermione miro hacía la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco le regresaba la mirada.

-Esto será un largo año -susurró Ginny.

-Concuerdo contigo.


	17. Chapter 17

_Septiembre, 4. 1995._

-No es tan malo -Hermione se encogió de hombros, comiendo de su tazón de cereales que los elfos domésticos le habían servido.

Esa mañana, ante los incesantes parloteos y miradas indiscretas por parte de la mayoría del Gran Comedor, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Theo, Luna, Neville y Ron se habían internado en la cocina de Hogwarts.

Los elfos estuvieron tan contentos de recibirlos, y, a pesar de que Hermione en su usual comportamiento habría intentado hablarles y explicarles sobre sus derechos, se quedo callada. No era momento para ello.

Theo había transformado una cubeta en una mesa para poder comer todos juntos, y unos cucharones en varias sillas.

Los elfos los llenaron de platillos variados.

-¿No es tan malo? -exclamó Blaise, haciendo papilla sus patatas por la forma en como las aplastaba- ¡Tuvimos que poner varios hechizos y encantamientos para bloquear nuestra puerta, Hermione! ¡Las serpientes nos odian y todo por Harry! Sin ofender, Harry -agregó viendo al susodicho.

-No me ofendes -dijo Harry, bebiendo de su jugo de naranja.

-A mi me corrieron de mi cuarto -dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ellos hicieron qué? -preguntó Blaise, completamente enojado.

-Tranquilo, esta durmiendo conmigo -trato de aliviar Hermione.

-Nosotros salimos corriendo de nuestro cuarto esta mañana -dijo Ron, aún con comida en la boca.

-Das asco -dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante la escena que hacía Ron.

-Bueno, a mi me tratan de a loca -dijo Luna, mirando su palma.

Todos se dieron una mirada extrañados, pero Theo los fulmino con la mirada.

-Ellos son los locos -dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

-La verdad no me molesta -dijo Luna riendo.

-Mierda... -Draco miraba el reloj en la pared- llegamos tarde.

-¿Qué clase tenemos? -preguntó Neville mirando a Hermione.

-Tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Slytherin -dijo Hermione levantándose del asiento.

-Yo tengo Pociones -dijo Ginny, haciendo un puchero.

Blaise rió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, todo ante la atenta mirada de Neville.

-Yo igual -dijo Luna, mirando el techo.

Theo se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Luna antes de salir detrás de Ron, Neville, Blaise, Harry, Draco y Hermione.

* * *

 _Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

Los alumnos guardaron silencio en cuanto entraron en el aula; la profesora Umbridge todavía era un elemento desconocido y nadie sabía lo estricta que podía ser a la hora de imponer disciplina.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos! -saludó a los alumnos cuando por fin éstos se sentaron. Unos cuantos respondieron con un tímido "Buenas tardes"- ¡Ay, ay, ay! -exclamó- ¿Así saludan a su profesora? Me gustaría oírlos decir: " _Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge"_. Volvamos a empezar, por favor. ¡Buenas tardes a todos!

-Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge -gritó la clase.

-Eso está mucho mejor -los felicitó con dulzura- ¿A que no ha sido tan difícil? Guarden las varitas y saquen las plumas, por favor.

Hermione intercambió una mirada con Theo, al mismo tiempo que Harry y Draco lo hacían con Blaise. Neville exclamó bajito y Ron negó con la cabeza. Hasta entonces la orden de guardar las varitas nunca había sido el preámbulo de una clase que hubieran considerado interesante. Hermione metió su varita en la mochila y sacó la pluma, la tinta, y el pergamino. LA profesora Umbridge abrió su bolso, sacó su varita, que era inusitadamente corta, y dio golpecitos en la pizarra con ella; de inmediato, aparecieron las siguientes palabras:

 _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras:_

 _regreso a los principios básicos._

-Muy bien, hasta ahora su estudio de esta asignatura ha sido muy irregular y fragmentado, ¿verdad? -afirmó la profesora Umbridge volviéndose hacia la clase con las manos entrelazadas con esmero frente a su cuerpo- Por desgracia, el constante cambio de profesores, muchos de los cuales no seguían, al parecer, ningún programa de estudio aprobado por el Ministerio, ha hecho que estén muy por debajo del nivel que nos gustaría que alcanzaran en el año de _TIMO_. Sin embargo, les complacerá saber que ahora vamos a rectificar esos errores. Este año seguiremos un curso de magia defensiva cuidadosamente estructurado, basado en la teoría y aprobado por el Ministerio. Copien esto, por favor.

Volvió a golpear la pizarra y el primer mensaje desapareció y fue sustituido por los "Objetivos del curso".

 _1\. Comprender los principios en que se basa la magia defensiva._

 _2\. Aprender a reconocer las situaciones en las que se puede emplear legalmente la magia defensiva._

 _3\. Analizar en qué contextos es oportuno el uso de la magia defensiva._

Durante un par de minutos en el aula sólo se oyó el rasgueo de las plumas sobre el pergamino. Cuando los alumnos copiaron los tres objetivos del curso de la profesora Umbridge, ésta preguntó:

 _-¿Tienen todos un ejemplar de Teoría de defensa mágica, de Wilbert Slinkhard?_ -Un sordo murmullo de asentimiento recorrió la clase- Creo que tendremos que volver a intentarlo -dijo la profesora Umbridge- Cuando les haga una pregunta, me gustaría que contestaran " _Sí, profesora Umbridge"_ , o _"No, profesora Umbridge"_. Veamos: ¿tienen todos un ejemplar de _Teoría de defensa mágica, de Wilbert Slinkarhad_?

-Sí, profesora Umbridge -contestaron los alumnos al unísono.

-Estupendo. Quiero que abran el libro por la página cinco y lean el capítulo uno, que se titula _"Conceptos elementales para principiantes"_. En silencio, por favor.

La profesora Umbridge se apartó de la pizarra y se sentó en la silla, detrás de su mesa, observándolos atentamente con aquellos ojos de sapo de bolsas. Hermione abrió su ejemplar de Teoría de defensa mágica por la página cinco y empezó a leer.

Absorbió todo cuanto pudo del capítulo, lo leyó y reeleyo. No mostraba mucho, no eran más que palabra referentes a cosas que ella ya había aprendido en primero, más bien, antes de entrar a Hogwarts. En ese verano cuando descubrió todo. ¿De qué serviría eso para poder defenderse? ¡Ni siquiera era un tema completo! Cerró el libro con fuerza, llamando la atención de unos cuantos.

Hermione alzó la mano, esperando que la profesora Umbridge la mirara pero no recibió ni siquiera una mirada de reojo. Sentía las miradas de casi todo el salón en ella y, cuando estaba a punto de gritar de desesperación, la profesora Umbridge la miro.

-¿Quería hacer alguna pregunta sobre el capítulo, querida? -le dijo a Hermione como si acabara de reparar en ella.

Eso la molesto más.

-No, no es sobre el capítulo.

-Mire, ahora estamos leyendo -repuso la profesora Umbridge mostrando sus pequeños y puntiagudos dientes- Si tiene usted alguna duda podemos solucionarla al final de la clase.

-Tengo una duda sobre los objetivos del curso -aclaró Hermione.

La profesora enarcó sus cejas.

-¿Cómo se llama, por favor?

-Hermione Granger.

-Mire, señorita Granger, creo que los bjetivos del curso están muy claros si los lee atentamente -dijo la profesora Umbridge con decisión y un dejo de dulzura.

-Pues yo creo que no -soltó Hermione sin miramientos- Ahí no dice nada sobre la práctica de los hechizos defensivos.

Se produjo un breve silencio durante el cual Draco, Harry, Blaise, Ron y Neville (entre otros), que no habían leído nada, giraron la cabeza y se quedaron mirando con el entrecejo fruncido los objetivos del curso, que seguían escritos en la pizarra.

-¿La práctica de los hechizos defensivos? -repitió la profesora Umbridge con una risita- Verá, señorita Granger, no me imagino que en mi aula pueda surgir ninguna situación que requiera la práctica de un hechizo defensivo por parte de los alumnos. Supongo que no espera usted ser atacada en clase, ¿verdad?

-¿¡Entonces no vamos a usar la magia!? -exclamó Blaise en voz alta.

-Por favor, levante la mano su quiere hacer algún comentario durante mi clase, señor...

-Zabini -dijo Blaise, levantando la mano.

La profesora Umbridge, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, dio la espalda. Draco, Theo y Harry también levantaron las manos inmediatamente. La profesora Umbridge miró un momento a Harry con ojos saltones antes de dirigirse a Draco.

-¿Sí, señor...?

-Malfoy -dijo Draco, aún con la mano en alta.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿quiere preguntar algo?

-Sí -siseo Draco- Es evidente que el único propósito de la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es practicar los hechizos defensivos, ¿no es así?

-¿Acaso es usted un experto docente preparado en el Ministerio, señor Malfoy? -le preguntó la profesora Umbridge con aquella voz falsamente dulce.

-No, pero...

-Pues entonces me temo que no está cualificado para decidir cuál es el "único propósito" de la asignatura que imparto. Magos mucho mayores y más inteligentes que usted han diseñado nuestro nuevo programa de estudio. Aprenderán los hechizos defensivos de forma segura y libre de riesgos...

-¿De qué va a servirnos eso? -inquirió Harry en voz alta- Si nos atacan, no va a ser de forma...

-¡La mano, señor Potter! -canturreó la profesora Umbridge

Harry levantó el puño. Una vez más, la profesora Umbridge le dio rápidamente la espalda, pero otros alumnos también habían levantado la mano.

-¿Su nombre, por favor? -le preguntó la bruja a Theo.

-Theodore Nott.

-¿Y bien, señor Nott?

-Bueno, creo que Harry tienen razón. Si nos atacan, no vamos a estar libres de riesgos.

-Repito -dijo la profesora Umbridge, que miraba a Theo sonriendo de una forma muy irritante- ¿espera usted ser atacado durante su clase?

-Durante su clase no, pero...

La profesora Umbridge no lo dejó acabar:

-No es mi intención criticar el modo en que se han hecho hasta ahora las cosas en este colegio -explicó con una sonrisa poco convincente, estirando aún más su ancha boca-, pero en esta clase han estado ustedes dirigido por algunos magos muy irresponsables, sumamente irresponsables; por no mencionas -soltó una desagradable risita- a algunos híbridos peligrosos en extremo...

-Si se refiere al profesor Lupin -saltó Blaise, enojado-, era el mejo que jamás...

-¡La mano, señor Zabini! Como iba diciendo, los han iniciado en hechizos demasiado complejos e inapropiados para su edad, y letales en potencia. Los han asustado y les han hecho creer que podrían ser víctimas de ataque de las fuerzas oscuras en cualquier momento...

-Eso no es cierto -la interrumpió Hermione- Sólo nos...

-¡No ha levantado la mano, señorita Granger!

Hermione la levantó y la profesora Umbridge le dio la espalda.

-Tengo entendido que mi predecesor no sólo realizó maldiciones ilegales delante de ustedes, sino que incluso los realizó con ustedes.

-Bueno, resultó ser un maníaco, ¿no? -terció Daphne Greengrass acaloradamente- Y aun así, aprendimos muchísimo con él.

-¡No ha levantado la mano, señorita! -gorjeó la profesora Umbridge- Bueno, el Ministerio opina que un conocimiento teórico será más que suficiente para que aprueben el examen, y al fin y al cabo para eso es para lo que vienen ustedes al colegio. ¿Su nombre? -añadió mirando a Parvati, que acababa de levantar la mano.

-Parvati Patil. Pero ¿no hay una parte práctica en el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿No se supone que tenemos que demostrar que sabemos hacer las contra maldiciones y esas cosas?

-Si han estudiado bien la teoría, no hay ninguna razón para que no puedan realizar los hechizos en el examen, en una situación controlada -explicó la profesora Umbridge quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Sin haberlos practicado de antemano? -preguntó Dean Thomas con incredulidad- ¿Significa eso que no vamos a hacer hechizos hasta el día del examen?

-Repito, si han estudiado bien la teoría...

-¿Y de que nos va a servir la teoría la vida real? -intervino de pronto Hermione, que había vuelto a levantar la mano.

La profesora Umbridge la miró y dijo:

-Esto es el colegio, señorita Granger, no la vida real.

-¿Acaso no se supone que estamos preparándonos para lo que nos espera fuera del colegio?

-No hay nada fuera del colegio, señorita Granger.

-¿Ah, no? -insistió Hermione.

-¿Quién iba a querer atacar a unos niños como ustedes? -preguntó la profesora Umbridge con un exageradísimo tono meloso.

-Humm, a ver... -intervino Harry fingiendo reflexionar- ¿Quiza... lord Voldemort?

Draco contuvo la respiración, Daphne Greengrass soltó un gritito y Seamus Finnigan resbaló hacia un lado del banco. La profesora Umbridge, sin embargo, ni siquiera se inmutó: simplemente miró a Harry con un gesto de retunda satisfacción en la cara.

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, señor Potter -dijo, y los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor se quedaron callados e inmóviles observando tanto a la profesora Umbridge como a Harry- Y ahora, permítanme aclarar algunas cosas- La profesora Umbridge se puso en pie y se inclinó hacia ellos con las manos de dedos regordetes abiertas y apoyadas en la mesa- Les han contado que cierto mago tenebroso ha resucitado...

-¡No estaba muerto -la corrigió un Harry furioso-, pero sí, ha regresado!

-Señor-Potter-ya-ha-hecho-perder-diez-puntos-a-su-casa-no-lo-estropee-más -recitó la profesora de un tirón sin mirar a Harry- Como iba diciendo, les han informado de que cierto mago tenebroso vuelve a estar suelto. Pues bien, es mentira.

-¡No es mentira! -la contradijo Draco- ¡Harry lo vio con sus propios ojos! ¡Luchó contra él!

-¡Castigado, señor Malfoy! -exclamó la profesora Umbridge, triunfante.

-¿¡Ahora se castiga por decir la verdad!? -preguntó Harry, levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Usted también, señor Potter! -gorjeo de felicidad la profesora Umbridge- Mañana por la tarde. A las cinco. Los espero en mi despacho. Repito, es mentira. El Ministerio de Magia garantiza que no están ustedes bajo la amenaza de ningún mago tenebroso. Si alguno todavía está preocupado, puede ir a verme fuera de las horas de clase. Si alguien está asustándolos con mentiras sobre magos tenebrosos resucitados, me gustaría que me la contara. Estoy aquí para ayudar. Soy su amiga. Y ahora, ¿serán tan amables de continuar con la lectura? Página cinco, _"Conceptos elementales para principiantes"._

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras la profesora Umbridge se sentó. Theo jaló de la manga de Harry para internar sentarlo, pero Harry se soltó bruscamente.

-¡Harry, siéntate! -siseo Blaise, mirando donde Umbridge.

-¡Harry, no! -le advirtió Hermione.

-Entonces, según usted, Cedir Diggory se cayó muerto porque sí, ¿verdad? -dijo Harry con voz temblorosa.

Todo mundo contuvo la respiración, pues ningun alumno salvo Draco, Hermione, Theo y Blaise habían oído habalr a Harry sobre lo sucedido la noche que murió Cedric. Ávidos de noticias, miraron a Harry y luego a la profesora Umbridge, que había arqueado las cejas y observaba al muchacho muy atenta, sin rastro de una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

-La muerte de Cedirc Diggory fue un trágico accidente -afirmó con tono cortante.

-Fue asesinato -le discutió Harry, que Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.- Lo mató Voldemort, y usted lo sabe.

El rostro de la profesora Umbridge no denotaba expresión alguna. Durante un momento Hermione creyó que iba a gritarle a Harry, pero ella, con la más suave y dulce voz infantil dijo:

-Venga aquí, señor Potter.

Harry apartó su silla de una patada, dio unas cuantas zancadas, pasando al lado de Draco, Theo, Blaise y Hermione, y se acercó a la mesa de la profesora.

Hermione vio como la profesora Umbridge sacó de su bolso un pequeño rollo de pergamino rosa, lo extendió sobre la mensa, mojó la pluma en el tintero y empezó a escribir encorvada sobre él.

Aproximadamente después de un minuto, la profesora enrolló el pergamino, que, al recibir un golpe de su varita mágica, quedó sellado a la perfección.

-Lleve esto a la profesora McGonagall, haga el favor -le ordenó la profesora Umbridge tendiéndole la nota.

Harry la tomó sin decir nada, salió del aula sin mirar siquiera a sus amigos, y cerró de un portazo.

-Gran mierda... -susurró Draco al lado de Hermione.

-Hermione se encogió en su asiento, todo eso había sucedido gracias a su estúpida pregunta. Se froto los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

No iba a ser un buen año.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, sé que no muchos siguen la historia, pero no por ello vayan a creer que la dejaré sin continuar.**

 **Me gustaría saber que les pareció.**

 **Sin más, gracias por leerme.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Septiembre, 15- 1995._

-Esto no se ve bien, Draco -haciendo una mueca, paso su pulgar levemente sobre el dorso de la mano de Draco, que emitió un gemido cuando rozo la herida- Lo siento -se disculpo.

Draco negó con la cabeza, viendo su mano envuelta por las manos de Hermione.

-No es nada... -dijo, no muy convencido.

Hermione miro a Harry, que miraba pensativo por sobre la barra de la torre de Astronomía. Habían decidido subir para alejarse de todo el ajetreo de Hogwarts.

Harry resopló haciendo que el semblante de Hermione se acentuara más la preocupación. Desde la muerte de Cedirc Diggory, Harry solía encerrarse en sí mismo. La mayoría del tiempo con la mirada perdida en la nada.

-Lo superara -susurró Draco, mirando la preocupación en el rostro de Hermione. Ella negó con la cabeza, intentando alejar los pensamientos negativos, miro otra vez la mano de Draco.

 _"No debo decir mentiras"_ , la herida era palpable en la pie, estaba fresca.

-Maldita vieja -susurró Theo, parándose de su lugar para acercarse a Harry. Ginny y Luna estaban sentadas junto a Blaise, que también parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ella puede hacer eso? -preguntó Ron, aún recargado en la esquina al lado de Neville.

-Ya lo hizo -dijo Draco, sonando cortante. Hermione miro de reojo como Ron se tensaba en su lugar. Parecía que aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que ellos dos volvieran a llevarse bien.

-No vamos a aprender nada este año -dijo Harry, aún mirando la nada.

-Eso es lo que el Ministerio quiere -contesto Blaise, tomando la mano de Ginny.

-Entonces solo debemos tomar nuestras propias clases -dijo Luna, con voz cantarina.

Hermione, Draco, Theo, Harry, Blaise, Neville, Ginny y Ron giraron sus cabezas hacia Luna. Todos enarcando la ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Sí -dijo Luna- Podemos tomar nuestras propias clases, el problema es ¿quien va enseñarnos? -preguntó Luna.

Hermione miro con un brillo en los ojos a Draco y Harry.

-¡Podríamos decirle a James y Sirius! -grito, emocionada.

-¿Cómo entraran a la escuela? -preguntó Ron.

-¡Con uno de los túneles! -grito Hermione aún más emocionada- ¿Para qué tienen el mapa si no lo usan?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Podría funcionar -Draco se encogió de hombros- Enviaremos una lechuza, pero ahora el problema es ¿donde darán las clases? Por que, supongo, será secreto.

-En la sala de los Menesteres -respondió Luna, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-¿La sala qué? -Blaise la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-La sala que viene y va -contesto Hermione- Es una habitación que una persona sólo puede entrar cuando tiene una necesidad real. A veces está ahí, y a veces no lo está, pero cuando aparece, siempre está preparada para las necesidades del buscador.

-¿Cómo la encontramos? -preguntó Neville emocionado.

-Esta en un pasillo del séptimo piso, sólo hay que dar con ella -la sonrisa de Hermione se extendió.

-¿Pues qué esperamos? -preguntó Draco.

* * *

 _Noviembre, 1. 1995._

 _Hosgmeade._

 _Cabeza de puerco._

-¿La encontraron? -Lily Potter, oculta por una túnica negra de la cabeza a los pies, miraba a los chicos en frente de ella. El lugar era inhóspito y algo desierto. Se encontraba en la esquina de la taberna junto a su marido, James Potter y el mejor amigo de este, Sirius Black. Todos encapuchados.

-Sí -sonrió Hermione. Sólo habían podido salir ella, Theo y Draco para dar la noticia. Harry tenía prohibido pisar fuera de Hogwarts al igual que Neville debido a su seguridad.

-Vaya, y yo pensé que tendríamos problemas -Sirius sonrió.

-¿Quienes estarán en las clases? -preguntó Lily.

Theo se retorció en su asiento, metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó pergamino doblado. Se lo tendió a Lily Potter.

-Todos ellos.

Lily miro a los adolescentes antes de desdoblar el pergamino.

 _"El ejercito de Dumbledore"_

 _Harry J. Potter._

 _Draco L. Malfoy._

 _Hermione J. Granger._

 _Theodore Nott._

 _Blaise Zabini._

 _Ron B. Weasley._

 _Neville Longbottom._

 _Ginny Weasley._

 _Luna Lovegood (escrito de cabeza)._

 _Fred Weasley._

 _George Weasley._

 _Daphne Greengrass._

 _Astoria Grengrass._

 _Millicent Bulstrode._

 _Adrian Pucey._

 _Alicia Spinnet._

 _Angelina Johnson._

 _Anthony Goldstein._

 _Colin Creevey._

 _Cho Chang._

 _Dean Thomas._

 _Denis Creevey._

 _Ernie Macmillan._

 _Hannah Abbott._

 _Justin Finch-Fletchey._

 _Katie Bell._

 _Lavander Brown._

 _Lee Jordan._

 _Marietta Edgecombe._

 _Michael Corner._

 _Nigel Wespurt._

 _Padma Patil._

 _Parvati Patil._

 _Seamus Finnigan._

 _Susan Bones._

 _Terry Boot._

 _Zacharias Smith._

-Son... -Lyly carraspeo- Demasiados.

-Treinta y nueve, casi cuarenta -dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué tantos? -preguntó Sirius.

-La mayoría debido al inútil sistema que tenemos este año en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -dijo Draco- Pero otros, porque realmente creen en el regreso de _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

-No se preocupen -dijo Theo, viendo que James Potter se disponía a rebatir el tema- Todos ellos dieron su palabra.

-En todo caso que nos delaten -dijo Draco, sonriendo malicioso- Hay un encantamiento para... castigarles por andar de bocones.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Cuantos Slytherin? -Sirius enarcó una ceja, aunque su ahijado y su sobrino fueran Slytherin no se fiaba mucho de esa casa (a excepción de Blaise y Theo).

-Bueno... Somos Harry, Draco, Blaise, Daphne y Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Adrian Pucey y yo -contó mentalmente Theo.

-A parte de ustedes, ¿sólo cuatro? -James miro a los chicos desconfiado.

-La mayoría de ellos creen en _él_ -Draco se encogió de hombros- La mayoría somos hijos de _mortífagos._

Sirius golpeo con un puño cerrado la mesa, haciendo saltar a los adolescentes.

-Tú no eres hijo de Lucius Malfoy -lo señaló con el dedo, sus ojos destilaban enojo- Él puedo haberte dado la vida, pero _Quiejicus_ y yo te criamos -sentenció, sin dar lugar a rebate.

-Bueno... -Lily Potter se aclaró la garganta- ¿Cuando será la primer cesión?

-¿Podrán mañana? -preguntó Hermione.

Los tres adultos se miraron.

-Podemos todos los días, desde que Cornelius nos despidió no hacemos nada -Sirius sonrió- De todas formas, somos millonarios.

-¡Sirius! -riñó Lily.

-Es la verdad, pelirroja. Ni siquiera necesitamos trabajar.

Lily resoplo y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de Severus? -preguntó, ignorando el gruñido de su marido y la mueca de Sirius.

-Él nos dará clases extras... -Theo se rasco la mejilla- Nos enseñará _Oclumancia..._

-Eso esta bien -dijo Lily.

-Y _Legeremancia_ -terminó Draco, queriendo zanjar el tema.

-¿¡Esta loco!? -preguntó James- Eso es magia oscura.

-Harry se lo pidió -contesto Draco, empujando a Hermione para que se levantará- Tenemos que irnos, la cara de sapo sólo nos dejó salir una hora en nuestras visitas a Hogsmeade.

-Nos vemos mañana -dijo Lily, mirando a su esposo. Tendría que impedir que le enviara un vociferador a Harry. Suspiro, sería un largo día.

* * *

 _Sala de los Menesteres._

 _Noviembre, 2. 1995._

-Bien -Sirius Black, en frente de todo el alumnado se froto las manos, ansioso- ¿Qué hechizos de ataque se saben?

Una chica, de Hufflepuff alzó la mano.

-No es necesario alzar la mano... pero adelante -dijo Sirius al notar la mirada de advertencia de Lily.

 _-Expelliarmus._

-¿Sabes usarlo?

La mayoría negó con la cabeza.

-Eh... bueno -balbuceo.

-Empecemos con ese -sonrió Lily Potter.

-Pero es un hechizo muy fácil -dijo un alumno de Gryffindor.

-Ese fue el hechizo que me salvo la vida cuando _Lord Voldemort_ intentó matarme -dijo Harry en voz baja, mirando hacia el fondo del salón. Los tres adultos miraron con pena a Harry, ellos no habían podido hacer nada para salvarlo aquel día.

-Yo... eh -balbuceo el chico, mirando a Harry con pena y aterrorizado de que haya nombrado aquel mago oscuro. Algunos se habían tapado la boca al escuchar el nombre mientras otros se estremecían en su lugar.

-Colóquense en parejas -dijo James, intentando disipar la tensión.

Harry se posiciono con Draco.

Theo con Blaise.

Luna con Ginny ya que Hermione se había dispuesto a ayudar a Millicent Bulstrode.

Ron con Neville.

Un chico quedo sólo.

-Yo estaré contigo -se ofreció James, acercándose al chico

-Lo único que tienen que hacer es apuntar la varita al hombro de su oponente y gritar: _¡Expelliarmus!_ -Lily estaba en frente de Sirius, el hechizo lo golpeo y sacó volando hacia las colchonetas de la sala, su varita cayo de su mano.

-¡Avisa! -gritó Sirius, provocando la risa de varios.

-¿Listos? -preguntó Lil, ignorando a Sirius- ¡Ya!

Los gritos no se hicieron de esperar, sólo unos cuantos alumnos habían podido ejecutar bien el hechizo, la mayoría no siquiera saco humo de la varita.

-Bueno... no me esperaba eso -dijo James Potter, aún viendo al alumno en frente de él.

Hemione se acercó hacia Millicent, tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó. Millicent miró desconfiada su mano pero decidió tomarla.

-Sí -caminó hacia su varita- Otra vez.

Hermione sonrió.

-Bien.

-¡Se supone que era un _Expelliarmus_! -gritó Harry.

-¡Sabía que me tirarías! -Draco había hecho un _Protego_ para evitar el hechizo- Como yo a ti y ambos estaríamos en el suelo, nos ahorre la vergüenza -Draco sonrió de lado, cuando un nuevo destello de la varita de Harry se lanzó a él, no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. El _Expelliarmus_ le dio directo en el pecho, haciendo que saliera volando. Su espalda se impacto contra la colchoneta- ¡Eso fue bajo, Potter! ¡No se ataca a un amigo con la guardia baja!

-¡Se supone que somos contrincantes! -se mofó Harry.

-¡Joder, Blaise! ¡Que no era para tanto! -gritó Theo, intentando pararse de la colchoneta.

-Fue un _Expelliarmus_ limpio.

-¡Me dijiste que Luna estaba herida! -le riñó Theo desde el suelo.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-No es mi culpa que no prestes atención a tu enemigo.

-¡Que te jodan!

-¿Estas bien, Ginny? -Luna le tendió su mano a Ginny, ayudándola a pararse.

-No me esperaba esa -dijo Ginny, sobándose el hombro.

-¿Te lastimé?

-No, no. Estoy bien -contesto Ginny, no podía bajar la guardia con esa chica.

El entrenamiento duro dos horas más, hasta el momento en que tenían que ir a cenar al Gran Comedor. Salieron uno por uno. Harry vigilaba con el mapa del merodeador que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de dejar salir a los alumnos.

Draco fue el ultimo en salir. Con indecisión, miró a los tres adultos.

-¿Cuanto están dispuestos arriesgar por esto? -preguntó Draco, mirando la sala de Menesteres. Sirius, Lily y James se miraron, asombrados.

-Todo, Draco -sentenció James- _Voldemort_ no dudo en atacar a Harry, un chico que sólo tenía catorce años en ese entonces. No se detendrá hasta terminar con él, aunque tenga que destrozar todo Hogwarts para lograrlo.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-¿Pasa algo, Draco? -preguntó Sirius. Draco negó con la cabeza, dando un paso y volviendo a detenerse.

-Daría mi vida por Harry. Theo y Blaise también lo harían -susurró lo suficiente alto como para que los tres adultos lo escucharan. Sin dar una ultima mirada, salió de la sala de Menesteres.

Una vez se hubieran ido todos. Sirius, James y Lily salieron de Hogwarts con capas de invisibilidad, no tan buenas como la de Harry, pero serviría hasta llegar al sauce boxeador.

-Será duro enseñarles a todos -dijo Sirius, una vez rasco el lugar exacto para que el sauce se quedara quieto.

-No tendrían oportunidad alguna si no les enseñamos -dijo James, viendo como Lily se internaba por la apertura del sauce boxeador.

-Nunca pensé que Fudge sería tan imbécil -Sirius negó con la cabeza, antes de seguir a su amigo por el túnel.

-Lo lamentará -dijo James- Esto no es un juego, _Voldemort_ ha vuelto.

Sirius suspiró.

-Y yo que pensé que tendría una linda y tranquila vida.

-¿Sobre Draco...? -preguntó Lily, mirando a Sirius. El semblante de Sirius ensombreció.

-Sé que Draco luchará con Harry hasta el final, ¡diablos, pelirroja! Todos ellos... son sólo niños.

Lily le dio una mirada de completa compasión a su amigo.

-Sí, lamentablemente no pudimos protegerlos lo suficiente.

* * *

 _Diciembre, 15. 1994._

 _-¡Expecto Patronum!_ -Un gran venado de inmensa cornamenta corrió por toda la sala, con un humo color plata siguiéndolo. A su lado corría un lobo, un semental y un águila, dándole suficiente espacio como para maniobrar.

No era el único _patronus_ corriendo en la sala. Hermione había convocado una loba, Ginny un caballo hembra y Luna una liebre. Los _patronus_ de Lily y James Potter corrían libres al lado de un gran perro.

Había un conejo, una serpiente y una nutria corriendo libremente.

Sólo pocos habían logrado aprender el hechizo a la perfección, esa sería su última clase del año.

-El propósito del _patronus_ es poder convocarlo contra los dementores -dijo Sirius, mirando divertido como corría su perro.

-Poder enviar mensajes también -dijo Lily, mirando el _patronus_ de su hijo- Es un hechizo muy complicado, así que no deben preocuparse de no poder invocarlo con rapidez.

Algunos asintieron decepcionados, no habían logrado evocar una forma a su _patronus_. Otros miraban divertidos los _patronus_ convocados y algunos sólo descansaban en el suelo. La clase duro un poco más de lo normal. El encantamiento protector y otros dos de ataque se habían aprendido ese día. Estaban avanzando hábilmente.

Los alumnos empezaron a salir, supervisados por Harry.

Draco estaba recargado en una esquina, mirando el aula de entrenamiento hasta que un pequeño adorno le llamo la atención. Sobre la cabeza de Hermione, se alzaba un muérdago.

Sonrió, nunca se había esperado algo como ello. Alejándose de la pared casi corrió hasta llegar a Hermione.

-Granger... -sonrió con malicia mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos, divertida. Draco miro arriba de ella y ella lo imitó con una mirada divertida. Cuando descubrió lo que había sobre ella, lo miro entre sorprendida y sonrojada. La sonrisa se acentuó en el rostro de Draco mientras la sostenía por su cintura, con ambas manos- Si me concedes el honor...

La mejillas de Hermione estaban casi tan rojas como el cabello de los Weasley.

Poniéndose de puntitas, junto sus labios con los de Draco. Aunque fue un beso simple y casto, ni había sido más que el comienzo de muchos. Draco paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Hermione antes de separarse y mirar su rostro sonrojado. Con los ojos brillantes de emoción y una sonrisa boba en el rostro, en ese momento se dio cuenta que él de seguro tendría la misma expresión de idiota enamorado en el rostro.

-Honor concedido...

- _Mi pelirroja_ -la ronca voz de Blaise se coló por sus oídos, haciéndola saltar de su lugar. Había estado mirando con una sonrisa divertida la escena que habían evocado sus amigos. Dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Blaise.

-¿Qué...? -preguntó con desconfianza, Blaise miro sobre de ella. Ginny siguió su mirada, encontrándose el muérdago sustenido por la mano de Blaise. Rio, encantada- Eso es trampa -le recrimino.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale -Ginny rodó los ojos, antes de que los labios de Blaise atraparan los suyos en una guerra de amor y lujuria. Una que Ginny perdería alegremente.

-Eso es tan tierno -dijo Luna, mirando como Hermione y Draco se besaban en una esquina y como Ginny y Bliase parecían discutir en un beso muy cerca de ellos.

Las mejillas de Theo se calentaron. Con un ágil movimiento de varita, convoco un muérdago encima de ellos. Guardo la varita y carraspeo.

-Am... Luna -la rubia volteo, mirándolo con unos ojos soñadores. Theo señaló con el dedo el muérdago encima de ellos. Luna siguió el movimiento de su dedo con los ojos, al percibir el muerdago sonrió y apludio emocionada. Y se lanzó al cuello de Theo para besarle con premura.

Sirius, Lily y James atentos al besuqueo, sonrieron y se colocaron sus capas de invisibilidad antes de salir de la sala de menesteres. Dejando a las tres parejas, su hijo, dos chicos con el rostro impregnado de enojo y decepción y dos chicas que miraban embelesadas a un Harry muy divertido por la situación.

* * *

 **Uh, siento mucho en tardar subiendo este capítulo.**

 **Sé que es corto, pero usualmente los hago así para enmarcar los pequeños detalles.**

 **¡El primer beso de Draco y Hermione! Espero que les haya gustado y por la forma en que termino el capítulo sólo pueden apostar a que habrán ciertos problemillas con nuestros chicos.**

 **¿Saben quienes son las dos chicas que se quedaron mirando a Harry con cara de tontas?**

 **Espero sus Review.**

 **Los quiero.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Sala de Menesteres._

-¡GINEVRA WEASLEY! -el grito que pegó Ron fue tan intenso que separó a las tres parejas, hizo que Harry pegara un bote en su lugar y Daphne y Cho Chang salieran de su ensimismamiento- ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Ginny veía entre atónita y avergonzada a su hermano.

-¿Besando a mi novio? -contestó, ocultando su vergüenza y viendo a su hermano desafiante mientras Blaise, a su lado, se reía por debajo.

-¿Tú novio? -preguntó Neville- Pensé que habían roto.

-Y regresamos a principios de año -le recordó Blaise, sonriendo con malicia.

-No -negó Neville con la cabeza- Ustedes rompieron hace dos semanas. Los vi pelear, inclusive vi a Ginny maldecirte.

Blaise soltó una carcajada, pasando el brazo por la cintura de Ginny y atrayendola a él.

-Y volvimos a regresar -le respondió Blaise- ¿Se puede saber porqué tanto alboroto? -cuestiono.

-Déjalos en paz, Ron -dijo Draco, saliendo en defensa de Blaise. Haciendo que el rostro de Ron se volviera más rojo- Sabías que tu hermana andaba con Blaise desde el año pasado.

-¡Yo no pedí tu opinión! -chilló Ron, histérico. Draco frunció el ceño.

-Y ellos no pidieron la tuya, Weasley.

-¡Draco! -le riñó Hermione por debajo.

Ron sacó su varita, apuntando hacia Draco. Theo, Blaise y Neville reaccionaron, sacando las suyas.

-No quieres hacer eso, Ronald -dijo Theo, intentando calmar la situación.

-¡Estoy harto de que me traten como idiota!

-¡Nadie te trata como idiota! -le dijo Draco, sacando su varita con cuidado- Que te comportes como uno es distinto.

-¡Draco!

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

 _-¡Protego!_ -la barrera mágica que Blaise creó, detuvo el destello blanco que iba contra Draco.

-Por que no hablamos directo y nos dejamos de estupideces -dijo Blaise, soltando a Ginny y colocándose en frente de ella- Dilo de una vez, Ron. ¿Por que no dices simplemente que estas molesto con Draco porque te ganó con Hermione? -el rostro de Ron se volvió aún más rojo.

-Basta, Blaise -apremió Theo, inclinando su cuerpo levemente enfrente de Luna.

-¡No! -dijo Blaise, en voz alta- Suéltalo, Ron. No podemos seguir con esto, somos amigos desde el primer año. ¡Sólo dilo!

-¡Sí! -gritó Ron, jadeando debido al enojo- Sólo porque eres un Malfoy no significa que puedas tener todo lo que quieras.

-Yo no obligue a Hermione para que decidiera -dijo Draco, bajando su varita- Ella simplemente nunca gustó de ti.

Hermione se removió incomoda.

-Ron... -dijo en un susurro- Lo siento, pero yo siempre te he visto sólo como a un amigo. Y sobre Draco... no es porque sea un Malfoy, nunca me ha importado el apellido de Draco, de ninguno de ustedes... Lo siento, Ron -Hermione se separó de Draco, caminando hacia donde Ron y abrazándolo- Lo siento.

Ron asintió, avergonzado y bajo su varita. Pasando un brazo por la cintura de Hermione. Blaise suspiró, bajando su varita y captando una mirada de Neville, aún tenía algo que solucionar con él.

-Harry... -Harry alejo la mirada de sus amigos, viendo a Daphne en frente de él. Sonrió.

-Hola, Daph, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó, dando un último vistaso a los chicos para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Daphne se sonrojó, estrujando sus manos.

-Yo... eh...

-Harry -Daphne se sobresalto, mirando sobre su hombro. Cho Chang estaba detrás de ella, con un rostro casi pálido y ojeras. Miro a Harry, luego a ella y de vuelta a Harry- ¿Podemos hablar?

Harry se removió incomodo en su lugar.

-Bueno, es que Daphne tiene algo que decirme -dijo Harry, mirándola.

Daphne negó con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, puede esperar -Harry le dio una intensa mirada antes de ir hacia donde Cho Chang. Los miro platicar cerca de uno de los espejos de la sala, donde había una foto de La orden de fénix y una foto de Cedric Diggory. Vio a Draco, Ron y Hermione salir, luego a Theo, Luna, al final salieron Neville, Blaise y Ginny. Esperó hasta que Cho Chang se inclinó sobre Harry, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Su estomago decayó al ver como los labios de Cho Chang se encontraban con los de Harry. Suspiró, con los ojos llorosos y el corazón roto, salió de la _sala de Menesteres._

* * *

 _Navidad, 1995._

 _Madriguera._

-¡Charlie, Fed, George! ¡Bajen ahora mismo! ¡James, Sirius, les he dicho que en la casa no pueden transfigurarse! ¡Blaise como no alejes ahora mismo las manos de mi hija, te dejaré sin hijos! ¡Harry, Draco, dejen en paz a Dobby! ¡Tonks ye he dicho ya que no molestes a Ron! -Molly Weasley, entre grito y grito iba volviéndose más roja. Lily, Narcissa, Alice, Magda Zabini, Jane Granger y Andromeda Tonks, reían a su lado, tratando de terminar la comida. Los Potter, los Malfoy, los Granger, los Lovegood, los Tonks, los Zabini, todos los Weasley, Theodore Nott, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin estaban pasando la Navidad en la Madriguera.

La chimenea se encendió, mostrando a Bill Weasley, que acababa de llegar, de la mano de Fleur Delacour.

-Estas bromeando -dijo Harry, viendo con la boca medio abierta a Fleur Delacour aparecer entre las llamas.

-El Weasley se consiguió su propia _Veela_ -dijo Draco, soltando la oreja de Dobby, el elfo eufórico, desapareció con un _"plop"_ para aparecer al lado de su ama, lloriqueando.

Sirius y James se transformaron en frente de Remus, haciendo muecas y mirando feo a Molly Weasley. Percy Weasley, Xenophillus Lovegood y George Granger platicaban amenamente sobre el mundo muggle en la sala, cerca de Remus, Sirius y James. Charlie, Fred y George Weasley bajaron riendo y susurrando por las escaleras. Afuera, Frank Longbottom, Ted Tonks, Theo, Neville y Luna terminaban de poner la mesa.

Blaise se levantó del sillón mascullando, haciendo reír a Ginny. Nymphadora transfiguro su rostro al suyo propio, el cual antes era idéntico al de Ron. Ron, ofuscado, se alejó de ella, casi corriendo a donde Hermione leía un libro, cerca de Draco y Harry.

Una vez la comida estuvo lista, todos salieron al jardín de la Madriguera.

James se sentó en una de las cabeceras, con Lily y Harry a su lado. Posteriormente los Malfoy, Sirius, los Granger, los Zabini, los Lovegood, Theo, los Tonks, Remus, los Longbottom y los Weasley y Fleur. Los murmullos en la mesa eran pronunciados, pero a pesar de tanto jaleo, todos podían escucharse.

-Cho Chang me besó -dijo Harry, terminando de vaciar su copa. Draco, a su lado se atragantó con la comida, Hermione en frente de él lo miró con la boca abierta. Blaise se carcajeó, Ginny lo veía igual de sorprendida que Neville y Ron, Theo y Luna guardaron silencio.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Hermione, pasandole un vaso a Draco para que pudiera digerir bien el alimento.

-Cho Chang me besó -repitió Harry.

-Cho Chang, la novia de Diggory -dijo Blaise, midiendo la reacción de Harry ante ello. Harry soló asintió.

-¿Cómo paso? -preguntó Ron.

-No sé -dijo Harry- Sólo sé que de un momento a otro sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

-¿Cómo fue? -preguntó Neville. Harry pareció pensarlo.

-Húmedo, estaba llorando -aclaró Harry.

-¿Y qué hay con Daphne? -preguntó Hermione de vuelta. Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Daphne Greengrass? -preguntó Draco, viendo con la misma confusión que Harry a Hermione.

-Sí, ella misma -dijo esta vez Ginny- Pensé que salían.

-No salíamos -aclaró Harry.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, idiota -dijo Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Espera ¿De qué nos estamos perdiendo? -preguntó Blaise, viendo con confusión a su novia.

-A Daphne Greengrass le gusta Harry -dijo Luna con una suavidad casi aplastante- Supongo que por eso se quedó más tiempo del esperado, tal vez trataba de contártelo.

-Ves, hasta Luna se dio cuenta -dijo Ginny.

-Luna siempre se da cuenta -dijeron Blaise, Theo, Draco, Neville, Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Luna sonrió, complacida.

-Ya me perdí -dijo Harry, viendo a Ginny, Hermione y Luna con confusión.

-Fácil -dijo Ginny.

-Que eres un idiota -aclararon Hermione y Luna, volviendo a su comida. Harry miró a Draco confundido, este sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió a comer.

-Claro, déjame morir solo -mascullo Harry frustrado, bajando la mirada a su plato lleno de sopa. Resoplo, molesto.

Un _patronus_ en forma de sierva apareció corriendo por encima de la enorme mesa.

-Lily, ¿pero qué...? -preguntó James cuando la sierva se poso delante de él.

-¡Yo no hice nada! -gritó Lily.

-Allá van -la voz susurrante de Snape los atrapo desprevenidos, segundos después el caos estalló. Varias estelas de humo negro se aparecieron en los alrededores de la Madriguera. Sin dar lugar a salidas.

-¡Al suelo! -grito Sirius, sacando su varita y apuntando hacia las figuras encapuchadas al mismo tiempo que James, Lily, Remus, Frank y Alice. Los demás reaccionaron un poco más tarde. Draco y Theo, ambos a cada lado de Harry, empujaron sus sillas y jalaron a Harry de la camisa, tirándolo al suelo. Blaise, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Ron y Neville se tiraron al suelo detrás de ellos, ocultándose debajo de la mesa mientras los estallidos y luces se proclamaban a su alrededor.

-¡Mis padres! -gritó Hermione.

-¡Yo voy! -Blaise sacó su varita y empujado a Hermione en el proceso avanzó por debajo de la mesa hacia donde se mostraban los pies de los señores Granger, jalándolos de las piernas los terminó tirando al suelo- Siento la poca delicadeza, pero hay que irnos -los Granger asintieron, conmocionados. Un _plop_ se escuchó cerca de ellos, Theo y Draco colocaron sus cuerpos de tal manera que Harry quedó atrapado entre ellos.

Era Dobby.

-¡Saca a los Granger de aquí, Dobby! -gritó Draco desde su lugar, por encima de los estallidos. Dobby asintió y tomando las manos de los señores Granger, desapareció.

-¡Hay que correr dentro de la Madriguera! ¡Podemos usar la chimenea! -gritó Ginny. Ron asintió, en acuerdo con ella. Theo, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Blaise, Luna, Neville y Ron gatearon por sobre la yerba hasta el otro lado de la mesa. Cuando se disponían a salir, un estallido voló la mesa por los aires.

-¡Bien! ¡Corran! -gritó Blaise, tomando la mano de Hermione y Ginny, corriendo hacia la Madriguera. Harry, Theo y Draco iban detrás de ellos, y Neville y Ron llevaban a Luna entre ellos.

 _-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_ -el estallido verde paso casi rosando a Theo, que se inclino por instinto sobre Harry. Detrás de ellos, Bellatrix Lestrange corría como desquiciada.

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_ -el destello rojo impactó contra la varita de Bellatrix que lo esquivo con facilidad. Theo maldijo por debajo.

 _-¡Cru..._

 _-¡Bombarda!_ -el hechizo pegó cerca de Bellatrix, distrayendola unos segundos.

-¡Tú! ¡Muchacho insolente! -chilló hacia Draco.

 _-¡Diffindo!_ -el hechizo rozó la mejilla de Bellatrix, provocandole un profundo corte. Chillando furiosa, giro hacia donde venía el hechizo. Narcissa Malfoy y Andromeda Tonks la miraban, desafiantes- ¡Aléjate de mi hijo!

-¡Traidoras!

Theo, jalando con más fuerza a Harry para que Draco reaccionara. Entrando medio agachados dentro de la Madriguera, al ser el último en entrar, cerro la puerta a base de encantamientos.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana, soltando una carta a Theo y otra a Draco. Era un _vociferador_ de Ministerio.

-¿¡En serio les han enviado _vociferadores_ por usar magia!? -gritó Ron, indignado.

 _-¡Incendio!_ -de la varita de Blaise, un fino lazo de fuego impacto contra ambas cartas, quemandolas. Draco, Theo y Ron lo miraron estupefactos- Ups -se encogió del hombro.

-¡Chicos! -grito Hermione desde la cocina. Todos entraron corriendo, con varitas en mano. Ginny tenía los _polvo Flu_ en la mano, mirándolos asustada.

-¿Quien va primero?

-¡Harry! -gritaron Draco, Blaise y Theo.

-Que no es para tanto -dijo Harry, zafándose del agarre de Draco y Theo.

-Si serás idiota -dijo Blaise- ¡Ellos vienen por ti! ¡Si _Voldemort_ te coge estamos jodidos! ¡Así que toma los mendigos polvos y vete de aquí! -grito, acallando a todos en la cocina.

-Bueno... si lo pones así... -balbuceo Harry, caminando hacia Ginny.

-Si encontraron _la Madriguera_ entonces sabrán las demás ubicaciones de la _orden_ -dijo Theo, previniendo a Harry.

-La casa de Neville, _Malfoy Manor, Zabini Manor_ , _Valle de Godric, Grimmauld Place_ , inclusive la casa de los Lovegood, y Tonks esta comprometida -aseguro Ron, concordando con Theo.

-¿Donde más podemos ir? -preguntó Ginny.

-¡Al caldero chorreante! -grito Hermione- De ahí podemos adentrarnos en Londres Muggle.

-No sabemos que encontraremos en el caldero chorreante -dijo Neville.

-Entonces alguien tiene que entrar primero -dijo Luna- Yo iré.

-¡Luna! -grito Theo.

-Estaré bien, Theo -aseguro Luna- Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, me apareceré allá -dijo Luna, tomando con velocidad un puñado de polvos flu y entrando a la chimenea.

-¿Cómo nos avisaras? -preguntó Neville.

Hermione sacó un _galeón_ de su bolsillo.

-Planeaba usarlos para comunicar las reuniones del _Ejercito de Dumbledore_ -se lo tendió a Luna- Susurrale al _galeon_ , yo te escucharé con este otro -dijo sacando otro del bolsillo. Luna asintió.

-¡Al Caldero chorreante! -las llamas verdes consumieron a Luna.

-Esto es un problemón -dijo Blaise. Segundos después la ventana cerca de ellos exploto, provocando que se tiraran al suelo- ¡Mierda!

-¡Esta despejado! -grito Hermione. Harry se levantó corriendo, tomando un puñado de _polvos Flu_ y adentrándose a la chimenea.

 _-¡Insonorus! -_ grito Theo, apuntando hacia las ventanas.

-¡Al Caldero Chorreante! -las llamas devoraron a Harry. Un _plop_ hizo que Ginny y Hermione gritaran en su lugar.

-¡Joven Malfoy! -dijo Dobby, apareciendo en la maltrecha cocina.

-¡Llévate a Hermione y Ginny! -grito Draco, Dobby asintió, tomando las manos de Ginny y Hermione- ¡Al Caldero chorreante! -grito Draco al mismo tiempo que Neville desaparecía entre las llamas verdes. Dobby asintió, desapareciendo. Ron se levantó corriendo hacia la chimenea, tomando por el camino _polvos Flu._

-¡Al caldero chorreante! -las llamas lo devoraron, Theo empujo a Blaise hasta la chimenea. Blaise suspiro, tomando los polvos. Dobby volvió a parecer el la cocina-

¡Vaya que tardas! -chistó- ¡Al caldero chorreante!

Dobby tomo las manos de Theo y Draco, justo en el momento en que Lucius volaba la puerta de la cocina. Los ojos grises de Draco se estrellaron con los de Lucius, segundos antes de desaparecerse de la cocina.

* * *

 _Caldero Chorreante._

Draco y Theo fueron los últimos en aparecerse dentro del caldero chorreante. Dobby les hizo una reverencia antes de volver a desaparecer. Entre empujones se dirigieron hacia la salida que daba a _Londres Muggle._

-¿Adonde vamos? -preguntó Ron, dándose cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Lejos de aquí, lo más lejos posible -dijo Draco, empujando a Harry para que se adentraran entre los muggles. Había varios muggles caminando, completamente ajenos ante lo que acababa de ocurrir en la Madriguera. Caminaron por un largo rato, lejos del caldero chorreante.

-Vengan -dijo Hermione, caminando hacia la entrada del metro- Podemos irnos en metro, nos alejaremos lo más posible de aquí -Theo asintió, caminando hacia la entrada. Hermione sacó unas monedas y caminando junto a Ginny, compraron boletos en un cabina.

Una vez ya dentro del metro, que por suerte estaba casi vacío, los chicos se quedaron parados, sin saber que hacer.

-Yo que ustedes me sentaría -dijo Hermione, riendo cuando el metro avanzó he hizo que Neville, Ron y Blaise terminaran en el suelo. Draco se sostuvo con rapidez de un tubo, Harry y Theo cayeron de golpe en los asientos. Ginny y Luna rieron al lado de Hermione.

-¿A donde iremos? -preguntó Draco, sentándose al lado de Theo y Harry viendo como Blaise, Neville y Ron se levantaban, con las caras rojas de vergüenza mientras unos chicos, de su misma edad, se reían cerca de ellos.

-Bajaremos en la última -dijo Hermione- Podemos ir a una comisaría muggle y decir que nos perdimos. Ellos nos mantendrán a salvo.

Theo asintió.

-Bien.

Todos permanecieron alerta cada vez que las puertas se abrían, y suspiraban aliviados cuando se cerraban. Al llegar a la última estación, bajaron. Saliendo de nuevo a las calles muggles, siguieron a Hermione de cerca.

Llegaron a un edificio negro, con varios autos muggles estacionados fuera, con un extraño aparato en el techo de estos. Varios muggles con el mismo uniforme los miraban mientras entraban al edificio. Dentro, varios escritorios, con un extraño aparato muggle encima de ellos les dieron la bienvenida. Los uniformados muggles los miraban de reojo, volviendo a sus actividades.

Habían otros muggles, con una especie de cuerda metálica en las manos, mirándolos con interés. Ginny se removió incomoda, tomando con rapidez la mano de Blaise. Hermione se acerco a uno de los uniformados.

-Disculpe -llamó. El hombre, alto, blanco y con un bigote en forma de candado la miro con aburrido interés- Nos perdimos, y no sabemos donde están nuestros padres -dijo. El hombre les dedico una mirada, primero viendo el cabello de Luna, luego el de Draco y al final el de Ginny y Ron.

-Acompáñenme -dijo con voz ronca. Lo siguieron hasta un cuarto con sillas de metal y una mesa de madera al centro- Esperen aquí, ¿tienen algún número al cual marcar? -preguntó.

-No -Hermione negó- No tenemos.

El hombre asintió.

-Necesito los nombres de sus padres, buscaré en el directorio telefónico -Theo miró a Draco confundido, Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Eh, yo soy Hermione Granger -dijo Hermione.

-Ginny y Ron Weasley -dijo Ron.

-Luna y Draco Malfoy -dijo Draco, ante la mirada de interés de Theo, Draco señaló como el hombre les veía el cabello. Blaise rió por debajo.

-Blaise Zabini.

-Theo y Neville Nott -dijo Theo, tratando de que el hombre no los mirara más confundido que en ese momento- Él es nuestro hermano menor -señaló a Harry. Harry era el más pequeño en estatura. El hombre, que apuntaba en una libreta, asintió.

-Veré que podemos hacer -dijo, saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

-No encontraran nada, pero esperemos a que pasé un rato y enviamos un _patronus_ -dijo Hermione. Los chicos asintieron, ahora sólo faltaba esperar.

* * *

 **¡Díganme que tal les pareció! Siento tardar tanto en subir capítulos, pero he estado escribiendo una nueva historia.**

 **¡Gracias por dejarme sus Review! Los leo todos, y siento no poder escribirles pero ahora mismo tengo diez por ciento de pila y trato de dejarles el capítulo de una vez.**

 **Gracias artemisa2013, TURNER, Guest... ¡VANNY! Tenías razón, adivinaste.**

 **shironeko black.**

 **Danny.**

 **teresa.**

 **¡Gracias a todos! Aprecio sus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Enero, 2. 1996._

 _Ministerio de Magia._

-¡Mortífagos! ¡Los Mortífagos nos atacaron! ¡Por esa razón use un _Bombarda_ como Theo un _Expelliarmus_! ¡Inclusive el _Incedio_ de Blaise fue para defendernos! ¿Que debíamos hacer? ¿Dejar que nos mataran? -exclamó Draco ante los integrantes del Wizengamot. Todos los ojos estaban puesto en ellos tres,

Había unas cincuenta personas que, por lo que pudo observar, llevaban túnicas de color morado con una ornamentada "W" de plata en el lado izquierdo del pecho; todas los miraban fijamente, algunas con expresión adusta, y otras con franca curiosidad.

En medio de la primera fila estaba Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia. Fudge era un hombre corpulento que solía llevar un bombín de color verde lima, aunque ese día no se lo había puesto; tampoco lucía aquella sonrisa indulgente que le había dedicado una vez a Harry en el torneo de los tres magos, cuando Draco y Blaise lo habían acompañado con Dumbledore. Una bruja de mandíbula cuadrada y con pelo gris muy corto estaba sentada a la izquierda de Fudge; llevaba un monóculo y su aspecto era verdaderamente severo. A la derecha de Fudge había otra bruja, pero estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del banco, de manera que su rostro quedaba en las sombras.

-¿Estaban solos? -preguntó Fudge. Draco frunció el ceño, mirando a Blaise y Theo que se encogieron de hombros.

-¿A que se refiere? -preguntó Theo en su defensa.

-¿Qué si estaban solos cuando los Mortífagos los atacaron? -preguntó Fudge de vuelta- ¿Habían adultos con ustedes?

-Bueno, sí -Draco se encogió de hombros- Estábamos todos comiendo cuando los Mortífagos llegaron...

-Entonces no había razón alguna para que ustedes usaran magia -dijo Fudge ahora sonriendo con victoria. Blaise se levanto de su silla.

-¡Ellos estaban peleando! ¡No podían protegernos! -exclamo Blaise- ¡Habían muchos! ¡Demasiados! Aparte estaban los padres de Hermione Granger, que eran muggles y no podían usar magia y...

-Por lo tanto -volvió a exclamar Fudge interrumpiéndolo- No hay razón valida para que ustedes usaran sus varitas.

-¡BELLATRIX LESTRANGE INTENTO MATARNOS! -exclamó Theo ahora poniéndose él de pie- ¡NOS LANZO UN AVADA! ¿Que debíamos hacer? ¿Cruzarnos de brazos y esperar el destello verde? ¡Estábamos defendiéndonos! ¡No es como si estuviéramos usando las maldiciones imperdonables!

-Baje la voz, señor Nott. No es necesario gritar dentro de la sala -la bruja al lado derecho de Fudge se enderezo. Theo, Blaise y Draco se tensaron.

Era Dolores Umbridge.

-¿Van a expulsarnos de Hogwarts? -pregunto Draco un poco más calmado.

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes en la sala mientras Fudge miraba fijamente a los tres adolescentes.

-Posiblemente... -admitió Fudge antes de que las puertas de la sala se abrieran con fuerza. Albus Dumbledore, seguido de cerca por Narcissa Malfoy, Magda Zabini y Sirius Black. Los ojos de Fudge se ensombrecieron- Dumbledore... pensé que no te había llegado la carta.

-Oh, Cornelius. Claramente no me llegó, a ninguno de nosotros cuatro -exclamo Dumbledore alegremente mientras los murmullos cesaban- He de suponer que no los interrogaron sin sus tutores presentes.

Blaise solto un suspiro y se dejo caer en la silla. Ese día en la mañana, cuando visitaban el Callejon Diagon, les llegó una carta adelantando el juicio sobre el uso de magia siendo menores de edad fuera de Hogwarts. Habían estado los tres solos, así que no tuvieron tiempo de comunicarse con sus padres.

-Me habían dicho que los chicos no tenían representantes -aclaro la bruja de rostro severo.

-Claramente los tienen, señora -exclamo Narcissa llegando al lado de Draco y Theo.

 _-"Ejem, Ejem"_ -Draco puso los ojos en blanco- Los chicos nos han contado de un ataque Mortífago que no fue anunciado al Ministerio -sonrió Umbridge con malicia. Narcissa Malfoy asintió.

-Efectivamente, desde que El Profeta declaró a los Potter y amistades enemigos del Ministerio -acuso Narcissa mientras los murmullos volvían a hacerse presentes- La mayoría de nosotros no somos bienvenidos en el mundo mágico, así que no acudimos al Ministerio por justicia.

-Los Mortífagos nos atacaron mientras teníamos una cena familiar -prosiguió Magda Zabini ofendida- ¿Donde están los supuestos aurores que deberían defender el mundo mágico? ¿No se supone deberían estar buscando a los Mortífagos? Por que déjenme decirles que no sólo fue un Mortífago reconocido quienes nos ataco, fueron varios.

-Eso no es de lo que estamos haciendo juicio...

-¡Bellatrix Lestrange! -exclamo Magda Zabini- ¡El reconocido mortífago Lucius Malfoy! ¡Atacando a matar a su propio hijo! ¡Rodolphus y Rebastan Lestrange! ¡Regulus Black! ¡Peter Petigrew!

-¡Señora Zabini! -exclamo Cornelius Fudge.

-¡Antoni Dolohov! ¡Travers! ¡Fenrir Greyback! ¡Los hermanos Carrow! ¡Crabble y Goyle Sr! ¡Atacando a unos niños! ¡A unos niños que lo único que pudieron hacer para defenderse fue correr y usar unos cuantos hechizos ya que la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no les enseña nada! -grito Magda Zabini. Blaise sonrió altivo viendo a Theo y Draco que rodaron los ojos.

-Un ataque que tuvo que haber sido informado en el Ministerio -rio Umbridge.

-¡Casi nos linchan apenas y cruzamos las puertas! -exclamo Narcissa Malfoy- No llamaron traidores y aliados del _Inombrable_. ¿Quería que viniéramos a informar sobre lo sucedido? ¡Entonces no suelten mentiras en El Profeta! -miro con enojo a los miembros de Wizengamot. Sus ojos se posaron en Rita Skeeter- Demandaré al periódico la próxima vez que suelten blasfemias sobre mi hijo, que por cierto, aún es menor de edad. ¿Vas a seguir tachándolo de Mortífago, Skeeter?

-Cissy -dijo Sirius intentando calmara. Narcissa Malfoy bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

-Bien, hablemos sobre la sentencia de los muchachos -pidió Dumbledore sonriendo ante el Wizengamot- ¿Se le levantaran los cargos a los chicos?

* * *

 _Enero,2. 1996_

 _Expreso de Hogwarts._

-¿No habrá repercusiones? -susurró Hermione cuando Draco alejo sus labios de los suyos. Draco sonrió de lado.

-Tal vez con Umbridge pero Fudge desistió de su intento de expulsarnos cuando Dumbledore le dio a entender que los del Ministerio eran unos ineptos debido a los constantes ataques Mortífagos, que por cierto, aún no han atrapado -Draco se sentó, jalando a Hermione a su regazo.

-¿Umbridge estaba en el juicio? -preguntó Ginny tomando la mano de Blaise, él asintió.

-La maldita intentó que nos expulsaran. Pero mi madre la dejo con la palabra en la boca -explico Blaise.

-Muy cierto, hubieran visto su cara de enojo cuando la madre de Blaise le dijo que por poco morimos debido a que ella no nos había enseñado nada de defensa -rió Theo y Luna sonrió a su lado- ¡Pero la cara de Fudge cuando le dijimos que habíamos tenido que refugiarnos en la comisaría muggle debido a que no nos fiábamos del Ministerio fue la bomba!

-Cissy dijo que demandaría al Profeta la próxima vez que volvieran a soltar mierda sobre nosotros -se rió Blaise. Harry le sonrió a sus amigos.

-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí -dijo con un suspiro- Juro que por poco mi madre no me dejaba regresar a Hogwarts, por segunda vez en menos de un año.

-Dímelo a mí -Neville resoplo- Mi madre esta paranoica.

-La de todos -grito Ron- ¡Mi madre casi me pone un encantamiento repelente cuando llegamos al anden 9 y 3/4!

Los chicos rieron.

-¿Seguiremos con las reuniones del Ejercito de Dumbledore? -preguntó Ginny. Harry asintió.

-Ahora más que nunca...

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Hermione cuando Harry fruncio el ceño.

-Sí... es sólo que no pude ni salir a la calle debido a todo lo que se dice en El Profeta -se quejo Harry- Es tan injusto, ¡yo no tengo la culpa que Fudge sea un idiota!

-El problema con _El Profeta_ es que esa censurando todo lo que sucede en el _Mundo mágico_ -dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Draco asintió.

-Sí tan sólo pudieras hacer un entrevista con algún medio, así la gente vería tu punto de vista y abriría los ojos.

-¡Draco! ¡Esa es una excelente idea! -exclamo Hermione estampandole un beso en la mejilla de Draco- ¡Puedes hacer una entrevista con _"El Quisquilloso"_! -Hermione sonrió mirando a Luna- ¿Crees que tu padre pueda hacer una edición sobre los Potter?

Luna asintió sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

-¡A mi padre le encantaría tener una entrevista con los Potter! -grito extasiada Luna mirando con demasiado cariño a Harry. Las mejillas de Harry enrojecieron mientras Theo lo fulminaba con la mirada, tomando a Luna por la cintura y jalándola hacia él.

-Busca la tuya, Potter -escupió con rencor, haciendo que todos en el vagón se rieran.

* * *

 _Campo de quidditch._

 _Slytherin vs Gryffindor._

-Y por nada del mundo, Ron, hagas caso a las pullas de Slytherin -dijo Harry antes de dirigirse hacia su lado del campo. Hermione miró confundida a Ginny y Luna, que se encogieron de hombros, listas para subir la tribuna de Gryffindor.

Mientras caminaban, Hermione pudo distinguir un broche que colgaba en la blusa de Pansy Parkinson:

 _A WEASLEY VAMOS A CORONAR._

Frunciendo el ceño, se dio la vuelta y camino detrás de Ginny y Luna.

Los equipos de Slytherin y Gryffindor salieron al campo, aunque Draco y Harry iban alejados del resto del equipo, con los rostros en un rictus de enojo. La señora Hooch ya los esperaba al centro del campo, Montague y Angelina, los capitanes del equipo, se dieron la mano y después montaron sus escobas.

-¿Donde esta Blaise? -exclamó Ginny al ver a Crabble y Goyle con bates en la mano.

-Justo aquí, _pelirroja_ -susurro Blaise detrás de ellas. Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ginny pegaron un bote en su lugar. Blaise iba junto a Theo.

-¿Por qué no estas jugando? -preguntó Neville.

-Montague me corrió, literalmente -Blaise se rió- Parece que Crabble y Goyle eran mejor opción que yo como bateador.

-Eso significa que jugaran sucio -dijo Ginny con la mirada ensombrecida. La sonrisa de Blaise desapareció.

-Eso significa que Draco y Harry tendrán que cuidarse las espaldas.

-Y es Johnson, Johnson con la quaffle, cómo juega esta chica, llevo años diciéndolo, pero ella sigue sin querer salir conmigo...

-¡JORDAN! -gritó la profesora McGonagall.

-Sólo era un comentario gracioso, profesora, para añadir un poco de interés... Ahora ha esquivado a Pucey, ha superado a Montague, ¡ay!, la bludguer de Crabble ha golpeado a Johnson por detrás... Malfoy atrapa la quaffle, Malfoy sube de nuevo por el campo y.. ¡UNA BLUDGER DE GOYLE LE DA! ¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE ESO?

-¡JORDAN! -exclamó de nuevo la profesora McGonagall, ahora con el gesto preocupado.

-Maldito Goyle -gruño Neville.

-Katie Bell la atrapa, Katie Bell de Gryffindor, le hace un pase hacia atrás a Alicia Spinnet, y Spinnet sale disparada... Regatea a Malfoy, esquiva una bludger, te has salvado por un pelito, Alicia, y el público está entusiasmado, escúchenlo, ¿qué es lo que canta?

Lee hizo una pausa para escuchar, y la canción se elevó, fuerte y clara, desde el mar verde y plateado de los de Slytherin que se hallaban en las gradas.

 _Weasley no atrapa las pelotas_

 _y, por el aro se le cuelan todas._

 _Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar:_

 _a Weasley vamos a coronar._

 _Weasley nació en un vertedero_

 _y se le va la quaffle por el agujero._

 _Gracias a Weasley hemos de ganar,_

 _a Weasley vamos a coronar._

-... ¡Y Alicia vuelve a pasársela a Angelina! -gritó Lee- ¡Vamos, Angelina! ¡Ya sólo tiene que superar al guardián!... LANZA... ¡AYYY!

Bletchey, el guardián de Slytherin, había parado la pelota; luego le lanzó la quaffle a Montague, que salió como un rayo con ella, zigzagueando entre Alicia y Katie; los cánticos que ascendían desde las tribunas se hacían más y más fuertes a medida que Montague se acercaba más y más a Ron.

 _A Weasley vamos a coronar._

 _A Weasley vamos a coronar._

 _Y por el aro se le cuelan todas._

 _A Weasley vamos a coronar._

-... Montague tiene la quaffle, Montague va hacia la portería, está fuera del alcance de las bludgers y sólo tiene al guardián delante...

De las gradas de Slytherin ascendió otra vez aquella canción:

 _Weasley no atrapa las pelotas_

 _y por el aro se le cuelan todas..._

-... Va a ser la primera prueba para Weasley, el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor, hermano de los golpeadores Fred y George, y una nueva promesa del equipo... ¡Ánimo, Ron! -Pero un grito colectivo de alegría surgió de la zona de Slytherin: Ron se había lanzado a la desesperada, con los brazos en alto, y la quaffle había pasado volando entre ellos y había entrado limpiamente por el aro central de la portería de Ron -¡Slytherin ha marcado! -sonó la voz de Lee entre los vítores y los silbidos del público-. Diez a cero para Slytherin... Mala suerte, Ron.

Los de Slytherin entonaron aún más fuerte:

 _WEASLEY NACIÓ EN UN VERTEDERO_

 _Y SE LE VA LA QUAFFLE POR EL AGUJERO..._

-Gryffindor vuelve a estar en posesión de la quaffle, y ahora es Katie Bell quien recorre el campo... -gritó Jordan con valor, aunque los cantos eran ensordecedores que apenas se oía.

 _GRACIAS A WEASLEY HEMOS DE GANAR,_

 _A WEASLEY VAMOS A CORONAR._

 _A WEASLEY VAMOS A CORONAR._

 _A WEASLEY VAMOS A COROnAR._

-Ahí va Malfoy otra vez -bramó Lee-, se la pasa a Pucey, Pucey deja atrás a Spinnet, vamos, Angelina, tú puedes alcanzarlo... Pues no, no ha podido... Pero Fred Weasley golpea una bludger, no, ha sido George Weasley, bueno, que más da, uno de los dos, y Pucey suelta la quaffle y Katie Bell... también la deja caer... Malfoy se hace con ella: Malfoy, cazador de Slytherin, agarra la quaffle y empieza a recorrer el campo, ¡vamos, Gryffindor, bloquéenlo!

 _WEASLEY NO ATRAPA LAS PELOTAS..._

-¡Malfoy regatea a Alicia y se dirige hacia los postes de gol... ¡Párala, Ron! ... ¡Una bludger impacta a Malfoy contra su escoba! ¡UNA BLUDGER DE CRABBLE, BATEADOR DE SLYTHERIN! ¡MALFOY DEJA CAER LA QUAFFLE MIENTRAS PIERDE EL MANDO DE LA ESCOBA!

-¡DRACO! -grito Hermione.

-¡Logra estabilizarse a pocos metros del campo y no...! ¡Malfoy cae! Y no parece tener intención de levantarse.

 _POR ESO LOS DE SLYTHERIN DEBEMOS CANTAR:_

 _A WEASLEY VAMOS A CORONAR._

-¡Parece que Potter ha visto la snitch! -grito Lee por encima del cántico- ¡No, esperen! ¡Va hacia el buscador de Gryffindor, Michael Corner! ¡Parece que están hablando! ¡Potter se aleja de Corner y vuela hacia Malfoy! ¡Corner vuela hacia las gradas de Hufflepuff! ¡Corner atrapa la snitch! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA EL PARTIDO! ... ¡CRABBLE GOLPEA UNA BLUDGER CONTRA POTTER! ¡POTTER CAE DE SU ESCOBA!

Hermione no espero más, dándose la vuelta, salió corriendo en busca de Draco y Harry con Neville, Blaise, Theo, Luna y Ginny siguiendola. Corrió por todo el capo de quidditch hacia donde Draco, que ya se había levantado, ayudaba a Harry a levantarse.

No parecían lastimados.

-¡Draco! -grito Hermione tirándose a sus brazos, Draco rió contra su cabello.

-Estamos bien, Mione. Sólo los idiotas de Crabble y Goyle -dijo Draco con rencor.

-¡Los atacaron! ¿Eso no merita la expulsión del equipo? -indago Ginny. Draco y Harry se encogieron de hombros.

-Echaron a Blaise cinco minutos antes del equipo y Montague nos sonreía con malicia cuando salíamos de los vestidores -se explico Harry.

-Eso fue bajo y sucio -se quejo Neville.

-Así lo hacemos los Slytherin -se mofo Theo para después mirar detrás de ellos- Alerta Slytherin cabreado.

Montague, seguido por Pucey, Bletchey y Goyle caminaban apresurados hacia ellos, con los rostros rojos de enojo.

-¿¡Qué carajos fue eso, Potter!? -grito Montague. Harry sonrió con malicia mientras Draco miraba altivo a los recién llegados.

-Eso fue jugar sucio -se explico Harry- Justo como ustedes lo hicieron, ¿qué mierda, Montague? ¿Lanzarle bludger a Draco? ¿A mi?

-¡Eso fue después de que fueras de tramposo con los Gryffindor! -grito Bletchey.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Eso ya no es problema mió -dijo Harry quitándose la capa del uniforme- Dimito, no seguiré tu juego, Montague -Harry le lanzó la capa justo en el momento en que Draco se quitaba la suya.

-Buena suerte -se mofo Draco lanzandole la suya a Bletchey que la atrapo rápidamente antes de que le golpeara en el rostro.

-Traidores de la sangre tenían que ser -dijo Crabble. Draco se tenso en su lugar.

-Es mejor que prospecto a Mortífago -Draco sonrió con malicia.

-¡Cuida tus palabras, Malfoy! -gruñó Crabble.

-¿O si no qué? -rio Draco- ¿Vas a acusarme con tu padre?

-Recuerda que los traidores a la sangre y sangre sucias seran los primeron en morir -dijo Crabble. Harry y Draco fueron detenidos por Blaise, Neville y Theo.

-¡Justo después de que yo acabe contigo, Crabble! -gruñó Draco poco antes de ver a Snape apresurarse hacia ellos. Draco se soltó del agarre de Blaise y Theo mientras Harry se soltaba de Neville.

-Montague, Malfoy, Potter, Crabble, Pucey y Bletchey síganme -susurro Snape dando la vuelta por donde había llegado y caminando hacia la salida del campo. Harry hizo una inclinación, alargando el brazo en ademán de cortecía para que los demás Slytherin pasaran primero.

-Después de ustedes -se burló Harry. Bletchey gruñó, Montague lo fulmino con la mirada, Pucey resoplo y Vincent parecía estar a punto de atacarlo. Al final, fue Montague el primero en apresurarse detrás de Snape.

-Nos vemos después -dijo Draco en voz baja, dándole un beso en la frente a Hermione y saliendo detrás de Pucey junto a Harry.

* * *

 _Gran Comedor._

El lunes por la mañana entraron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar en el preciso instante en que llegaba las lechuzas con el correo. Draco, Harry, Theo y Blaise se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, siendo recibidos con alegría debido al partido del sábado.

Hermione abrió con rapidez _El Profeta_ y leyendo apresuradamente. El sábado, justo después del partido, _El Profeta_ había anunciado otra fuga en masa de Azkaban así que todos estaban ansiosos.

Varias lechuzas empezaron a pararse sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, ululando, chillando y agitando las alas.

-¡Harry! -exclamó Hermione, que a continuación hundió las manos en la masa de plumas y levantó una lechuza que llevaba un paquete largo y cilíndrico-. Creo que sé lo que esto significa. ¡Abre ésta primero!

Harry retiró el envoltorio de papel de color marrón y encontró un ejemplar fuertemente enrollado del número de marzo de _El Quisquilloso_. Lo desenrolló al mismo tiempo que Blaise, Theo y Draco tomaban otros de las lechuzas.

Hermione exclamo entusiasmada mientras abría uno. El rostro de Harry sonreía tímidamente en la portada. Sobre la imagen de Harry había unas grandes letras rojas que rezaban:

 _LA FAMILIA POTTER HABLA POR FIN._

 _TODA LA VERDAD SOBRE EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO Y LA NOCHE QUE REGRESÓ._

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Luna, que se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor y se apretujaba en el banco entre Theo y Neville-. Salió ayer. Le pedí a mi padre que te enviara un ejemplar gratuito. Supongo que todo esto -añadió señalando las lechuzas, que seguían buscando un lugar frente a Harry- son cartas de los lectores.

-Asombroso -rió Draco abriendo un sobre- Ésta es de un tipo que cree que estás como una cabra...

-Esta mujer te recomiendo que hagas un tratamiento de choque en _San Mungo_ -comentó Blaise a punto de reírse.

-Pues ésta no está mal -afirmó Harry despacio, leyendo por encima una larga carta de una bruja de Paisley- ¡Eh, dice que me cree!

-Éste está indeciso -terció Theo, que se había apuntado con entusiasmo a abrir las cartas- Dice que no cree que estés loco, pero no le hace ninguna gracia pensar que Quién-ustedes-saben ha regresado y por eso ahora no sabe qué pensar.

-¡A éste también lo has convencido, Harry! -exclamó Ginny emocionada- _"Después de leer tu versión de la historia, he llegado a la conclusión de que El Profeta te ha tratado injustamente, al igual que a los Malfoy y tus padres... Aunque no me guste pensar que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha regresado, no tengo más remedio que aceptar que dices la verdad..."_ ¡Es fantástico!

-Otro cree que has perdido la cabeza -comentó Ron y tiró una carta arrugada por encima del hombro- pero ésta dice que la has convencido y que ahora piensa que eres un verdadero héroe; ¡hasta ha incluido un fotografía suya! ¡Vaya!

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? -preguntó una voz infantil y falsamente dulzona.

Hermione, que tenía las manos llenas de sobres, levantó la cabeza. Umbridge estaba de pie, detrás de Theo y Luna, y examinaba con sus saltones ojos de sapo el revoltijo de lechuzas y cartas que había encima de la mesa, enfrente de Harry. Draco tiró las suyas al suelo y Blaise se lanzó sobre la mesa mientras lo gemelos empezaban a guardar las cartas en sus mochilas.

Muchos estudiantes los observaban con avidez.

-¿A qué se debe que recibas tantas cartas, Potter? -le preguntó Umbridge lentamente.

-¿También es un delito recibir correo? -inquirió Draco en voz alta.

-Ten cuidado, Malfoy, o tendré que volver a castigarte -respondió la bruja- ¿Y bien, señor Potter?

-Cosas personales, profesora Umbridge -dijo Blaise llamando la atención de la bruja- Verá, es el cumpleaños de Harry y mi madre, los señores Potter, el tío Black, la tía Narcissa, los Longbottom, los Weasley, los Tonks y el tío Lupin lo están felicitando -Blaise mostró todos sus dientes mientras los alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor se reían- ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Potter!

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! -Fred y George Weasley soltaron chispas de sus varitas mientras la mesa de Gryffindor estallaba en gritos y felicitaciones. Umbridge les dio una mirada penetrante antes de dar la vuelta y salir del Gran Comedor.

* * *

A media mañana aparecieron colgados enormes letreros por todo el colegio, no sólo en los tablones de anuncios, sino también en los pasillos y en las aulas.

 _POR ORDEN DE LA SUMA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS._

 _Cualquier estudiante al que se sorprenda en posesión de la revista El Quisquilloso será expulsado del colegio._

 _Esta norma se ajusta al Decreto de Enseñanza n°27._

 _Firmado: Dolores Jane Umbridge Suma Inquisidora._

Hermione sonrió contentísima.

-Nunca debes prohibirle algo a una persona si no quieres que lo haga...


	21. Chapter 21

_Febrero, 27. 1996._

 _Sala de los Menesteres._

-Estoy empezando a hartarme de ver puros encantamientos _Patronus_ -se quejó Blaise mientras veía como su lince plateado deambulaba por la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Cómo quieres que aprendamos rápido si muchos aquí son unos ineptos? -discutió Harry chasqueando la lengua con desdén. Draco, al lado suyo, sonrió con malicia.

-Y el mundo mágico se preguntaba: _¿Por qué quedaste en Slytherin?_ -se mofó, dando una mirada de soslayo a Hermione, que discutía sobre algún tema con Daphne Greengrass, la hermana de esta, Astoria y Millicent Bulstrode. Ginny y Luna miraban atentamente la platica.  
Ron y Neville hablaban con Sirius, que recargado en una esquina, no les quitaba un ojo de encima.

-Porque se lo pedí al sombrero -respondió Harry con una sonrisa divertida. Sus ojos vagaron con lentitud a Cho y de regreso a Daphne, aún un poco confundido sobre el tema.

-Linda manera de joder a tu padre, Potter -rió Theo negando con la cabeza- Porque si esa era tu intención, entonces lo has logrado...

En ese momento la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se abrió y volvió a cerrarse. Los cuatro Slytherin se dieron la vuelta para ver quién había entrado, pero no vieron a nadie. Tardaron un instante en darse cuenta que los alumnos que estaban cerca de la puerta se habían quedado callados. Entonces algo tiró de la túnica de Harry a la altura de la rodilla. Miró hacia abajo y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Dobby, el elfo domestico de Narcissa Malfoy, que lo contemplaba desde abajo.

-¡Dobby! -exclamo confuso, llamando la atención de los otros tres Slytherin- ¿Qué haces aquí? En Hogwarts.

-Desde que la ama Cissy se refugió en el mundo muggle junto con los Granger, me envió a Hogwarts, a cuidar del señorito Malfoy... -las risas provenientes de Blaise, Harry y Theo acallaron al elfo.

-Cierren la boca -escupió Draco con las mejillas un poco rojas, posando sus ojos grisáceos en el elfo- ¿Desde hace cuanto qué estas aquí, Dobby?

-Hace quince días...

Draco frunció el ceño al ver los ojos desorbitados de Dobby; estaba temblando de miedo. Los pocos miembros del ED que estaban más cerca de los cuatro Slytherin se habían quedado mudos y todos contemplaban a Donny. Los pocos _Patronus_ que los alumnos habían conseguido se disolvieron en una neblina plateada, y la habitación quedó mucho más oscura que antes. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como Lily y James Potter, junto a Sirius, se acercaban a paso apresurado hacia ellos.

-Señorito Draco... -chilló el elfo, que temblaba de pies a cabeza- Dobby ha venido a avisarlo..., pero a los elfos domésticos les han advertido que no digan nada...

Se dispuso a lanzarse de cabeza contra la pared de ladrillos justo antes de que Sirius lograra detenerlo por los delgados brazos y poniéndose a la altura del elfo.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Dobby? -la bilis se instaló en la garganta del animago, un pequeño destello de miedo se instauró en sus ojos al pensar que algo malo podría haberle sucedido a su prima, Narcissa.

-Señor Sirius, ella..., ella...

Dobby se golpeó fuertemente la nariz con el puño que tenía libre y Sirius e lo sujetó también.

-¿Quién es "ella", Dobby? -preguntó, con miedo.

-¿Es la profesora Umbridge? -preguntó Harry desde detrás de Sirius, la vieja bruja había estado detrás de ellos desde el juicio... no había otra explicación. Dobby asintió- ¿Qué pasa con ella, Dobby? ¿Estás insinuando que ha descubierto esta..., que nosotros..., el ED? -Leyó la respuesta en el afligido rostro del elfo- ¿Viene hacia acá? -inquirió Harry rápidamente.

Dobby soltó un alarido y exclamó:

-¡Sí, señorito Harry, sí!

Sirius se enderezó y echó un vistazo a los inmóviles y aterrados alumnos que miraban al elfo, antes de que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de Lily y James.

-¿Y QUÉ ESPERAN? -gritó Blaise, horrorizado- ¡CORRAN!

Entonces todos salieron disparatados hacia la puerta, formando una marabunta, y empezaron a marcharse precipitadamente de la sala.

-¡Vamos! -gritó Theo tomando a Harry del codo y corriendo hacia la salida de la sala. Harry, estupefacto, le dio una última mirada a sus padres y padrino, que acribillaban al elfo con cientos de preguntas. Una vez fuera, perdió a Theo en el bullicio. Harry miró a derecha e izquierda; los otros corrían tanto que sólo alcanzó a ver un par de talones que doblaban cada una de las esquinas del pasillo antes de desaparecer; él se dirigió velozmente hacia la derecha; un poco más allá había un baño de chicos, y si conseguía llegar hasta él podría fingir que había estado allí todo el tiempo...

-¡AYYYY!

Algo se había enroscado en sus tobillos, y Harry cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y resbaló boca abajo unos dos metros antes de detenerse. Oyó que alguien reía detrás de él. Se colocó boca arriba y vio a Crabble junto a Goyle escondidos en un nicho, bajo un espantoso jarrón con forma de dragón.

-¡Embrujo zancadilla, Potter! -dijo- ¡Eh, profesora¡ ¡PROFESO...!

 _-¡Petrificus totalus! ¡Desmaius!_

Ambos hechizos, a una velocidad asombrosa, impactaron contra las espaldas de Crabble y Goyle noqueándolos de inmediato. Draco venía corriendo junto a Neville y Ron, estos últimos dos con los rostros rojos por el esfuerzo que hacían al correr por el pasillo.

Draco fue el primero en llegar a él, tomándolo con cierta dificultad de los hombros, trastabillo intentando levantarlo. Ron y Neville enseguida lo ayudaron antes de correr a trompicones hacia el baño. Un horrendo estrepito sonó al chocar el hombro de Neville contra la puerta del baño, pero una vez dentro se sintieron bastante seguros.

Colapsaron todos en el suelo, entre un tumulto de brazos y piernas, jadeando con fuerza mientras intentaban recuperando el aliento.

-¿Creen...? -exhaló Neville- ¿Creen qué...?

-¿Nos encuentren? -apuntó Ron intentando recuperar el aliento perdido. Neville asintió aunque nadie podía verlo.

-Ahora mismo quisiera tener la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre -se quejó Harry en un susurró. Antes de que Draco pudiera objetar algo, la puerta se abrió de un golpe asustando a todos dentro del baño. Los gritos se quedaron atascados en las gargantas de los chicos antes de que vieran al intruso y una mirada aliviada surcaran sus ojos.

-Vamos, rápido -apuró Snape desde la entrada del baño. Los cuatro chicos se levantaron antes de seguir al profesor de Pociones fuera del baño y tomando un camino distinto, directamente al aula de Pociones- No crean que pueden salvarse de esto...

-¿Y porqué no? -preguntó Draco, que siendo el único de todos, el más valiente para hacer semejante pregunta a Snape. Todos tenían clases de _Oclumancia_ con el jefe de Slytherin, pero aún nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

Snape hizo una mueca.

-Tiene la lista.

-Mierda -maldijo Harry restregándose el rostro con fuerza.

 _Estaban jodidos._

* * *

 _POR ORDEN DEL MINISTRO DE MAFIA._  
 _Dolores Jane Umbridge (Suma Inquisidora) sustituye a Albus Dumbledore como Director del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._  
 _Esta orden se ajusta al Drecreto de enseñanza n° 28._  
 _Firmado: Cornelius Oscwald Fudge, ministro de Magia._

-¡Carajo! -exclamó Blaise con un suspiro derrotado.

-Y eso no es todo -se quejo Hermione- Todos en la lista tenemos castigo con Umbridge.

Draco y Harry se estremecieron en sus lugares recordando el castigo de Umbridge.

-Bien, no nos puede ir peor -dijo Neville en un tosco intento de aliviar el ambiente, consiguiendo solo miradas de reproche y enojo de parte de sus amigos. Al final, se sumió al suspiro colectivo, lamentándose sobre lo que les deparaba el futuro.


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Siento tardar mucho! Me he perdido con varios trabajos y tareas, ¡tanto sin actualizar!**

 **¡No se olviden que nunca dejaré una historia sin terminar!**

 **Los personajes no son míos.**

* * *

 _Marzo, 11. 1996._

 _Pasillo de Hogwarts._

-Harry se está tardando mucho -se quejó Blaise con el Mapa del Merodeador en su mano, sin parar de echar miraditas por sobre los hombros de Neville, que fruncía el ceño hacia la puerta del aula de DCAO.

-No entiendo porqué razón necesitaba hablar tanto con Sirius -se quejó Ron, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Vio algo en los recuerdos de Snape que no le gustó -contestó Draco- Y cree que es mejor preguntarle al tío Sirius que al tío James...

-No entiendo -volvió a repetir Ron. Draco chasqueo la lengua, negando con la cabeza; ni a él le había dicho lo que vio dentro de la mente de su padrino.

-A veces la mente de Harry funciona de una forma distinta a la de nosotros...

-¡Viene Filch! -gritó en un susurro Blaise, metiéndose el mapa en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Draco dio dos golpes a la puerta antes de salir corriendo hacia el pasillo contrario. Neville, Ron y Blaise lo siguieron de cerca, todos ocultándose detrás del recodo.

Todos completamente tensos, con las varitas en mano, esperaban la llegada de Filch.

-¡Rápido, rápido! -oyeron que decía, jadeante- Ah, la ha dejado abierta...

Draco masculló por debajo, se le había olvidado la puerta. Su varita golpeaba con leves toques su pierna, aún podía sentir el quemar del castigo de Umbridge en su mano derecha. El castigo había terminado apenas hace dos días ya que Umbridge había pasado más tiempo intentando que la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore la dejara entrar, aunque nunca lo logró.

Realmente extrañaba a Dumbledore.

-Corran... -escuchó una voz cerca de ellos. Sin esperar más, los cuatro chicos (con Harry oculto por su capa) salieron corriendo hacia el piso inferior del despacho de Umbridge. Recuperaron su respiración mientras Harry se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Oyen eso? -preguntó Neville, jadeando. Todos prestaron atención, se oían gritos y movimiento provenientes del vestíbulo. Bajaron a toda velocidad la escalera de mármol y encontraron el colegio en pleno reunido allí.

La situación era muy parecida a la del día que despidieron a la profesora Trelawney. Los estudiantes estaban de pie formando un gran corro a lo largo de las paredes (algunos estaban cubiertos de una sustancia que parecía jugo fétido); además de alumnos, también habían profesores y fantasmas. Entre los curiosos destacaban los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial, que parecían muy satisfechos de sí mismos, y Peeves, que cabeceaba suspendido en el aire, desde donde contemplaba a Fred y George, que se hallaban sentados en el suelo en medio del vestíbulo. Era evidente que acababan de atraparlos.

-¡Muy bien! -gritó triunfante Umbridge, que estaba unos cuantos escalones más abajo que ellos y contemplaba a sus presas desde arriba- ¿Les parece muy gracioso convertir un pasillo del colegio en un pantano?

-Pues sí, la verdad -contestó Fred, que miraba a la profesora sin dar señal alguna de temor.

Filch, que casi lloraba de felicidad, se abrió paso a empujones hasta Umbridge.

-Ya tengo el permiso, señora -anunció con voz ronca mientras agitaba un pergamino- Tengo el permiso y tengo las fustas preparadas. Déjeme hacerlo ahora, por favor...

-Muy bien, Argus -repuso ella- Ustedes dos -prosiguió sin dejar de mirar a los gemelos-, van a saber lo que les pasa a los alborotadores en mi colegio.

-¿Sabes qué le digo? -replicó Fred- Me parece que no. -Miró a su hermano y añadió-: Creo que ya somos mayorcitos para estar internos en un colegio, George.

-Si, yo también tengo esa impresión -coincidió George con desparpajo.

-Ya va siendo hora de que pongamos a prueba nuestro talento en el mundo real, ¿no? -le preguntó Fred.

-Desde luego -contestó George.

Y antes de que la profesora Umbridge pudiera decir ni una palabra, los gemelos Weasley levantaron sus varitas y gritaron juntos:

 _-¡Accio escobas!_

Harry oyó un fuerte estrépito a lo lejos, miró hacia la izquierda y recibió un fuerte empujón de Draco, evitando el impacto. Las escobas de Fred y George volaban a toda velocidad por el pasillo hacia sus propietarios; torcieron a la izquierda, bajaron la escalera como una exhalación y se pararon en seco delante de los gemelos.

-Hasta nunca -le dijo Fred a Umbridge, y pasó una pierna por encima de la escoba.

-Sí, no se moleste en enviarnos ninguna postal -añadió George, y también montó en su escoba.

Fred miró a los estudiantes que se habían congregado en el vestíbulo, que los observaban atentos y en silencio.

-Si a alguien le interesa comprar un pantano portátil como el que han visto arriba, nos encontraran en Sortilegios Weasley, en el número noventa y tres del callejón Diagon -dijo en voz alta.

-Hacemos descuentos especiales a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que se comprometan a utilizar nuestros productos para deshacerse de esa vieja bruja -añadió George señalando a Umbridge.

-¡DETÉNGANLOS! -chilló la mujer, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando la Brigada Inquisitorial empezó a cercarlos, Fred y George dieron un pisotón en el suelo y se elevaron a más de cuatro metros. Fred miró hacia el otro extremo del vestíbulo, donde estaba suspendido el poltergeist, que cabeceaba a la misma altura que ellos, por encima de la multitud.

-Hazle la vida imposible por nosotros, Peeves.

Y Peeves, quien jamás aceptaba ordenes de ningún alumno, se quitó el sombrero con cascabeles de la cabeza e hizo una ostentosa reverencia al mismo tiempo que los gemelos daban la vuelta al vestíbulo en medio de un aplauso aposteósico de los estudiantes y salían volando por las puertas abiertas hacia una esplendida puesta de sol.

-Oh, mierda... -maldijo Ron blanco como la nieve- Mamá va a matarme...

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Blaise, llevándose las manos al cabello- ¡Me han dejado!

-Idiota -masculló Draco por debajo.

* * *

 _Abril, 20. 1996_

-Bueno, no ha estado del todo mal, ¿verdad? -comentó Hermione en el vestíbulo, nerviosa. Todavía llevaba en la mano la hoja con las preguntas del examen -Aunque no creo que me haya hecho justicia en encantamientos regocijantes, no tuve suficiente tiempo. ¿Han puesto el contraencantamiento del hipo? Yo no estaba segur de si debía ponerlo, me parecía excesivo... Y en la pregunta número veintitrés...

-Mione... -dijo Draco. Los Timos ya habían comenzado y conforme hacían uno y estudiaban para el otro, no tenían mucho tiempo de hacer más cosas. Desde la partida de los gemelos Weasley, las bromas en los pasillos y el mal genio de Filch iban en aumento- Lo hiciste bien, estoy seguro... -Hermione le disparo una mirada nerviosa. Draco suspiró, tomando la cintura de la castaña entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente- Todo saldrá bien...

-Creo que reprobaré -dijo Ron, mordiéndose la uña- Sí, voy a reprobar.

-Cállate -espetó Blaise- Que yo te he copiado en el examen.

-¡Blaise! -riñó Ginny, que los esperaba fuera del aula mientras ellos hacían sus Timo´s. Estaba recargada contra el pecho de Blaise, con los brazos del moreno a su alrededor- ¿Cómo se te ocurre copiarle a Ron? ¡Con lo idiota que es!

-¡Oye! -le riñó el pelirrojo, ofendido.

-Era el que más cerca estaba -se disculpó el Slytherin justo cuando Theo salía del aula.

-¿Quién estaba más cerca? -preguntó, un poco nervioso por el examen.

-Ron, Blaise le ha copiado -habló Neville, divertido. Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si serás estúpido, ¿Ron? ¿En serio?

-¡Eh! ¡Que ya lo he captado! -se quejó Ron, con las orejas rojas como su cabello.

* * *

 _Abril, 25. 1996._

 _Torre de Astronomía._

-¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo? -preguntó Hermione a Neville, que tenía la mandíbula colgando. Eso respondió su pregunta.

Estaban en la torre de Astronomía haciendo su último Timo. Mientras veía Venus por la mirilla del telescopio había visto siluetas correr por el césped.

-Joder -siseo Ron a su lado, completamente atónito.

Un fuerte rugido procedente de la lejana cabaña resonó en la oscuridad y llegó hasta lo alto de la torre. Varios alumnos que estaban cerca se separaron de sus telescopios y miraron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

El profesor Tofty tosió.

-Chicos, chicas, intenten concentrarse -dijo en voz baja- Ejem... veinte minutos -anunció el profesor Tofty.

Hermione pegó un brinco y volvió a concentrarse de inmediato en el mapa celeste. Intento repasar lo que había escrito pero otro fuerte ¡PUM! que procedía de los jardines la distrajo.

La puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid se había abierto, y la luz de dentro les permitió verlo con bastante claridad: una figura de gran tamaño rugía y enarbolaba los puños, rodeada de seis personas, las cuales intentaban aturdirlo a juzgar por los finos rayos de luz roja que proyectaban hacia él.

-¡No! -gritó Hermione.

-¡Señorita! -exclamó escandalizado el profesor Tofty- ¡Esto es un examen!

Pero ya nadie prestaba atención a los mapas celestes. Todavía se veían haces de luz roja junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, aunque parecían rebotar contra él. Por los jardines resonaban gritos y un hombre bramó: _"¡Sé razonable, Hagrid!"_

-¿Razonable? rugió él- ¡Maldita sea, Dawlish, no me llevarán así!

Hermione vio la silueta de Fang, que intentaba defender a su amo y saltaba repetidamente sobre los magos que rodeaban a Hagrid, hasta que el rayo de un hechizo aturdidor alcanzó al animal, que cayó al suelo. Hagrid soltó un furioso aullido y agarró al culpable y lo lanzó por los aires; el hombre recorrió res metros volando y no volvió a levantarse. Hermione soltó un grito de horror, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-¡Miren! -gritó Parvati, que se había apoyado en el parapeto y señalaba las puertas del castillo, que habían vuelto a abrirse; la luz iluminaba de nuevo el oscuro jardín, y una silueta cruzaba la extensión del césped.

-¡Por favor, chicos! -exclamó el profesor Tofty, muy alterado- ¡Sólo les quedan dieciséis minutos!

Pero nadie le hizo caso: todos observaban a la persona que en ese momento corría hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, donde se estaba librando una batalla.

-¿¡Cómo se atreven!? -gritaba la solitaria figura mientras corría- ¿¡Cómo se atreven!?

-¡Es la profesora McGonogall! -susurró Hermione, disparandole una mirada angustiada a Neville- Envíale un Patronus a Harry, tiene que ver esto... -el Gryffindor asintió mientras sacaba su varita.

-¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡He dicho que lo dejen en paz! -repetía la profesora McGonogall en la oscuridad- ¿Con qué derecho lo atacan! Él no ha hecho nada, nada que justifique este...

Hermione, Parvati y Lavander gritaron a la vez, pues las figuras que había junto a la cabaña de Hagrid lanzaron al menos cuatro rayos aturdidores a la profesora McGonogall. A medio camino entre la cabaña y el castillo, los rayos chocaron contra ella; en un primer momento, la profesora se iluminó y desprendió un brillo de un extraño color rojo; luego se despegó del suelo, cayó con fuerza sobre la espalda y no volvió a moverse.

-¡Gárgolas galopantes! -gritó el profesor Tofty, que también parecía haber olvidado por completo el examen- ¡Eso no es una advertencia! ¡Es un comportamiento vergonzoso!

-¡COBARDES! -bramó Hagrid; su voz llegó con claridad hasta lo alto de la torre, y varias luces volvieron a encenderse dentro del castillo. Dos figuras salieron corriendo del castillo, las túnicas de Slytherin se alcanzaban a ver desde lo lejos, corrían como si los persiguieran dementores. Otras dos figuras lo siguieron de cerca cuando ambos alumnos derraparon hasta llegar a la profesora McGonogall- ¡MALDITOS COBARDES! ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡Y ESTO!

-¡Ay, madre! -gimió Hermione.

Hagrid intentó dar un par de fuertes golpes a los agresores que tenía más cerca, a quienes, a juzgar por cómo se derrumbaron, dejó inconscientes. Pero luego Hermione vio que Hagrid se doblaba por la cintura, como si finalmente el hechizo lo hubiera vencido. Sin embargo, se equivocaba: al cabo de un instante, Hagrid volvía a estar de pie y llevaba algo que parecía un saco a la espalda. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había colocado sobre los hombros el cuerpo inerte de Fang.

-¡Deténganlo! ¡Sujétenlo! -gritaba Umbridge, pero el único ayudante que le quedaba se mostraba reacio a ponerse al alcance de los puños de Hagrid; empezó a retroceder, tan deprisa que tropezó con uno de los inconscientes colegas y también cayó al suelo.

-¡Harry! ¡No! -el gritó de Draco se escuchó por el amplio jardín, mientras la figura de Harry corría hacia donde estaba Hagrid pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más, otra figura con la capa de Slytherin lo tackleo con fuerza, tumbándolo al suelo.

Hagrid, mientras tanto, se había dado la vuelta y había echado a correr con Fang sobre los hombros. Umbridge le echó un último hechizo aturdidor, pero no dio en el blanco; y Hagrid, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia las lejanas verjas, desapareció en la oscuridad.

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio; los alumnos, temblorosos y boquiabiertos, contemplaban los jardines. Draco y otro Slytherin, tomando a la profesora McGonogall de la cintura y pies, la arrastraron hacia el castillo, aún con Harry y otra figura forcejeando en el césped.

-Humm..., cinco minutos, chicos. -anunció el profesor Tofty con voz débil.

* * *

 _Enfermería de Hogwarts._

 _9:13 p.m_

-¿La profesora McGonogall estará bien? -preguntó Ginny, viendo con incertidumbre el cuerpo de la profesora sobre la camilla de la enfermería.

-Sí, Madame Pomfrey dijo que sólo tardará un par de días en despertar -dijo con cierto enojo Theo. Él, junto a Draco, Harry y Blaise habían llegado para ver el confrontamiento en primera fila gracias al Patronus de Neville, tomando con suerte le hecho de que estaban en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Creen que Hagrid esté bien? -preguntó Harry, fulminando con la mirada a Blaise que rodó los ojos.

-Si hubieras llegado a ellos, Umbridge te pudo haber usado como advertencia -le dijo Blaise- Y sí, estará bien. Es un semigigante, y Dumbledore confía en él plenamente... no hay dada de que preocuparse -aunque parecía que él no creía mucho en sus palabras.

Hermione soltó un suspiro bajo, ya nada podía empeorar más.

* * *

 **Tomé partes de _"Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix"._**

 **Nos leemos pronto, espero sus Review.**

 **No se olviden de que siempre los leo.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
